City of Love
by Will Cole
Summary: Kontynuacja COHF/ Pokonanie Sebastiana wcale nie oznaczało, że zapanuje pokój. Nefilim grozi kolejna wojna tym razem z klanem Dzieci Nocy. Jednak Jace i reszta „Drużyny Dobra" nie wiedzą o tym, że gdzieś na drugim końcu świata żyje Przyziemna, która jest bliższa aniołom niż nefilim kiedykolwiek byli. Oraz, że Jonathan Morgenstern wcale nie jest tak martwy jakby się mogło wydawać.
1. Prelude

Rudowłosa dziewczyna w skupieniu przeciągała ołówkiem po kartce, stopniowo przelewając na papier wszystkie pomysły, które rodziły się w jej umyśle przez ostatnie miesiące. Od dawna nie miała czasu spokojnie posiedzieć w swoim pokoju ze szkicownikiem. Porysować, pomyśleć.

Trening na Nocnego Łowcę zaczęła już dawno, jednak z wiadomych przyczyn nie ukończyła go. Czuła, że po tym wszystkim, co przeszła jest bardziej doświadczona w tym zawodzie niż jakikolwiek Nefilim po dwudziestu latach praktyki. A mimo to dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu udało jej się ostatecznie stać jedną z nich. W odróżnieniu od Simona, który chociaż odzyskał już zabrane przez Asmodeusza wspomnienia i napił się z Kielicha Anioła, wciąż miał przed sobą długą drogę do przejścia. Clave skupiało się teraz na wyszkoleniu nowo zwerbowanych i Lewis musiał chodzić na specjalne treningi. Clary wspierała go jak mogła, ale trzeba przyznać, że Isabelle radziła sobie z tym równie dobrze.

Jakby nowych obowiązków było mało, Jace uparł się, żeby ich ślub miał miejsce już tego lata. Czyli Izzy, która podjęła się przygotowania tej uroczystości, miała pełne ręce roboty. Nie da się zaplanować ślubu i wesela w jedno popołudnie i czarnowłosa co rusz przychodziła do Clary z nowymi projektami ozdób, wystroju i sukni. Miała sto pomysłów na minutę, dodatkowo co chwilę zmieniała zdanie. Nie sposób było przewidzieć efektu końcowego, ale rudowłosa była przekonana, że zostanie powalona na kolana.

Clary westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. Clarissa Herondale. Na początku niezbyt podobało jej się brzmienie nowego nazwiska, ale im częściej powtarzała je w myślach, tym lepsze się wydawało. No i... w końcu to było nazwisko Jace'a. Jego prawdziwe nazwisko.

Jace jakby usłyszał, że o nim wspomina, bo właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie na wślizgnięcie się do pokoju. Cicho niczym duch stanął za plecami swojej narzeczonej i pochylił się nad jej ramieniem. Myślał, że go nie zauważyła. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Treningi jednak nie poszły na marne, bo Clary przestała rysować i nie odwracając się dźgnęła go ołówkiem między żebra.

-Au!- jęknął, odskakując do tyłu.- A to za co?- zapytał z udawaną pretensją.

-Za skradanie się do mnie.- odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się psotnie.

Jace pokręcił głową.

-Kto by pomyślał, że wykorzystasz to, czego cię nauczyłem przeciwko mnie.

Clary nie odpowiedziała. Jedynie pokazała mu język i wróciła do rysowania. Jace chyba pojął, że jego miłość - choć wręcz tryska dobrym humorem - pragnie samotności, więc poszedł do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć herbatę, którą następnie postawił Clary tuż przed nosem. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, a on pocałował ją w czubek głowy i ewakuował się na dobre.

 _Wiele się zmieniło po śmierci Jonathana._ , pomyślała nostalgicznie. _Ale na pewno zmieniło się na lepsze._


	2. Chapter 1: Where do I go

Isao Morri, wysoki czarownik Ikebukuro, wracał do swojego mieszkania z jednego z tych nocnych klubów, z których zazwyczaj muszą cię wynosić kumple, bo po szóstym kieliszku tracisz władzę w dolnych kończynach. On tego jednak nie potrzebował, a przynajmniej nie dzisiaj. Zazwyczaj lubił się upijać, ale od kiedy w jego domu zamieszkał pewien dość kłopotliwy lokator, zrobił się bardziej odpowiedzialny. Inna sprawa, że sam sobie tego lokatora na głowę sprowadził...

Przez całe trzysta lat swojego życia, nie sądził, że wychowywanie nastolatków to takie pracochłonne zajęcie. Teraz już przynajmniej rozumiał dlaczego matka parę razy prawie wyrzuciła go z domu, kiedy sam przechodził przez ten okres. A z resztą... to było wieki temu.

Wezwał taksówkę. Kiedy dotarł pod drzwi swojego domu, jego pierwszym odruchem było sięgnięcie do kieszeni kurtki po kluczyki. Dopiero sekundę później przypomniał sobie, że przecież jest otwarte. Wszedł do zagraconego przedpokoju - nigdy nie miał w nawyku sprzątania swoich rzeczy - i głośno trzasnął drzwiami, żeby wspomniany wcześniej lokator wiedział o jego powrocie. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę opcji, że Jonathan może być gdzie indziej niż w swoim pokoju - ostatnio wychodził bardzo rzadko, a nawet wcale. Isao nie wiedział, co robi tam całymi dniami, ale nie sądził aby było to coś bardziej ambitnego, niż gapienie się w sufit.

Toteż zdziwił się bardzo, kiedy wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył go czytającego gazetę z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni. Isao westchnął ciężko, ściągając kurtę i przewieszając ją przez oparcie krzesła.

-Już dawno po dobranocce. - zauważył, splatając ramiona. - Co ty tu robisz o - Zerknął na zegarek.- drugiej w nocy?

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, niedoszły władca Edomu i niszczyciel świata udzielił mu jakże wyczerpującej odpowiedzi:

-Czytam.

Isao załamał ręce.

-Wiesz, że nie o to pytałem.- powiedział, zmęczonym tonem. Chyba jednak wypił trochę za dużo, bo zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.

Jonathan spojrzał na niego spod rzęs soczyście zielonymi oczami, po czym machnął ręką jakby czarownik był wyjątkowo natrętną muchą i wrócił do oglądania artykułu.

To tak się dziękuje za przywrócenie do życia?!, pomyślał Isao, obdarzając go ciężkim spojrzeniem. W sumie, nie oczekiwał podziękowania - nawet nie spodziewał się go otrzymać. Niemniej, Jonathan - który najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak ciężko jest zrekonstruować ciało, kiedy zostanie one sprowadzone do postaci prochu i jeszcze utopione w jeziorze - mógłby zacząć odnosić się do niego z większym szacunkiem. Albo chociaż jakimkolwiek szacunkiem. Te dzisiejsze dzieciaki..., westchnął kapitulując. Nie miał siły się z nim dzisiaj kłócić.

Miał właśnie opuścić kuchnię, kiedy Jonathan zadeklarował, zaskakująco poważnym tonem:

-Chce się wyprowadzić.

-Jesteś pełnoletni, więc nie mam nic przeciwko, ale...- urwał, pocierając skronie. Czy ta rozmowa naprawdę nie mogła zaczekać do jutro? Albo przynajmniej aż wytrzeźwieje? Najwyraźniej nie, bo Jonathan wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.- ... ale żeby to nie wyglądało tak, że wyjedziesz do Francji, Hiszpanii czy innego Kazachstanu i przepadniesz jak kamień w wodę.- dokończył, siląc się na poważny ton. O tej godzinie najchętniej machnąłby na niego ręką, ziewną ostentacyjnie i poszedł spać, ale wątpił, że jutro rano Jonathan będzie równie rozmowny.

-Tego akurat nie planowałem.- burknął, odwracając wzrok.

Isao spojrzał wymownie na bandaż wystający spod jego rękawa.

-Po tym co zrobiłeś ostatnio, spodziewam się po tobie wszystkiego.- Sarkazm mimowolnie wniknął do jego tonu.

Jonathan zabrał rękę ze stołu.

-Dostałem już nauczkę. Nie musisz mi tego wiecznie wypominać.- powiedział i zmierzył go oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. Zabrał herbatę, wyminął czarownika i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Isao oczekiwał, że usłyszy trzaśnięcie drzwiami lub jakiś inny wyraz tego jak bardzo wyprowadził Morgensterna z równowagi, ale się nie doczekał. Jonathan po raz kolejny go zaskoczył.

* * *

Renata już wcześniej splotła włosy w niechlujny warkocz, żeby nie leciały jej na oczy i teraz tylko szastała nimi na lewo i prawo, kiedy biegała po domu, szukając swoich rzeczy. Wrzuciła do torby portfel, telefon i kluczyki od mieszkania. Szybko zasznurowała buty i rozpoczęła poszukiwania kurtki.

-Jun, wychodzę!- krzyknęła, do płaszczącego tyłek na kanapie brata. Na kolanach miał gitarę, a wokół leżały pomięte kartki. Czyżby mały kryzys twórczy?

-Dokąd? - zapytał, nawet nie podnosząc na nią wzroku.

-Do Mitsu. Razem z Aki i Hisą urządzają babski wieczór i zostałam zaproszona.

-To te twoje koleżanki z liceum?- W jego głosie nie było ani krzty zainteresowania. Pewnie za minutę zapomni, że Reni cokolwiek mówiła.

-Tak. Wrócę nad ranem.- zapowiedziała.

-Spoko, ale zadzwoń koło północy. I jak będziecie grały w butelkę po pijaku to nagraj to dla mnie, dobrze?

-Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. Zapomnij.- upomniała go rozbawionym tonem i wyszła z ich wspólnego mieszkania, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Idąc na przystanek, a potem jadąc autobusem, starała się zbytnio nie rozglądać na boki. Był ku temu dość dobry powód. Widziała coś, a może raczej kogoś, kogo nie widzieli nawet Nocni Łowcy. Ten wyjątkowo rozwinięty odpowiednik nefilimskiego Wzroku odziedziczyła po mamie. To ona opowiadała jej o funkcjonowaniu Świata Nocy, żeby wiedziała czego się wystrzegać i nie wpaść w kłopoty. Ponieważ "widziała", musiała wiedzieć takie rzeczy, ale nigdy nie próbowała wchodzić z butami do nie swojego życia. Wolała trzymać się przy ziemi.

Na czym dokładnie polegała jej inność? Mówi się, że bardzo małe dzieci mogą widzieć istoty, które pomagają ludziom w podejmowaniu właściwych wyborów. Z wiekiem traci się te umiejętność, zapomina się o ich istnieniu. Ona nie zapomniała. Widzi je nadal, nawet może z nimi rozmawiać. Oczywiście, nie miała okazji rozmawiać z wieloma z nich, ale z Netaronem często potrafiła prowadzić długie konwersacje na ponadczasowe tematy. Anioły są wszędzie, przybierają różne formy i postacie. Jednak, chociaż obserwowała je latami, jej ludzki umysł nie byłby w stanie opisać wyglądu zewnętrznego żadnego z nich. Kiedy była w przedszkolu wszystkie dzieci uważały ją za dziwaczkę. Dopiero później nauczyła się, że to tak samo jak z polityką - nie rozmawia się o niej w towarzystwie.

Mama Reni była Polką, natomiast jej tata pochodził z Japonii. Poznali się, kiedy mama pojechała tam na wycieczkę i utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt przez rok, zanim znowu się spotkali. Tym razem zaiskrzyło między nimi na dobre. Związki na odległość są trudne, kiedy dwie osoby mieszkają w innych miastach, a co tu dopiero mówić o innych kontynentach. Ale podołali. Ostatecznie postanowili założyć rodzinę w Polsce.

Ren nie miała żadnego rodzeństwa, jednak nie sprawiło to, że wyrosła na rozpuszczoną jedynaczkę. Wręcz przeciwnie, była miła, uczynna, odpowiedzialna i nade wszystko nie lubiła wyciągać rzeczy od innych - wolała na nie sama zapracować. Zawsze była aż zbyt ufna - nie raz się na tym przejechała - i patrzyła na świat przez różowe okulary.

Przynajmniej do śmierci rodziców. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miała dwanaście lat.

Wtedy sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. W Polsce nie było nikogo kto mógłby - i przede wszystkim chciałby - zaopiekować się małą sierotą. Reni dostała wybór: wyprowadzić się do wujków mieszkających w Japonii, albo trafić do sierocińca. Nie było nad czym się zastanawiać. Przyjaciółka mamy wykazała resztki dobrej woli i pomogła jej z zapakowaniem rzeczy. Zaproponowała również, że Reni może kiedyś przyjechać do niej na wakacje, ale mała od razu wiedziała, że nie mówi tego szczerze, a jedynie z sympatii do jej rodzicielki. Prawnik rodziców został zobowiązany, żeby zabrać Ren na lotnisko i - ponieważ lot był z dwoma przesiadkami - odstawić bezpiecznie w ramiona wujków w Japonii.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie była kompletnie rozbita. Nie odzywała się do nikogo, w ogóle nie wychodziła z pokoju. Ciocia chyba się trochę martwiła. Z kolei wujek twierdził, że to normalne i z czasem przejdzie. Nie przechodziło. Potrzebowała kogoś kto kopnąłby ją w pupcię i przywrócił do codzienności, z której została wybita... I wtedy z mini-trasy koncertowej wrócił Jun - kuzyn, którego przez ciągły brak czasu znała jedynie z bardzo okrojonych opowieści ojca. Pojawił się w życiu Renaty jak huragan, non stop ciągnąc ją za włosy i ciągłym gadaniem zmuszając do rozmowy. Był złośliwy, zboczony, kapryśny i wiecznie zajęty, a mimo to, nie dało się go nie lubić. Z czasem stał się dla dziewczyny jak rodzony brat. Zresztą z wzajemnością.

-Ren- Melodyjny głos przerwał jej rozmyślania.- Musisz wysiadać.

Faktycznie. Przez zamyślenie nie zauważyła, kiedy autobus zatrzymał się na odpowiednim przystanku. Wyskoczyła z niego dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Niestety, z rozpędu wpadła na jakiegoś faceta.

Ups.

* * *

Jonathan wyszedł z domu około dziesiątej, gdy Isao jeszcze spał. Kiedy wyszedł, nie chciał już wracać. Praktycznie przez cały dzień szwendał się po Tokio. Fakt, zgubił się ze trzy razy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio skoro nie zmierzał w żadne konkretne miejsce. Zawsze mógł zaczepić przypadkowego przechodnia i zapytać o drogę, co z resztą robił, nawet jeśli nie było to konieczne. Chciał potrenować trochę japoński, a przecież najlepiej uczy się w praktyce. Nauka języków nigdy nie sprawiała mu problemów. Co prawda, dalej nie ogarniał kanji, ale z samą wymową radził sobie nieźle.

Kiedy na zegarach wybiła godzina szesnasta, z niechęcią stwierdził, że wypadałoby zbierać się do domu. Zanim do niego dotrze minie kolejne półgodziny, a chciał jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiać z Isao.

Przechodził akurat obok przystanku, kiedy "ktoś" wskoczył z autobusu centralnie pod jego nogi. Stracił równowagę i gdyby nie wrodzony talent i doskonały balans ciała leżałby teraz na chodniku. Owy ktoś miał około metra siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, włosy koloru karmelowego blondu - dość długie trzeba dodać, bo spleciony z nich warkocz sięgał ud - i definitywnie był kobietą. Nawet całkiem ładną kobietą.

Wtedy podniosła głowę i skierowała na Jonathan spojrzenie bladoniebieskich oczu. Przyglądała mu się z ciekawością i lekkim zaskoczeniem, tak intensywnie, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć. W dodatku nie wyglądała na ani trochę speszoną.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał, unosząc jedną brew do góry.

Jej odpowiedź była trochę inna niż się spodziewał.

-Jesteś Nocnym Łowcą.- stwierdziła.

Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

-Kim takim?

-Nocnym Łowcą.- powtórzyła nieznajoma.

Jonathan słyszał w jej głosie pewność. Była całkowicie przekonana o autentyczności swoich słów. I właśnie ta pewność sprawiła, że odsunął się od niej i po prostu sobie poszedł nie wdając się zbędne dyskusje. Przez chwilę jeszcze czuł na plecach wzrok dziewczyny, ale nie próbowała go gonić.

Dopiero dziesięć minut później przypomniał sobie, że nie ma ciele żadnych run, ani nawet śladów po nich - Isao o to zadbał. Nie wyglądała na Podziemną, a nawet jeśli nią była nie miała prawa domyślić się kim Jonathan naprawdę jest.

Po naprawdę długi zastanowieniu doszedł do jednego wniosku - spotkał wyjątkowo utalentowanego eidolona ze zdolnością czytania w myślach i przybierania tak realistycznej ludzkiej postaci, że jego instynkt po prostu nie zareagował. Wniosek tak naciągany, że sam w niego nie wierzył, ale innej opcji po prostu nie widział.

Kiedy Jonathan doszedł do domu czarownika, zastał go siedzącego w salonie ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem - kieliszkiem wina. Wydawał się głęboko zamyślony i przez chwilę Morgenstern miał ochotę przemknąć do swojego pokoju, póki nie został jeszcze zauważony, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Uciekał od świata przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, najwyższy czas dać sobie spokój, zapomnieć o przeszłości i żyć dalej skoro otrzymał drugą - a właściwie już trzecią - szansę.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Westchnął... i to go zdradziło. Isao wstał i podszedł do oszklonego kredensu, skąd wyciągnął drugi kieliszek.

-Może usiądziesz?- zaproponował.

Jonathan z chęcią przystał na tę propozycję. Poważna rozmowa wychowawcza z Isao Morri'm, zdecydowanie nie była rzeczą, w której chciał uczestniczyć na trzeźwo.


	3. Chapter 2: Heathens

Alec i Magnus siedzieli razem na kanapie, w wynajętym mieszkaniu, gdzieś w Nowej Zelandii i oglądali po kolei wszystkie filmy, które czarownik polecił brunetowi. Jak w ogóle się tam znaleźli? Otóż, jakiś czas temu Magnus wparował do domu swojego chłopaka, stwierdzając, że Alec ma spakować się w trybie natychmiastowym, bo wyjeżdżają razem na małe wakacje. I tyle. Żadnego gdzie, po co i na ile. Po prostu zebrali się i pojechali, i nikt nie miał nic do gadania. Łącznie z samym Alec'iem, którego, co prawda, na początku zdziwił taki obrót spraw, ale w gruncie rzeczy się cieszył. Po tych wszystkich stresach każdemu z nich należy się długi urlop.

I tak siedzieli na tym urlopie już trzeci tydzień, nie przejmując się nikim i niczym poza sobą nawzajem. Tylko Alec co jakiś czas przypominał, że muszą wrócić zanim Jace'owi i Clary zabiją ślubne dzwony, bo opuszczenia ślubu parabatai by sobie nie wybaczył.

Dochodziła północ, na dworze sypał śnieg, a oni oglądali właśnie scenę, w której Tris i Tobias wspinali się na diabelski młyn, kiedy Nocnego Łowcę naszło bardzo niepokojące przeczucie.

-Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że Jace ma kłopoty?- rzucił Alec.

Wysoki czarownik Brooklyn'u wzruszył ramionami.

-A kiedy Jace, nie miał kłopotów?- Nie sprawiał wrażenia zbyt przejętego.

W tej kwestii Alec musiał przyznać mu rację.

* * *

Pandemonium nie zmieniło się ani trochę, odkąd rudowłosa była tam po raz ostatni. Nadal było tłoczno, głośno i dość ciemno, bo - nie licząc lamp nad barem - jedyne oświetlenie stanowiły kolorowe światła, tańczące po parkiecie i ścianach.

Nagle Clary naszła olbrzymia fala wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem - to tu po raz pierwszy spotkała Jace'a, Alec'a i Isabelle. Powstrzymała ją jednak, bo tym razem nie przyszła tu, żeby się bawić. Może dla Izzy i Jace'a zabijanie demonów było rozrywką, ale dla niej i Simona nie bardzo. Za jakiś czas to z pewnością ulegnie zmianie, ale póki co było w nich jeszcze zbyt wiele z Przyziemnych. Nawyki Nocnych Łowców przychodzą z czasem.

-Przynieść ci drinka?- Jace musiał wręcz krzyczeć jej do ucha, żeby Clary cokolwiek usłyszała. Muzyka była tak głośna, że stapiała się w jedno z biciem serca.

-Myślałam, że mieliśmy polować!- odwrzasnęła Clary. Chociaż wokół było pełno ludzi, nikt ich nie usłyszał, ani nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Uroki runy niewidzialności.

Jace uśmiechnął się promiennie i znów się do niej odezwał. Wyłapała z jego wypowiedzi tyle, że czasami można - a nawet trzeba - połączyć pracę z zabawą oraz, że Izzy na pewno powiadomi ich, jak zauważy coś niepokojącego. Clary rozejrzała się. Faktycznie, nie widziała nigdzie w pobliżu Simona i czarnowłosej. A skoro oni już "wtopili się w tłum" to czemu by nie pójść ich śladem. Wzruszyła ramionami i pociągnęła Jace'a w stronę baru.

-Clary często ciągała mnie do tego klubu.- powiedział Simon.- Nadal nie wiem dlaczego, to zupełnie nie w jej stylu.

Isabelle, pokręciła głową. Odkąd Simon odzyskał wspomnienia często miewał takie filozoficzne nastroje. Izzy to rozumiała i nie robiła mu wyrzutów, ale czasem ta melancholia bywała męcząca. Mimo to dała się wciągnąć w rozmowę o rudowłosej, bo czemu by nie.

-Może nie znasz jej tak dobrze, jak ci się wydaje.

Simon zastanowił się chwilę, po czym, ku jej zdziwieniu, przytaknął.

-Może masz rację. Clary bardzo się zmieniła, ostatnimi czasy.

-Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy.

To była prawda. Wiele przeszli przez ostatnie miesiące, ale jeśli porównać ich sprzed powrotu Valentina oraz obecnie... różnica była widoczna jak na dłoni. Alec stał się bardziej otwarty, Jace mniej opryskliwy, Simon zyskał na odwadze, a dziewczyny... Clary z nieśmiałej Przyziemnej stała się wspaniałą Nocną Łowczynią - zdolną do poświęceń i oddaną. Natomiast Izzy w końcu uwierzyła, że miłość istnieje naprawdę. Wiele stracili przez Morgensterna i jego syna, ale także wiele zyskali.

-Izzy, po lewej.

Delikatny dotyk Simona na ramieniu otrzeźwił ją. Spojrzała w miejsce, które jej wskazywał i dała sobie mentalnego kopa za tę chwilę nieuwagi. Niecałe dziesięć metrów od nich stała oparta o ścianę piękna dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach przyozdobionych różowymi pasemkami. Była ubrana w spódniczkę mini i ciemny top. Rozglądała się po tłumie jakby oceniała wartość poszczególnych osób i zastanawiała się, za kogo się zabrać.

-Brawo, Simon.- pochwaliła Izzy.

-Tak zgrabny kamuflaż, że po prostu nie dało się nie poznać.

-Już się tak nie chełp.- Wykręciła oczami. Jeszcze raz obrzuciła demonicę uważnym spojrzeniem.- Idę po Clary i Jace'a. Nie próbuj zgrywać bohatera i działać w pojedynkę, jasne?

-Jak słońce.- przytaknął.

Izzy nie wydawała się przekonana. Nie chciała jednak tracić jeszcze więcej czasu, rzuciła więc tylko krótkie: "Nie zgub jej" i sama zniknęła w tłumie.

* * *

Jakimś cudem demonica musiała domyślić się, że jej rola z myśliwego zmieniła się w zwierzynę, bo krążąc pomiędzy ludźmi wyszła z Pandemonium i szybkim krokiem zaczęła oddalać się od klubu. Simon przez cały ten czas siedział jej na ogonie, a niedaleko za nim szli pozostali.

-Dokąd ona tak pędzi?- zapytała Clary. Byli na tyle daleko, że mogli sobie pozwolić na przyciszoną rozmowę.

-Diabli wiedzą.- westchnął Jace.- Może spieszy się na randkę.

-Wyjątkowo nie śmieszne.- wtrąciła Izzy.

Jace wzruszył ramionami.

-Chyba nie jestem dziś w formie.

Idąca przed Simonem demonica skręciła w jedną z bocznych uliczek, a Isabelle, Clary i Jace przyspieszyli, żeby dogonić chłopaka. Dalej szli już razem, stale zwiększając tempo, żeby nie stracić z oczu dziewczyny. Co rusz skręcała i wyglądało na to, że była jak najbardziej świadoma pościgu, ale nie starała się go zgubić.

-Coś jest nie tak.- wymamrotał pod nosem Jace, ale nie zdążył rozwinąć myśli, bo właśnie znaleźli się w ślepym zaułku.

Demonica zatrzymała się przodem do ściany budynku i powoli odwróciła w ich stronę. Jej oczy błyszczały czerwienią, paznokcie wydawały się równie ostre jak uśmiech, który wykwitł na jej twarzy.

-Coś cię bawi?- Izzy przymrużyła oczy.

-Wy.- odparła, rozbawionym tonem. Potem pstryknęła palcami i wokół Łowców pojawiło się z dziesięć innych postaci. Co więcej, tylko część z nich była demonami.

-Wampiry?- Simon rozejrzał się zdezorientowany.

-Co tu robią Dzieci Nocy? Obowiązują was przecież Porozumienia.- przypomniał Jace, piorunując wzrokiem wysokiego wampira z ogoloną głową. Przez środek jego czaszki ciągnął się tatuaż z wężem, który zaczynał się na łuku brwiowym i znikał na karku za koszulą.

Wampir prychnął.

-Kogo obowiązują, tego obowiązują.

-Brać ich!- rozkazał jeden z demonów i wszyscy na raz skoczyli do ataku.

-Mamy kłopoty?- zapytał Simon.

-Pff! Jakie to kłopoty!- zdążył odpowiedzieć Jace, po czym rzucił się w wir walki.

Dobrze, że zdążyliśmy narysować sobie wcześniej runy., pomyślała Clary, dobywając Hesperosa i tnąc nim szyję czarnowłosej demonicy z różowymi pasemkami. Tej samej, która sprowadziła ich do tej marnej pułapki. Clary poczuła lekki opór przy zderzeniu ostrza z jej kręgosłupem, ale poza tym miecz wszedł w nią bez problemu i głowa dziewczyny potoczyła się po ziemi. Chwilę później już jej nie było. Wyparowała razem z resztą ciała.

Walka z demonami nie była trudna, a gdyby nie chlapiąca na około posoka, przyprawiająca o lekkie pieczenie, można by nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że była dość przyjemna. Gorzej szło z wampirami. Z powodu braku odpowiedniej broni musieli się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby zabić kogoś, kto praktycznie już nie żyje. Zwłaszcza, że było sześciu przeciw czterem.

Wampir z wężowym tatuażem wytrącił Izzy sztylet z dłoni i pchnął ją na ścianę, przyciskając do muru za rękę, na której miała bicz z elektrum, żeby nie mogła go użyć.

-Heh, szkoda mi zabijać taką ślicznotkę.- powiedział, uśmiechając się obleśnie.- Może mały układzik, co? Ja pozwolę ci żyć, a ty w zamian przyjdziesz do mnie na małe co nieco.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, wampir już dawno uległby samozapłonowi przez przeszywający wzrok Isabelle. Najwyraźniej to i jej mina wyrażająca skrajne obrzydzenie, udzieliły mu jasnej odpowiedzi, bo wzruszył ramionami i zacisnął dłoń na jej gardle. Izzy wyrywała się jak mogła, ale przestała, gdy wzrok zaczął jej się zamazywać.

Nagle wszystko ustało, a dziewczyna upadła na kolana łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Uniosła lekko głowę. Wampir, który ją dusił osłupiał z czystym szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, kiedy seraficki nóż został mu wbity od tyłu, prosto w serce. Simon obrócił ostrze, a następnie wyrwał je z ciała wampira, który w tej sekundzie runął na ziemię.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał, kucając przed czarnowłosą.

Isabelle spiorunowała go wzrokiem, ale gdy chciała się odezwać z jej ust wydobył się tylko niezbyt przyjemny dla ucha charkot.

Przed chwilą prawie zmiażdżono mi tchawicę, ale tak, Simonie, wszystko w porządku., zdawały się mówić jej oczy. Simon poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot. Nawet w takiej chwili Izzy potrafiła być przerażająca.

Clary dopadła do nich w następnej chwili i zaczęła rysować znaki na szyi przyjaciółki. Jace również się pojawił. Zdecydowanie najbardziej zadrapany i zalany krwią z nich wszystkich, ale żywy.

-Są jeszcze jakieś poważniejsze uszkodzenia, poza gardłem Izzy i moim wybitym ramieniem?

-Wybitym ramieniem?- powtórzył Simon.

Teraz zobaczył, że Jace zaciska palce na drugiej ręce, wykrzywionej pod dość nienaturalnym kątem.

-Uderzyłem w ścianę. Dość mocno.- wyjaśnił, jako odpowiedź na ich pytające spojrzenia.

-Wracamy do Instytutu.- wycharczała Isabelle. Siniak w kształcie dłoni na jej szyi zaczął już blednąć, ale nadal miała problemy z krtanią.

-Mogę otworzyć bramę.- zaproponowała Clary.

-Tak będzie szybciej.- Jace przytaknął.- Do dzieła.

* * *

Kiedy Maryse zobaczyła w jakim stanie wróciły jej dzieciaki, złapała się za głowę i pogoniła wszystkich do izby chorych. Chwilę później zjawiła się tam razem z Robertem, który zabrał się nastawianie Jace'owi ramienia.

-Nie wierzę, że załatwiła was tak grupa demonów.- powiedziała Maryse, podając Isabelle kubek z jakimś parującym napojem.- Pomoże na gardło.

-Właściwie, to my załatwiliśmy ich.- przypomniał Jace. Zamierzał dodać coś jeszcze - pewnie stwierdzenie, że rany to tylko część ich przeznaczenia, albo coś w tym guście -, ale zamiast tego krzyknął głośno.- Mogłeś... mnie chociaż ostrzec.- wystękał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Robert tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

-Były z nimi wampiry.- Clary, którą wcześniejsza potyczka przysporzyła tylko o kilka siniaków, wzięła na siebie opowiedzenie, co się wydarzyło. Na koniec zapytała:- Czy coś się stało z Porozumieniami? Chyba nie zostały zniesione po pokonaniu Sebastiana?

-Nie, skąd.- Maryse pokręciła głową, a Robert uzupełnił jej wypowiedź:

-Zawsze znajdzie się dezerter, którego nie obchodzi prawo.

-Ale to nie był jeden dezerter.- zaprotestował Jace.- Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądali na zorganizowaną grupę.

-Zastanawiam się...- Maryse przerwała, żeby zebrać myśli, po czym wymieniła z Robertem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej tych dwoje miało jakiś sekret i właśnie rozważali czy informowanie nastolatków jest konieczne. W końcu skapitulowali po jace'owym "No wykrztuście to wreszcie".- To może mieć jakiś związek z ostatnimi atakami na Nocnych Łowców.

-Były ataki na Nocnych Łowców?- Simon wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Kilka pojedynczych jednostek zostało napadniętych na przestrzeni ostatnich trzech miesięcy. Wszyscy zmarli na skutek odniesionych ran.- wyjaśnił zwięźle Robert.- Nie wiadomo kto ich zaatakował ani z jakiego powodu, ale to zaczęło się jeszcze za życia Sebastiana.

-Nic nie mówiliśmy, żeby was nie martwić. Należała się wam chwila spokoju po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

-Świetnie.- jęknęła Clary.- Po prostu cudownie.


	4. Chapter 3: Ready or not

Renata wróciła do domu tak jak zapowiadała - nad ranem. A konkretniej o czwartej. Kiedy weszła, w mieszkaniu było ciemno. Zajrzała do pokoju brata. Jun spał rozwalony na łóżku, razem ze swoim mopsem - Keo. Jednak niedopita, ciepła kawa, którą brunet zostawił w salonie razem ze stosem innych śmieci świadczyły o tym, że położył się całkiem niedawno.

Ren pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

 _Zawsze tak jest - chodzi spać o niemożliwych godzinach, a potem ma pretensje, że nie idzie go obudzić._

Wyszła z jego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i skierowała się do swojego. Postanowiła zostawić sobie prysznic na później i od razu przebrała się w piżamę i wskoczyła pod pierzynę. Ale nie zasnęła od razu - była na to zbyt rozbudzona. Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała w myślach dzisiejszą noc. Oczywiście nie mogło się obejść bez alkoholu, ale Reni nie wypiła go wiele z powodu naturalnej niechęci do piwa. No i musiała jakoś wrócić do domu, a wolała nie pomylić autobusów przez procenty we krwi. Bawiły się z dziewczynami naprawdę wyśmienicie - oglądały seriale, filmy, grały w różne gry zarówno te planszowe, jak i w butelkę. Dodatkowo Mitsu - drobna szatynka, która zamierza studiować kosmetykologię - zrobiła im tak szałowy manicure, że Renata postanowiła już nigdy go nie zmywać. Choćby się starała, nie da rady odwzorować tego arcydzieła.

Nagle jej myśli uciekły w zupełnie innym kierunku. Pomyślała o białowłosym chłopaku, którego spotkała wieczorem. Oczywiście "spotkała" to pojęcie względne, bo w rzeczywistości na niego wpadła, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nigdy nie była tak blisko Nocnego Łowcy. Zawsze ją fascynowali. Nie podziwiała ich, ani nie chciała być jak oni, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu byli interesujący. Miała znajomego, który był Łowcą - zawsze nosił ubrania z długim rękawem i nie rozbierał się jeśli nie było to konieczne, jednak zdarzało jej się zauważać Runy na jego ciele. Nie raz chciała o nie zapytać, ale za każdym razem się powstrzymywała. Akira nie miał pojęcia, że wiedziała, a Reni nie chciała niszczyć ich przyjaźni. Poza tym, musiałaby mu wyjaśnić skąd wie o Świecie Nocy, czego nie chciała robić. Dar był jej tajemnicą, w dodatku niebezpieczną. Gdyby Akira się dowiedział, nie patrzyłby na nią tak jak zwykle. Może nawet wcale by jej nie uwierzył i skończyłoby się u psychiatryka... Nie, nigdy by jej tego nie zrobili. Przynajmniej nie Jun.

Nocny Łowca, na którego natknęła się dzisiaj miał zwykłą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i żadnych Run, co już samo w sobie wydawało się dziwne.

- _Nie powinno tak cię to ciekawić.-_ Ponownie rozległ się ten miękki głos, którego nie mogła porównać do niczego ziemskiego. Znała go tak dobrze, a jednocześnie za każdym razem miała wrażenie, że słyszy go po raz pierwszy.

-Ale ciekawi.- odpowiedziała, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzała na białą postać opartą o parapet, wyraźnie wyróżniającą się z mroku, panującego w pokoju.- I nic na to nie poradzisz, Netaronie.- dodała, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech.

- _Bawi cię to?_

 _-_ Nie. Ja po prostu mam taki wyraz twarzy.- odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Jeśli Netaron był w jakimś stopniu zażenowany jej zachowaniem, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- _Mężczyzna, którego spotkałaś był dawniej bardzo niebezpieczny._

 _-_ Był?- Skrzyżowała nogi i usiadła przodem do niego, uważnie słuchając. Netaron dość często dzielił się z nią swoimi spostrzeżeniami, jednak rzadko wypowiadał się na temat osób trzecich. Uważał, że Renata powinna poznawać ludzi sama, a nie z pomocą anioła stróża. To nie leżało w jego obowiązkach.

- _Nie sądzę, aby chaos i zniszczenie nadal siedziały mu w głowie.-_ odparł wymijająco.

Przez chwilę dziewczyna w ciszy kontemplowała jego słowa. Netaron ją zaciekawił. Z chęcią dowiedziałaby się więcej, ale anioł i tak by jej nie powiedział. Nie było co się wysilać.

-Spotkam go jeszcze?- zapytała, układając się do snu.

- _Może._

Chwilę później zasnęła.

* * *

Jace zajechał motorem pod dom swojej narzeczonej. Szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od wejścia i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Chwilę później otworzyła mu Jocelyn.

-Dzień doby, pani mamo.- powiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

-Witaj, zięciu.- odparła, wpuszczając go do środka.- Clary jest na górze.- dodała jeszcze, zanim zniknęła w kuchni.

Jace zawsze wiedział, że mama Clary za nim nie przepada, ale ostatnimi czasy ich relacje trochę się ociepliły. Jocelyn w końcu pogodziła się z tym, że jej mała córeczka dorosła i starała się nie ingerować za bardzo w jej życie. Mimo to, nie pozwoliła Clary zamieszkać z Jace'm. Przynajmniej nie do ślubu.

-Puka się!- burknęła Clary, kiedy blondyn wparował do jej pokoju.

Jace podszedł do dziewczyny i nic sobie nie robiąc z jej oburzenia, pocałował ją krótko na przywitanie.

-Znowu rysujesz?- zapytał. Po całym pokoju walały się niedokończone albo ledwo zaczęte szkice, ołówki i inne przybory plastyczne.

-Wena mnie dopadła.- westchnęła, mierząc krytycznym wzrokiem umazane w graficie ręce.- Mam tysiąc pomysłów na minutę, nie wiem czym się zająć.

Jace rzucił okiem na świeżo skończoną podobiznę swojej osoby i zagwizdał z uznaniem.

-Ale jestem piękny.

-Ejże! Ty masz się zachwycać moim kunsztem artystycznym, a nie swoja urodą!

-No, właśnie.- potwierdził.- Bo to ty powinnaś zachwycać się moją urodą, a skoro tego nie robisz, to muszę radzić sobie sam.- Wzruszył ramionami i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się kartce.- Jasie Herondale, jesteś tak piękny, że gdybym nie był tobą, to bym się w tobie zakochał.

Clary wywróciła oczami.

-Co ja widzę w takim Narcyzie, jak ty?- zapytała retorycznie. Starała się przy tym choć troszkę ogarnąć bałagan, którego narobiła, ale koniec końców stwierdziła, że nie ma na to cierpliwości i zostawiła wszystko tak jak było.

-Raczej Adonisie!- zaprzeczył entuzjastycznie.

Potem nastąpiła nagła zmiana tematu:

-Pamiętasz, gdzie mieliśmy dzisiaj jechać?- zapytał.

-Nie. Gdzie?

Jego uśmiech stał się bardziej niepokojący, co sprawiło, że Clary zaczęła obawiać się odpowiedzi.

-Obiecałem, że zabiorę cię do stadniny...

-Jace, błagam, nie!- jęknęła.

-...a ty obiecałaś, że nie będziesz się zbytnio wyrywać, kiedy wyniosę cię z domu siłą.- dokończył, puszczając jej wcześniejszą wypowiedź mimo uszu.

-Niczego takiego sobie nie przypominam!- zaprzeczyła, potrząsając rudymi lokami.

To nie tak, że konie wyrządziły Clary kiedyś jakąś straszną krzywdę. Po prostu nie sądziła, żeby była stworzona do jeździectwa. Obawiała się powierzyć swoje życie zwierzęciu, a przy tym bała się, że sama może owe zwierzę uszkodzić. Nikt jej nigdy nie uczył obchodzenia się z końmi. Tylko raz w życiu miała okazję siedzieć na końskim grzbiecie - wtedy, kiedy razem z Sebastianem jechali do Ragnor'a Fell'a - i aż za dobrze pamiętała ból towarzyszący wielogodzinnemu siedzeniu w siodle.

-Naprawdę? Słabą masz pamięć.- skomentował Jace, bynajmniej nie zrażony jej niechęcią.

 _Co on się tak napalił na te konie?_ , pomyślała.

Przez chwilę mierzyła go spojrzeniem ciskającym pioruny. Po czym skapitulowała, widząc, że i tak nic nie wskóra.

-Dobra- wręcz wypluła to słowo.- Daj mi pięć minut. Muszę się ogarnąć.

-Poczekam.- zapewnił.

Gdy tylko Clary opuściła pokój, na ustach Jace'a wykwitł uśmiech zwycięstwa. Nawet łatwo poszło. Sądził, że będzie musiał bardziej się nagimnastykować, żeby przekonać rudowłosą, a tu proszę.

Czekając, aż Clary skończy zmywać grafit z rąk i robić makijaż, przechadzał się po jej pokoju i oglądał rozrzucone wszędzie rysunki. Clary wspominała mu kiedyś, że ma pamiętnik, w którym szkicuje, ale cała masa jej dzieł latała również luzem po pokoju. Widział mnóstwo martwej natury, przypadkowych scen - które były narysowane z taką precyzją, że wyglądały niemal jak zdjęcia - i pięknych krajobrazów stworzonych suchymi pastelami. Było też sporo podobizn ich przyjaciół - Simona z Isabelle, Aleca albo Magnusa i jego kota. O Jasie nie wspominając, bo tych było wybitnie dużo.

Przeglądał rysunek za rysunkiem, aż zatrzymał się na jednym z nich i wbił w niego zdumione spojrzenie. I nie, to nie był akt.

Ten moment wybrała sobie Clary, żeby wrócić do pokoju. Musiała się jeszcze przebrać i przyszła po rzeczy.

-Jace, jakie spodnie mam zało...?- przerwała, gdy zobaczyła, że blondyn jej nie słucha.- Coś się stało?- zapytała, podchodząc bliżej i zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Jace trzymał w ręce portret jej brata, który namalowała niedługo po jego śmierci. Oczy Jonathana nie były czarne jak smoła tylko zielone i uśmiechał się delikatnie.

-Jace?- Szturchnęła go delikatnie w ramię, chcąc, żeby się obudził. Podziałało.

-Nie, po prostu... Jak to powiedzieć... Nie sądziłem, że on może tak wyglądać.

Clary uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

-Takiego go widziałam w wizji, którą pokazał mi demon, gdy wkroczyliśmy do ich wymiaru.- wyjaśniła, zabierając mu rysunki i odkładając je na biurko.- Jakie spodnie powinnam ubrać do jazdy konnej?- powtórzyła wcześniejsze pytanie, zmieniając temat na lżejszy i bliższy jego pojmowaniu.

-Zwykłe dresy wystarczą. Ważne, żeby były wygodne i dawały ci swobodę ruchów.

Clary przytaknęła i zaczęła przegrzebywać szafę.

Szykuje się bardzo długi dzień.


	5. Chapter 4: Catch me when I fall

Jun cierpiał na bezsenność. Już od kilku tygodni stres i nadmiar pracy związany z wydaniem nowego albumu spędzał mu sen z powiek. Nie mówił o tym głośno żeby nie martwić Renaty, dlatego, żeby nie dawać jej powodów do podejrzeń wychodził z domu, gdy już spała i wracał zanim się obudziła. Co robił w tym czasie? Zazwyczaj szwendał się po Tokio, chodząc od klubu do klubu i zwiedzając przy tym takie ulice, których rozsądni ludzie woleli unikać nawet w dzień. Musiał mieć naprawdę sporo szczęścia skoro jeszcze nikt nie próbował go zabić albo zgwałcić.

Tym razem nie było inaczej. Około drugiej skończył wstępnie układać melodię do nowej piosenki, ale zamiast położyć się do łóżka włożył na siebie bluzę z kapturem i wyszedł.

Klub, do którego się wybrał był zatłoczony, ale nie miał problemu z dostaniem się do baru. Zdecydowana większość ludzi wolała tańczyć niż się upijać. On, w sumie, również, ale alkohol stawał się jego najwierniejszym kompanem zawsze, gdy życie dawało mu kopa w dupę. W zasadzie mógłby schlać się ze szczęścia, ale ostatnio nie miał ku temu okazji. Nie cierpiał tego czasu, kiedy stawał się... taki. Nie czuł się wtedy sobą.

Co rusz nawiedzały go myśli, które normalnie nawet nie przeszłyby mu przez głowę. Miał wrażenie, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, co robił, co starał się przekazać ludziom poprzez swoje piosenki... był nikim i nic nie znaczył. Muzyka była dla niego wszystkim - i pasją, i pracą... i przekleństwem.

Kiedy wyszedł z klubu, była piąta rano. Procenty buszowały mu w głowie i nagle przestał czuć się przytłoczony. Wydawało mu się, że nigdy nie był bardziej lekki i pewien swoich decyzji. I chociaż podejrzewał, że to tylko złudzenie i w rzeczywistości ktoś dosypał mu narkotyków do picia - nie byłoby to wielkim zaskoczeniem -, to i tak postanowił posłuchać tego zazwyczaj cichutkiego głosiku w głowie, który nagle zrobił się bardzo głośny.

Chwilę później Jun siedział na krawędzi jednego z mniej uczęszczanych mostów. Machał wesoło nogami, jakby cofnął się w rozwoju i znowu miał pięć lat. Nie czuł smutku - nic nie czuł -, a mimo to łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach razem z resztkami eyelinera, kiedy wstał i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej krańca murku. Stał na krawędzi, dosłownie, i cholernie mu się to podobało.

-Masz chociaż racjonalny powód?- Usłyszał gdzieś z boku.

Jun nie ruszył się ani o milimetr, czubki jego butów nadal wystawały poza krawędź, ale odwrócił głowę, zaciekawiony osobą, która postanowiła zaczepić go w ostatnich chwilach jego życia. Nie dalej jak metr od niego stał wysoki chłopak w czarnym płaszczu i spodniach. Miał cerę bladą jak karta papieru i zielone oczy, ale najbardziej przyciągały uwagę jego włosy - średnio długie, proste i całkowicie białe. Gdyby nie zamierzał właśnie popełnić samobójstwa to poprosiłby go o namiary na fryzjera.

-A interesuje cię to?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Co więcej, wcale nie brzmiał, jakby był piany - nie bełkotał, nie mylił wyrazów. Kolejny z jego licznych talentów.

-Niezbyt.

Jun parsknął śmiechem. Zamienili ze sobą dosłownie jedno zdanie, a już czuł, że polubiłby tego chłopaka. Chyba właśnie dlatego postanowił mu jednak odpowiedzieć.

-Świat nie wygląda tak, jak ja chcę, żeby wyglądał. A innego nie zaakceptuję.- Chociaż się uśmiechał, jego głos był beznamiętny.

Silniejszy podmuch wiatru rozwiał włosy nieznajomego i ściągnął Junowi kaptur z głowy. Przeklął pod nosem, kiedy tęczowe włosy - genialny pomysł jego szefa - wpadły mu do oczu.

-Skąd ja to znam.- westchnął.

Jun wyczuł w tym tonie nostalgię i nie byłby sobą, gdyby o nią nie zapytał.

-Problemy z rodziną? Dziewczyną? Hajsem?- wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością wręcz niemożliwą dla osób z taką ilością alkoholu w krwiobiegu. Wykręcił piruet, obracając się do niego przodem. Jakim cudem przy tym nie spadł pozostaje tajemnicą.- Mnie możesz powiedzieć. Przysięgam, że zabiorę tę tajemnicę ze sobą do grobu.- Zaśmiał się z własnego, czarnego humoru.

O dziwo, białowłosy również się uśmiechnął.

-Nie, na brak pieniędzy nie narzekam. Dziewczyny nie mam, a rodzina...- urwał. Jego wzrok znów stał się pusty, jakby zaglądał w przeszłość i nie podobało mu się to, co widział.-... jej w zasadzie też nie.

 _Czyli samotność.,_ zdiagnozował w myślach piosenkarz. Jun nie był sam - miał przyjaciół, rodzinę i tysiące fanów na całym świecie, którzy go uwielbiali -, ale wiedział jak uciążliwe potrafi być to uczucie. Kiedy po koncertach schodził z chłopakami ze sceny, często ogarniała go tak wielka pustka, że miał ochotę zamknąć się w studiu na tydzień.

Żadnemu z nich nie spieszyło się, żeby przerwać ciszę, która nagle zapanowała. Milczeli przez dobre dziesięć minut, zanim Jonathan się odezwał.

-Zamierzasz w końcu skakać czy nie?- rzucił, z nutą pretensji w głosie. Najwyraźniej Jun zabierał mu w tym momencie cenny czas. Mówi się trudno.

Spojrzał w dół, na mętną wodę i przed oczami stanął mu obraz służb specjalnych wyławiających jego oblepione mułem zwłoki z rzeki. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz obrzydzenia - czego, jak czego, ale brudu Jun bał się najbardziej na świecie.

-Szczerze? Ode chciało mi się.- powiedział, nadal się krzywiąc.

-Na pewno? Mogę dać ci kopa na rozpęd.- zaoferował Jonathan. Na jego ustach wykwitł złośliwy uśmiech.

-Może innym razem.- zastanowił się.- Mam dość napięty grafik, ale w następny piątek mogę znaleźć trochę czasu, o ile oferta będzie wciąż aktualna.

-Pomyślę.

-To może skoczymy razem? To by było takie romantyczne... już widzę te historie, które powstałyby, gdyby fanki dowiedziały się, że ich idol popełnił samobójstwo razem z nieznanym nikomu chłopakiem. Byłbyś sławny!

-Akurat sława i rozgłos są ostatnimi rzeczami, na których mi zależy.

Jun zeskoczył z murka z gracją pijanej baletnicy. Gdy już udało mu się złapać równowagę, wyciągnął do chłopaka rękę.

-Jestem Junchi Yume.

Białowłosy zawahał się, ale tylko przez chwilę.

-Jonathan Morgenstern.- Wymienili uściski dłoni.

-Od razu wiedziałem, że jesteś obcokrajowcem.- pochwalił się.

-To teraz zgaduj, z którego kraju pochodzę.- zaproponował wyzwanie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Jun nie może wiedzieć o istnieniu Idrisu. Ot, taka gra, której nie dało się wygrać.

 _Junchi Yume, co? Cóż, witaj człowieku gotowy jeszcze bardziej namieszać w moim i tak wystarczająco popieprzonym życiu._

* * *

To nie tak, że Renata nie wiedziała o problemach swojego brata. Wiedziała bardzo dobrze, po prostu nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić by mu pomóc. Parę razy próbowała podjąć rozmowę, ale Jun zawsze zbywał ją górą roboty do skończenia i unikał jej, dopóki nie przestawała naciskać. Reni chciała wierzyć, że jej brat jest rozsądny, że nie będzie próbował targać się na swoje życie. Miał zbyt wiele do stracenia, aby tak postępować. Jednak w głębi duszy czuła olbrzymi niepokój. Nawet Netaron poradził jej kiedyś, żeby bardziej zwracała uwagę na to, co Jun robi w wolnym czasie, bo któregoś dnia może dostać telefon ze szpitala. Akurat tego nie musiał jej mówić.

Zawsze kiedy Reni się budziła, Jun jeszcze spał. Czasem zdarzało się, że wstał wcześniej i Renatę budził szum prysznica, albo przytłumione fałszowanie brata w kuchni, albo szczekanie Keo, kiedy Jun usiłował założyć mu uprząż spacerową. W każdym razie, Jun był w domu, kiedy ona wychodziła do szkoły.

Tym razem go nie było. Do późna ślęczała nad podręcznikami, więc miała szansę usłyszeć jak wychodzi w nocy. Nie zdążyła go powstrzymać.

 _Jeśli do tej pory nie wrócił..._ , urwała, zbyt przerażona, żeby dokończyć tę myśl. Ubrała się, zaplotła włosy i zjadła śniadanie. Zrobiła sobie nawet delikatny makijaż, tylko po to, żeby bardziej odwlec moment wyjścia z domu. Miała cichą nadzieję, że Jun jeszcze wróci...

Ale nie wrócił.

Nie mogła się do niego dodzwonić - albo miał wyłączony telefon, albo padła mu bateria.

-Błagam, powiedz, że poszedł do wytwórni. Albo, do któregoś z chłopaków i się zasiedział.- Spojrzała błagalnie na Netarona. Zaczęła bezwiednie głaskać Ash, która ułożyła jej się na kolanach. Miękkie, kocie futro pomagało jej się uspokoić. Tylko trochę, ale to i tak coś.

- _Jun żyje. I bez mojej pomocy wiedziałabyś gdyby było inaczej.-_ zapewnił.- _Po prostu idź na lekcje i poczekaj aż wróci._

Mimo jego słów, na zajęciach siedziała sztywna jak struna. Nie była w stanie skupić się na niczym poza równomiernym tykaniem zegara, a kiedy wybił ostatni dzwonek poderwała się z ławki jako pierwsza i z duszą na ramieniu pognała na przystanek. Droga do domu nigdy nie wydawała się jej tak długa, jak wtedy. Postanowiła, że na miejscu zadzwoni po kolei do Akiry i pozostałych chłopaków z zespołu. Stanęła przed drzwiami i nacisnęła klamkę, spodziewając się, że będą zamknięte. O dziwo, ustąpiły. Z salonu doszły do niej odgłosy rozmowy.

-Ale to nie jest logiczne! Masz niemieckie nazwisko-

-Co nie znaczy, że jestem Niemcem. Ile razy mam powtarzać?

Dwa głosy - jeden wyraźnie rozbawiony i drugi tak znajomy, że Renacie zaszkliły się oczy. Rzuciła torbę w korytarzu i pobiegła do salonu. Chwilę później zaciskała ręce na koszulce zdziwionego Juna.

-Ty idioto!- jęknęła z wyrzutem.

Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do tego jak chłopak spędził noc - był wręcz przesiąknięty zapachem alkoholu. Mimo to nie chciała się jeszcze od niego odsuwać. Nie spodziewała się przeprosin. Jun nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał i ona nie była wyjątkiem, nawet jeśli była dla niego jak siostra. Za to odwzajemnił uścisk i pogładził ją po głowie. Pociągnęła nosem, odsuwając się na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Jeśli jeszcze raz napędzisz mi takiego stracha, to nie wiem, co ci zrobię, ale z pewnością nic przyjemnego.- zagroziła, na co on się roześmiał. Trzepnęła go w ramię.- Przestań!- Odepchnęła go.- A w ogóle to idź się umyć, bo śmierdzisz!

-Może faktycznie powinienem.- Zachichotał, po czym jego uwaga przeniosła się na Jonathana, który przyglądał się tej scenie z lekkim zaskoczeniem.- Siostra, to jest...

-Wiem, kim jest.- wtrąciła Renata. Takim tonem, że Jonathan miał wątpliwości, o które "kim jest" jej chodzi.

-...Jonathan. Serio, znacie się?- zapytał, zdziwiony.

-Można tak powiedzieć.- Białowłosy podniósł szanowne cztery litery z kanapy. Wygrzewająca się na jego kolanach Ash prychnęła ostentacyjnie na takie traktowanie i wyniosła się do kuchni.

-Tym lepiej. Zajmiecie się sobą, a ja pójdę wytrzeźwieć.- Wyszczerzył się i zniknął w swoim pokoju.

Blondynka doskoczyła do Jonathana nim ten zdążył się w ogóle odezwać, przytuliła się do niego, po czym równie szybko się odsunęła.

-Dziękuję za przyprowadzenie tego łosia z powrotem.- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.- Co chcesz do picia?

-Herbatę.- odpowiedział, w sumie, instynktownie, bo mentalnie jeszcze nie do końca pozbierał się po tym, co zrobiła wcześniej. Już dwa razy w trakcie ich niezwykle krótkiej znajomości naruszyła jego przestrzeń osobistą. Poprzedni raz to jeszcze rozumiał, wpadła na niego przez przypadek, ale co to było to przed chwilą?! Planował po prostu pożegnać się i wyjść, a nie wdawać się w dyskusje przy herbacie!

 _Ech... skoro już się w to wpakowałem to równie dobrze mogę chwilę zostać._ , pomyślał. _Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nie jest demonem._ , dodał i poszedł do kuchni.

-Właściwie, to jak masz na imię?- zapytał, przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy.

-Renata.

-Ekspertem nie jestem, ale to chyba nie jest japońskie imię.

-Nie jest.- potwierdziła.- Jestem Polką. W Japonii mieszkam od śmierci rodziców.- Postawiła na stole dwa kubki.- Siadaj, ja muszę jeszcze nakarmić zwierzyniec.- Keo obudził się jak na zawołanie i zniecierpliwionym szczekaniem dawał znać o swojej obecności.

Jonathan usiadł, ale ani na moment nie spuścił z niej wzroku, dokładnie analizując każdy jej ruch. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogła być Podziemną. Przeczył temu każdy jej krok i gest - zarówno fearie, wilkołaki, jak i wampiry miały charakterystyczny sposób poruszania się, po którym nauczył się je rozpoznawać. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest zwykłym człowiekiem. No chyba, że...

-Jesteś nefilim?- zapytał. Renata podniosła na niego wzrok.- Poznałaś, że ja nim jestem pomimo, że nie mam na ciele żadnych run... już sam fakt, że wiesz o istnieniu Łowców...

-Jestem Przyziemną.- przerwała mu.- Chyba tak nas nazywacie, nie? Urodziłam się Przyziemną i planuję zostać nią do śmierci.- zapewniła, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się.- A reszta, to już moja mała tajemnica.

Jonathan uniósł do góry jedną brew, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Przyziemna, wiedząca o istnieniu Świata Nocy. Teoretycznie, jako nefilim, powinien teraz powiadomić Clave o jej istnieniu, żeby podjęło odpowiednie środki bezpieczeństwa bla, bla bla... jak to dobrze, że nigdy nie liczył się z ich zdaniem.

-Dlaczego nie masz Znaków?- spytała nagle, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

-Pewien czarownik się ich pozbył.

-Dlaczego?

Jonathan instynktownie miał ochotę się zdenerwować i aż sam się zdziwił, kiedy owa irytacja nie nadeszła. Czasem jego ciało, przyzwyczajone do starych odruchów, zapominało, że teraz ma innego właściciela. Bo tak się właśnie czuł od kiedy Clary potraktowała go niebiańskim ogniem, jakby w jednej sekundzie stał się zupełnie inną osobą - zdecydowanie spokojniejszą, posiadającą inne priorytety i przede wszystkim zdolną do odczuwania uczuć. Wszystkich, nie tylko pożądania i gniewu. Gdy powiedział o tym Tykiemu, czarownik stwierdził, że to właśnie jest różnica pomiędzy Jonathanem a Sebastianem. Może miał rację.

-Jak wiele wiesz o Nocnych Łowcach?- zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

-Niewiele. Tylko to, co usłyszałam od mamy i czego sama się domyśliłam.- Reni westchnęła.

-Powiedziałaś wcześniej, że twoi rodzice nie żyją.- Jonathan nie zdążył ugryźć się w język i przez chwilę obawiał się, że przesadził z bezpośredniością. Jednak łagodny uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny momentalnie go uspokoił.

-Tak. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

-Nie wyglądasz na zbyt przejętą.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

-To było pięć lat temu. Czasami za nimi tęsknię, ale okres żałoby mam już za sobą.- Od razu przypomniała sobie te dwa tygodnie, które spędziła sama w swoim pokoju w domu wujków. Nie rozmawiała z nikim, nie jadła, prawie się nie poruszała... nawet nakrzyczała na Netarona, który mimo to ani na chwilę nie zostawił jej samej. Nigdy więcej nie chciała wracać do tego okresu.- Są teraz w lepszym miejscu i to się liczy.

-Całkiem zdrowe podejście.- pochwalił. Dobrze, że nie trafił na taką, co lubi się nad sobą umartwiać.

-No nie? A co z twoimi rodzicami?

-To... bardziej złożona historia...- Jonathan podniósł do ust kubek z herbatą, zastanawiając się dlaczego właściwie jeszcze tu siedzi. Fakt, polubił Juna, a i Renata wydawała się być w porządku, ale to nie znaczyło, że zaraz będzie spowiadał jej się z całego swojego życia. Chociaż z drugiej strony...

 _Ciekawe, jakby zareagowała?_ , zastanowił się.

-Ja mam czas.

Pokręcił głową.

-Nie będziesz chciała mnie później znać.- powiedział poważnie.

-Nigdy nikogo nie odrzucam.- prychnęła cicho. Jonathan mógł dać sobie rękę uciąć, że nauczyła się tego od swojego kota.- Zobacz chociażby na Juna. Masz pojęcie jak ciężko wytrzymać w jednym domu z rozpieszczonym idolem, który teoretycznie powinien się mną opiekować, a w praktyce wychodzi zupełnie na odwrót? Już sam fakt, że nie rzuciłam tego w cholerę świadczy o moim wielkim sercu i naturze Matki Teresy.- parsknęła śmiechem, ale sekundę później była już całkowicie skupiona.- Mówię serio. Widziałam ten bandaż wystający ci z rękawa.- Jonathan odruchowo schował rękę, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić.- Ludzie nie tną się z byle powodu.

-Ludzie tną się, żeby poczuć ból i odreagować. Mają wtedy wrażenie, że panują nad swoim życiem.- Podwinął rękaw i zaczął wpatrywać się w ten nieszczęsny bandaż.- Ja chciałem po prostu ze sobą skończyć. I pewnie bym to zrobił, gdyby Tyki w porę nie zabrał mi noża.

-Wyjaśnij mi.- poprosiła, a może rozkazała? Nie, w jej oczach wyraźnie malowała się prośba.

 _Co mam ci wyjaśniać? Że rodzina mnie nienawidzi? Że nie zasługuję na to by oddychać? Że nie potrafię się ogarnąć i zostawić przeszłości za sobą?_

 _-_ Tak.- powiedziała.- O tym właśnie chcę usłyszeć.

Jonathan zdębiał. Powiedział to na głos? Nie, niemożliwe. W takim razie, skąd...?

 _A zresztą..._ , pomyślał i zaczął opowiadać.

Nie był pewien ile czasu spędzili w kuchni, przy wystygniętej herbacie, ale wiedział, że Renata, ani na chwilę nie zerwała z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. A kiedy skończył mówić po prostu złapała go za rękę, tę zabandażowaną, i splotła palce z jego. I dalej tak siedzieli, aż na dworze zrobiło się ciemno. Płakał wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu.


	6. Chapter 5: Where do we go from here

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern zawsze był tylko eksperymentem. Jeszcze przed narodzinami był traktowany jak zwykły obiekt badań, jak szczur laboratoryjny. Demonicy, która zwała się jego matką również zależało tylko na jednym - na sprawdzeniu, jak daleko ten chłopak się posunie i jak użyteczny okaże.

Nawet Isao Morri, kiedy przywracał go do życia, nie miał zbyt czystszych intencji. Ot tak, wpadł mu w łapki ciekawy przepis na rytuał wskrzeszenia, pozwalający ominąć zasadę z równowagą dobra i zła, więc tylko czekał aż znajdzie się odpowiedni materiał, żeby go wypróbować. Szczytem jego sennych marzeń było, że rytuał mógłby naprawdę zadziałać. A tymczasem zyskał o wiele, wiele więcej. Kiedy rekonstruował ciało Jonathana i sprowadzał jego ducha z zaświatów, nie sądził, że tak przywiąże się do tego chłopaka.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy Isao nie był tak zadowolony z podjętej decyzji i jej późniejszych efektów. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że dał życie osobie, która nigdy nie istniała naprawdę. Jedynie egzystowała, zawieszona pomiędzy Piekłem a Ziemią.

To ostatnie zdanie brzmiało - nawet w jego głowie - tak tandetnie, że Isao przejechał otwartą ręką po twarzy. Jego spojrzenie niemal od razu skierowało się na stojący przed nim półpełny kieliszek, jakby to on był winowajcą jego filozoficznego nastroju.

-Pieprzony Tales z Miletu to przy mnie płotka. Powinienem zostać filozofem, a nie czarownikiem.- stwierdził. Potem uświadomił sobie, że rozmawia sam ze sobą i ponownie pacnął się w czoło.

 _Zdecydowanie nie powinienem myśleć po pijaku._

Potem wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do pewnej zabójczo pięknej fearie poznanej ostatnio w klubie. Dziewczyna wyraziła chęć "poznania go bliżej", więc kim on był, żeby jej tego odmawiać? Poza tym, Jonathan nie wrócił na noc. Grzechem byłoby tego nie wykorzystać...

* * *

Jeśli ktokolwiek sądził, że Magnus Bane nie ma sobie równych w ilości byłych związków, niech natychmiast odwoła swoje słowa, albowiem nie poznał jeszcze Isao Morri'ego.

-Wiesz, że nigdy nie jeździłem na łyżwach?- zapytał lekkim tonem Jonathan, kiedy przebierali buty w szatni. Jakim cudem się tam znaleźli? Nie miał pojęcia.

Pamiętał, że kiedy wczoraj w końcu pozbierał się psychicznie po rozmowie z Reni było już tak późno, że dziewczyna nie puściła go do domu. Spał na kanapie - całkiem wygodnej, warto dodać -, rano wziął prysznic i zjadł śniadanie - bo skoro już zrobiła, to niegrzecznie byłoby odmówić -, a potem wrócił do domu.

To miało miejsce w środę i prawie już zaczął zapominać o tym incydencie, kiedy w sobotę przez przypadek wpadli na siebie na mieście - tym razem mniej dosłownie. Porozmawiali chwilę - bardziej to Renata gadała -, a potem Ren nagle wyskoczyła z propozycją wyjścia na lodowisko. Nie pamiętał, żeby się zgodził, chyba nawet odmówił. Mimo to nim się spostrzegł był już u Isao, żeby wziąć parę rzeczy i się przebrać, a potem parę przystanków autobusem i viola. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak ona to robi. Gdyby nie wiedział, że jest człowiekiem posądziłby ją o czarnoksięstwo. Co nie zmienia faktu, że uroki rzucała równie dobrze, co nie jedna czarownica. Albo to z nim było coś nie tak i łatwo ulegał. Zresztą, nieważne.

Renata posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

-Nigdy?- dopytała.

-Nigdy.- potwierdził.

-Cóż, TY nauczysz się w trymiga.- Zacisnęła mocniej węzeł na śnieżnobiałej łyżwie z ciemnym zdobieniem na kostce.

Pierwsze łyżwy dostała od ojca. Uwielbiała je, ale sporo wody upłynęło odkąd była jedenastoletnim brzdącem, więc już dawno z nich wyrosła - niestety. Te, na których jeździła obecnie kupiła jakieś dwa lata temu i póki co sprawowały się świetnie. Jeśli chodzi o Jonathana, to on musiał pożyczyć łyżwy od Juna. Podobno wokalista i tak ich nie używał, więc zapytany o to tylko machnął ręką i poleciał do pracy. Jun zachowywał się, jakby to ostatnie załamanie nerwowe nie miało w ogóle miejsca. Chyba już zdążył o nim zapomnieć i był - przynajmniej w mniemaniu Renaty - tak samo zakręcony jak zwykle. Jonathan trochę zazdrościł mu tego lekkiego podejścia do życia.

Na lodowisku nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Dawało to pole do popisu, z którego Reni od razu skorzystała. Ledwo stanęła na nogach, a już była trzy metry dalej, wykręciła piruet i następny odcinek przejechała tyłem. Po czym odwróciła się, rozpędziła lekko i zaczęła kręcić się wokół własnej osi na jednej nodze. Wyglądało to niesamowicie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy z pozycji wyprostowanej przeszła do kucającej i... Wywaliła się na tyłek.

Jonathan podjechał do niej - zaskakująco pewnie jak na osobę, która pierwszy raz miała łyżwy na nogach, ale nie ma się co dziwić, w końcu to był Jonathan - i podał jej rękę. Na jego twarzy widoczny był podziw i politowanie.

-Dziewięć punktów.- powiedział, gdy już przyjęła jego pomoc i podniósłszy się na nogi zaczęła otrzepywać spodnie.- Byłoby dziesięć, ale to lądowanie-

-Taa... Dawno nie jeździłam i troszkę mi się zapomniało jak to się robi.- przyznała ze śmiechem.- Ale daj mi spróbować jeszcze raz, a wszystko będzie grało i śpiewało.

-A proszę cię bardzo.- odparł i profilaktycznie odsunął się na bok.

Tym razem wszytko faktycznie grało i śpiewało. Renata po kucnięciu nie wywinęła orła, tylko chwyciła rękami za stopę trzymaną nad lodem, pokręciła się jeszcze trochę, a następnie podniosła się i zakończyła wszystko delikatnym półkolem. Postawiła drugą łyżwę na lodzie, dojechała tyłem do Jonathana i zahamowała ostrożnie.

-I jak?- rzuciła.

Jonathan gwizdnął w odpowiedzi.

-Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?- zapytał, gdy ruszyli powoli do przodu.

-Tata pokazał mi podstawy, a resztę opanowałam sama. Jakoś.- odpowiedziała.

Stawiała nogę za nogą tak płynnie, że wyglądała jakby leciała. Jazda na łyżwach była dla niej równie prosta i naturalna, co chodzenie.

Jedna taka sesja jeździecka trwała półtorej godziny, po którym miała być półgodzinna przerwa na ponowne zamrożenie lodowiska. Z czasem doszło więcej ludzi, ale o dziwo Jonathanowi to nie przeszkadzało. Właściwie, to całkiem dobrze się bawił. Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale tak było.

I choć co jakiś czas zadawał sobie pytanie _Co ja tu, do cholery, robię_? to nawet nie próbował zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

Kiedy tak obserwował Renatę popisującą się na lodzie - nie zawsze te popisy jej się udawały i obijała sobie siedzenie, a on musiał ją podnosić, bo jakżeby inaczej - przypomniała mu się rozmowa z Isao, sprzed kilku dni.

-Zakładam, że nie zamierzasz wracać zawodu.- stwierdził czarownik.

Jonathan się nie odezwał. Skoro to nawet nie było pytanie to nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Zwłaszcza, że Isao owej odpowiedzi nie potrzebował i podjął wątek zaraz po opróżnieniu kieliszka.

-W takim razie pozostaje ci tylko bycie Przyziemnym.

Tym razem Jonathan skinął głową. Naprawę nie było innej opcji. Może w jego żyłach płynęła krew nefilim, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie chciał mieć więcej do czynienia z Nocnymi Łowcami. Ani z demonami, wampirami czy fearie. Miał dosyć wszystkiego, co miało związek ze Światem Nocy. Nie wiedział czy to tylko przejściowy okres, czy zostanie mu tak na zawsze, ale, szczerze, to również niewiele go obchodziło. Z drugiej strony - bycie Przyziemnym wydawało mu się całkowicie abstrakcyjne i zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w tej roli.

Musiał mieć to wszystko wypisane na twarzy, bo Isao wystarczyło tylko jedno zerknięcie w jego stronę, żeby odgadnąć jego myśli.

-Poradzisz sobie?- zapytał lekkim tonem, jakby pytał o pogodę. Albo o jedną z byłych kochanek, której imienia i tak nie pamiętał. Ciężko stwierdzić, co było mu bardziej obojętne.

Mimo to, kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Jonathan dostrzegł w jego oczach cień troski. A może tylko mu się zdawało? Co za różnica.

-A mam inne wyjście?- odparł retorycznie.

-Niezbyt.

-Więc sobie poradzę.

I tak mniej więcej skończyła się ich rozmowa. Nie było, aż tak źle jak Jonathan się spodziewał i chwała Razjelowi za to oraz to, że czarownik nie był zbyt wylewny w słowach.

Przestał wspominać i wrócił do obserwowania wyczynów Renaty. Jeździła kilka metrów od niego, na środku lodowiska, żeby nie przeszkadzać innym. Im dłużej na nią patrzył tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę ile godzin musiała poświęcić, żeby samodzielnie dojść do takiego poziomu. Może nie była tak utalentowana, jak te wszystkie gwiazdy tańczące na lodzie, ale z pewnością niewiele jej do nich brakowało.

 _Nie wygląda na takie trudne._ , pomyślał Jonathan, patrząc jak Reni rozpędza się, unosi jedną łyżwę nad lód, a drugą odbija się lekko i szybko obraca ją o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i dalej jedzie tyłem.

Spróbował powtórzyć jej ruchy i udałoby mu się to, gdyby w połowie sekwencji nie wpadła na niego najwyżej czternastoletnia dziewczyna. Uderzył plecami o lód, ale nie bolało tak bardzo, jak się spodziewał. Wiele razy obrywał gorzej, to było wręcz nic. Spiorunował bachora - którym teraz nieszczęśnica była w jego oczach - wzrokiem, a ta widząc, że spowodowała kolizję, wymamrotała przeprosiny i zmyła się tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Nie zdążył się podnieść, bo właśnie w tym momencie nadjechała rozbawiona całym zajściem Renata. Jonathan obdarzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem.

-Ty się śmiej!- fuknął, zirytowany.

W istocie, śmiała się. Tak bardzo, że sama straciła równowagę i po krótkiej chwili również się wywróciła.


	7. Chapter 6: War of hearts

-parę miesięcy później-

Tego popołudnia pogoda wyjątkowo dopisywała i całe szczęście, bo Matka Natura nie chciałaby mieć do czynienia z Isabelle Sophie Lightwood, gdyby na ziemię spadła choć jedna kropla deszczu. Dzisiaj wszystko musiało pójść idealnie. Ogród, w którym miało mieć miejsce wielkie wydarzenie został starannie udekorowany według projektu Isabelle. Ogromny tunel z girlandy oraz złoty dywan prowadziły prosto do bogato ozdobionego łuku weselnego. Krzesła dla gości były owinięte złotym materiałem. Po namyśle zrezygnowała z wieszania balonów na zewnątrz, za to wnętrze domu wręcz w nich tonęło.

Praktycznie wszyscy łącznie z panem młodym, zajęli już swoje miejsca. Czekali tylko na jedną osobę.

-Nie ma mowy, Izzy. Ja tam nie wyjdę!- Clary tupnęła obcasem, wskazując ręką na okno. Wczoraj była tak podekscytowana, że nie czuła żadnego lęku, ale dzisiaj, kiedy mama pomagała jej ubrać piękną, złotą suknię ślubną i zrobić makijaż uderzyło w nią przerażenie w najczystszej postaci. Nawet teraz bolał ją brzuch, chociaż wypiła dwa kubki melisy i połknęła jedną czwartą opakowania tabletek ziołowych. Mieli zacząć pięć minut temu, ale Clary nagle zapomniała słów przysięgi. Jakże łatwiej byłoby powtarzać słowa po księdzu, niech szlag trafi te śluby Nocnych Łowców! Luke, który miał odprowadzić ją do ołtarza, wykazał się wielką cierpliwością, czekając aż się uspokoi...

-Wyjdziesz, wyjdziesz! Nie po to przez ostatnie miesiące wszystko przygotowywałam, żebyś teraz stchórzyła!

...Jednak Isabelle nie była tak wyrozumiała i po prostu chwyciła swoją przyjaciółkę za ramię i wyrzuciła ją z przedsionka.

Clary chwyciła się kurczowo Luke'a, czując się jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Stawianie nogi za nogą nagle okazało się ponad jej siły i całą uwagę skupiała na tym, żeby się nie potknąć. Słyszała muzykę, czuła na sobie spojrzenia Jocelyn, Alec'a, Maryse i Roberta, Magnusa, Simona i innych. Nawet Zachariasz i Tessa mignęli jej gdzieś w tłumie. Izzy zaprosiła ponad sto osób! Clary nie wiedziała dlaczego, przecież połowy z nich nawet nie znała, a im więcej par oczu na nią patrzyło tym bardziej się stresowała... a potem spojrzała w stronę ołtarza. Zobaczyła Jace'a w ciemnych spodniach, białej koszuli i rozpiętej złotej marynarce z blond lokami zaczesanymi do tyłu i zapomniała o Bożym świecie. W jednej chwili ojczym przekazywał dłoń rudowłosej przyszłemu zięciowi, a w następnej byli już po przysiędze i Alec podawał im stele, którymi mieli narysować sobie Znaki małżeńskie. Miłości i oddania. Potem zatracili się w pocałunku.

* * *

-Gotowa na imprezę, pani Herondale?- wyszeptał jej do ucha Jace, posyłając swojej ukochanej psotny pocałunek. Kiedyś ja denerwował, teraz uważała, że dodawał mu uroku.

-Gotowa jak nigdy dotąd.

Przyjęcie weselne się rozkręcało...

Wszyscy goście byli zachwyceni wystrojem. Zabawa odbywała się na świeżym powietrzu pod olbrzymim namiotem, który przystrojono przepięknie w odcienie jasnego złota z dodatkami srebra i kości słoniowej. Poły zostały uniesione, aby goście mieli doskonały widok na małą fontannę. Woda skrzyła się w popołudniowym słońcu. Z jednej strony namiotu znajdował się parkiet do tańca, z drugiej zasobny szwedzki stół, a w małym kąciku sala dla małych dzieci wypełniona zabawkami oraz różnymi sprzętami technologicznymi.

-Isabell przeszła samą siebie.- powiedział Alec do Magnusa.

Czarownik skinął z uznaniem głową.

-To prawda.- przyznał. Po czym dodał o wiele ciszej:- Będę musiał się do niej zgłosić w niedalekiej przyszłości.

Alec nie wierzył własnym uszom.

-Mógłbyś powtórzyć? Niestety, nie dosłyszałem.

 _-_ To prawda.- powtórzył Magnus, nagle speszony.

Alec uniósł brew.

 _-_ Mógłbym przysiąc, że słyszałem coś jeszcze... Ale nie ci będzie. Nie będę się o to kłócić.- skapitulował, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. I tak się niedługo dowie.

Co jakiś czas do Jocelyn i Luka podchodził ktoś z gości, żeby pogratulować im nie tylko wspaniałej córki, ale także ciąży. Clary będzie miała siostrę, a jej mama w końcu mogła być szczęśliwa.

To był dopiero drugi miesiąc, a rozmowy na temat imienia dla dziewczynki już trwały. Oczywiście, rodzice nie musieli liczyć się ze zdaniem Clary, ale jednak o nie zapytali. Rudowłosa opowiedziała im wtedy, co widziała, kiedy z przyjaciółmi dostali się do demonicznego wymiaru, a na koniec poprosiła, żeby dać dziewczynce na imię Valentina, chociaż spodziewała się natychmiastowego odrzucenia tej propozycji. Wbrew jej przypuszczeniom - Jocelyn się rozpłakała i powiedziała, że musi to przemyśleć.

Kiedy teraz patrzyła jak Luke i Jocelyn tańczą razem, śmiejąc się wesoło, oczy Clary zaszkliły się z radości.

Obok niej stała Izzy - ubrana w długą do kostek, czarną suknię na ramiączkach z rozcięciem do połowy uda, która idealnie podkreślała jej smukłe nogi.

-Hej! To ma być najszczęśliwszy dzień twojego życia!- zbeszta rudowłosą, gdy zobaczyła, że tak jest o krok od wylania potoku łez.- A ty zaraz kompletnie zniszczysz sobie makijaż! Nie pozwolę na to.

-To jest najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu, tylko...- szepnęła.

-Och, Clary, co się dzieje? Chodzi o Jocelyn?

Kiwnęła głową.

-Jest taka szczęśliwa z Lukiem. Żałuję, że to nie on jest ojcem moim i Jonathana. Wtedy te wszystkie straszne rzeczy by się nie wydarzyły. Max nadal by żył.

-Naszły cię wątpliwości?- zapytała niespokojnie.

-Nie, w żadnym razie. Po prostu... tak bardzo kocham Jace'a...- urwała, nie potrafiąc, a może nie chcąc ubrać w słowa swoich obaw.

-Clary, zawsze na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że Jace za tobą szaleje. Początek waszej znajomości był niekonwencjonalny, zgoda, ale wy nie umiecie żyć bez siebie. Rozumiem, martwisz się, że kiedyś możesz być taka jak Valntine, ale znam cię już dość długo i uważam, że jesteś najczystszą Nocną Łowczynią, jaka chodziła po tej ziemi. Gdybyś mogła to pomogłabyś każdemu.- Isabelle ujęła ręce Clary w swoje i ścisnęła je mocno.- Zresztą, klamka już zapadła.- dodała uśmiechając się szeroko.

 _Kto, jak kto, ale Izzy potrafi wszystko trafnie podsumować.,_ pomyślała Clary, a potem obie zaczęły chichotać. I nie, wcale tak dużo nie wypiły.

W takim stanie chwilę później znalazł je Jace.

-Cześć, słońce.- powiedział, obejmując Clary ramieniem i pocałował ją w skroń. Potem zwrócił się do siostry:- Izzy, gdyby nie ty nie udałoby nam się wyrobić ze wszystkim w tak krótkim czasie. Wszyscy są zachwyceni.

-Dzięki, braciszku, ale to trochę mało powiedziane. Napracowałam się przy waszym weselu.- przypomniała uczynnie, jakby sami nie byli tego doskonale świadomi. To Izzy zajmowała się wynajmem namiotu i cateringu, a nawet stroje i dekoracje zaprojektowała w większej mierze sama. I była niesamowicie dumna z efektu końcowego.- Dobra, uciekam poszukać twojego drużby, który, całkiem przypadkiem, jest moją osoba towarzyszącą.

Mrugnęła do nich i oddaliła się w stronę Simona, który pił w towarzystwie Aleca i mistrza imprez zwanego Magnusem.

Jace z uśmiechem na ustach jeszcze raz przyjrzał się dziewczynie.

Nie był pewien czy ten oszałamiający wygląd Clary zawdzięcza Isabelle, czy własnej inwencji twórczej, ale mało go to obchodziło. Właściwie, to zapominał o całym Bożym świecie, gdy tylko rudowłosa znajdowała się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę idealnie komponującą się z jej oczami, tak delikatną i zwiewną, że wyglądała jak uszyta z wiatru. Sięgała do kolan, ale była przedłużana z tyłu. Na nogach miała czarne kabaretki na koturnie - wiele jej nie dały, nadal była mała jak skrzat - z zielonymi różyczkami po zewnętrznej stronie. Na prawej ręce miała trzy bransoletki - dwie czarne i jedną zieloną -, a na uszach długie kolczyki. Jej rude włosy były rozpuszczone i swobodnie spływały na ramiona i plecy.

Zgrabna dłoń Clary pomachała mu przed oczami.

-Zawiesiłeś się?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przyciągnął ją do siebie.

-Przepięknie wyglądasz, Clarisso.

Wtuliła się w niego z uśmiechem.

-Ty także.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, aż uwagę wszystkich przyciągnęło dość osobliwe widowisko - Wysoki Czarownik Brooklyn'u, Magnus Bane, wszedł na stołek od fortepianu z mikrofonem w jednej ręce i kieliszkiem szampana w drugiej i, chwiejąc się lekko, zaczął głosić swoją przemowę.

-Znałem Clary od kiedy była wielkości krasnala ogrodowego...

Podczas gdy Clary rozważała zapadnięcie się pod ziemię, Jace nachylił się do Aleka i szepnął mu na ucho:

-Lepiej go stamtąd zabierz, bo zaraz zacznie opowiadać o waszym życiu seksualnym.


	8. Chapter 7: Thanks for the memories

Jonathan nie tego się spodziewał, kiedy Jun oznajmił mu, że znalazł dla niego idealne mieszkanie. I wcale nie chodzi tu o to, że apartament był, zupełnie przez przypadek, uderzająco podobny do zaczarowanego domu jego ojca, w którym pomieszkiwał przez pewien czas z Jace'm i Clary. Naprawdę, to nie stanowiło problemu. Cena również nie, póki co Isao wszystko mu opłacał, a jako czarownik nie miał co narzekać na brak pieniędzy.

Cała niespodzianka polegała na tym, że jego mieszkanie znajdowało się tuż obok mieszkania Reni i Juna. Tak blisko, że Renata czasami przechodziła do pokoju Jonathana przez balkony, które niemal się stykały. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że zamiast dwóch mieszkań mieli jedno wspólne. Jakby tego było mało, państwa Yume wciąż ktoś odwiedzał - jak nie koledzy z zespoły Juna, to jego znajomi ze studia lub przyjaciółki Reni ze szkoły. Te ostatnie bywały szczególnie uciążliwe. Zawsze, kiedy przychodziły Jonathan chował się u siebie i zamykał drzwi. I balkon. I zasłaniał rolety. Nie to, że coś do nich miał, były naprawdę miłe, ale nienawidził znajdować się w centrum uwagi, a mając taki a nie inny kolor włosów brak zainteresowania ze strony płci przeciwnej był niemożliwy. Niestety.

Na początku ten cały harmider mu przeszkadzał. Po dwóch miesiącach uświadomił sobie, z niemałym szokiem, że pasuje mu taki tryb życia.

Dużo rozmawiał. Szczególnie z Renatą. Czasami dziewczyna wracała do rozmowy w kuchni, pytając go o coś z jego przeszłości lub o samych Nocnych Łowców, jakby na siłę chciała skonfrontować go ze wspomnieniami, ale nie miał jej tego za złe. Z Junem zazwyczaj się kłócił. Albo pił. Bo co jak co, ale partnerem do picia wokalista był świetnym.

Poznał też wielu innych, chociażby Akirę, który w zespole Juna piastował funkcję rapera i beat-boxer'a. Jonathan od razu poznał, że był Nocnym Łowcą i nie wątpił, że Akira również był świadom jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Poznał to chociażby po niechęci z jaką raper odnosił się do Jonathana na początku. Ostatecznie jednak zakopali topór wojenny, gdy odkryli, że mają podobne zainteresowania, jak na przykład doprowadzanie Juna do białej gorączki.

Tak zleciał mu kolejny miesiąc. Podczas następnego zaczął umawiać się z Renatą. Bez żadnej dramatycznej historii miłosnej - po prostu się stało. Od początku wydawała mu się jedyna w swoim rodzaju, ale dopiero kiedy zaczęła cmokać go w policzek na przywitanie, zaczął myśleć o niej w innych kategoriach niż przyjaciółka. Któregoś dnia stwierdził, że byłoby miło wybrać się razem do kina. Potem do restauracji, na pizzę lub do muzeum. Zdążył zauważyć, jak wielka była fascynacja Reni historią. Podczas jednego z takich spotkań, pocałował ją pod wpływem impulsu. Nie tylko go nie odepchnęła i oddała pocałunek, ale z ustami na jej ustach czuł, jak się uśmiecha.

Oczywiście, kiedy wrócili do domu, nieomylny wujaszek Jun od razu zauważył różnicę. Skwitował to krótkim: "No, nareszcie. Myślałem, że do końca życie będzie ciągnąć te podchody." W podzięce otrzymał siniaka na żebrach.

Zanim Jonathan się obejrzał, minęło dokładnie pół roku, odkąd obudził się zdezorientowany w domu Isao, z momentem własnej śmierci przed oczami.

 _Całkiem interesujące pół roku_., podsumował w myślach. Odłożył czytaną książkę na stół i poszedł do mieszkania swojej dziewczyny. Wszedł bez pukania - już dawno przestał to robić. Sama go prosiła, żeby nie zaprzątał sobie głowy drobnostkami, więc nie widział problemu. Reni akurat parzyła dla nich herbatę w kuchni. Kazała mu iść do salonu, gdzie i sama się chwilę później pojawiła.

-Juna nie ma? - zapytał Jonathan, przyjmując od niej kubki i od razu odkładając je na stół.

-Nie ma i nie będzie.- Pokazała wszystkie ząbki w zniewalającym uśmiechu, zajmując zaszczytne miejsce na jego kolanach.- To oglądamy Sherlock'a?- zapytała.

-Oglądamy.- potwierdził.

-Zgaś światła.- poleciła, ucieszonym tonem.

Zawsze tak mówiła - jakby w świecie, który ona widziała codziennie było Boże Narodzenie. Jej głos był pełen entuzjazmu i pozytywnej energii. Jonathan zawsze starał się trzymać z dala od takich osób. Najchętniej połapałby ich za fraki i przedstawił wykład o tym, że świat wcale nie jest taki piękny, jak może im się wydawać. Ale Reni była wyjątkiem od wszystkich istniejących na świecie reguł. Pomimo wyraźnej różnicy charakterów mógł rozmawiać z nią godzinami i nigdy nie brakowało im tematów.

Pokręcił z politowaniem głową.

 _Co ta Przyziemna ze mną zrobiła?_ , To było tylko pytanie retoryczne i nie zamierzał szukać na nie odpowiedzi. W gruncie rzeczy, podobało mu się jak zmieniał się w jej towarzystwie. Wystarczy spojrzeć - minęło raptem kilka miesięcy, a oni już wyglądali jak młode małżeństwo z psem, kotem i lekko szalonym wujkiem Junem na głowie.

-Oczywiście tylko...

-Co, pewnie mam zejść?

Jej mina była tak rozbrajająca, że Jonathan miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

-Przydałoby się.- potwierdził.

-Łee.

Resztę wieczoru i połowę nocy spędzili właśnie w taki sposób - na kanapie przed telewizorem, żywo komentując oglądany serial, flirtując ze sobą - mniej lub bardziej otwarcie - lub po prostu rozmawiając. W pewnym momencie Jonathan pomyślał, że po raz pierwszy jego przyszłość maluje się w naprawdę kolorowych barwach.

* * *

Jun wrócił ze studia nagraniowego dopiero około trzeciej w nocy. Ostatnią kawę wypił jakąś godzinę temu i jej pobudzające efekty zaczynały powoli zanikać. Już teraz ziewał średnio co dwie minuty. Wiedział, że musi dostać się do łóżka zanim zmęczenie dopadnie go na dobre, inaczej mógłby - nie daj Boże - zasnąć pod prysznicem, a to z pewnością odbiłoby się na jego kręgosłupie. Wykonał wszystkie czynności związane z higieną ciała i przebrał się grzecznie w piżamkę. Miał już kłaść się spać, ale ostatni przebłysk świadomości doradził mu, że powinien jeszcze rozejrzeć się za Keo, co by później nie wyjść na okropnego właściciela. Westchnął i ruszył na obchód, powłócząc nogami. Znalazł swoją zgubę w salonie. Mops leżał rozciągnięty na fotelu - a legowisko w pokoju Juna jak stało, tak stoi. A to mały, psi hipokryta! Natomiast ten szary kłębek sierści, który leżał na Keo to musiała być Ash - kotka brytyjska jego siostry. Z kolei na kanapie Jun ujrzał podobny obrazek - tyle tylko, że zamiast psa i kota leżeli na niej Jonathan i Renata. Dokładnie w takiej kolejności.

Jun mógłby tam stać aż do rana i zastanawiać się, która parka jest bardziej urocza, gdyby nie fakt, że jego głowa z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz cięższa... cięższa... cięższa...  
Niezamierzone uderzenie czołem we framugę troszkę go otrzeźwiło. Poszedł do kuchni po aparat, cyknął kilka fotek, którymi później będzie szantażował swojego jeszcze-nie-ale-już-niedługo-szwagra i pełen satysfakcji położył się do łóżka.

I biada temu, kto choć dotknie go nim wybije południe.

* * *

 _Anglia, 1888 rok_

 _Był to bardzo deszczowy wieczór. Cała śmietanka londyńska zjechała się do rezydencji hrabiego Fanthomhive'a na bankiet organizowany przez właściciela z okazji zaręczyn jego ukochanej córki. Na tak dystyngowanym przyjęciu nie mogło zabraknąć nikogo kto czuł się kimś ważnym w obecnym społeczeństwie._

 _Mimo to Isao nie był nim ani trochę zainteresowany. Przyszedł tylko ze względu na przyjaciółkę, która poprosiła go, żeby był jej osobą towarzyszącą. Długo musiała go namawiać, oj długo, ale w końcu dopięła swego, kiedy zagroziła, że naśle na niego zaznajomionego księdza egzorcystę. Takie zachowania powtarzały się notorycznie i niestety, zawsze jej ulegał. Katherine była przekonująca, wyrachowana i potrafiła postawić na swoim._

 _I chyba tylko dlatego, że imponowała mu jej postawa, uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Mimo, że Katherine była tylko zwykłą Przyziemną._

 _Gdy wchodzili na salę balową rozbrzmiały pierwsze rytmy walca i Katherine od razu pociągnęła go na parkiet. Kiedy tańczyli, jego wyczulony słuch wyłapywał z otoczenia wszystkie szepty. Isao westchnął niezauważenie. Wiedział, że tak będzie, że od razu staną się głównym tematem do plotek, w końcu jego partnerką był nie kto inny jak wnuczka królowej._

 _Zatańczyli pierwszy taniec i rozpoczęli następny, kiedy w trakcie drugiego taktu podszedł do nich wysoki mężczyzna o azjatyckich rysach twarzy i ciemniejszej karnacji. Poruszał się cicho, z kocią gracją, a na jego ustach błąkał się figlarny uśmiech._

 _Nie tylko Isao zwrócił na niego uwagę. Katherine również się obejrzała, gdy spostrzegła, że mężczyzna podchodzi właśnie do niej._

 _-Pani pozwoli._

 _Brunet chwycił kobietę za odzianą w białą rękawiczkę dłoń i jakby nigdy nic odbił taniec, uśmiechając się zwycięsko w stronę Isao. Jednocześnie jego źrenica zwęziła się gwałtownie. Oczy mężczyzny przez ułamek sekundy bardziej przypominały kocie niż ludzkie._

 _I Isao był pewien, że był jedyną osobą, która to zobaczyła._

 _Odpowiedział na uśmiech drugiego czarownika wyzywającym spojrzeniem, przeczuwając początek bardzo ciekawej znajomości._

* * *

Od kiedy Alec wyszedł do Instytutu, Magnus leżał rozwalony na kanapie w swoim salonie, nudząc się niemiłosiernie. Wydawało mu się, że spędza tak kolejne stulecie, a minęło ledwie trzydzieści minut od wyjścia czarnowłosego.

Dochodziła dziesiąta rano, dzień był dość słoneczny, a ulice pełne ludzi. Przez chwilę miał ochotę gdzieś wyjść - w końcu Alec'a miało nie być do wieczora -, ale ten pomysł zgasł równie szybko, co się pojawił. Magnus miał ochotę porozmawiać z kimś, kto niekoniecznie byłby jego chłopakiem, jednocześnie bez potrzeby ruszania się z domu. Co, za wysokie wymagania? Całkiem prawdopodobne.

Dlaczego nawet Prezesa Miał nie ma kiedy jest potrzebny?

Westchnął nader dramatycznie.

I właśnie w tym momencie tuż przed jego twarzą pojawiła się uśmiechnięta mordka Isao Morri'ego.

Zaskoczony Magnus zaklął siarczyście, odruchowo cofając się trochę.

-Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, staruszku.- zironizował Wysoki Czarownik Ikebukuro. Jego czarne włosy zlewały się z kolorowym obłokiem dymu otaczającym jego profil aż do linii obojczyków, gdzie kończyła się projekcja.

-Ile razy prosiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?- zapytał Magnus, pozornie zażenowany infantylnością znajomego. Gdzieś w środku, bardzo głęboko cieszył się, że go widzi.- Jestem starszy tylko o dwieście lat, to nie tak znowu wiele.

-Ty tak twierdzisz.

-Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego się ze mną kontaktujesz?- zapytał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Starał się wyglądać choć odrobinę poważniej, ale nie był pewien czy mu się to udało.

-Nie ma.

Magnus uniósł brwi w powątpiewającym geście.

-Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył, dzwonię do ciebie systematycznie co pięćdziesiąt lat, bo mniej więcej w takich odstępach czasowych odczuwasz naglącą potrzebę wygadania się.- wyjaśnił w skrócie, a na koniec swojej wypowiedzi wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.- A jak powszechnie wiadomo jestem świetnym słuchaczem~.

Wysoki Czarownik Brooklyn'u parsknął śmiechem. Faktycznie tak było. Dlaczego wcześniej w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi?

-Masz po prostu idealne wyczucie czasu!


	9. Chapter 8: This is war

W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy stosunki między nefilim a wampirami zaostrzyły się do tego stopnia, że można już było spokojnie nazwać je wojną. Nie wypowiedzianą oficjalnie, ale jednak wojną. Walki toczyły się na tyłach barów, w zamkniętych uliczkach, a nawet na dachach budynków mieszkalnych. Ginęły obie rasy, niemniej większe straty ponosili Nocny Łowcy, a powodem tego było nic innego jak przewaga liczebna - zazwyczaj z wampirami pojawiały się też demony, jakby były z nimi w zmowie, albo po prostu szukały okazji do zemsty na nefilim za te wszystkie lata.

Nie długo po rozpoczęciu tego całego bajzlu, Jia - wraz z kilkoma Łowcami, w tym Maryse i Robertem - osobiście udała się do Hotelu Dumort - siedziby nowojorskiego klanu wampirów, żeby wyjaśnić sytuację. Zostali powitani przez przywódczynię klanu chlebem i solą, ale informacje, których się dowiedzieli po rozmowie z nią nie były już takie miłe i przyjemne.

Lily nie potrafiła upilnować swoich pobratymców. Część z nich zaczęła głosić opinię, że powinno się zerwać Porozumienia i rozpocząć walkę przeciwko nefilim, którzy od zawsze traktowali ich gatunek jak najgorszy syf. Udało im się stworzyć dość sporą grupę, a potem po prostu odłączyli się od klanu i przyłączyli do innego - grupy wampirów o podobnych przekonaniach. Podobnie postąpiły wampiry z innych klanów, z innych miast i stanów.

-Nie wiem ilu dokładnie ich jest.- powiedziała Lily.- mogę tylko zgadywać, że wystarczająco dużo, aby stworzyć armię.

-Wiesz kto jest ich przywódcą?- zapytała Konsul.- I gdzie można go znaleźć?

Zazwyczaj tak to działało - kiedy przywódca zostawał zabity, pozostali tracili wolę walki. Nie rezygnowali z niej całkiem, to by było zbyt proste, ale wtedy w szeregach wroga zaczynał dominować chaos. Gdyby udało im się dorwać przywódcę tej całej rebelii i jemu podobnych, może udałoby się zapobiec wojnie zanim na dobre się rozwinie.

Niestety, Lily zaprzeczyła.

-Wiem tylko tyle, że to ktoś o imieniu Mickel Parrat i że w żadnym miejscu nie spędza dłużej niż kilku dni. Przyjeżdża, zasiewa ziarenko zwątpienia i jedzie dalej, a wampiry, które przekonał do przyłączenia się zajmują się resztą.

-Jakieś pomysły, gdzie może być teraz?- wtrącił Robert.

-Jeśli moi informatorzy się nie mylą, to porusza się z zachodu na wschód.- Wampirzyca rozłożyła na stole starą, ale jeszcze czytelną mapę i mówiąc pokazywała na niej miasta.- Zaczął od San Francisco, LA i San Diego, a potem po kolei większe metropolie, takie jak Chicago, Boston czy Filadelfia. Ostatnio był widziany w Majami.

-A południe?

-Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

Robert zmarszczył brwi.

-Więc następny może być Meksyk lub Brazylia.

-Albo Europa.- rzuciła Maryse.

Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli na nią uważnie.

-Myślisz, że będzie chciał wmieszać w to inne kontynenty?

-A dlaczego nie?- wzruszyła ramionami.- W końcu Porozumienia dotyczą wszystkich, nie tylko mieszkańców USA.

Od tamtej rozmowy minęło kilka miesięcy i, jak się okazało, Maryse miała rację. Ataki na Nocnych Łowców zaczęły występować w Hiszpanii, Francji, na Wyspach Brytyjskich i dalej - w głąb kontynentu. Sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej poważna, ba, cały czas istniało ryzyko, że fearie również postanowią przyłączyć się do rewolucji. Póki co królowa siedziała cicho, ale Jia ani przez sekundę nie wierzyła, że po ostatnim zebraniu zrezygnuje z zemsty.

Jedno było pewne - tym razem nie była to sprawka nikogo kto nosiłby nazwisko Morgenstern, choć niektórzy na początku brali tę opcję za wysoce prawdopodobną. Wszystko, co mówiono o powrocie Sebastiana było tylko pustymi plotkami. Nikt go nie widział, ani nie słyszał, a przecież nie ukrywałby się gdyby naprawdę był za to odpowiedzialny.

Wszyscy logicznie myślący i ci, którzy widzieli jak jego ciało płonie na pogrzebowym stosie wiedzieli, że to niemożliwe. Sebastian Morgenstern śpi z rybkami w jeziorze Lyn. Jest martwy i tak już pozostanie.

No, może nie do końca...

* * *

-Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego ja się w ogóle na to zgodziłem?- zapytał Jonathan.

Tłum ludzi stłoczonych przed wejściem do sali koncertowej przyprawiał go o ból głowy, zwłaszcza, że w większości były to piszczące nastolatki z przedziału wiekowego piętnaście-dziewiętnaście. Naprawdę wolałby być teraz w innym miejscu. Reni posłała mu uśmiech i zupełnie niezrażona jego skrzywioną miną złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła do wejścia za kulisy.

-Bo Jun wymusił na tobie złożenie przysięgi na Anioła.- przypomniała uczynnie.

A skąd jej brat wiedział, że takiej przysięgi nie da się złamać, to już pozostanie tajemnicą. Reni podejrzewała, że wcale nie widział, a cała wina leżała po stronie wyrywnego Jonathana. I dlatego też niezbyt mu współczuła.

Strażnicy stojący przed wejściem sprawdzili ich przepustki.

-To niesprawiedliwe, byłem pijany!

Zostali wpuszczeni do środka.

-Teraz przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, że picie z moim bratem nie należy do najbezpieczniejszych rozrywek.- pouczyła go, niezwykle rozbawiona całą sytuacją.

Jonathan zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej tak zabójcze spojrzenie, że każdy inny skuliłby się ze strachu, padł na kolana i zaczął przepraszać. Ale to nie był każdy inny, tylko Renata, która nic sobie nie robiąc z jego rozdrażnienia parsknęła śmiechem.

Prychnął.

-Myślę, że poradziłbym sobie ze zwykłym Przyziemnym.

-Serio? Twoja mina mówiła co innego, gdy znalazłam was w jednym łóżku w zeszłym miesiącu.

Jonathan zamilknął na chwilę, przyglądając się jej uważnie, ale nie wyglądała ani na złą, ani na zazdrosną. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić... to nigdy nie widział jej rozgniewanej. Czasem była naburmuszona, albo zdegustowana - głównie wyczynami swojego brata, kiedy z rana dostawała SMS'a o treści "jestem w tym hotelu naprzeciwko galerii, przyniesiesz mi nowy komplet ciuchów? albo popros jonę on pewnie nie ma nic do roboty". Nie trzeba się było długo domyślać, żeby wiedzieć jak w owym hotelu wylądował. Poważniejsze pytanie brzmiało "Z kim?", ale Jun cierpiał na jakiś magiczny rodzaj amnezji poimprezowej.

-... Mówiłem już, do niczego nie doszło.

-Wiem, idioto.- Ren wywróciła oczami, nadal się szczerząc.- Gdyby doszło to zapewniam cię, że byśmy tak swobodnie o tym nie rozmawiali.

Rozmowa była nader ciekawa i oboje chętnie by ją kontynuowali, gdyby im nie przerwano.

-Reni! Jona!

Jonathan spiął się odruchowo, słysząc za sobą ten irytująco wesoły głos.

-Czy używanie mojego pełnego imienia naprawdę jest dla ciebie takim proble...- Odwrócił się i urwał w połowie. Po prostu nie mógł inaczej zareagować po zobaczeniu fryzury chłopaka.- Co ty masz na głowie?- rzucił, podejrzliwym tonem.

-A co? Nieładnie mi?- zapytał, niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony, Jun.

Kiedy się uśmiechał wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Renata. Jonathan dawno doszedł do

wniosku, że to jedyna rzecz, która dowodzi, że ta dwójka rzeczywiście jest ze sobą spokrewniona. Może jeszcze to, że oboje byli całkowicie niereformowalni i inni od reszty społeczeństwa. Czasami się zastanawiał dlaczego nawet w świecie Przyziemnych musiał trafić na takie wybryki natury.

-Wyglądasz jakby trzasnął cię piorun. Nie wspominając już o tym, że kolorem przypominają natkę marchewki.- skomentował, mierząc przefarbowane na zielono włosy przyjaciela krytycznym spojrzeniem.

-A nie miętę?- zasugerowała Reni. Przyzwyczaiła się już, że brat zmienia uczesanie kilka razy w roku, ale takiego koloru jeszcze u niego nie widziała.

-Nie, mięta trochę bardziej wpada w błękit.

-Myślisz?

-Później o tym podyskutujecie. Wracamy zanim Himari zobaczy, że mnie nie ma i podniesie alarm.- Jun odwrócił się i zaczął iść skąd przyszedł.- Za pół godziny wchodzimy na scenę, a muszę się jeszcze przebrać.

-Kto to Himari?- Jonathan spojrzał pytająco na Renatę.

-Jego stylistka.- wyjaśniła.- Ma dość... jak to powiedzieć... ciężką rękę.

-Ej, no! Idziecie?!

* * *

Pół roku po ślubie Clary i Jace'a na świat przyszła mała Valentina i z marszu podbiła serca wszystkich osób, które dostąpiły zaszczytu przebywania w jej towarzystwie dłużej niż dziesięć sekund. Na jej główce kręciły się pierwsze rude loczki i samym uśmiechem była w stanie wywołać hiperglikemię u niewinnych ludzi. Zawsze kiedy Clary patrzyła jej w oczy od razu przypominała sobie małą dziewczynkę z wizji. Val już teraz była cudowna, a co dopiero, kiedy podrośnie...

Cóż, można tylko spekulować, że Luck będzie miał dużo roboty, jeśli będzie chciał odpędzić od niej wszystkich adoratorów.

Ale nie odbiegajmy tak bardzo w przyszłość, bo póki co teraźniejszość była ważniejsza.

A aktualnie Jace i Clary siedzieli w ogrodzie państwa Garrowey i zajadali się wyśmienitymi hamburgerami przygotowanymi przez Luke'a. Mały rudy pulpet drzemał słodko w kocyku na kolanach Jocelyn. Clary czuła, że przez samo patrzenie na siostrę może znacznie skoczyć jej poziom cukru, ale kto by się tam przejmował.

Jocelyn musiała błędnie zrozumieć to spojrzenie, bo natychmiastowo zmierzyła wzrokiem Jace'a.

-Clary, ale wy chyba jeszcze nie zamierzacie starać się o dziecko?- zapytała, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od swojego pożal-się-Boże zięcia.

Clary akurat wtedy piła i pech chciał, że zakrztusiła się wodą. Jace jedynie parsknął śmiechem i poklepał ją po plecach, bo wyraźnie miała problem ze złapaniem oddechu.

-Maamoo.- jęknęła, gdy w końcu doprowadziła się do porządku.- Mówiłam ci, jeszcze nawet o tym nie myśleliśmy. Minęło kilka miesięcy, a statystycznie rzecz biorąc, większość małżeństw zaczyna myśleć o dzieciach dopiero dwa lata lub więcej od ślubu. I nie mów mi, że Nocni Łowcy rodzą się szybciej, bo to niczego nie zmienia.

Jace wyraźnie czuł potrzebę dorzucenia swoich trzech groszy do tej rozmowy, ale ostrzegające spojrzenie, w którym kryła się groźba rychłej śmierci, posyłane mu przez Clary, skutecznie powstrzymywało go przed jakimikolwiek uwagami.

-W porządku.- Jocelyn pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.- Nic na siłę. A gdyby ten tutaj czegoś próbował-

-To zamknę go w piwnicy.


	10. Chapter 9: The beginning

Jun nie organizował imprez często, bo zazwyczaj był na to zbyt zawalony robotą, ale kiedy już je urządzał to zapraszał całą wytwórnię płytową, a także znajomych spoza niej i wykupywał chyba cały sklep monopolowy. Tak było i teraz, kiedy postanowił wyprawić swojej siostrzyce przyjęcie-niespodziankę z okazji jej osiemnastych urodzin i zaprosił ponad czterdzieści osób. Jonathan znał tylko jedną czwartą - i w dodatku nie była to zbyt głęboka znajomość - jednak jubilatka najwyraźniej nie miała tego problemu i radośnie witała się ze wszystkimi, jakby z każdym z osobna zjadła beczkę soli.

Nie trudno się domyślić, że chociaż Reni na początku starała się nie zostawiać swojego chłopaka samego, bo wiedziała jak działa na niego przebywanie wśród tylu ludzi, to szybko została odciągnięta na bok przez przyjaciółki. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, ale w gruncie rzeczy, co ona biedna mogła poradzić? Poza tym, Jonathan wcale nie miał jej tego za złe.

Impreza zaczęła się o szesnastej. O osiemnastej Renata dmuchała świeczki na torcie, a godzinę później niewinne przyjęcie zaczęło przeradzać się w typową zabawę dla dorosłych. Większość imprezowiczów była już ostro podchmielona, łącznie z samym organizatorem, który beztrosko obściskiwał się w kącie z jakąś dziewczyną. Jonathan - wciąż trzeźwy - podszedł bliżej i zauważył, że to jedna z tych niewielu osób, których twarze nie są mu całkowicie obce. Ciężko wyrzucić z pamięci dziewczynę o tak lekkim sposobie bycia, niebiesko-granatowych włosach i makijażu tak fantazyjnym, że brakowało jej tylko skrzydeł i wyglądałaby jak najprawdziwsza wróżka. To była Himari, stylistka Juna, którą miał okazję poznać na jego ostatnim koncercie.

Znajoma czy nie, Jonathan odciągnął od niej chłopaka.

-Hej!- Jun spojrzał na niego zirytowany.- Puszczaj!

Morgenstern nic sobie nie zrobił z jego wrzasków. Przeciągnął go przez mieszkanie i wyrzucił na balkon, który na szczęście był pusty. Przymknął drzwi i spojrzał na piosenkarza wilkiem.

-Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?- warknął. Jun otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale nie zdążył.- Rozumiem, że taki masz styl bycia, ale mógłbyś się powstrzymać przynajmniej na urodzinach własnej siostry.

Tym jednym zdaniem skutecznie wybił chłopakowi z głowy wykłócanie się.

-Masz rację.- westchnął.- Co ja odwalam, przecież Himari to moja przyjaciółka.- Kilka razy uderzył otwartymi dłońmi o policzki i potrząsnął głową, chcąc choć trochę otrzeźwieć.- Dobrze, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, bo muszę zapalić.

Jun wyciągnął w stronę Jonathana paczkę papierosów i potrząsnął nią zachęcająco, kiedy Morgenstern spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

-No, dalej. Przecież niczego do nich nie dosypałem.- prychnął.

Mimo to wystarczyło jedno zerknięcie na opakowanie, żeby Jonathan stanowczo zaprzeczył.

-Gold Beyond? Ktoś w ogóle pali to świństwo?- skrzywił się ostentacyjnie.

-Ja palę!- fuknął Jun, dźgając blondyna palcem między żebra.- I doskonale o tym wiesz, więc czego gadasz tak za każdym razem jak ci je proponuję?

-Po co w ogóle mi je proponujesz, skoro wiesz, że ich nie lubię?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo złośliwie.

Tym razem Jun uderzył go w ramię - dość mocno, warto dodać - i zajął się swoim papierosem, ostentacyjnie ignorując stojącego obok osobnika. Mówiąc kolokwialnie - strzelił focha.

Chwilę później drzwi na balkon otworzyły się i stanął w nich Akira. Jego spojrzenie przez sekundę zatrzymało się na Jonathanie i obrażonym Junie, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

-Więc to tutaj się schowaliście.- powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni swoje papierosy.

Jonathan wywrócił oczami. Czy naprawdę był w tym towarzystwie jedynym facetem, który nie palił?

-Akiś, chcesz?

-Bez obrazy J., ale tylko ty palisz ten szajs.

-Obaj jesteście zimnymi draniami!- krzyknął wokalista, tupiąc nogą niczym pięcioletnia dziewczynka i wszedł do środka, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Nefilim skomentowali to tylko krótkim śmiechem. Obaj aż za dobrze wiedzieli, że takie zachowanie jest dla Juna naturalne, a po alkoholu jedynie się wzmagało.

-O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?- zapytał Jonathan.

Akira uniósł pytająco brew, ale nie pytał skąd blondyn się tego domyślił. Zanim zaczął mówić zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się.

-Pewnie nie byłeś ostatnio w Idrysie, nie?- Białowłosy roześmiał się głośno, co udzieliło mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.- Tak właśnie myślałem.- westchnął.- Czyli nie będziesz nic wiedział...

-Zaciekawiłeś mnie, więc dokończ.- wtrącił Jonathan, przeczuwając koniec rozmowy.

-Po śmierci Raphaela władzę w nowojorskim klanie wampirów przejęła jakaś Lily. Znam ją tylko z imienia, nigdy nawet nie widziałem jej na oczy. Zresztą, nic dziwnego.- wzruszył ramionami i zaraz wrócił do głównego wątku.- Tak, czy tak, chyba dość poważnie minęła się z powołaniem, bo tylko część wampirów zadeklarowała jej swoje posłuszeństwo. Pozostałe zupełnie odcięły się od niej i Porozumień i stworzyły osobny klan, który wypowiedział nefilim niemą wojnę. Coraz częściej dochodzi do potyczek między nimi i chyba nie muszę mówić po czyjej stronie są większe straty.

-Szykuje się kolejna wojna.- To nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie i wcale nie miało nim być.

-Jakbyś zgadł.- westchnął Akira.- Na początku to był tylko Nowy Jork, ale wampiry z innych klanów już zaczynają się wkręcać. Teraz wrze Europa, a lada dzień może rozprzestrzenić się też na Azję.

Jonathan tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał przejmować się sprawami, które już go nie dotyczyły.

-Ty raczej nie masz czego się obawiać. Raczej nie będzie im się chciało atakować Przyziemnych, żeby sprawdzać czy nie ma wśród nich przypadkiem Nocnych Łowców.

-Ja może i nie mam, ale moja siostra już tak.- ponownie westchnął. Zacisnął kciuk i palec wskazujący o nasady nosa. Nawet pomimo niewielkich ilości podkładu, maskujących worki pod oczami, było widać, że zarwał nie jedną noc. Naprawdę martwił się o rodzinę, bardziej niż o siebie.- Mieszka z mężem w tokijskim Instytucie. Próbowałem ją przekonać, żeby przystopowała z walką, przynajmniej dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać.

-Cholerna duma Nocnych Łowców.- skwitował Jonathan.

Akira skinął głową.

Nie trzeba było nic więcej dodawać. Chyba w żadnej innej sprawie nie byli tak zgodni, jak w tej jednej: Upór nefilim bywał naprawdę godny pożałowania.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywali się w nocną panoramę Tokio. Akira zgasił niedopałek na poręczy i wypuścił z ust ostatnią porcję ciemnego dymu.

-Wypadałoby wracać.

-Z tym może być mały problem.

-Ponieważ?

Akira spojrzał na Jonathana pytająco, a ten wskazał głową na wyjście.

-Dowcipniś Jun zamknął drzwi.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Renacie, po długich próbach, udało się w końcu wymknąć znajomym i zamknąć się w swoim pokoju. Chciała choć na chwilę zostać sama. I chociaż "sama" oznaczało w jej przypadku "razem z Netaronem", to nie przeszkadzało jej to ani trochę. Akurat jego obecność była dla niej równoznaczna z obecnością powietrza. Nawet nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co by było gdyby go zabrakło. Nie chciała sobie tego wyobrażać.

Otworzyła okno na oścież i oparła się o parapet. Zamknęła oczy, gdy chłodne, nocne powietrze wleciało do pomieszczenia, rozwiewając jej włosy. Odetchnęła głęboko. Mimo później godziny, miasto nadal żyło swoim życiem, a blask neonów raził po oczach. Na ulicach było mniej osób niż za dnia, ale nie tylko trochę mniej. Zdziwiłaby się bardzo gdyby było inaczej, w końcu mieszkała w jednej z najludniejszych dzielnic Tokio. Kiedyś przeszkadzał jej ten ciągły szum, ale po tylu latach przywykła i wręcz przestała go zauważać. Jedyne czego nie mogła znieść to niebo - puste, bez ani jednej gwiazdy.

Minutowa wskazówka na zegarze ściennym przesunęła się na dwunastkę, obwieszczając, że wybiła godzina ósma, a Reni nagle zakręciło się w głowie. Zacisnęła dłonie na parapecie, żeby się nie przewrócić i wtedy ból zniknął, jakby ręką odjął. Trwało to tylko ułamek sekundy i równie dobrze mogło być wynikiem zmęczenia, a jednak trochę ją zaniepokoiło. Poczuła się jakoś... inaczej. Nie potrafiła tego lepiej wyjaśnić.

Odwróciła głowę w stronę Netarona i zapytała cicho:

-Wiesz co to było?

Anioł nie odpowiedział.


	11. Chapter 10: Senbonzakura

Jace wiedział, że szykuje się coś niedobrego już w momencie, kiedy Maryse poprosiła wszystkich mieszkańców Instytutu o zebranie się w salonie. Zresztą, nie tylko on. Alec również wpatrywał się w matkę z napięciem i podenerwowaniem zupełnie jakby spodziewał się usłyszeć, że lada moment wszyscy pomrą na febrę. Nic bardziej mylnego, choć wieści, które kobieta miała im do przekazania nie były wcale przyjemne.

Maryse odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała na wszystkich poważnie, żeby od razy wykluczyć pytania natury "Żartujesz sobie? Błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz."

-Jeszcze dzisiaj wszyscy przejdziecie przez bramę do tokijskiego Instytutu. I zostaniecie tam aż to zakończenia wojny.- dodała szybko, zanim ktoś spróbował się wtrącić.

Nikt nawet nie próbował.

-Dlaczego?- zapytał Alec, po kilku sekundowej ciszy. Niezbyt uśmiechała mu się wyprowadzka tak daleko od Magnusa, a czarownik miał obecnie tyle na głowie, że Alec wątpił w to czy by się zgodził, gdyby zaproponował mu wspólny wyjazd.

-Zarządzenie rady. Wszyscy mieszkający w Instytutach Łowcy poniżej dwudziestego roku życia oraz ci, którzy są jeszcze w trakcie szkolenia mają zostać przeniesieni do Azji w ramach bezpieczeństwa.- Maryse bezbarwnym tonem powtórzyła słowo w słowo formułkę z zebrania. Wiedziała, że im się to nie spodoba, jej również się nie podobało.

-To bez sensu.- skomentował Jace, trafnie podsumowując opinię wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu osób.- To, że wojna jeszcze nie dotarła na daleki wschód nie znaczy, że nie dotrze tam za tydzień lub dwa.

-Popieram.- zgodziła się Clary.- Nie sądzę abyśmy byli tam bezpieczniejsi.

-Już nie wspominając o tym, że większość z nas umie się bronić.- dorzuciła Isabelle.

Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale Maryse przerwała jej unosząc dłoń.

-Jestem tego samego zdania, co wy.- zapewniła.- Ale rozkaz to rozkaz i trzeba go wykonać. Poza tym nie sądzę, aby pobyt w Japonii jakoś bardzo wam zaszkodził.

-Wiesz kto kieruje tamtejszym Instytutem?- zapytał Alec.

-Owszem. To Akemi Kurohana, poznałyśmy się kiedyś i wydała mi się bardzo miła. Umie mówić po angielsku, więc nie musicie się martwić językiem.

-Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

-Zaraz jak się spakujecie, co macie zrobić teraz.- odparła, poganiając wszystkich z kanapy.- Weźcie tylko rzeczy, bez których naprawdę nie możecie się obejść. Słyszałaś, Isabelle?

-Jasne, mamo!

Mimo tego zapewnienia pojawiła się przy portalu jak ostatnia, taszcząc ze sobą dwie walizki, do których równie dobrze sama mogłaby się zmieścić.

* * *

Pierwsze co ujrzeli po wyjściu z portalu trochę ich zszokowało. Otaczał ich piękny krajobraz. Dookoła było pełno zieleni. Kwiaty i drzewa były tak posadzone, że wyglądało to jakby przynajmniej stu architektów krajobrazu pracowało nad projektem tego miejsca - wszystko współgrało ze sobą, tworząc unikatowy klimat. Na środku znajdowała się dość wysoko postawiona budowla Instytutu.

W oddali widoczne były szczyty wieżowców, niemniej wtapiały się w otoczenie tak dobrze, że ich obecność w ogóle nie przeszkadzała w rozkoszowaniu się naturą.

Wszystkim - nawet Jace'owi - zaparło dech w piersiach. To w ogóle możliwe, żeby takie miejsce istniało w granicach jednej z największych metropolii na świecie?

-Ta budowla chyba nawiązuje do stylu z epoki Asuka.- powiedziała Clary, rozpoznając charakterystyczne półszczytowe dachy.

-Można tak powiedzieć.- Usłyszeli za plecami.- Choć budowle z Asuki to w większości świątynie buddyjskie, w których pomieszkiwali mnisi. Jedna z takich świątyń znajduje się niedaleko stąd.

-Pani Kurohana?- zapytał Alec.

-Nie inaczej, ale proszę mi mówić Akemi.- uśmiechnęła się. Miała typowo azjatycką urodę - ciemne, długie włosy; czekoladowe oczy i szczupłą sylwetkę. Nie była wiele wyższa od Clary.- Przez pewien czas będziecie pod moją opieką.- Złożyła ręce i ukłoniła się delikatnie.

-Jestem Clary.- Rudowłosa przejęła inicjatywę, widząc, że nikt z pozostałych nie pali się do tego zadania i powtórzyła ukłon Akemi.- A to Jace, Isabelle, Simon i Alec.

-Wejdźmy do środka.- powiedziała, ruszając w stronę wejścia.- Przedstawię wam pozostałych.

Wszyscy podążyli za Nocną Łowczynią. Minęli czerwoną bramę i zaczęli wspinać się po schodach.

-Ilu nefilim znajduje się obecnie w Instytucie?- zapytał z czystej ciekawości Alec.

-Normalnie jestem tutaj tylko ja i mój mąż - Kazuo.- odpowiedziała Akemi.- Ale ponieważ Tokio jest jednym z niewielu nie ogarniętych potyczkami terenów, Clave poza wami wysłało do nas jeszcze cztery grupy - z Paryża, Mediolanu, Wiednia i Pragi. Dzisiaj miała dotrzeć jeszcze trójka dzieci z Warszawy, ale trochę się spóźniają.

-I wszystko to osoby poniżej dwudziestki?- dopytała Izzy.- Beznadziejne to całe przenoszenie.- skomentowała.- Czemu Clave nie pozwala nam walczyć?!

-Wiesz, Isabelle- zaczęła Akemi.- Myślę, że starają się po prostu zrobić wszystko, aby uratować jak najwięcej młodych ludzi. Wystarczająco wielu zginęło w poprzedniej wojnie.

Drewniane filary pięknie wkomponowywały się i upiększały otoczenie. Z większej wysokości można było zobaczyć, że Instytut był położony na obrzeżach miasta, ale nie jakoś bardzo daleko, na sporym wzniesieniu, a dookoła niego płynęła rzeka.

-Przepięknie tutaj.- szepnął Jace do Clary, na co ona kiwnęła głową potwierdzająco.

-Zaraz pokaże wam wasze pokoje.- powiedziała Akemi, po wejściu do Instytutu.- A, prawie bym zapomniała - O osiemnastej odbędzie się przyjęcie, czujcie się zaproszeni.

* * *

Clary stała na balkonie, obserwując bawiących się w dole ludzi, kiedy poczuła jak ręce Jace'a oplatają od tyłu w pasie. Złote loki chłopaka połaskotały ją w kark, gdy przytulił się do jej pleców. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

-Nie przypuszczałabym, że tak to będzie wyglądać.- powiedziała Clary, zerkając przez ramię na Jace'a.

-Co takiego?

-No to, że nie możemy po prostu pomóc innym w tej chorej wojnie.- burknęła, teraz dla odmiany spoglądając szarzejące niebo.- Jedyne, co robimy to... to.- westchnęła ponownie, pokazując ręką na świetnie bawiących się Nocnych Łowców.

I nie tylko ich. Clary wypatrzyła w niewielkim tłumie również kilka fearie i wampirów. Wilkołaków nie było, ale ciężko oczekiwać, że jakikolwiek pojawiłby się w pełnię księżyca i nie próbował rozszarpać towarzystwa na strzępy. Mimo wszystko, miło było popatrzeć jak te wszystkie stworzenia bawią się i rozmawiają ze sobą, pomimo rozgrywających się kilkaset kilometrów stąd potyczek. To tylko utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że wojna nie dotarła jeszcze do tych terenów.

Jeszcze.

-Czy jest w tym coś złego?- odparł rozbawiony.- Od czasu do czasu trzeba się rozerwać.

-Nie... Po prostu, mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że niedługo stanie się coś niezbyt przyjemnego... a ja nie będę mogła nic z tym zrobić.- wyszeptała, po czym potrząsnęła głową, jakby chcąc odpędzić od siebie czarne myśli.- Wiem, gadam głupoty. Bo co niby może się stać? Moja rodzinka nagle powstanie z martwych?- zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Jace przez parę sekund przyglądał się Clary czujnie, po czym westchnął i powiedział:

-Zawsze miałaś skłonności do dramatyzowania, kochanie. Coś czuję, że ta impreza dobrze ci zrobi.- stwierdził i ignorując oburzone spojrzenie swojej żony, wyprowadził ją na tyły Instytutu do rozległego ogrodu, gdzie odbywała się zabawa.- Przyniosę nam coś do picia.

Gdy Jace się od niej oddalił, Clary ruszyła w stronę drewnianego mostu, znajdującego się w trochę mniej zaludnionej części ogrodu. Gdy tam dotarła, oparła się o barierkę i popatrzyła na pierwsze gwiazdy. To zajęcie tak ją pochłonęło, że nie zauważyła, że ktoś do niej podszedł.

-Wspaniały widok, prawda?

Clary zamarła. Na dźwięk głębokiego, męskiego głosu, który rozległ się za jej plecami, przeszył ją dreszcz. Odwróciła się szybko, natrafiając na iskrzące się czerwienią oczy mężczyzny, który się do niej odezwał. Źrenica w nich była pionowa jak u Magnusa, jednak nie kocia, a jeszcze cieńsza - jak u smoka.

Palce rudowłosej zacisnęły się na barierce.

-Owszem, wspaniały.- odparła dobitnie.

Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając jej się uważnie od stóp do głów.

-Pani jest Clary, czyż nie? Clarissa Morgenstern.- powiedział, uśmiechając się ni z tego ni z owego.- To o pani było tak głośno kilka miesięcy temu temu.

-Herondale.- poprawiła krótko, licząc, że mężczyzna wychwyci cierpką nutę w jej głosie i zostawi ją w spokoju.- Ale reszta się zgadza.

-Ach, najmocniej przepraszam.- powiedział z przesadną uprzejmością.- Zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Isao Morri.

 _Dlaczego kojarzę skądś to nazwisko?,_ zastanowiła się Clary. Ktoś musiał kiedyś wymienić je w trakcie rozmowy, ale nie miała pojęcia kto i w jakim kontekście.

-Cóż, jeśli nie ma pan do mnie żadnej sprawy, panie Morri, to pozwoli pan, że sobie pójdę.- rzekła, papugując jego wcześniejszy ton.

Odwróciła się i już miała iść do Simona, który mignął jej w tłumie parę sekund temu, kiedy zatrzymał ją śmiech Isao. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała wydawał się być zupełnie inną osobą. Prawdopodobnie przez to, że zrzucił maskę naciąganego arystokraty i właśnie pokładał się ze śmiechu na poręczy mostu. Nawet jego oczy nagle z czerniały, tracąc groźny wygląd.

-O, nie wierzę.- wystękał, próbując się uspokoić.- Z wyglądu wcale nie jesteście do siebie podobni, ale charakterek macie identyczny!

Clary już otwierała usta, żeby zapytać do kogo ją porównuje, ale nie zdążyła, bo w tym momencie podszedł do nich ktoś trzeci.

-Co tu robisz, Isao?- zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

-Ach, Akira, dawno cię nie widziałem.- Morri posłał mu uprzejmy uśmiech.- Wyrosłeś, dzieciaku.

-To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Isao westchnął.

-Zawsze musisz być taki zasadniczy?- burknął pod nosem.- Przyszedłem, bo mam sprawę do twojej siostry. Widziałeś ją może?

-Akemi jest w kuchni.- odpowiedział, na co Clary wytrzeszczyła oczy.

 _Ten gościu jest bratem Akemi?!_

-Dzięki.- rzucił Isao do czarnowłosego, po czym zwrócił się jeszcze do Clary.- Miło było poznać, młoda damo. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy.

Potem odszedł, nawet się nie oglądając.

Clary spojrzała nieśmiało na Akirę, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć rozmowę. Na szczęście chłopak odezwał się pierwszy.

-Przepraszam, jeśli ci się naprzykrzał. Isao lubi być denerwujący, ale to chyba cecha wspólna wszystkich czarowników.

-Jest czarownikiem?- zapytała rudowłosa, oglądając się w kierunku, w którym udał się mężczyzna, ale już go tam nie było.

-Wysokim Czarownikiem Ikebukuro.- sprostował Akira.- Najlepszym jakiego znam, ale równie upierdliwym.

Clary skinęła głową. To by wyjaśniało skąd go kojarzyła. Najprawdopodobniej Magnusowi zdarzyło się o nim wspomnieć.

-Jesteś bratem Akemi?

-Aham.

-Nie wspominała, że też tu mieszkasz.

-Bo nie mieszkam.

-Czemu?- zdziwiła się.

Akira wzruszył ramionami.

-Po prostu już się w to nie bawię.- powiedział.- Ale trzeba od czasu do czasu odwiedzić rodzinę.

Faktycznie, Clary dopiero teraz zauważyła, że runy na jego odsłoniętych ramionach były bardzo wyblakłe, a większość z nich już dawno zamieniła się w srebrne blizny. Chciała zapytać, co go skłoniło do podjęcia takiej decyzji, kiedy zobaczyła idącego w ich stronę Jace'a. Zanim blondyn do niej podszedł, Akiry już nie było.


	12. Chapter 11: Heart by heart

Uchylone drzwi balkonowe otworzyły się, w chwili kiedy Renata kończyła rozmawiać przez telefon. Pożegnała się grzecznie, rozłączyła i dopiero wtedy zainteresowała się kto przyszedł. Chociaż nie - doskonale wiedziała kto przyszedł. W końcu, nikt poza Jonathanem nie wchodziłby do jej pokoju przez balkon.

Pozwoliła, żeby usiadł obok niej na kanapie i wtuliła się w niego, kiedy objął ją od tyłu.

-Do kogo dzwoniłaś?- zapytał, z twarzą w jej miękkich włosach.

-Do fryzjera. Umówiłam się na jutro na ścinanie włosów.- wyjaśniła krótko. Jonathan natychmiast się od niej odsunął.- Co?- zamrugała zdezorientowana.

-Ani mi się waż.- Morgenstern zmrużył brwi.

Reni wywróciła oczami. No, tak. Fan numer jeden jej włosów się odezwał.

-Tylko do talii-

-Nie.

-Jonathan, niedługo będę się o nie potykała.- Złapała za kosmyk włosów, który w istocie sięgałby jej do kostek gdyby wstała, i zakręciła nim jak lassem.- I ciągle muszę je splatać, żeby mi nie przeszkadzały, a rozczesanie ich po myciu zajmuje mi zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. Nie jestem Roszpunką.

Mimo, że Jonathan nadal nie wydawał się przekonany to odpuścił. Zamiast tego wstał i delikatnie chwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstki, ją również ściągając z kanapy. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

-Co się znowu roi pod tą twoją białą czupryną?- zapytała, dość zaniepokojona jego tajemniczym uśmiechem, który po tym pytaniu tylko się powiększył.

-Nic takiego.- powiedział.- Tylko mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden mały prezent.

-Urodziny miałam wczoraj.- zauważyła. Zazwyczaj potrafiła przejrzeć go bez problemu, ale dzisiaj nie miała pojęcia o co mogło mu chodzić.

-I planowałem to na wczoraj, ale wszędzie było pełno ludzi.

-Aahaa?- mruknęła, przeciągając samogłoski i unosząc brew do góry.

Jonathan uśmiechnął się psotnie. Nachylił się i szepnął jej coś do ucha, a potem... klęknął.

 _O Boże.,_ jęknęła w myślach. Najcudowniejszy i najbardziej seksowny chłopak na świecie jej się oświadczał, a ona była w wytartej koszulce i spodenkach od piżamy. _Chociaż w sumie... Nigdy nie byłam fanką oficjalnych zaręczyn._

* * *

Trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, a po nich rozległo się głośnie szczekanie Keo, który w ten sposób chciał powitać swojego pana w domu. Jun kucnął. Pozwolił się wylizać, wytarmosił mopsa i ruszył do pokoju Renaty. Wparował tam bez pukania - czyli jak zwykle, za co nie raz mu się oberwało - i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Skończyliśmy ostatnią piosenkę do nowego albumu, więc jestem szybciej.- pochwalił się na wstępie.

-To wyjaśnia dlaczego jesteś taki szczęśliwy.- Reni odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

Jun dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego siostrzyczka siedzi na łóżku z notatnikiem i zawzięcie coś w nim zapisuje. Zastanawiał się czy nie wróciła przypadkiem do pisania wierszy. Dawniej robiła to bardzo często, zdarzało się nawet, że wzorował się na jej dziełach przy pisaniu piosenek. Nie mógł sobie odmówić zajrzenia jej przez ramię, ale zamknęła zeszyt tak szybko, że nie zdołał nic przeczytać.

-Co piszesz?- zapytał.

-Pracę domową z chemii.- odparła, na co Jun wywrócił oczami.

-To kłamstwo przestało na mnie działać już dawno, dawno temu, wiesz?- powiedział zaczepnym tonem.- Pomijając fakt, że ty nigdy nie potrafiłaś kłamać.

Reni pokazała mu język, co potraktował jak rzucenie rycerskiej rękawicy i już zamierzał ją podnieść i podjąć walkę o notatnik, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł mały szczegół, którego wcześniej nie zauważył. A mianowicie srebrny pierścionek z motywem liści, wysadzany małymi kryształkami na palcu serdecznym siostry. Wydał z siebie pisk godny pięcioletniej dziewczynki w sklepie ze słodyczami i natychmiast porwał dziewczynę na ręce. Wykręcił z nią parę piruetów w powietrzu, a po odstawieniu na podłogę przytulił ją tak mocno, że Renacie na kilka sekund powietrze uleciało z płuc.

-I czego się nie chwalisz?!- To chyba było pytanie retoryczne, bo nawet nie dał Reni szansy na odpowiedź, tylko nawijał dalej.- Zresztą, nie ważne! Kiedy ślub? Ty nie jesteś nawet jeszcze pełnoletnia, co ten Morgenstern sobie myśli?! Jeśli sądzi, że pozwolę ci się teraz wyprowadzić to grubo się myli-

-Jun, na litość boską!- jęknęła zirytowana Renata. Od dłuższej chwili próbowała dojść do głosu.- Nigdzie się nie wybieram.- zapewniła.- A nawet jeśli, to przecież Jonathan mieszka zaraz za ścianą, więc w czym problem?

-A jest jakiś problem?- zapytał autentycznie zdziwiony, co znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że już zapomniał o czym mówił przed sekundą.- Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę!

-Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nietypowe, że twoja o pięć lat młodsza siostra jest już zaręczona, a ty nawet o związku nie myślisz?- wtrącił Jonathan. Przyszedł około minuty temu, a widząc co się dzieje w pokoju postanowił oprzeć się o framugę i popatrzeć. Zawsze to jakaś rozrywka.

Jun zrobił zamyśloną minę.

-Masz rację, coś tu jest nie tak.- odpowiedział. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę do kogo właściwie mówi i odwrócił się w jego stronę.- Szwagier!- wykrzyknął, szczerząc się.

W głowie Jonathana zapaliła się czerwona lamka i odruchowo cofnął się o krok.

-Jak chcesz się tulić, to nawet do mnie nie podchodź.- ostrzegł go, mrużąc brwi.

-O czym ty chrzanisz? Taką okazję trzeba opić!- krzyknął radośnie Jun, sięgając po swój telefon.- Zaraz skrzyknę chłopków i wybywamy!

-Właściwie, to nie...- Jonathan próbował się wymigać.

Niestety, Jun nawet nie dał mu dokończyć, tylko rzucił w niego butami i kurtką i wypchnął z mieszkania. Odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę siostry i posłał jej promienny uśmiech.

-Tylko grzecznie, kiedy nas nie będzie.- powiedział, a w następnej chwili zniknął za drzwiami.

Renata pokręciła pobłażliwie głową.

-Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo.- westchnęła z politowaniem.- I czy mi się wydaje, czy Jun właśnie porwał mi chłopaka?- To pytanie było skierowane do Netarona, ale anioł nie wykazał zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania i tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Renata zrobiła sobie kakao, popcorn i tak wyposażona wróciła do swojego pokoju. Szybko dokończyła to, co pisała wcześniej i oddała się oglądaniu "Powrotu do przyszłości". W dzieciństwie to był jej ulubiony film, i nawet teraz, kiedy potrafiła biegle posługiwać się językiem angielskim, wolała oglądać go z tym starym, polskim lektorem, który na hoverboard mówił deskolotka. Ot, zwykły sentyment.

Nie nacieszyła się jednak długo samotnością. Była w połowie drugiej części, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi i chcąc, nie chcąc, wypadało się ruszyć. Ledwo otworzyła drzwi, a do jej domu wpakowały się Mitsu i Hisa z głośnym "GRATULACJE, MAŁA!"

-Eee?- Reni zrobiła mało inteligentną minę.- Skąd wiecie?

-Jun się chwalił na facebook'u.- odparła Mitsu, większą uwagę poświęcając jednak pierścionkowi na palcu dziewczyny. Chwyciła Reni za rękę, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.- Ale śliczny~.

-No tak.- westchnęła blondynka. Cały Jun. W sumie, mogła się tego po nim spodziewać. W jego słowniku nie figurowało słowo "dyskrecja".

-Pierścionek czy narzeczony?- wtrąciła zaczepnie Hisa. -Aki też chciała przyjść, ale miała jakieś sprawy rodzinne do załatwienia.- zmieniła temat.- Za to jesteśmy my i wiedz, że nie pozwolimy ci się dzisiaj nudzić.- Jakby na potwierdzenie uniosła w górę trzymaną w ręce torbę i pomachała nią znacząco.

Z jednej strony Reni obawiała się trochę tego, co znajdzie w środku, a z drugiej, skoro już się wprosiły, to równie dobrze mogły się trochę zabawić.

 _Nie możesz ich pokonać to się przyłącz._ , skwitowała w myślach i zaprosiła przyjaciółki do salonu.

* * *

- _Baby, baby, baby..._

-Nie, błagam. Tylko nie to.- jęknął Naoki, słysząc pijane wycie Harumi'ego.

- _Baby, baby, baby, ooh*!_

-Haru, zamknij się!

Jun spróbował wstać i palnąć młodszego w głowę, ale brunet siedział zbyt daleko, żeby mógł pozwolić sobie na takie manewry. Wyręczyli go Naoki i Yoichi, którzy podnieśli dziewiętnastolatka ze stołu i zatkali mu usta smażonym ryżem. Akira parsknął cicho, Jonathan ograniczył się do wywrócenia oczami.

-Ostatni raz pozwalam mu z nami pić.- stwierdził Jun, krzyżując ręce na klacie.- Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego alkohol dozwolony jest od dwudziestki.

Haru parsknął śmiechem i kontynuował śpiewanie. Jun spojrzał błagalnie na swojego przyszłego szwagra, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i obdarzył go spojrzeniem mówiącym "Ty to wymyśliłeś, nie ja".

-Daj spokój, szefie. Pozwól młodemu się bawić.

-Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś Juna "szefem"?- Akira wytrzeszczył na Yoichi'ego oczy, a zaraz potem ryknął śmiechem.- Jun szefem, ha! Dobre sobie.

-Po prostu mnie irytuje.- odparł Jun, zupełnie ignorując wypowiedź Aki'ego.

 _Nie tylko on.,_ dodał w myślach piosenkarz, zerkając z ukosa na Jonathana. Znali się już trochę ponad rok, a białowłosy nadal spinał się przy każdym kontakcie z drugim człowiekiem, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz dostanie w łeb kijem baseballowym. Jedynie przy nim i Renacie wydawał się naturalny. No, może trochę przy Akirze, ale pozostałych ludzi starał się omijać szerokim łukiem, co było absurdalne i praktycznie niemożliwe w tak wielkim mieście, jak Tokio. Juna denerwowało jego zdystansowanie, ale nie był jeszcze na tyle piany, żeby mu to wygarnąć. Za to Jonathan wlewał w siebie tyle alkoholu, że wszystkich dookoła dziwiło w jak dobrym stanie się - jeszcze - znajduje.

-Zobacz tylko - rzucił do Juna półgłosem, wracając do tematu Haru.- jakim nieudacznikiem jest. Nawet picie mu nie wychodzi.

Gdyby Harumi był trzeźwy pewnie by się na takie stwierdzenie obraził, ale wtedy wykrzyknął tylko:

- _I got a boy meotijin**!_

Jun rozpłaszczył otwartą dłoń na czole, nawet nie zauważając jednocześnie współczującego i rozbawionego spojrzenia, które posłał mu Naoki. Haru znów zaczął coś nucić, tym razem po koreańsku, a zaraz potem przerzucił się na mandaryński, więc już w ogóle nie szło zgadnąć, który utwór kaleczy. Ledwo dało się rozpoznać język.

-Muszę się jeszcze napić.- stwierdził lider, sięgając po butelkę.

* * *

*- Justin Bieber "Baby" (czyli najbardziej znana, obciachowa i doprowadzająca do szału piosenka, którą znają wszyscy, ale i tak podpiszę, a co xD)

**- Gilrs Generation "I got a boy " (koreański rynek muzyczny nadal pozostaje dla mnie tym najlepszym, sorry, USA, ale jesteście daleko w tyle :C)


	13. Chapter 12: Adventure time

Następnego dnia po zjedzeniu obiadu ugotowanego przez Akemi, Jace i reszta całą ekipą wybrali się na miasto.

Kiedy wracali z Tokio Tower ekscytacja, którą emanowała Clary wcale nie była mniejsza niż na początku ich małej wycieczki. Z jednej strony, rudowłosa czuła się troszkę winna - w wielu miejscach w Europie i Ameryce Nocny Łowcy walczyli na śmierć i życie, a ona w tym czasie zwiedzała sobie miasto, jak zwykła Przyziemna. Z drugiej strony, nie mogła się nie cieszyć. Tokio zajmowało dość wysokie miejsce na jej liście zakątków świata wartych zwiedzenia.

-Słuchajcie, a może popłyniemy promem na Miyajimę?- zaproponowała.

-Miyaco?- Alec uniósł brew.

-Miyajima.- podpowiedział Simon.- To ta wyspa, po której chodzą oswojone jelonki, które tylko czekają na chwilę nieuwagi turystów, żeby wyżreć im zawartość torebki?- zapytał Clary, a ona skinęła głową.

-Jest tam też piękny kompleks świątynny.- dodała rozmarzona.

Jace ukradkiem spojrzał pytająco na Simona, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo co miał innego zrobić. Clary dawniej tonami pochłaniała mangi, co przekładało się również na zainteresowanie krajem, z którego pochodzą. Myślał, że już z tego wyrosła, ale najwyraźniej był w błędzie.

-Więc jak?- dopytywała.

Jace uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

-W sumie możemy trochę pozwiedzać.- Nie żeby blondynowi podobało się takie marnowanie czasu, ale skoro i tak nie mieli co robić i mógł w ten sposób uszczęśliwić Clary, to czemu by nie?

-Jestem za, ale później pójdziemy do galerii.- postawiła zwój warunek Isabelle.

Właśnie w tym momencie minęła ich pięcioosobowa grupka, głośno dyskutujących ze sobą chłopaków. Nie było to czymś rzadko spotykanym, na ulicach Tokio było tłoczno jak w mrowisku, jednak coś w nich przyciągnęło uwagę Clary i obejrzała się za nimi. Jeden z nich - ten który już ją minął miał białe włosy.

 _Jesteśmy w dzielnicy pełnej dziwaków, pewnie farbuje.,_ powiedziała sobie w myślach. A jednak poczuła się jakoś nieswojo.

Ułamek sekundy później do jej uszu dotarł znajomy głos i już wiedziała kto przyciągnął jej uwagę.

-Akira!- krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę nie tylko młodszego brata Akemi, ale także swoich przyjaciół, którzy zdążyli już odejść kawałek, nie zauważywszy, że się odłączyła.

Akira uśmiechnął się do niej, stojąc w drzwiach klubu. Potem zawołał coś po japońsku do swoich towarzyszy, którzy już zdążyli wejść do środka, zamknął drzwi i podszedł do grupy nefilim.

-Widzę, że wybraliście się na rekonesans.- powiedział na przywitanie, już po angielsku.

-Lepsze to od ciągłego siedzenia w Instytucie.- odpowiedziała mu Izzy.

-Yhym, słusznie.

-To byli twoi przyjaciele?- zapytała Clary, ponownie zerkając na wejście do klubu, jakby spodziewała się zobaczyć ich w drzwiach. Twarzom dwóch z nich - tych, którzy szli z tyłu - miała okazję się przyjrzeć i obaj wydawali jej się dziwnie znajomi. Nawet Akira wywoływał u niej takie wrażenie, ale nie wiedziała skąd się to bierze.

-Ta, kumpel się zaręczył, więc wypadałoby to opić.- wyjaśnił krótko, nie chciał się rozgadywać.

-Możesz mu ode mnie pogratulować.- uśmiechnęła się Clary. Poczuła również a ramionach ciężar ręki Jace'a i z chęcią się w niego wtuliła.

-Skoro tak szczęśliwie spadłeś nam z nieba, to może będziesz wiedział gdzie jest Mi... Mi... Simon, jak to się zwało?

-Miyajima, Izzy.

-No, właśnie na to.

-Byłem tam kiedyś. Ale to spory kawał drogi stąd, musielibyście skorzystać z Bramy inaczej to będzie pół dnia jeżdżenia po kraju.

-Przyziemni mają przerąbane.- stwierdził ni tego ni z owego Jace.- Ich życie jest strasznie... nudne. O wiele lepiej być Nocnym Łowcą, przynajmniej dużo się dzieje.

- _Gwałtownych uciech i koniec gwałtowny_ *- zacytowała Clary, której to zdanie samo nasunęło się na usta i skutecznie zatkało Jace'a. Może rudowłosa nie była już Przyziemną, ale wcale nie uważała, że życie zwykłych ludzi jest nudne i męczące. Bardziej pasowałyby do niego przymiotniki umiarkowane i spokojne.

Akira najwyraźniej się z nią w pełni zgadzał, bo uśmiechnął się.

-Dajcie mapę, to zaznaczę wam tę wyspę.- powiedział Akira. Simon podał mu swój telefon otwarty na GPS'ie.

Kiedy Akira ustawiał w nim punkt docelowy, z klubu wyszedł zielonowłosy chłopak w okularach przeciwsłonecznych i kolczykiem w kształcie krzyża w uchu.

-Yahoo, Akiś!

-Mówiłem, że zaraz przyjdę.- zwrócił mu uwagę Akira, zupełnie nie reagując, kiedy niższy chłopak niemal wskoczył mu na ramię.

-Ciekawiło mnie z kim rozmawiasz.- Tu spojrzał na piątkę amerykanów i uśmiechnął się.- Turyści?- zapytał po angielsku. Mówił lekko i z dobrym akcentem, więc pewnie miał już do czynienia z obcokrajowcami. Większość Japończyków, z którymi Clary próbowała nawiązać rozmowę bała się odpowiadać po angielsku, ale chyba wynikało to bardziej ze strachu przed powiedzeniem czegoś nie tak, niż z nieznajomości angielskiego.

-Można tak powiedzieć.- westchnął Alec.

-Przedstawiamy się czy szkoda czasu?- zapytał prosto z mostu, czym z marszu zdobył sympatię Jace'a. On również był zdania, że nie ma sensu wymieniać imion skoro widzieli się po raz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni w życiu.

-To nie będzie ko...-

-Clary Herondale.

-...nieczne.- westchnął. No i co tu z taką zrobić? Mimo wszystko, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć słysząc te dwa słowa w jej ustach, po prostu nie mógł. To był mimowolny odruch. Od ich ślubu minęło ładnych kilka miesięcy, a on wciąż zapominał, że są już małżeństwem.

Akira, niezbyt zainteresowany rozmową, burknął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo po japońsku, nie mogąc znaleźć tego, czego szukał.

-Heh, słodka jesteś, mała.- parsknął Jun, a Jace nagle przestał go lubić i spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Alec, widząc to, uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzenie blondyna przeniosło się na niego. Różnica polegała na tym, że Alec przestał się szczerzyć i odszedł trochę dalej do Simona i Isabelle, którzy rozmawiali na uboczu, a Jun dalej rozmawiał z Clary, nawet nie zauważając rozdrażnienia Jace'a. No, ale cóż - ma wprawę chłopak.

-Wiesz, Clary, przypominasz mi kogoś.- stwierdził i ściągnął okulary.- Tylko za Chiny nie mogę skojarzyć kogo.- powiedział, lustrując ją wzrokiem.

-A wiesz, że ty mnie również?- Uniosła brew.- Gdzieś cię widziałam, ale gdzie...

-Dobra, skończyłem.- Akira przerwał tę uroczą pogadankę - ku uciesze Jace'a - i podszedł do Simona, żeby oddać mu telefon.

Jun w tym czasie uśmiechnął się psotnie i z powrotem oparł okulary na nosie. W następnej chwili był już uczepiony ramienia Akiry i ciągnął go w stronę klubu.

-To na razie rudowłosa piękności~!

Clary parsknęła śmiechem, nie tyle z samego pożegnania, co z Jace'a, który wyglądał jakby chciał siłą zerwać zielonowłosemu z twarzy ten głupkowaty uśmiech.

-Nie lubię go.

-Wiesz... ja widzę pewne podobieństwo.- Clary spojrzała na niego pobłażliwie, ale Jace nie wyglądał jakby zajarzył o czyje podobieństwo chodziło. Może i to lepiej, jeszcze by jej to później wypominał.

W piątkę ruszyli dalej przez miasto. Mniej-więcej pół godziny później, Clary nagle jakby rozjaśniło się w głowie.

-Jun!- krzyknęła.

-Masz kochanka, o którym nie wiem?- rzucił dla żartu Jace i zmrużył oczy.

-A co? Zazdrosny, że nie zaprosiła cię do trójkąta?- podsunął Alec.

-Nie- westchnęła Clary, uciszając przegadywujących się parabatai.- Ten chłopak, który był z Akirą to Jun, lider boysband'u, którego kiedyś słuchałam.

-Słuchałaś boysband'u? I czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem?- zapytał z wyrzutem Simon. Kilkanaście lat znajomości, a on się teraz takich rzeczy dowiaduje.

Jego wypowiedź została ogólnie olana.

-Akira też do niego należy.- mówiła dalej Clary, coraz bardziej podniecona.- I ci pozostali, co z nimi szli! Dlatego wydawali mi się znajomi! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spotkałam X-Five!- nagle uświadomiła sobie, że krzyczy po środku ulicy, jak jakaś rozemocjonowana psychofanka, a jej przyjaciele stoją obok i patrzą się na nią z pełnym politowania minami. Jej policzki momentalnie pokryły się rumieńcem i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem.- Wybaczcie.

-Nie ma za co, skarbie.

-Możemy już iść?- jęknęła Izzy.- Robię się głodna.

-Mądrze prawisz, sis, idziemy coś zjeść.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Jonathan zrobił następnego dnia zaraz po otwarciu oczu było sprawdzenie czy aby na pewno nie ma w łóżku żadnego lokatora. Dzięki Bogu, był sam. Nie to, że czyjaś obecność by mu przeszkadzała, po prostu zbyt wiele razy po piciu budził się z przyklejonym do ramienia Junem i miał teraz pewną traumę. Zwłaszcza, że nie pamiętał drogi powrotnej do domu. Ba!, pamięć urywała mu się jakoś koło dwudziestej pierwszej, czyli na tyle wcześnie, żeby nie paść trupem na łóżko zaraz po powrocie. I to było niepokojące.

Wygrzebał się spod kołdry. Miał na sobie te same ubrania, co wczoraj. Pokój też wyglądał normalnie, może był tylko odrobinę czystszy, ale to można było łatwo wytłumaczyć - choćby obecnością zielonowłosego perfekcjonisty z manią czystości za ścianą. A jednak Jonathan czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie ufał pijanemu Junowi. Podobnie nie ufał pijanemu Akirze, Naokiemu i Yoichi'emu, i nade wszystko temu dzieciakowi Haru. Sobie również nie ufał, kiedy był pod wpływem. Pijani ludzie byli zbyt nieprzewidywalni.

Jeszcze raz uważnie się rozejrzał, a gdy nie znalazł niczego niepokojącego westchnął i poszedł do kuchni po wodę i tabletki, bo kac zaczynał dawać o sobie znać.

 _Ostatni raz daję się gdzieś wyciągnąć Junowi_ , obiecał sobie w myślach. Przy tym facecie po prostu nie dało się być trzeźwym, a Jonathan wręcz nienawidził nie mieć kontroli nad tym co mówi i robi.

Po spędzeniu całej doby w jednym zestawie ubrań czuł, że jak nigdy potrzebuje prysznica, więc odłożył śniadanie na później i skierował się do łazienki. Przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie wiedział co.

Cóż, dowiedział się kiedy stanął przed lustrem.

* * *

Reni była w trakcie parzenia kawy, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Jun. Wyglądał jakby właśnie powstał z martwych i taki też dźwięk z siebie wydał, kiedy siadał przy stole. Od razu też rozłożył się na blacie i zamknął oczy.

-Dlaczego to słońce musi tak głośno świecić?- wystękał we własne ramię, tak, że połowa słów została zagłuszona.

Renata skomentowała jego zachowanie jedynie pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem i postawiła obok niego kawę i paczkę tabletek na ból głowy.

-Chcesz śniadanie?- zapytała.

Jun wymamrotał w odpowiedzi coś co mogło być równie dobrze potwierdzeniem, jak i zaprzeczeniem. Renata westchnęła.

-Wiesz, że to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina?

-Yhym.

-Zaczynam podejrzewać, że jesteś ukrytym masochistą, braciszku.

-Yhym.

-To nie jest normalne zachowanie, nawet jak na ciebie.

-Yhym.

-To chcesz to śniadanie czy nie?

-Yhym.

Usatysfakcjonowana taką odpowiedzią zostawiła go w spokoju i już miała się zabrać za robienie śniadania, kiedy zza ściany dobiegł głośny huk, a sekundę później rozległ się krzyk Jonathana:

-JUNCHI YUME!

Jun nagle ozdrowiał. Poderwał się z krzesła i chwycił za kurtkę, a w trakcie ubierania butów rzucił krótkie "Jednak zjem w pracy" i już go nie było. Drzwi wyjściowe trzasnęły niemal w tej samej chwili, w której Jonathan wpadł do ich mieszkania na skróty przez pokój Renaty.

Reni nawet nie musiała pytać, co się stało. Zrozumiała wszystko, gdy tylko zobaczyła kolor włosów swojego chłopaka. Cóż, już nie były białe.

-Gdzie. On. Jest.- wysyczał Jonathan.

-Uciekł, już go raczej nie złapiesz.- odparła. Po czym dodała, uśmiechając się pod nosem.- Już wiem skąd w łazience wzięła się ruda farba do włosów.

* * *

Gwałtownych uciech i koniec gwałtowny* - W. Szekspir "Romeo i Julia"


	14. Chapter 13: This is the hunt

-Jonathan, gdybyś miał córkę, to jak dałbyś jej na imię?- zapytała Renata, na co Morgenstern zakrztusił się herbatą i spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Wywróciła oczami.- Pytam, bo jestem ciekawa, nie przeżywaj.

-Nie przeżywam, tylko...- westchnął i machnął ręką. Po co się będzie produkował, skoro do niczego nie dotrze. Lepiej zaoszczędzić czas i wrócić od razu do głównego wątku.- Dla dziewczynki?

-Nom.- przytaknęła.

Jonathan rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu i zarzucił nogę na nogę. Zamyślił się. Pytanie wbrew pozorom nie było takie proste, zwłaszcza dla kogoś kto za szczyt swoich możliwości zawsze uważał znalezienie sobie partnerki na dłużej niż jedną noc. Zakładanie rodziny było dla niego czymś całkowicie abstrakcyjnym. Przynajmniej dopóki nie poznał tej wyjątkowo nietypowej Przyziemnej, która wkradała mu się do łóżka w środku nocy, kiedy nie musiała się już obawiać, że w Junie nagle obudzi się nadopiekuńczy starszy brat.

-Chyba Alice.- powiedział wreszcie, starając się nie pokazać jak... niekomfortowa jest dla niego ta rozmowa. Tak, niekomfortowa to zdecydowanie odpowiednie słowo. I może jeszcze dziwna.

Mimo to Reni zachowywała się jakby nie dostrzegała jego zmieszania i powoli pokiwała głową.

-Alicja.- przełożyła sobie na polski i uśmiechnęła się.- Ładne.

-A ty? Jak dałabyś jej na imię?- zapytał. Całkowicie nieświadomy, że odpowiedź zwali go z nóg uniósł do ust kubek z herbatą.

-Z angielskich imion zawsze podobało mi się Jocelyn.

Znów się zakrztusił, tym razem porządnie, bo przez chwilę kaszlał, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Zdziwiona Renata poklepała go po plecach. Gdy tylko Jonathan odzyskał zdolność mówienia, spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną z czystym szokiem. To musiał być przypadek, bo chociaż trochę opowiedział Reni o swoich rodzicach, to nigdy nie wymienił na głos ich imion. To musiał być tylko zbieg okoliczności. Z tym, że Jonathan nie wierzył w zbiegi okoliczności. Było już kilka takich sytuacji, po których spokojnie mógłby posądzić ją o posiadanie mocy parapsychicznych, ale teraz to przeszła samą siebie.

-Mówisz poważnie?- zapytał.

-Tak, a co?- Usiadła z powrotem na kanapie i przyciągnęła do siebie nogi, obejmując je ramionami.- Nie podoba ci się? Ja uważam, że jest śliczne - delikatne i fajnie się zdrabnia. Na przykład Jocy, albo po prostu Joy.- Oparła podbródek na kolanie, uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała nieobecnym wzrokiem na widok za oknem. Cokolwiek tam zobaczyła, sprawiło to tylko, że jej uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył.

W takich chwilach Jonathan miał wrażenie, że to on tu jest ślepym Przyziemnym, niezdolnym dostrzegać najprostszych rzeczy. I może naprawdę tak było. Może Renata faktycznie widziała więcej i nawet jeśli to, co widziała istniało tylko w jej głowie, to wcale nie czyniło jej to dziwną. Raczej wyjątkową, niepowtarzalną, jedyną w swoim rodzaju.

* * *

Kiedy Clary wychodziła z Tokijskiego Instytutu był jeszcze w miarę jasny wieczór. Sceneria zmieniła się i niecałe półgodziny później nie było już tak przyjemnie. I mimo, że noc wciąż była piękna, to cieszyła się, że przez ostatnie miesiące wyrobiła sobie nawyk noszenia broni zawsze i wszędzie.

Uliczka wyglądała jak żywcem wyjęta z horroru. Na środku stała ledwo świecąca lampa. Clary jeszcze raz zastanowiła się co ona tu właściwie robi, w końcu mogła zwyczajnie pójść do łóżka. Niestety, noc była jasna i kusząca - niedawno była pełnia - i po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać. Nie powiedziała nikomu, że wychodzi, bo pewnie nie puściliby jej samej, ale przecież nie planowała żadnych dalekich wycieczek. Tylko do ogrodu. I ewentualnie wzdłuż ulicy. No i jeszcze kawałek... aż dotarła do blokowiska.

Może jednak powinna była powiedzieć Jace'owi, na pewno od razu wybiłby jej to z głowy. Tym czy innym sposobem.

Nie zgubiła się, co to to nie. Zwyczajnie nie chciało jej się wracać. A skoro praktycznie same nogi same niosły ją do przodu, to jakoś ciężko było rozkazać im, żeby przestały.

Clary szła wspomnianą wcześniej uliczką, gdy zauważyła dwa niewyraźne cienie na ścianie pobliskiego budynku. Niby nic niepokojącego... przynajmniej dopóki instynkt Nocnego Łowcy nie dał o sobie znać. Ech... I tyle było spokojnego spaceru.

 _Zawsze coś musi się dziać, kiedy wyjdę,_ przewróciła oczami.

Oparła dłoń na rękojeści Hesperosa i kocim krokiem ruszyła w stronę mężczyzn. Zatrzymała się przy samej krawędzi budynku i wyjrzała zza niej lekko, żeby mieć jakiś pogląd na sytuację.

To nie były demony, tylko wampiry. Na chwilę obecną sama nie wiedziała, co byłoby gorsze.

Byli to dwa rośli mężczyźni o ciemnych, krótko ostrzyżonych włosach i blado-szarej cerze. Jeden z nich wyraźnie był Japończykiem. O drugim nie mogła tego powiedzieć - wyglądał bardziej na Europejczyka lub Amerykanina i był minimalnie wyższy. Clary odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy usłyszała, że rozmawiają po angielsku - z japońskiego zrozumiałaby raczej niewiele.

-...jeśli to dotrze do niepowołanych uszu, osobiście rozszarpię ci serce, rozumiesz?- wysyczał jeden z nich.

Drugi zrobił wielce urażoną minę i prychnął.

-Nie mam żadnych powodów, żeby was wsypywać, wyluzuj.- odparł odtrącając rękę, którą tamten trzymał zaciśniętą w pięść na jego kołnierzu.- Gdzie teraz jest szef?

Wyższy mężczyzna wymienił jakąś japońską nazwę, (która Clary mówiła tyle, co nic) po czym dodał:

-Lepiej, żebyś załatwił co trzeba i stawił się tam jeszcze dziś. On nie lubi czekać.

Japończyk tylko przytaknął, po czym przemieścił się tak szybko, że Clary ledwo zdążyła dostrzec jak się porusza. Drugi, pozostawiony sam sobie wampir nie wyglądał jakby gdzieś mu się spieszyło. Spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z zaułku. Clary zdążyła odejść kawałek i ukryć się zanim dostrzegł.

Szybko wyciągnęła telefon i napisała SMS'a do Isabelle, bo wiedziała, że ona odczyta go o wiele szybciej niż Alec czy Jace i od razu postawi chłopaków na nogi. Clary przez chwilę chciała na nich zaczekać, ale jej cel oddalał się coraz bardziej i lada moment mogła stracić go z oczu.

 _Dogonią mnie._ , pomyślała, wychodząc z kryjówki i cicho ruszyła za wampirem.

* * *

Kiedy Akira zostawił życie Nocnego Łowcy za sobą, wszystko wydało mu się nagle takie... proste. Wreszcie mógł przestać użerać się ze swoimi apodyktycznymi rodzicami. Mógł na stałe wynieść się z Idrisu i Instytutu i mieszkać tam gdzie chciał. Mógł robić to co chciał, bez rodzinki dyszącej mu w kark za każdym razem, gdy dowiadywali się, że ostatnią noc spędził w studiu nagraniowym z Junem zamiast ganiać po Tokio za demonami. Dopiero gdy powiedział im, że z tym kończy i odszedł ignorując krzyki ojca i płacz matki poczuł się naprawdę wolny. Czasem, kiedy wracał myślami do tamtej sceny czuł wyrzuty sumienia, ale ani razu nie pomyślał o powrocie do Idrisu.

To było jego życie i miał prawo o nim decydować.

Swoją starą broń i stele oddał do Instytutu. Spodziewał się wtedy zobaczyć zawód na twarzy Akemi... O dziwo, zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się do niego jak za starych dobrych czasów i powiedziała:

-Rób jak uważasz. Ja i tak zawsze będę z ciebie dumna, braciszku. Tylko wpadaj mnie czasem odwiedź, dobrze?

I wpadał, chociażby po to, żeby ją zobaczyć i chwilę porozmawiać. Chociaż Akemi nigdy nie powiedziała tego głośno, Akira wiedział, że gdyby zmienił zdanie w Instytucie zawsze znajdzie się dla niego miejsce. Pokrzepiające.

Z czasem runy wyblakły, a instynkt Nocnego Łowcy ustąpił miejsca innym, ważniejszym dla niego rzeczom...

Dlatego był po części zdziwiony i zaniepokojony, gdy już drugi dzień z rzędu nieustannie dawał o sobie znać. Dzwonił nieustannie nie dając mu się skupić i sprawiając, że cały czas czuł się obserwowany. Może naprawdę coś było na rzeczy? Może wojna dotarła już do Japonii?

Po namyśle wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Kazuo. W mężem swojej siostry utrzymywał dobre stosunki i zazwyczaj łatwiej było się do niego dzwonić niż do Akemi, której obcy był przyziemny nawyk noszenia przy sobie telefonu komórkowego. Porozmawiali chwilę, po czym Akira zapytał go Instytut.

-Jesteś pewien, że nic się nie dzieje?

-Przecież sam widziałeś parę dni temu, nie?- odparł Kazuo.- Ostatnio zrobiło się tu trochę tłoczno, ale żadne z dzieciaków nie zostało zaatakowane, ani nic.

-Dobra, dzięki.- westchnął Akira. Wiedział, że Kazuo mówił prawdę, ale jakoś nie uspokoiło go to ani trochę.- Miej oko na Akemi. Pomimo całego swojego rozsądku ma talent do pakowania się w kłopoty.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech.

-Jak większość z nas.- podsumował Kazuo.- Trzymaj się, Akira.

Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale uczucie niepokoju zwiększyło się wraz z zakończeniem połączenia. Okej, to już była lekka przesada.

Skoro Akemi nic nie groziło, to komu? Jemu samemu? A może... Ponownie chwycił za telefon i napisał SMS'a.

"Co robisz?"

Odpowiedź od Jonathana przyszła po krótkiej chwili i Akira w duchu podziękował Renacie, że nauczyła swojego chłopaka, że smartfona ma się po to, żeby go używać.

"Reni wyciągnęła mnie do kina, ale nie pamiętam na co. Myślisz, że powinienem się bać?"

"Zdecydowanie.", odpisał i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Jak to dobrze, że Renata zawsze chodziła do kina do tej samej galerii.

* * *

Clary śledziła wampira, kiedy szedł ulicami przemieści Tokio. Ruch o tej godzinie był niemal zerowy, a księżyc i latarnie oświetlały jej drogę. Parę razy musiała uskakiwać na bok, żeby ukryć się przed jego czujnym wzrokiem - był w stanie ją wyczuć pomimo runy maskującej - ale poza tym szło gładko... dopóki wampir nagle nie zniknął jej z oczu, kiedy dotarła na teren jakiegoś opuszczonego kompleksu. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana i zacisnęła dłoń na Hesperosie spodziewając się ataku. Jednak nie była wystarczająco szybka. Poczuła nagłe uderzenie w tył głowy i osunęła się na ziemię, a przed oczami zrobiło jej się czarno.

* * *

-Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego uparłaś się, żeby iść akurat na ten film.- powiedział Jonathan, kiedy razem z Renatą wyszli z kina.

-Nie mów, że ci się nie podobało.- Reni spojrzała na niego z czystym szokiem. Podobną minę miała, kiedy oznajmił jej, że nie przepada za czekoladą.

-Najwyższych lotów nie był.- odparł wykrętnie.

Renata nie mogła tego pojąć - ona sama po zakończeniu seansu zawiesiła się i przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała wbita w siedzenie, zanim Jonathan nie pstryknął jej palcami przed oczami. Według niej "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra" to najlepszy film od ostatnich kilku lat! Wygląda na to, że nie wszyscy mają taką obsesję na punkcie Szalonego Kapelusznika, jak ona. Poprawka - nikt nie ma takiej obsesji jak ona.

-Hym. W takim razie w następną sobotę obejrzymy pierwszą część.- zadecydowała, puszczając mimo uszu dźwięk niezadowolenia, który wydał z siebie Jonathan.- I wszystkie części "Piratów z Karaibów".- dodała, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Już ona go nauczy, że Johnyy Depp to najlepszy aktor jaki chodził po tej ziemi.

-Może jeszcze "Zmierzch", co?- rzucił kpiąco.

-"Zmierzch"? A w życiu! Film to totalna klapa!- oburzyła się, najwyraźniej biorąc jego pytanie na poważnie.- Ale książki w sumie warte polecenia. Przynajmniej dwie pierwsze części, trzecia i czwarta są już dość nudne.

Jonathan ograniczył się do pełnego politowania westchnięcia.- Nie chcę.

-To może "Szatana z siódmej klasy"?- zapytała, przypominając sobie te godziny spędzone nad ukochaną lekturą. Była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, które przypominały jej życie z rodzicami w Polsce, jeszcze przed ich wypadkiem. Problem polegał na tym, że musiałaby najpierw nauczyć Jonathana polskiego, bo ta książka chyba nie miała angielskiego przekładu...

-Ciekawy tytuł, aczkolwiek nie.

-Jak sobie chcesz.- wzruszyła ramionami.- Ale filmy i tak obejrzymy!

Jonathan burknął coś pod nosem, ale ogólnie nie protestował, więc Reni poczuła się usatysfakcjonowana i dała mu spokój. Przynajmniej na razie. Wtuliła się w jego ramię i odetchnęła głęboko chłodnym, wieczornym powietrzem.

Niedaleko galerii, jeszcze na tej samej ulicy znajdował się jedna z jej ulubionych kawiarni. W soboty była dłużej otwarta, więc zdecydowali się wstąpić jeszcze na gorącą czekoladę. W sensie dla Reni, bo Jonathan zamówił kawę. Rozmawiając, usiedli przy wolnym stoliku, a parę minut później kelnerka przyniosła im ich zamówienie. Renata upiła łyk swojego napoju, rozkoszując się słodkim smakiem.

-A dla chłopca?- zapytał Jonathan z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Reni przekrzywiła głowę, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi.

-Słucham?

-Imię dla chłopca.- powtórzył i tym razem zrozumiała.

-Hmm... Może Damien?- zasugerowała, mieszając łyżką w czekoladzie.- Mój tata miał na imię Damien.

-Nie był przypadkiem Japończykiem?- Jonathan uniósł brew. Damien to przecież francuskie imię.

-Był.- przytaknęła.- Jego rodzice byli bardzo zafascynowani zachodnią kulturą.- wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się.

-A nie lepiej Damon?

-Nie. Damien, brzmi ładniej.

-Rozumiem.

Choć naprawdę nie rozumiał. Dlaczego sam wrócił do tego tematu? Dlaczego oni w ogóle o tym rozmawiali, przecież nie planowali mieć dzieci. Kiedyś w przyszłości, jeśli nic się do tego czasu pomiędzy nimi nie spieprzy to może i tak, ale nie teraz. Więc dlaczego całkiem poważnie rozmawiali o imionach dla dzieci?

Wpatrywał się w swoją do połowy opróżnioną filiżankę i zastanawiał się co mu do głowy strzeliło, kiedy Reni westchnęła głośno, skupiając na sobie jego uwagę.

-Ta rozmowa przypomniała mi, że już połowa października. Będę musiała niedługo lecieć do Polski.- powiedziała, kalkulując w głowie ile będzie miała zaległości jeżeli na kilka dni wyrwie się ze szkoły. Klasa maturalna* to jednak nie przelewki.

-Po co?- zapytał Jonathan.

-Na grób rodziców. I Arona.- wyjaśniła, z nieobecnym wzrokiem.- Polecisz ze mną? Jun pewnie znowu nie będzie miał czasu, a nie lubię mu przeszka...

-Jasne.- odparł bez chwili namysłu. Renata wymamrotała ciche "dzięki".- Kim jest Aron?- zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

-Moim bratem.- westchnęła.

-Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata.- powiedział, czując, że znowu palnął jakąś gafę. Z drugiej strony, skąd miał wiedzieć? Ani Reni, ani Jun nigdy nie wspominali, że ktoś taki w ogóle istniał.

Reni pokręciła głową.- Nie mam, nigdy nie miałam.- powiedziała, dopijając czekoladę i sięgnęła po kubeczek z wodą.- Umarł zaraz po urodzeniu. Gdyby żył byłby teraz jakieś...- zastanowiła się.- Trzy lata starszy ode mnie? Może trochę więcej? Nie jestem pewna. Ciężko czuć więź z kimś, kto opuścił ten świat na długo zanim ty byłaś w ogóle w planach.

Jonathan pomyślał w ciszy nad jej słowami, po czym powiedział.- To dlatego tak kurczowo trzymasz się Juna.

-Taa.- Reni przytaknęła z uśmiechem.- Zawsze chciałam mieć rodzeństwo, ale tata i mama nie chcieli ryzykować. Widocznie fakt, że ja przyszłam na świat zdrowa był dla nich wystarczającym cudem.

Dokładnie w tej chwili drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się gwałtownie i w drzwiach stanął Akira. Przesunął wzrokiem po wnętrzu, aż napotkał Jonathana i Renatę siedzących przy oknie.

-Tu jesteście!- krzyknął, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.- Dobrze, że was znalazłem, bo mamy przejebane.

* * *

*- w Japonii co prawda nie mają matur, ale też po liceum zdają egzaminy wstępne na uczelnię, więc pozwoliłam sobie tak właśnie to nazwać ;)


	15. Chapter 14: Shattered

Drzwi kawiarni otworzyły się gwałtownie i w progu stanął Akira. Przesunął wzrokiem po wnętrzu, aż napotkał Jonathana i Renatę siedzących przy oknie.

-Tu jesteście!- krzyknął, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.- Dobrze, że was znalazłem, bo mamy przejebane.

Jonathan zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co złego zrobił ostatnio, ale nie doszukał się niczego poza próbą zamordowania Juna za to co zrobił z jego włosami. Ostatecznie do zabójstwa nie doszło, więc to się nie liczyło. Spojrzał pytająco na Reni, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

W tym czasie Akira dotarł do ich stolika i od razu wyjrzał przez okno. Przez chwilę rozglądał się jakby czegoś szukając. Na dłuższą chwilę zawiesił wzrok na zaciemnionej alejce po drugiej stronie ulicy, po czym przeklął pod nosem. Jego kurtka była w kilku miejscach brudna i wytarta, zazwyczaj nienaganna fryzura zmierzwiona i oddychał ciężko jakby przebiegł całą drogę stąd do swojego mieszkania. No, zapowiadało się ciekawie. Teraz trzeba by jeszcze dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

Jonathan chrząknął znacząco. Pomogło - Akira w końcu oderwał się od okno i zwrócił na nich uwagę.

-Dobra, spróbuję streścić wam sytua... Coś ty zrobił z włosami?

Morgenstern spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Reni przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać.

-Jun.

Najwyraźniej samo wymienienie imienia sprawcy wystarczyło za wszystkie wyjaśnienia, bo Akira posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie i nie drążył tematu.

-Może to i lepiej.- powiedział, opadając na wolne krzesło.- Przynajmniej cię nie poznają, kiedy dojdzie do konfrontacji.

-Konfrontacji z kim?- zapytała Renata. Coraz mniej jej się to wszystko podobało.

Akira pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do Jonathana.

-Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę? Na urodzinach Reni, kiedy Jun zamknął nas na balkonie?- zapytał.

-Tak, ale co to ma do...- zaczął Jonathan, po czym nagle wszystkie elementy wskoczyły na swoje miejsce i w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.- O.

-No właśnie.

-Skubańcy szybko tu dotarli.- Jonathan pokręcił głową.- Zaatakowali cię?

-Teoretycznie tak.- Akira pochylił głowę i przeczesał palcami czarne włosy.- Ale gdyby to był atak na poważnie to zapewniam, że już by mnie tutaj nie było. Nie mam broni, run, niczego. Skąd wiedzieli? Musieli obserwować mnie od dłuższego czasu. Ale to bez sensu, mają w mieście tylu czynnych nefilim, dlaczego poświęcili czas, żeby szpiegować kogoś kto na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się tylko Przyziemnym?

-Może to tylko przypadek?- zasugerował Jonathan.

-Nie wydaje mi się.

Renata fuknęła zdenerwowana, chcąc jakoś przyciągnąć ich uwagę. Udało się.

-Coś nie tak, skarbie?

-Tak.- powiedziała, zdenerwowanym tonem.- Nie wiem o czym mówicie.

Chłopaki spojrzeli po sobie. No tak, coś jednak im umknęło. Ale czy mieli czas wyjaśniać dziewczynie wszystko od początku?

Nie mieli.

Dzwonek przy drzwiach zadzwonił ponownie i cała trójka odruchowo spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Do kawiarni weszła dwójka mężczyzn. Obaj trupio bladzi, z drapieżnymi spojrzeniami i pewnymi siebie uśmiechami. Wampiry. Zanim drzwi zamknęły się za nimi Jonathan zdążył doliczyć się kolejnych trzech czekających na zewnątrz.

Jeden z nich ukłonił się lekko skonfundowanej kelnerce, po czym razem podeszli do ich stolika.

-Możemy prosić was na krótką rozmowę, panowie?

Jonathan słyszał jak Akira przeklina pod nosem. Czuł na sobie przerażone spojrzenie Reni. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji się znaleźli. Akira miał rację, mieli przejebane.

* * *

Kiedy Clary się ocknęła, miała wrażenie, że minęło wiele godzin, ale wszystkie okna były tak szczelnie zabite deskami, że nie była w stanie tego zweryfikować. Równie dobrze nadal mogła być noc.

Bolały ją głowa i kręgosłup, to drugie pewnie od leżenia na twardym betonie. Ręce miała skrępowane za plecami. Sznur boleśnie wrzynał jej się nadgarstki. Nie czuła też przyjemnego ciężaru Hesperosa, ani nie widziała go nigdzie w pobliżu, więc pewnie odebrali jej też pozostałą broń łącznie ze stelą.

 _Niedobrze._

Clary z trudem dźwignęła się na kolana i rozejrzała dookoła. Gdyby nie wciąż działający run widzenia w ciemności byłaby ślepa jak kret.

Była trzymana w czymś co przypominało stary magazyn. Pod ścianami stały regały, które wyglądały jakby miały się rozlecieć pod najlżejszym dotykiem i drewniane, dziurawe skrzynie. W pomieszczeniu było tak zimno, że kiedy westchnęła z jej ust wydobyła się para. Pod jedną ze ścian ustawione było w rzędzie pięć ogromnych chłodziarek. Jako jedyne wyglądały na całkowicie sprawne, a ciemnobordowe plamy na podłodze nie pozostawiały najmniejszych wątpliwości, odnośnie tego co znajdowało się wewnątrz.

Clary wzdrygnęła się, po części z powodu wszechpanującego chłodu, po części z obrzydzenia.

Spróbowała wstać i chociaż jej błędnik zwariował i ledwo trzymała się na nogach, to jednak jej się to udało. Podpierając się ściany doszła do metalowych, pokrytych rdzą drzwi i stojąc tyłem spróbowała nacisnąć klamkę. Tak jak się spodziewała - ani drgnęły. A ona nie miała steli, żeby je otworzyć. Jeszcze raz rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. Okna były na tyle nisko, że gdyby się postarała mogłaby się do nich dostać, ale cóż jej po tym, skoro były zablokowane. Nawet nie marzyła, że da radę wyłamać te deski.

Podeszła do kąta i usiadła, opierając plecy o zimną ścianę. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak czekać.

Nie była pewna, ile tak siedziała, ale zdążyła się zdrzemnąć w trakcie. Z płytkiego snu obudził ją stukot butów dochodzący za drzwi. I to nie jednej pary, a wielu.

Chwilę później usłyszała szczęk zamka i przez otwarte drzwi weszła do środka trójka wampirów - w jednym z nich rozpoznała tego, którego śledziła i który najprawdopodobniej był jej porywaczem. Następnym był czarnowłosy mężczyzna o dość opalonej karnacji i ciemnych oczach. Jego kurtka i ubranie znajdujące się pod spodem były podarte na przedramieniu i ukazywały blizny po wyblakłych runach. Jej zdolność percepcji musiała trochę zardzewieć od tak długiego tkwienia w miejscu, bo dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że to nie pierwszy lepszy Nocny Łowca tylko Akira.

 _Co on tu robi?_

W pierwszej sekundzie pomyślała, że trzyma z wampirami, ale zaraz odrzuciła tę myśl - to byłoby niedorzeczne. Poza tym, wyraz twarzy brata Akemi wyrażała czyste niezadowolenie i co chwilę rzucał Dzieciom Nocy wrogie spojrzenia, jakby liczył, że rozsypią się w proch tylko pod wpływem jego wzroku.

Gdy następny mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia, Clary wstrzymała oddech, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku.

Niemożliwe.

Był tak odmieniony, że niemal go nie poznała. I nie chodziło tylko o jego włosy - które z jakiegoś powodu były rude, ale chyba wolała w to nie wnikać -, ale przede wszystkim mimikę twarzy. Ostatnim razem widziała go w Edomie, umierającego, a mimo to uśmiechniętego. Teraz jego wygładzone przez geny Jocelyn rysy nie wyrażały absolutnie niczego. Wydawałby się całkowicie rozluźniony, gdyby nie pięści zaciśnięte tak mocno, że zbielały mu kłykcie.

Tylko raz na nią spojrzał. Gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały w zielonych oczach, które mogłyby być lustrzanym odbiciem jej własnych, widać było szok. Tylko przez kilka sekund. Potem zamrugał i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, zaciskając zęby. Zupełnie jakby jej widok sprawiał mu fizyczny ból.

Clary zamrugała, żeby odpędzić łzy z oczu. Co tu się działo, na Anioła?

Zaraz za Jonathanem do pomieszczenia weszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna - na oko kilkunastoletnia o lekko skośnych oczach i gładkiej cerze, ale jasnych włosach i bladoniebieskich oczach. Dostrzegła Clary wyjątkowo szybko. Kiedy na nią spojrzała w jej oczach odbiło się niezmierne współczucie i ból, zupełnie jakby to ona była więźniem, a nie rudowłosa. Z trudem odwróciła od niej wzrok i spojrzała na Jonathana. Złapała go za rękę, a on wtedy rozluźnił się minimalnie i splótł palce z jej. Dotyk tej dziewczyny wyraźnie go uspokajał, choć nadal nie patrzył ani na nią, ani na Clary.

Rudowłosa była w takim szoku, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jeden z wampirów się do niej zbliżył. Wplótł rękę we włosy Clary i silnym szarpnięciem postawił ją na nogi. Z bólu pociemniało jej przed oczami. Skoncentrowanie się na słowach porywaczy kosztowało ją naprawdę wiele wysiłku.

-Mówisz, że śledziła cię aż tutaj?- zapytał mężczyzna, zachowujący się jak herszt całej bandy. Ten sam, który właśnie boleśnie ciągnął ją za włosy.

Jej porywacz przytaknął. Herszt puścił loki Clary i dziewczyna opadła na kolana.

-I po coś ją tu przyprowadził?- naskoczył na niego.- Mogłeś ją zabić na miejscu, po co mi takie rude chuchro?!

-Ja.. no... ten...- wystękał wampir. Wyraźnie go zatkało.- Pomyślałem, że może się przydać... w końcu... przecież potrzebujemy kogoś kto...

-W niczym wam nie pomogę.- wtrąciła Clary, lekko ochrypłym głosem.

-Widzisz?- podsumowała ciemnowłosa wampirzyca, a porywacz Clary pewnie zaczerwieniłby się ze wstydu i wściekłości, gdyby mógł.

-Mai, zajmij się tym wadliwym... czymś.- rzucił ze wstrętem, ostatni raz spoglądając na rudowłosą, a ona odpowiedziała mu pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem.- Tylko nie nabrudź zbytnio.

-Tak jest.- odparła ciemnowłosa, uśmiechając się przymilnie.

Wyglądało na to, że rozmowa jest skończona, kiedy nagle odezwał się Jonathan:

-To Clarissa Morgenstern.- powiedział, zaskakując tym chyba wszystkich, łącznie z samym sobą.

Tylko te trzy słowa wystarczyły aby herszt spojrzał na dziewczynę przychylniejszym wzrokiem. Jeszcze raz dokładnie się jej przyjrzał, a na koniec chyba stwierdził, że faktycznie kojarzy skądś tego rudego chochlika, bo uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się na wpół szyderczo.

-Morgenstern? To zmienia postać rzeczy.- powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do wampirzycy o imieniu Mai.- Na razie ma zostać przy życiu. Może okazać się użyteczna przy negocjacjach z Jasnym Dworem.

Clary zamurowało po raz kolejny tego dnia. Jasny Dwór. Czyli jednak Królowa zamierza się wtrącić? Jeśli tak to wszyscy mogą już pisać testamenty, bo nie ma wątpliwości, po czyjej stronie się opowie.

Dopiero kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim wampirem, Clary uświadomiła sobie, że w jakiś pokręcony sposób Jonathan ją uratował.

* * *

Ledwie wyszli z pomieszczenia, jeden z wampirów - wysoki chłopak o czarnych włosach z końcówkami przefarbowanymi na niebiesko - odciągnął Renatę na bok tak szybko, że Jonathan i Akira nawet nie zdążyli zareagować.

-Puszczaj ją!- krzyknęli obaj.

-Właśnie, puszczaj mnie!- poparła Reni. Wampir chwycił jej nadgarstki w jedną rękę, a drugą zacisnął ostrzegawczo na jej gardle. Tylko to zatrzymało chłopaków przed natychmiastowym rzuceniem się na niego.

-Dla was mam inne zadanie, panowie.- powiedział herszt grupy.- Nie miałem okazji się przedstawić, a i nie sądzę, aby moje nazwisko było wam do czegokolwiek potrzebne, ale dla własnej wygody możecie nazywać mnie Mickel.

-Streszczaj się.- rzucił wrogo Akira.

Wargi Mickela wykrzywiły się w pobłażliwym uśmiechu.

-Macie włamać się do Gard i przynieść mi stamtąd Kielich Anioła.- powiedział, nie owijając więcej w bawełnę.

-Po co ci Kielich?- zapytał Jonathan, doskonale maskując zaskoczenie. Jak i wszystkie pozostałe emocje tak, że jego twarz przypominała beznamiętną maskę.- Nie będziesz mógł go nawet dotknąć.

-Nie muszę. Od tego mam was.- Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył.- Dziewczyna zostanie tu w roli zakładnika.- skinął głową na Renatę, która chciała zacząć protestować, ale dłoń trzymającego ją wampira przeniosła się z szyi na dolną część jej twarzy i nie miała jak się odezwać. Spojrzała więc tylko na Jonathana z mieszaniną troski i strachu, a on westchnął przeciągle. Mickel nie potrzebował żadnego więcej potwierdzenia - już wiedział, że ma go w garści.- Macie czas do jutra do wieczora, aby wrócić z Kielichem. Jeśli wam się nie uda, blondyneczka zostanie jedną z nas.

Jonathan potarł w zamyśleniu nasadę nosa, po czym odparł:

-Chcę porozmawiać z Renatą na osobności.

-Minuta.- zezwolił Mickel, ręką nakazując wampirowi puszczenie Reni.- Tylko ty. Ten drugi zostaje z nami.

Akira wymamrotał pod nosem jakieś zmyślne przekleństwo - nie żeby nie wykorzystał już całego zasobu swojej podwórkowej łaciny, kiedy byli tutaj prowadzeni-, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić. Tymczasem Jonathan podszedł do Renaty i delikatnie odciągnął ją w róg pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na chwilowe zrzucenie z twarzy maski i przygarnął ją do siebie.

-Jona...- szepnęła, pozostała część imienia utonęła w jego kurtce.

-Będzie dobrze.- powiedział, równie cicho.- Wrócisz do domu... przysięgam.

Reni skinęła głową. Nie musiał jej tego mówić - i bez tego wiedziała, że nigdy by jej nie zawiódł. Zabrała ręce z jego pleców i odsunęła się nieznacznie. Jonathan przyglądał się jak unosi dłonie do zapięcia wisiorka i ściąga go, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co ma na celu to działanie.

-Weź go- powiedziała podając mu srebrny krzyżyk.- I uważaj na siebie.

Jonathan pokręcił głową.- Nie wierzę w Boga.

-W takim razie uwierz we mnie.

Przez chwilę tylko patrzyli sobie w oczy, zawierając w tych spojrzeniach wszystkie lęki i niepewności. Potem Jonathan skinął lekko głową i nachylił się, żeby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jej wargach.

I wtedy skończył im się czas.


	16. Chapter 15: Time is running out

Jonathan i Akira zostali wyprowadzeni poza obszar fabryki i dopiero tam pozostawieni samym sobie. Jonathanowi trzęsły się ręce. Miał wielką ochotę rozwalić pierwszą rzecz, która wpadnie mu w ręce, ale dotyk srebrnego łańcuszka Reni w kieszeni kurtki przypominał mu o tym, że nie może. Starczy, że Akira się wściekał, a jeśli chcieli wymyślić coś sensownego przynajmniej jeden z nich musiał zachować przytomny umysł. Odetchnął chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem, policzył w myślach do dziesięciu i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

-Która godzina?

Akira zaprzestał prezentowania zasobności swojego słownika podwórkowej łaciny i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

-Dochodzi północ.- powiedział, chowając urządzenie.- Co robimy?

-To co nam kazali. Ukradniemy Kielich.- odparł Jonathan, krzywiąc się odruchowo. W ogóle nie chciał wracać do Idrisu, a już na pewno nie w takim celu.

-To jest oczywiste.- Akira wywrócił oczami.- Bardziej interesuje mnie jak mamy to zrobić. Jest środek nocy, czyli w Idrisie będzie jakoś trzecia po południu. Biały dzień. W dodatku jak mamy się tam dostać to w Europie! W Instytucie jest Brama, ale obecnie kręci się tam tylu nefilim, że nie uda nam się skorzystać z niej niezauważenie.

Jonathan zastanowił się. Akira miał rację, ale przecież nikt im nie kazał korzystać z Bramy.

-Isao.- powiedział bezwiednie.

-Czarownik?- Akira prychnął.- Zapomnij, że nam pomoże. Nie ma mowy, żeby zrobił to za darmo.

Jonathan pokręcił głową.

-Zrobi to.- powiedział pewnie.

Akira uniósł brew, ale nie oponował. W końcu, co im szkodzi spróbować.

-Muszę się przebrać.- powiedział, krzywiąc się na widok swojej podartej koszuli. Została zniszczona, kiedy próbował wmówić wampirom, że jest tylko Przyziemnym. Zobaczyli ślady po runach i tyle z jego udawania.

-Weź wszystko czego potrzebujesz i przyjdź do Isao. Będę tam czekał.

* * *

-Czekaj, czekaj. Muszę się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiałem.- Isao przycisnął palce do skroni.- Mickel ze swoją bandą uwięził twoją dziewczynę i zagroził, że ją przemieni jeśli razem z Akirą nie dostarczycie mu Kielicha Anioła, a jakby tego było mało porwali też twoją siostrę i ona teraz wie, że żyjesz.

-Tak.

Jonathan przez chwilę myślał, że Isao wybuchnie śmiechem - to byłoby bardzo w jego stylu - ale zamiast tego schował twarz w dłoniach w geście totalnego zdołowania.

-Jonathanie Christopherze Morgenstern.- zaczął Wysoki Czarownik Ikebukuro złowróżbnym tonem.- Czy przy tobie naprawdę nie można mieć choć chwili spokoju?

-To nie moja wina!- zaprzeczył szybko Jonathan.

-To nigdy nie była twoja wina, ale to raczej niczego nie zmienia, nie sądzisz?- odparł z przekąsem.- Dobra, jak chcesz to zrobić?

-Otworzysz nam Bramę.

-Nie możecie przenieść się do samego Alicante. Clave szybko dowiedziałoby się o waszej obecności, nie wspominając nawet ile ludzi kręci się tam po południu.- powiedział Isao i Jonathan nie mogł się nie uśmiechnąć na myśl, że tak naprawdę nie musiał nawet pytać go o to, czy im pomoże. Starczyło, że nakreślił czarownikowi sytuację, a on sam bez chwili wachania włączył się do planowania. Świadomość, że ma się takiego sojusznika była pokrzepiająca.

-Myślałem raczej o rezydencji Morgensternów.- Jonathan skrzyżował ręce.- Stoi niedaleko od Alicante i jestem pewien, że nie będzie w niej żywej duszy. A Akira wychowywał się w Idrisie, więc będzie znał mniej uczęszczaną drogę do Grad.

-Dobry pomysł.- Isao pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na Jonathana i uśmiechnął się cynicznie.- Wiesz co jeszcze działa na waszą korzyść? Twoja fryzura. Nie wiem, kiedy zdążyłeś się przefarbować, ale ten rudy nawet ci pasuje.

-Odwal się.- burknął w odpowiedzi i, na chwilę zapominając o całym problemie, przeszył czarownika morderczym spojrzeniem.- Nie farbowałem się. Jun zrobił to wbrew mojej woli. A przynajmniej nie przypominam sobie, żebym się zgadzał, a nawet jeśli nie oponowałem w trakcie, to nie zmienia faktu, że nie farbuje się ludzi, kiedy są spici w trzy dupy! To jest Tokio czy Vegas?

-Tak czy inaczej powinieneś mu podziękować, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.- stwierdził Isao, kiedy już przestał się śmiać, na co Jonathan uniósł pytająco brew.- Jeśli dzięki innemu kolorowi oczu i włosów nawet Mickel nie poznał w tobie Sebastiana Morgensterna, to możemy spokojnie założyć, że zdecydowana większość nefilim również tego nie zrobi.

Jonathan zastanawiał się, co na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

-Nie mówiłem ci, jak on się nazywa.- przypomniał sobie, patrząc na czarownika podejrzliwie, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Ja zawsze wiem, co piszczy w Podziemnym Świecie, Jonathanie. Gdyby było inaczej, obawiam się, że nie siedziałbyś tutaj teraz.- Isao uśmiechnął się, a Jonathan w myślach przyznał mu rację.- Poza tym Mickel przyszedł do mnie jakiś czas temu, proponując całkiem pokaźną sumkę, w zamian za pomoc przy ich małej rewolucji.

-I czemu się nie zgodziłeś?

-Miałem lepsze zajęcie na wieczór, niż siedzenie w pracowni i ważenie eliksirów.

-Acha. Ładna była?

-Przyzwoita.- Isao parsknął śmiechem. Jonathan zawsze był tak dobry w czytaniu między wierszami, czy po prostu poznał go na tyle dobrze, że doskonale wiedział czego się po nim spodziewać?

Następną chwilę spędzili w ciszy.

Jonathan westchnął. Z jednej strony chciałby, żeby Akira się pospieszył, a z drugiej chętnie odwlekałby ten moment w nieskończoność, gdyby mógł. Nie mógł. Reni na niego czekała, nie darowałby sobie gdyby ją zawiódł. Nawet jeśli to Isao go wskrzesił, Renata była osobą, dzięki której zaczął żyć naprawdę. Nie tylko go wysłuchała, ale także pozostała przy nim po tym jak wyznał jej wszystkie swoje grzechy. I wspierała go. Zawsze. Nie ważne jak bardzo nie chciał powrotu do Idrisu i konfrontacji z przeszłością, musiał to zrobić dla niej.

No i pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Clary. Jak ona w ogóle się tam znalazła? To oczywiste, że dała się złapać, ale co robiła w Tokio? Jeśli ona tutaj była to Jace i reszta jego bandy prawdopodobnie również. Szukali go? Nie, nie możliwe. Nie mieli pojęcia o tym, że żyje, widział to wyraźnie w zszokowanym wyrazie twarzy swojej siostry. Czyli to musiał być przypadek. Przez Bóg wie ile czasu chodził beztrosko po ulicach tego samego miasta, co jego dawni wrogowie, może nawet minęli się na ulicy i nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy...

Może jednak przesadzał? Tokio to nie jakieś małe miasteczko, tylko największa metropolia na świecie*. Na chwilę obecną mieszka w nim ponad dwa razy więcej ludzi niż w Nowym Jorku. Jak wielkiego pecha musiałby mieć, żeby w prawie czterdziestomilionowym mieście natknąć się na ulicy akurat na swoją siostrę i jej paczkę.

-Wiesz o której przyjdzie Akira?

Pytanie Isao przypomniało mu, że musi skupić się na teraźniejszości. To nie był odpowiedni czas na roztrząsanie rzeczy nieważnych.

-Nie jestem pewien.- Jonathan westchnął, spoglądając na zegar naścienny. Dziesięć po pierwszej. Był u Isao jakieś półgodziny, resztę czasu zajęło mu dotarcie tutaj. Dopiero teraz zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę jak wielka jest stolica Japonii.- Chyba od półtorej godziny do dwóch. Wspominał coś o pójściu do Instytutu swojej siostry i zabraniu broni, a tam nie dojeżdża komunikacja miejska.

Isao skinął głową, po czym wstał z kanapy.

-Skoro macie czas do wieczora, to nie ma co się zbytnio spieszyć. Powinieneś się chwilę przespać.- stwierdził, ignorując posłane mu przez Jonathana spojrzenie sugerujące, że jest niespełna rozumu i kontynuował, zanim młody zdążył się wtrącić i zaprotestować.- No i tobie też przydałaby się jakaś broń.

Jonathan prychnął.- Nie uwierzę, że Wysoki Czarownik trzyma seraficką broń w piwnicy.

Isao posłał mu niepokojący uśmiech mówiący "Lepiej uwierz".

* * *

-Uważaj na głowę.- ostrzegł Isao.

Akurat w tej chwili coś śmignęło tuż obok twarzy Jonathana, a on odskoczył na bok i zdążył dostrzec, jak owe coś odbija się z impetem od zamkniętych drzwi i leci dalej, połyskując fioletowym blaskiem. Morgenstern rozejrzał się po piwnicy i głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Pomieszczenie miało spore rozmiary, jednak było tak zagracone, że miejsca do poruszania się było w nim niewiele. Jonathana zawsze zastanawiało to, że jak na Wysokiego Czarownika Isao ma z domu niewiele magicznych artefaktów. Teraz to wszystko odwołał. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu w jednym miejscu. Części z nich wisiała na ścianach lub suficie, część leżała na podłodze, w kątach, te ważniejsze umiejscowione były w szklanych - na sto procent zabezpieczonych magicznie - gablotach. Pod jedną ze ścian stały cztery olbrzymie, wypchane po brzegi regały. Jonathan podszedł do jednego z nich i przejechał ręką po grzbietach książek.

-To wszystko to magiczne księgi?- zapytał, przyglądając się tytułom. Większości z nich nie kojarzył. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że w ogóle nie widział tu niczego po angielsku. Większość była po japońsku, a jego umiejętność czytania kanji wciąż kulała. Znał znaczenie poszczególnych znaków - przynajmniej tych najczęstszych -, ale gubił się gdy miał złożyć je w spójną całość. Chyba po prostu nie miał do tego wyobraźni.

-Nie, to tomy "Harry'ego Pottera".- prychnął czarownik, przechodząc na tył pomieszczenia.

Jonathanowi niewiele mówił ten tytuł, ale wyłapał ironię w głosie Isao. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na ilość opasłych tomów i zagwizdał z uznaniem. Naprawdę było co czytać. Ciekawe, czy Isao w ogóle wie co dokładnie znajduje się w tych księgach. Jak znał czarownika, to całkiem możliwe, że robiły tylko za element dekoracyjny.

-Nie stój tam tak, tylko podejdź tutaj, bo nie zabrałem rękawiczek, a bez nich tego draństwa nie dotknę.

Jonathan zostawił regał w spokoju i ruszył w kierunku Isao, uważając, żeby niczego po drodze nie zdeptać. Na chwilę odebrało mu mowę, kiedy zobaczył swój miecz i stelę wiszące niepozornie w na tylnej ścianie starej, wiktoriańskiej szafy. Wewnątrz była też cała masa innej broni - białej, ale niekoniecznie serafickiej, na którą Jonathan nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi.

-Ty... skąd go masz?- zapytał, wyciągając rękę i chwytając za rękojeść Fosforosa.

-Twoja siostra i jej luby odnieśli miecz i twoją stelę do rezydencji Morgensternów. Zabrałem je, bo stwierdziłem, że kiedyś mogę ci się przydać.- Isao wzruszył ramionami.- I proszę miałem rację. A nawet jeślibym jej nie miał, to i tak nie widziałem najmniejszego sensu w zostawianiu tam tego żelastwa, skoro ostatni potomek Morgensternów nabawił się fobii na wszystko co związane jest Aniołem i jego darami.- _Zawsze jeden eksponat do kolekcji więcej._ , dodał w myślach. Po czym rozejrzał się po zagraconym pokoju i stwierdził, że chyba naprawdę ma ze sobą problem.

Jonathan przestał go słuchać już po pierwszym zdaniu. W zamyśleniu przesunął kciukiem po gwieździe zdobiącej klingę.

-Miejsce przeklętego miecza jest w przeklętej rezydencji, hm?- wymruczał pod nosem. Z jakiegoś powodu na jego ustach pojawił się ironiczno-smutny uśmiech.

Pomyślał o Clary, związanej i poobijanej, zdanej na czyjąś łaskę i o wyrazie twarzy Mickela, kiedy wspominał o pertraktacjach z Jasnym Dworem.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Renata czeka na ratunek.

-Isao?

-Hym?

Jonathan oderwał wzrok od miecza i spojrzał na czarownika.

-Mógłbyś zrobić dla mnie jeszcze jedną rzecz?

* * *

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Jonathana, Akira znał Alicante jak własną kieszeń i bez większych problemów wyszukał dla nich trasę dzięki, której mogli ominąć główne ulice w drodze do Grad, a także później, kiedy będą wracać. O ile nie złapią ich do tego czasu.

-Mógłbyś się streścić?

-Szybciej już iść nie mogę, a nie będę za tobą biegał.- odparł brunet.- A w ogóle to mógłbyś chociaż postarać się wyglądać mniej podejrzanie.- powiedział ciszej, nie chcąc aby usłyszała ich para nastolatków, obok której przechodzili. Choć dzieciaki wyglądali na tak zajętych sobą, że pewnie nawet ich nie zauważyli.

Jonathan posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale zwolnił. Chyba faktycznie lepiej nie kusić losu i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Isao miał całkowitą rację, kiedy mówił, że Jonathan zupełnie niezamierzenie stał się nierozpoznawalny na ulicach. Odrobinę inaczej sprawa wyglądała z Akirą - miał w Alicante sporo znajomych, przez których zostali parokrotnie zaczepieni w trakcie drogi do Grad. Akira witał się wtedy z uśmiechem i wdawał się krótką pogawędkę dla zachowania pozorów.

-Myślałem, że rzuciłeś to w cholerę!

-Ta, wpadłem tylko na chwilę.

-Mówiłam ci, że prędzej czy później zatęsknisz? Mówiłam? Ha! I kto miał jak zwykle rację?

Akira uśmiechnął się odrobinę nerwowo, aż zbyt dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, że marnują czas. Nigdy nie był dobry w spławianiu ludzi, zwłaszcza tych, na których choć odrobinę mu zależało.

Jonathan stał odrobinę na uboczu, starając się wyglądać jakby mu to wszystko wisiało i nie tupać ze zdenerwowania nogą. Po raz pierwszy żałował, że w Idrysie nie działają urządzenia elektroniczne. Jakże prościej byłoby gdyby mógł wbić wzrok w ekran telefonu i udawać całkowicie wyalienowanego tak jak to nieraz robił Jun, kiedy chciał wyłączyć się z rozmowy.

Morgenstern westchnął. Właściwie kiedy zaczęły mu się udzielać zwyczaje przyziemnych?

-Ej, Akiś, a ten przystojniak to kto?

-To... eee...

Jonathan westchnął i przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. Im szybciej przebrną przez to przedstawienie tym szybciej będą mogli ruszyć dalej.

* * *

Przed południem Isao wybrał się do tokijskiego Instytutu, żeby zrobić to, o co prosił go Jonathan. Czarownik uśmiechnął się chytrze, myśląc o niewielkiej przesyłce, którą miał przekazać Akemi. Co prawda, młody chciał tylko, aby jego szwagier i reszta ich przesłodziaśnej grupki dowiedzieli się, gdzie szukać Clary, ale Isao nie widział nic złego w podgrzaniu atmosfery trochę bardziej i postanowił dodać coś od siebie. W końcu, tytuł Mistrza w Robieniu Zamieszania, nie wziął się z powietrza.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce zastał Akemi dającą reprymendę dwóm Nocnym Łowczynią, które Isao kojarzył wcześniej z przyjęcia. Jeśli dobrze zapamiętał to były z warszawskiego Instytutu, blondynka miała na imię Mercy, a szatynka Rocky... Albo na odwrót? Z resztą co za różnica. Był pod działaniem czaru, który zmieniał jego wygląd, więc dla nich i tak był kompletnie obcy.

Widząc pojawienie się gościa, Akemi już miała wygonić dziewczyny z pokoju, kiedy Isao powiedział:

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Kazano mi tylko dostarczyć to tutaj i przekazać Jace'owi Herondale.- powiedział, unosząc płócienny woreczek.- Czy... zastałem go może?- zapytał.

-Wydaje mi się, że wyszedł, ale to nie szkodzi, ja mogę mu to przekazać.- powiedziała, wyciągając rękę po przesyłkę.- Właściwie to kim pan jest?

Isao wzruszył ramionami.

-Nikim ważnym, miałem to tylko przynieść.- Podał jej woreczek i zaczął rozglądać się po ładnie ozdobionym pomieszczeniu.

-A kto panu kazał?- zapytała podejrzliwym tonem Akemi, a jej brew powędrowała w górę niemal znikając pod przydługą grzywką.

 _Niedoszły władca Edomu, proszę pani._

Isao w zarodku zdusił śmiech i przywołał na twarz najbardziej zdezorientowaną minę, na jaką było go stać.

-Nie mam pojęcia. A pani jest...?

Zanim sobie poszedł dokonał wszelkich starań, aby Akemi myślała, że był pod działaniem czaru kontrolującego.

* * *

Tokio wraz z Jokohamą, Kawasaki, Saitamą i innymi miastami nad Zatoką Tokijską stanowi zespół miejski Tokio (tzw. "Wielkie Tokio"), który zamieszkuje blisko 38 mln osób (czyli tyle co w całej naszej Polsce O.o). Natomiast uważany za "Stolicę świata" Nowy Jork na stałe zamieszkuje tylko około 18,5 mln, więc Tokio jest nieporównywalnie większe. Mam wrażenie, że większość tych ludzi, co szwenda się po ulicach Nowego Jorku, to goście, którzy wbili na imprezę do Magnusa, a zaraz potem zabrali się do domu xP Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, trochę geografii wam się w życiu przyda XD


	17. Chapter 16: Given and denied

Jace przyszedł do Grad, żeby porozmawiać z Jią. Chciał wiedzieć czy są już jakieś informacje na temat możliwego miejsca pobytu Clary. Tokio było naprawdę ogromnym miastem, a on nawet nie miał pewności czy rudowłosa w ogóle się w nim znajduje, czy może została wywieziona gdzieś poza jego granice. Alec miał skontaktować się z Magnusem, ale utkanie czaru tropiącego zajmuje trochę czasu, a Jace nie chciał czekać. Jednak pani konsul nie miała dla niego żadnych nowych wiadomości

 _Szlag._

Miał już wracać do tokijskiego Instytutu, ale jakaś tajemnicza myśl, która nagle zaświtała mu w głowie kazała mu wpierw zajrzeć do Sali Anioła. Dotarł tam w kilka minut. Przed drzwiami do pomieszczenia nie było straży, co już samo w sobie było dziwne, bo po aferze z Morgensternami podwojono środki ostrożności. Wszedł do środka i od razu zobaczył, co jest nie tak - gablota w której trzymano Kielich Anioła była pusta.

Coś błysnęło pośród szkła leżącego na podłodze. Jace schylił się, żeby to podnieść i wtedy przez drzwi wbiegł Robert w towarzystwie trzech Nocnych Łowców. Spojrzał na chłopaka z niemałym zaskoczeniem, ale jego szok tylko się spotęgował, gdy dostrzegł pustą gablotę.

-Jace, co tu się stało?- zapytał, naglącym tonem.

Jace ukradkiem schował do kieszeni przedmiot, wyglądający jak zwykły damski łańcuszek. Dopiero potem podniósł się do pionu i odwzajemnił poważne spojrzenie przyszywanego ojca.

-Wygląda na to, że ktoś ukradł Kielich.- odpowiedział. Po czym dodał, lekko uszczypliwie:- Znowu.

-Widziałeś kto to był?- kontynuował Robert, puszczając ton Jace'a mimo uszu. Widocznie przyzwyczaił się już do jego odzywek.

Kiedy blondyn pokręcił przecząco głową, Inkwizytor zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy.

-Każcie obstawić wyjścia i przeszukać całe Grad, jeśli złodziej wciąż jest gdzieś w pobliżu to musimy go znaleźć. Poszukajcie też strażników, którzy mieli pilnować wejścia.

Wszyscy trzej nefilim - którym Jace nie poświęcił ani grama uwagi, bo i po co, skoro nawet ich nie znał - rozbiegli się, żeby przekazać rozkazy dalej.

-Co ty tu w ogóle robisz?- zapytał na odchodnym Robert.- Przecież zostaliście wysłani do Tokio.

Jace tylko wzruszył ramionami, definitywnie nie zamierzając odpowiadać na jego pytanie, więc pan Lightwood od razu odpuścił i również opuścił Salę Anioła.

Herondale natomiast poszedł prosto do Bramy i przeniósł się z powrotem do Tokio. Z westchnieniem opadł na kanapę w salonie w Instytucie. Z każdą chwilę coraz bardziej bolała go głowa. Zazwyczaj nienawidził bezczynności, ale w tej chwili chciał tylko, żeby już było po wszystkim. Chciałby znów trzymać Clary w swoich ramionach, miałby wtedy pewność, że jest cała i zdrowa. Do tej pory nie brał tej całej wojny na poważnie. Sądził, że po Morgensternie nie może ich spotkać już nic gorszego. Dopiero kiedy wczoraj w nocy Clary dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu zanim zdążyli do niej dotrzeć, zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, jakie czyhało na nich wszystkich.

 _Niech ona tylko wróci do domu, a raz na dobre wybiję jej z głowy szwendanie się po nocach całkiem samej._

-Oh, Jace!- Usłyszał za sobą głos właścicielki Instytutu.- Dobrze, że już wróciłeś.

Akemi podeszła do niego szybko, stukając o podłogę wysokimi obcasami. Podobnie jak Clary nie grzeszyła wzrostem, ale ona chociaż próbowała ratować się obuwiem. Nie do wiary, że nawet tak banalny szczegół przypominał mu o rudowłosej.

-Pewien człowiek przyszedł tutaj jakiś czas temu i zostawił to.- Pokazała mu niewielki woreczek.- Kazał przekazać tobie.- dodała, podając mu przedmiot.- Nie wiem co jest w środku, nie zaglądałam, ale kształtem przypomina coś jakby... sygnet?

Jace zmrużył oczy. Od razu otworzył sakiewkę i wysypał na rękę zawartość. Faktycznie był to typowy pierścień rodowy Nocnych Łowców - trochę z czerniały i na pewno dawno nie noszony. Obrócił go drugą stroną, żeby przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej i... po prostu odjęło mu mowę.

 _What the fu..._

Wiedział, że Kielich mógł ukraść tylko Nocny Łowca, nikt inny nawet nie wszedłby do Alicante, ale tego się nie spodziewał.

-Jace?- odezwała się Akemi.- Co się stało? Zbladłeś.

-Kto to przyniósł?- Zerwał się na nogi, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku.

Akemi wzruszyła ramionami.

-Wyglądał zwyczajnie - ciemne włosy i oczy, młody, na pewno nie miał więcej niż trzydzieści lat, typowo azjatycka uroda.- powiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami.- Raczej nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Mógł być zwykłym Przyziemnym ze wzrokiem.- Zmarszczyła brwi.- Ale zachowywał się dość dziwnie, jestem prawie pewna, że był pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru kontrolującego.

Jace ponownie opadł na kanapę. Miał jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie niż przedtem.

W tym momencie zadzwoniła komórka Akemi. Kobieta przeprosiła go i wyszła, żeby odebrać połączenie. W drzwiach minęła się z Aleciem, który odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tylko zobaczył Jace'a. Szukał go przez bite piętnaście minut.

-Magnus powiedział, że nie jest w stanie jej znaleźć. Coś blokuje... Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

Jace nie zareagował.

-Czyli nie słuchasz.- westchnął Alec.- Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

-Prawie trafiłeś.- Jace zamrugał, jakby wybudzony z transu.- Chodź i zobacz.

Podał Alekowi pierścień i spokojnie obserwował jak na twarz jego _parabatai_ wstępuje pierw szok, a później zwątpienie. Czyli pomyśleli o tym samym.

-Skąd to masz?- zapytał Alec, oddając Jace'owi pierścień i siadając obok niego na kanapie.

-Ktoś przyniósł go do Instytutu, kiedy byłem w Alicane.- Nagle przypomniał sobie o przedmiocie znalezionym w Sali Anioła. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej srebrny krzyżyk na łańcuszku.- A to z kolei leżało w szczątkach gablotki, w której Clave trzymało Kielich.

-Nie mów mi, że...

-Tak.

-Znowu?

-Znowu.

Alec westchnął na wpół z irytacją, na wpół z politowaniem.

-Lepiej bym tego nie podsumował.- stwierdził Jace, obracając w dłoniach pierścień rodowy Morgensternów. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie, nie było mowy o pomyłce. Pytanie tylko, co to oznaczało?

-Naprawdę myślisz, że to on?- zapytał Alec. W jego głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie.

-Nie wiem.

-Na Anioła przecież na własne oczy widzieliśmy jak płonął na stosie!

-Nie wiem.- powtórzył Jace, trochę mocniej.

-Przez rok udawał trupa, żeby teraz tak po prostu zmartwychwstać? Dlaczego? To nie ma najmniejszego sensu!

-Na Anioła, Alec! Nie wiem! Nie wiem, rozumiesz?!- Tym razem prawie krzyknął, marszcząc brwi, ale zaraz z powrotem się uspokoił. Wrzaski w niczym nie pomogą.- To wcale nie musi być Sebastian. To tylko jedna z opcji w dodatku mało prawdopodobna. Pierścień definitywnie należał do niego, ale łańcuszek? Z krzyżem? Szczerze w to wątpię.

-Racja.- przyznał brunet.- Więc co proponujesz?

Jace pomilczał chwilę, dając sobie czas na zebranie myśli.

-Clary wrzuciła pierścień do jeziora Lyn razem z prochami. Jeśli komuś bardzo zależało mógł go wyłowić, żeby...

-Narobić zamieszania.- podłapał natychmiast Alec.

Jace przytaknął.

-Większość nefilim zareagowałaby atakiem paniki, gdyby się dowiedzieli.- Spojrzał poważnie na czarnowłosego.- Dlatego nie możemy nikomu mówić dopóki sprawa choć trochę się nie wyjaśni.

-Nie mówić o czym?- wtrąciła Izzy, uśmiechając się niewinnie, jak osoba, która właśnie przyłapała starsze rodzeństwo na czymś zakazanym i miała radochę, że to nie jej się oberwie.

 _Ta to zawsze wie kiedy przyjść.,_ westchnął w myślach Alec, za to na głos zapytał:

-Ile słyszeliście?

-Tylko końcówkę.- odparł Simon.

-Co nie znaczy, że nie chcemy wiedzieć więcej.- dodała Isabelle.

Kiedy Alec wyjaśniał wszystko nowoprzybyłym, Jace zatopił się we własnych myślach, zupełnie olewając świat rzeczywisty. Jak przez mgłę docierały do niego kolejne pytania zadawane przez Simona i przekleństwa Izzy. Zastanawiał się gdzie teraz jest Clary, czy jest cała i jaki związek z nią mają te wydarzenia. Pół godziny temu sądził, że wyjdzie z siebie ze zmartwienia, więc co miał zrobić teraz, kiedy martwił się dwa razy bardziej?

Chwilę później, kiedy emocje odrobinę opadły Isabelle dostrzegła na ladzie płócienną sakiewkę i sięgnęła po niego.

-To w tym był pierścień?- zapytała, oglądając go dokładnie i oceniając jakość materiału.

-Taa.- odpowiedział (naturalny) blondyn.- A bo co?

-Bo tu jest coś napisane.

Jace w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy dziewczynie.- Gdzie?

-Tutaj. Spójrz.- Izzy wywróciła woreczek na lewą stronę i pokazała mu zapisany atramentem na materiale ciąg cyfr i liter.

-To współrzędne.- powiedział Alec, a Simon szybko spisał wysokość i szerokość geograficzną i wrzucił je w wyszukiwarkę internetową na telefonie.

-To jakiś obszar na przedmieściach, niedaleko zamkniętej fabryki.- powiedział.

-Daleko?- zapytał Jace, zbierając swoją porozrzucaną po kanapie broń.

-Po drugiej stronie miasta.

Trzydzieści sekund później byli już gotowi do wyjścia.

* * *

Renata chodziła w kółko po celi, która rzekomo miała być jej "tymczasową kwaterą". Pokój był mały, zimny i pusty. W kącie leżały dwa brudne, dziurawe koce, których nawet nie zamierzała dotykać. Nie było okien, a jedyne oświetlenie stanowiła goła żarówka powiedzonszona na suficie, która przygasała, co kilka minut. Uroczo.

Reni zupełnie nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. W normalnych okolicznościach siadłaby na tyłku i zwyczajnie poczekała na rozwój wydarzeń, ale to nie były normalne okoliczności i bynajmniej nie zamierzała marnować czasu na czekanie.

Netaron przez cały ten czas uważnie się jej przyglądał, co jakiś czas kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

-Uspokój _się. Zaraz wydepczesz ścieżkę w podłodze._

-Nie jestem w stanie się uspokoić, Netaronie!- odparła, zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, za co natychmiast skarciła się w myślach. Przecież nie miała pewności czy nikt jej nie podsłuchuje.- MÓJ Jonathan został wysłany razem z MOIM przyjacielem, żeby ukradli jeden z najważniejszych dla nefilim artefaktów pod groźbą, że banda zbuntowanych wampirów zamieni MNIE w Dziecko Nocy jeśli się nie podporządkują, a JA nie mogę nic zrobić, bo jestem TYLKO słabą Przyziemną!- powiedziała nerwowym szeptem, praktycznie na jednym wdechu, a na koniec swojego wywodu z całej siły kopnęła nogą w drzwi. Głuche dudnienie rozniosło się po korytarzach.

- _Lepiej ci już?_

Odetchnęła głęboko. Wiele to nie dało, ale przynajmniej rozładowała trochę frustrację.

-Trochę.- przyznała, po czym dodała szybko:- Co nie zmienia faktu, że bycie zakładnikiem jest do bani.

Renata podeszła do drzwi, tym razem nie po to żeby się na nich wyżywać, a z oczywistym zamiarem wyjścia na zewnątrz. Miała dosyć siedzenia w tej celi. Nawet jeśli mieliby zaraz ją złapać - wolała to, niż takie nic nierobienie.

Chwyciła za klamkę...

I na tym się skończyło, bo drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty.

 _No tak. Przecież byłoby zbyt łatwo, prawda? Super._

Westchnęła i odwróciła się do Netarona.

-Pomożesz?- zapytała, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- _Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić? Każde działanie niesie za sobą konsekwencje. A ja nie będę mógł ci pomóc, jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty.-_ przypomniał jej.

-Nic mi się nie stanie.

Kiedyś już to przerabiali. Reni miała wtedy zaledwie dziesięć lat. Rodzice wysłali ją na obóz harcerski nad jezioro. Chciała pozwiedzać okolicę i przez przypadek spadła z mostu prosto do zimnej wody. Na szczęście, nigdy nie narzekała na brak umiejętności pływackich, więc udało jej się wydostać, ale do końca obozu męczyła się z katarem. Zapytała wtedy Netarona dlaczego nie złapał jej, gdy się potknęła.

- _Ani mnie, ani innym aniołom nie wolno do tego stopnia ingerować w wasz świat.-_ odpowiedział.- _Mamy służyć radą, a ja mówiłem, żebyś nie podchodziła tak blisko krawędzi._ \- dodał, jednak jego ton wyrażał bardziej dezaprobatę dla jej nierozwagi, niż skruchę.

-Nie słyszałam.- burknęła obrażona Reni.

- _I właśnie dlatego na świecie jest tyle nieszczęść - bo nie potraficie słuchać._

Od tamtego dnia minęło osiem długich lat i choć mała dziewczynka wyrosła, to w oczach Netarona wciąż pozostawała dzieckiem. Głupiutkim dzieckiem, którego nie można odstąpić na krok, bo zaraz wpakuje się w kłopoty. Wiedział, że nie może już tak o niej myśleć, nie kiedy zmieniała się na jego oczach, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

I chyba tylko dlatego uległ jej proszącemu wzrokowi i postanowił przyspieszyć to, co nieuniknione. Podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej czole. Dotyk był tak delikatny, że Reni niemal go nie czuła, a mimo to w jednej sekundzie poczuła się zupełnie inaczej. Wróciło to samo dziwne uczucie, co tydzień temu podczas urodzin, tylko już bez zawrotów głowy. Wręcz przeciwnie, jej umysł nigdy nie był czystszy.

Spojrzała pytająco na Netarona.

-Co zrobiłeś?- zapytała.

- _Teraz możesz wyjść.-_ powiedział tylko, puszczając jej pytanie mimo uszu.

Renata nie drążyła tematu. Podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła za klamkę, ale wciąż było zamknięte.

Tylko ona stała się niematerialna.

* * *

Będąc na skraju świadomości, Clary usłyszała czyjś głos wołający jej imię i poczuła rękę delikatnie potrząsającą jej ramieniem.

-Clary? Clary, wstawaj!

Jednocześnie poczuła tępy ból głowy i dolnych partii żeber. Naprawdę nie chciała się budzić, ale najwyraźniej nie miała wyboru.

Otworzyła oczy i przez klika sekund miała wrażenie, że widzi ciemne włosy i twarz Isabelle, ale gdy mrugnęła ta iluzja znikła. Wzrok musiał płatać jej figle, bo osoba pochylająca się nad nią nie była Izzy. To była ta sama dziewczyna, którą wcześniej widziała obok Jonathana. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, gdy dostrzegła, że Clary się obudziła.

-Dzięki Bogu.- odetchnęła z ulgą.- Udało mi się znaleźć twoją stelę więc...

-Kim jesteś?- przerwała jej Clary.

-Nie wiem, czy moja osoba jest w tej chwili taka ważna, ale skoro chcesz wiedzieć to mogę się przedstawić. Mam na imię Renata Yume, dla przyjaciół Reni, liczę osiemnaście wiosen, a na resztę przyjdzie czas później.- wyrecytowała, praktycznie na jednym wdechu. Potem chwyciła Clary za ramiona i pomogła jej usiąść.- Szybko. Raczej nie mamy wiele czasu.- powiedziała, podając jej stelę i miecz.

Clary odłożyła Hesperosa na podłogę, a stelą raz-dwa narysowała sobie _iratze_ ignorując towarzyszące temu zabiegowi pieczenie i czekała aż zacznie działać.

-Nie jesteś jedną z nich?

-A wyglądam na wampirzycę?- odparła Renata, pokazując na siebie ręką.

Czy z tym chudym, w ogóle nie atrakcyjnym ciałem choć trochę przypominała Dziecko Nocy? Clary też była szczupła i drobna, a w dodatku usiana piegami, ale ten typ urody tak jej pasował, że nawet w brudnych, wytartych ubraniach wyglądała pięknie. Przynajmniej w mniemaniu Renaty, choć jej ocena nie mogła być subiektywna. Zawsze była względem siebie zbyt surowa.

Clary przyjrzała jej się dokładnie i lekko pokręciła głową.

-No, właśnie.

-Więc co tu robisz?- zapytała Clary. Miała ochotę zapytać, co w ogóle robił tutaj Jonathan i jakim cudem żyje, ale nie sądziła, żeby poruszanie tego tematu teraz było dobrym pomysłem. Tak, jak powiedziała Reni - nie miały zbyt wiele czasu.

Clary poczuła lekkie mrowienie, kiedy rany zaczęły się zasklepiać. Po namyśle narysowała sobie również _mendelin_ , mając nadzieję, że pomoże na ból głowy. Oby nie miała wstrząsu mózgu, bo to mogłoby już być problematyczne.

-Teoretycznie jestem zakładnikiem.- Blondynka zagryzła policzek od środka.- Ale znudziło mi się nic nierobienie, więc pomyślałam, że chociaż spróbuję ci pomóc. Są tak przekonani o naszej słabości, że nawet nie postawili straży. A może postawili, tylko wszyscy zrobili sobie przerwę na lunch? Albo drzemkę. Wampiry chyba śpią za dnia, nie?- zastanawiała się na głos.- Nie wiem, w każdym razie znalezienie twojej broni i dotarcie tutaj poszło mi gładko, chyba ze dwa razy prawie na kogoś wpadłam, ale mnie nie zauważyli.

Clary uniosła brwi. Nie to, że jej nie wierzyła, ale to co powiedziała brzmiało tak prosto, że nie mogła wyjść z szoku. No i pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia - była pewna, że zamknięto ją w tym pomieszczeniu na cztery spusty, a i Renaty nie pozostawiono na wolności skoro miała być zakładnikiem.

-Jak przeszłaś przez zamknięte drzwi?- zapytała.

-Tak jakoś wyszło.- Reni wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Clary wpatrywała się w nią zszokowana.

 _Co jest nie tak z tą dziewczyną?_ , zastanawiała się. Albo ona była inna, albo cały świat zwariował. Była ciekawa jak nigdy, jednak w jej oczach Clary wyczytała, że nie dowie się niczego więcej, więc odpuściła sobie dociekanie.

-Dasz radę wstać?- zapytała Ren, profilaktycznie zmieniając temat.

-Raczej tak.

-To dobrze.- Reni zerknęła w stronę wyjścia.- Em... dasz radę otworzyć drzwi?- rzuciła, lekko zakłopotanym tonem.

Clary zmarszczyła brwi, ale skinęła twierdząco głową.

 _Nie pytaj.,_ powiedziała sobie w myślach. _Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć._

Renata podniosła się i podała Clary rękę. Rudowłosa przyjęła pomoc, ale nie bez wahania. Nie wiedziała, co sądzić o tej dziewczynie. Nie była "normalna" to wiedziała na pewno. Wcześniej nie czuła tego tak intensywnie, ale teraz, kiedy były same miała wrażenie, że mistyczna aura, którą emanowała Reni była wręcz namacalna.

-Chodźmy, wiem gdzie jest wyjście.

-Czekaj.

Reni zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do drzwi. Obróciła się przez ramię i spojrzała na Clary pytającym wzrokiem. W oczach dziewczyny czaił się cień nieufności.

-Coś nie tak?

-Nie chcę znać całej historii, bo nie ma na nią czasu. Ale jeśli mam pozwolić ci się stąd wyprowadzić muszę chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego mi pomagasz.- powiedziała i zamilkła, czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny.

-Dlaczego?- powtórzyła po niej bezwiednie.- Jak to dlaczego? Jesteś siostrą Jonathana, trochę głupio zostawić na pastwę losu przyszłą szwagierkę.- Reni uśmiechnęła się, a Clary dosłownie odebrało mowę.

 _Jasna cholera._ , przeklęła siarczyście w myślach, obiecując sobie, że już o nic więcej nie będzie pytać. _Za dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień._


	18. Chapter 17: Just like fire

Clary poczuła się wolna wraz z chwilą wyjścia na światło dzienne. Odetchnęła głęboko i powoli wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało im się wydostać nie wpadając na ani jednego wampira, ale teraz to nie miało już znaczenia. Tak długo, jak stały w promieniach słońca, żaden krwiopijca nie mógł ich dosięgnąć. Odwróciła się do Renaty, żeby jej podziękować i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że dziewczyna stoi kilka metrów za nią, nie mając zamiaru podejść bliżej.

-A ty nie idziesz?- zapytała.

Blondynka pokręciła głową.

-Jonathan i Akira mogliby mieć problem z klanem, gdybym tak po prostu zniknęła.- wyjaśniła, łagodnym głosem.- Jestem zakładnikiem, pamiętasz?- dodała, śmiejąc się cicho.

-Oh, no tak.- Clary nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Czuła się głupio - nie chciała zostawiać osoby, która jej pomogła. Poza tym, było jeszcze tak wiele pytań, na które chciała poznać odpowiedzi...

Reni bezbłędnie odczytała z niej to wahanie.

-Powinnaś iść.- powiedziała.- Twoi przyjaciele muszą się potwornie martwić.

-Pewnie tak, tylko...

-Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, namówię Jonathana, żeby się z tobą spotkał.- obiecała.- Zdaje się, że przydałaby się wam szczera rozmowa.

Clary przez chwilę zastanawiała się co jej na to odpowiedzieć, aż w końcu powiedziała zwykłe:

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co.

Reni obserwowała jak Clary znika za rogiem ulicy. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę fabryki. Zrobiła co chciała, teraz musiała wracać do swojego uroczego pokoiku. Pewnie już odkryli, że zniknęła - chyba, że są wyjątkowo nierozgarnięci - ale trzeba było choć próbować utrzymać pozory.

Jednak tym razem nie poszło jej tak łatwo, jak poprzednio. Zaraz po wejściu do budynku natknęła się na wampira. Nie zdążyła nawet zareagować kiedy znalazł się przy niej i chwycił ją za ramię tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

-Ty mała żmijo, wiedziałem, że będziesz kombinować.- wysyczał Podziemny.- Jak udało ci się wyjść z celi?

Reni zacisnęła usta, ale nie odwróciła wzroku. Nawet jeśli się bała, to w ogóle nie było tego po niej widać, co tylko bardziej rozjuszyło wampira. Puścił jej ramię i zacisnął dłoń na jej gardle, przypierając dziewczynę do ściany. Liczył, że to wywrze na niej jakieś wrażenie.

Nie wywarło.

Jedynie zamknęła oczy, ale wciąż pozostała bierna na jego działania. Trzeba przyznać, zaimponowało mu to.

-Naprawdę szkoda marnować taki dobry materiał.- powiedział i uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając kły.- Powinnaś być jedną z nas, a nie marnować się w świecie Przyziemnych. Co ty na to, żeby naprawić ten błąd?

Dopiero to podziałało na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody.

 _-_ Nie!

Zaczęła się wyrywać, ale bez efektu. Wampir unieruchomił jej ręce. Spojrzała w bok, na Netarona. Anioł stał w znacznej odległości od nich i tylko się przyglądał. Na jego idealnej twarzy Reni widziała napięcie, a może nawet nutkę niepokoju? Gdyby jej pomógł, złamałby wszystkie obowiązujące go zasady. Doskonale pamiętała słowa, które powiedział do niej nie dłużej jak pół godziny temu.

 _Każde działanie niesie za sobą konsekwencje. A ja nie będę mógł ci pomóc, jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty._

-Sama jestem sobie winna, nie?- szepnęła bezbarwnie. Jej wzrok nagle stał się zamglony, jakby myślami była gdzieś bardzo daleko.- Bo jestem człowiekiem i nie potrafię słuchać.- Wampir był tak blisko, że czuła jego oddech na szyi.

- _Owszem.-_ odezwał się Netaron.- _Na twoje i moje szczęście, nie jesteś pierwszym lepszym człowiekiem._

Renata nie zdążyła nawet zastanowić się nad tym, co miałoby to oznaczać, gdy poczuła ostry ból w szyi. Usłyszała syk, który potem przerodził się w jęk bólu, ale żaden z tych dźwięków nie wyszedł z jej ust. Zdziwiła się, kiedy wampir odskoczył od niej równie nagle, co się przy niej znalazł. Ręką zasłaniał sobie dolną część twarzy.

Reni czuła nienaturalne ciepło w miejscu ugryzienia. Wykrzywiła kark, żeby spojrzeć na to miejsce i zdębiała. Zobaczyła błękitny płomyk tlący się na rankach. Krew, która z nich wypływała nie była czerwona, tylko złota. Kiedy mrugnęła ogień przestał się tlić, a krew znów miała swój naturalny kolor, ale po ugryzieniu nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu.

Przez chwilę była skłonna uwierzyć, że tylko jej się przywidziało. Potem ponownie spojrzała na Netarona i przestała wątpić. Nie mogłaby. Nie kiedy uśmiechał się do niej z dumą.

-Co to miało być?!

Wrzask wampira przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Jak dotąd miała wrażenie, że dryfuje bardzo daleko poza swoim ciałem.

-Pijesz wodę święconą zamiast herbaty, czy co?!- Jego poparzone wargi wykrzywiły się w gniewnym grymasie, kiedy ponownie ruszył w jej stronę.

Tym razem odskoczyła na bok, nie dając się złapać.

* * *

Jonathan i Akira wrócili w idealnym momencie. Zaraz po wejściu na teren fabryki natknęli się na Renatę. Dziewczyna była blada na twarzy. Robiła wszystko byle tylko odsunąć się od napastującego ją wampira, z marnym skutkiem, bo zaczął szarpać ją za włosy. Jonathan w sekundę znalazł się przy niej i sprzedał wampirowi cios kolanem w żołądek. Mężczyzna odskoczył kilka metrów w tył, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż bólu. Szybko się otrząsnął, warknął wkurzony i już szykował się do ataku, kiedy zbiegły się inne wampiry, które otoczyły walczących. Akira już wcześniej podbiegł do Jonathana i Reni, ustawiając się tak, żeby w razie wypadku osłonić przyjaciółkę przed atakiem. Wtedy przez tłum przepchnął się Mickel.

-Co tu się dzieje?- zapytał pozornie spokojnie, ale przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jego wyraz twarzy nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości odnośnie tego jak bardzo jest wkurzony.

-Przysięgliście, że jej nie skrzywdzicie jeśli przyniesiemy Kielich.- odezwał się Akira.- Jeśli tak mają wyglądać układy z wami to go nie dostaniecie.

-Dziewczyna próbowała uciec!- zaprotestował ten sam wampir, który wcześniej próbował ugryźć Renatę.

Jego wypowiedź wywołała wśród tłumu wrzawę, której nawet Mickel nie mógłby tak łatwo opanować. Zresztą, nawet nie próbował.

-Nie próbowałam!- krzyknęła głośno Reni.- Jakiś idiota zostawił otwarte drzwi, więc wyszłam pozwiedzać.- Tylko odrobinkę minęła się z prawdą - w końcu drzwi bynajmniej otwarte nie były - ale kto jej to udowodni? Nikt, proszę państwa.

Tym jednym zdaniem wprowadziła w konsternację połowę towarzystwa. Nawet Jonathan spojrzał na nią pytająco i uniósł brew. Jeden z gapiów, prawdopodobnie ten "idiota", który miał jej pilnować, a zamiast tego uderzył w kimę, ulotnił się dyskretnie.

-Co?- wykrztusił Mickel. Zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, jakby próbował się upewnić czy aby na pewno jest tylko nieszkodliwą Przyziemną.

Reni odparła mu wzruszeniem ramion.

-To nie ma znaczenia.- wtrącił Akira i spojrzał na przywódcę wampirów mrużąc oczy.- Przynieśliśmy Kielich, więc zgodnie z obietnicą macie dać nam spokój.

-Pokażcie Kielich!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

Akira wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Jonathanem, który potem sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej owinięty materiałem przedmiot. Kiedy podawał Mickelowi Kielich jego wyraz twarzy był tak skrajnie obojętny, że Reni prawie uwierzyła, że los nefilim w ogóle go nie obchodzi. Prawie. Wszystkich pozostałych udało mu się przekonać.

Mickel dość nieufnie wziął ręki zawiniątko i odsłonił zawartość. Na widok Kielicha jego twarz rozpromieniła się.

-No, barwo.

-Po co ci Kielich?- zapytał Akira. Zadowolenie malujące się na twarzy wampira irytowało go.- Nie możesz go nawet dotknąć, nie wspominając o wykorzystaniu go do czegokolwiek.

Mickel przeszył Nocnego Łowcę wzrokiem, a potem uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Ależ ja nie chcę go wykorzystać.- Zawinął Kielich z powrotem w materiał i podał go stojącej przy jego boku wampirzycy.- Mam zamiar go zniszczyć.

Akira poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach. Kielich był dla nefilim zabezpieczeniem - ostatnią deską ratunku do stworzenia nowej generacji i kontynuowania misji. Jeśli zostanie zniszczony może być krucho. Zwłaszcza, że trwała wojna.

Młody Kurohana wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać zrobił to Jonathan.

-No to powodzenia.- rzucił wyzywającym tonem Morgenstern. W jego postawie widoczna była niewzruszona pewność siebie. Jakby miał wszystko pod kontrolą, mimo że w rzeczywistości sprawa była opłakana. Akira zastanawiał się czy to wyuczona postawa.- To jeden z Darów Anioła- ciągnął Jonathan.- Zniszczenie go może być sporym wyzwaniem.

-To już nie jest wasz interes.- odbił piłeczkę Mickel, a potem ciągnął dalej mimo swoich słów. Widocznie poczucie zwycięstwa, bycia panem sytuacji było zbyt słodkie, żeby tak szybko skończyć się nim napawać.- Myślę, że Królowa Fearie będzie bardziej niż chętna do pomocy, jeżeli dostarczę jej Kielich i rudego bękarta Valentina Morgensterna na dokładkę.

Jonathan już zamierzał mu odpowiedzieć, czy raczej wysyczeć przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy jedne z bocznych drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł przez nie wysoki, ubrany na czarno mężczyzna. Wykrzykując imię swojego szefa przedarł się przez tłum gapiów i dopadł Mickela, który spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

-Dlaczego się tak tłuczesz, do diabła!

-Panie, dziewczyna zniknęła.- wykrztusił wampir.

Na kilka sekund zapanowała grobowa cisza. Potem Mickel wrzasnął wściekle, uniósł pięść i posłał nieszczęśnika w powietrze, aż uderzył plecami w drzwi, przez które chwilę temu wszedł.

-JAK?!- ryknął.

Zbiorowisko cofnęło się o krok lub dwa aby zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy sobą a szefem. Wielu wampirów uciekło cichaczem, widząc, że miłe dla oczu widowisko, może już dłużej nie być takie miłe skoro herszt się wściekł. Renata pisnęła cicho i schowała się bardziej za plecami Jonathana. Wychyliła tylko czubek głowy znad jego ramienia, żeby widzieć cokolwiek.

Tymczasem Mickel wściekał się dalej.

-MIELIŚCIE DOPILNOWAĆ, ŻEBY NIE UCIEKŁA!

-Panie- odezwała się cicho Mai, nadal ściskając w rękach zakryty Kielich.- Była rana, związana i pozbawiona broni. Sama w zaryglowanym i zamkniętym na cztery spusty pomieszczeniu. Nie miała prawa uciec.

-A jednak jej się udało!- warknął Mickel z furią. Nagle jego wzrok ponownie padł na Nocnych Łowców i w jego wściekłych oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

Cholera, przeklął w myślach Jonathan. Jeśli zamierzał obwinić ich o ucieczkę Clary, mogli nie opuścić tego miejsca tak łatwo.

-Przecież nas tu nawet nie było!- powiedział Morgenstern w samoobronie.

-Was nie.- potwierdził, skupiając wzrok na blond włosach chowającej się za Jonathanem Renaty.- Ona była. Mało tego, przyłapaliśmy ją na szwendaniu się samopas. To musiała być ona!

-Skoro tak to dlaczego nie uciekła razem z nią?- zaoponował Jonathan, próbując się jeszcze bronić, ale miał bardzo silne przeczucie, że ta kłótnia nie będzie prowadzić do niczego dobrego. Że też Reni i Clary nie mogły spokojnie poczekać aż doczłapią się tutaj Jace i Lightwood'owie! Dlaczego baby zawsze muszą robić wszystko po swojemu?!- Po co wróciła skoro doskonale wie, że nie spotka jej tutaj nic dobrego?

-Po ciebie!- Mickel w sekundę znalazł się przy Jonathanie i wbił mu palec wskazujący w pierś.- Mała Przyziemna wróciła po ciebie i twojego koleszkę!

-Pomyśl przez chwilę o tym co mówisz.- wtrącił się Akira.- Jak powiedziałeś - to Przyziemna. Zwykła, słaba dziewczyna. Naprawdę sądzisz, że wykiwała by wszystkich twoich strażników, wykradła broń, a potem wypuściła więźnia? To niedorzeczne!

-Myślisz, że nie wiem?- rzucił prześmiewczo tonem, w którym wciąż pobrzmiewała złość. I to nie mała.- A jednak to zrobiła! Nie wiem jak, ale wiem, że to była ona!

-I co z tego?- Reni odezwała się po raz pierwszy.- Co z tego?- powtórzyła, wychodząc zza Jonathana i dla odmiany oparła się o jego ramię.- Clary jest już daleko stąd i nie dogonicie jej, nawet jakbyście chcieli.

Mickel spojrzał na szparę światła przedostającą się przed szczelinę pod drzwiami wejściowymi i przeklął, w duchu przyznając dziewczynie rację. Nie mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Nie o tej porze dnia.

-Rozejść się i zacząć zbierać. Wynosimy się stąd tuż po zachodzie słońca. Mai, odnieś Kielich do mojego gabinetu, zaraz tam przyjdę.

Zapanowało małe zamieszanie i większość wampirów w tym Mai rozeszło się we wszystkie strony. Została tylko siódemka - dwie młode dziewczyny i pięciu mężczyzn, którzy wciąż mierzyli Akirę, Reni i Jonathana wrogimi spojrzeniami. To był główny powód, dla którego jeszcze się stąd nie wynieśli. Pięć par oczu śledzących z podejrzliwością każdy ich ruch, gotowych do zaatakowania w każdej chwili.

Jonathan zerknął na Renatę i zauważył, że jej ręce drżały odrobinę, mimo że dobrze ukrywała strach. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, objął ją ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej do siebie.

Mickel spojrzał na nich i zmrużył oczy.- Rozumiecie chyba, że w świetle nowych wydarzeń, nasza umowa staje się nieaktualna. Dzięki wam straciłem swoją kartę przetargową.- Potem zwrócił się do swoich pobratymców.- Zabierzcie im broń i zamknijcie. Dopilnujcie też, żeby zawsze cztery osoby pilnowały drzwi. Potem zdecyduję co z nimi zrobić.- dodał jeszcze i odszedł.

* * *

Półgodziny później siedział przy sponiewieranym biurku w pomieszczeniu w wyższej kondygnacji budynku. Oparł łokcie na blacie i położył podbródek na splecionych dłoniach, a potem wzbił wzrok w Kielich. Królowa Fearie nienawidziła Clave, ale za nim też zbytnio nie przepadała. Nawet jeśli przyniesie jej Kielich, nie mógł mieć pewności, że zechce zawrzeć z nim sojusz. Z Clarrisą Morgnestern w roli zakładniczki byłoby o wiele prościej. Mickel dobrze znał zamiłowanie Królowej do grania ludziom na nosie, a zwłaszcza do grania na nosie Jace'owi Herondale.

Zmarszczył brwi, a całe jego ciało napięło się niezauważalnie. Miał jakieś inne wyjście?

Wpatrując się w Kielich niewidzącym wzrokiem, zaczął jeszcze raz rozważać każdy swój ruch, każdą decyzję, którą podjął w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy i każdą osobę, którą spotkał po drodze. Wojna była jak rozgrywka szachowa - każde opcja musiała być przemyślana i rozpatrzona, bo każdy ruch miał znaczenie. I tak począwszy od swojej niewielkiej grupy zwolenników w USA, dotarł aż do dwóch Nefilim i Przyziemnej, którzy zostali do niego sprowadzeni. Jeszcze raz przeanalizował każdą interakcję z nimi, spojrzenia, ton głosu, postawa, rysy twarzy...

Poderwał się na nogi tak gwałtownie, że krzesło, na którym siedział uderzyło w wykładaną kafelkami podłogę.

Zwabiona hałasem Mai otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu swojego szefa, żeby zobaczyć co się stało. Na twarzy Mickela malował się szok.

-Co się stało?- zapytała cicho. Wampir nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

-Morgenstern.- wydusił, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć.- Ten chłopak to pieprzony Sebastian Morgenstern.

-Jak to?- Mai zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

Na twarzy Mickela stopniowo wykwitł maniacki uśmiech.

Miał swoją kartę przetargową.


	19. Chapter 18: Don't let me go

W miarę oddalania się od fabryki krok Clary stale przyspieszał, aż chwilę później biegła ile sił miała w nogach, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Odłożyła myśli o bracie - on naprawdę żyje? i to jeszcze ma dziewczynę? ba, NARZECZONĄ?! - na bok. Znała położenie miejsca, w którym ukrywał się Mickel. Musiała powiedzieć reszcie, zanim się ulotni, a zrobi to na pewno, gdy dowie się, że uciekła. Miała mało czasu. Musiała szybko dostać się do Instytutu, a nie znała nawet swojego własnego położenia. Mknęła pomiędzy starymi kamienicami, zbyt skupiona na pracy nóg, żeby zwracać uwagę na drogę. Nie dotarła jednak daleko. Ledwie chwilę później zderzyła się z kimś na zakręcie. Męskie ramiona oplotły ją w pasie nie pozwalając się odsunąć, ale zanim zdążyła zacząć się wyrywać poczuła znajomy zapach perfum. Identyczne podarowała niedawno Jace'owi.

Odsunęła się odrobinę tylko po to, żeby móc zarzucić chłopakowi ręce na szyję.

-Jace!- zawołała.- To naprawdę ty! Jak mnie znalazłeś?

-Emm.- Jace zaciął się na chwilę, zastanawiając się czy powinien teraz mówić jej, że jakiś facet przyniósł do Instytutu koordynaty razem z pierścieniem rodowym Morgensternów... Ta, to chyba nie była najlepsza pora.- W sumie, to sam nie jestem pewien, to trochę podejrzana sprawa. Ważne, że jesteś.- skwitował i połączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku.- Co się stało? Jak uciekłaś?

-Eee.- Tym razem to Clary nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. W gruncie rzeczy, wiele się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatniej doby. Nie mogła po prostu powiedzieć, że żyła tylko dzięki Jonathanowi, który, notabene, powinien być martwy, oraz jego... narzeczonej. Kto wie jakby zareagowali na te rewelacje.- To... trochę długa historia. Ważne, że jestem.- dodała rozbrajająco i przyciągnęła Jace'a do kolejnego pocałunku, licząc, że tak uda jej się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

Simon kaszlnął kilkakrotnie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę rudowłosej. I zadziałało, Clary oderwała się od Jace'a i przytuliła mocno swojego przyjaciela, a potem także Izzy. Alec nie był tak wylewny, ale za to uśmiechnął się do niej - szczerze - i od razu przeszedł do sedna.

-Wybaczcie, że przerwę tę ckliwą scenkę, ale lepiej będzie jeżeli już się stąd zmyjemy. Wampiry, co prawda nie będą cię szukać w środku dnia, ale demony to inna sprawa.

-Nie możemy tak po prostu odejść.- zaprzeczył Simon.- Wiem, że to delikatna sprawa, ale właśnie mamy jak na widelcu główną siedzibę rebeliantów!

-Aż nie wierzę, że to mówię- dodała Izzy.- Ale czy nie powinniśmy powiadomić Clave? Za parę godzin może ich już tu nie być, przepadną razem z Kielichem.

-Jakim kielichem?- wtrąciła Clary. Pozostała czwórka spojrzała na nią wymownie.- Tym Kielichem?! No nie gadajcie! Kiedy?

-Parę godzin temu.- odparł Jace, przeczesując palcami grzywkę w nerwowym geście, po czym ujął Clary za rękę.- Ale to teraz nie nasz problem, trzeba zabrać cię w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Możemy powiadomić Maryse i Roberta, gdy będziemy już w Instytucie.

-Nie!- krzyknęła odruchowo Clary, czym wywołała zdziwienie u wszystkich wokół.- To... znaczy... Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Może zamiast działać pochopnie spróbujemy lepiej poznać wroga? Wiecie, nie wiemy ilu ludzi ma na miejscu, ani z kim nawiązał współpracę. Do wieczora i tak się stąd nie ruszą, nie ryzykowaliby wyjścia na słońce.

Jace, Isabelle i Alec wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia, a Simon spojrzał na Clary wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Zachowywała się co najmniej dziwnie, nawet jak na kogoś kto został porwany przez wampiry. Clary zdawała sobie sprawę jak podejrzanie musi to dla nich wyglądać, ale nie mogła odpuścić. Jeśli wezwą teraz Clave to Jonathan... Jonathan przestanie być tajemnicą. To nie był byle jaki sekret, tu chodziło o życie... jej brata. Mimo wszystkiego, co zaszło między nimi w przeszłości, czuła, że nie może tak po prostu wydać go nefilim. Dlatego wpatrywała się w Jace'a z uporem i desperacją, licząc na to, że zobaczy jak bardzo jej zależy i stanie po jej stronie.

-Clary... Clary może mieć trochę racji.- powiedział w końcu do swojego _parabatai_. Rudowłosa musiała się powstrzymać przed wskoczeniem na niego i uściskaniem go.- Wampiry nie ruszą się nigdzie do zachodu słońca, a Alicante nie runie jeśli Clave poczeka jeszcze parę godzin.

-W porządku.- zgodził się Alec, choć nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

-Razem z Simonem zabierzcie Clary do Instytutu. Ja i Alec zostaniemy i będziemy mieć na wszystko oko.- Izzy przejęła dowodzenie i uwiesiła się na ramieniu starszego brata uśmiechając się w swój charakterystyczny isabelowaty sposób.

-Masz wystarczająco siły, żeby otworzyć bramę, Clary?- zapytał Simon.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła ostrożnie. Cały czas czuła tępy ból w potylicy i momentami dzwoniło jej w uszach, ale nie było to na tylko poważne, żeby nie mogła stworzyć bramy. Wyciągnęła stellę i narysowała nią runę otwierającą na ścianie.

Gdy tylko brama zamknęła się za Jace'm, Alec wymienił z Izzy konspiracyjne spojrzenia.

-Czy tylko mnie coś tutaj bardzo nie pasuje?- zapytał.

-Nie tylko tobie, braciszku.- westchnęła.- Nie tylko tobie.

Razem ruszyli w stronę, z której przyszła Clary.

* * *

Renata już na wpół przysypiała oparta o ramię Akiry, kiedy głośny huk przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości tak, że niemal podskoczyła. Jonathan, który jakieś pół godziny temu poderwał się na nogi i zaczął wydeptywać ścieżkę w podłodze stał teraz przy drzwiach celi z pięścią wciąż wbitą w chłodny metal. Gdy ją odsunął cienka warstwa rdzy i kurzu posypała się na podłogę.

Renata przetarła klejące się po nieprzespanej nocy oczy, ale w żaden sposób nie skomentowała jego zachowania. Rozumiała, że jest zmęczony i zły, pewnie nawet wściekły. Podobnie jak Akira, który mimo iż zdawał się pogodzić z rolą poduszki, od dłuższego czasu stukał palcami o swoje ramię i marszcząc brwi, wbijał wzrok w podłogę obok swoich skrzyżowanych nóg. Netaron przez pierwszych parę minut obserwował ich z obojętną miną, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Renata nie widziała go od tamtej pory.

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i ignorując zmęczenie, wstała z kamiennej posadzki.

-W porządku?- zapytała, podchodząc do Jonathana i sięgnęła po jego rękę. Wierzch dłoni był lekko zaczerwieniony, ale nic nie krwawiło, a siniak miał pojawić się dopiero za parę godzin.

-Nie, nie jest w porządku.- powiedział napiętym tonem, ale nie cofnął ręki.- Nic nie jest w porządku.

Renata przysunęła się bliżej i pocałowała go czule, a Jonathan wplótł dłoń w jej włosy. Oddał pocałunek, czując jak emocje powoli zaczynają z niego ulatywać. Jak zwykle - obecność Reni miała na niego uspokajająco. Położył drugą rękę na jej talii i przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej.

Słyszał jak Akira chrząka znacząco ze swojego miejsca pod ścianą.

Zignorował go.

-Zgubiłem twój łańcuszek.- przyznał cicho, kiedy oderwali się od siebie na chwilę.

Renata westchnęła.

-Należał do mojej mamy.- szepnęła i ponownie połączyła ich usta.- Kupisz mi nowy.

Akira chrząknął ponownie, tym razem głośniej.- Nie to, że wasze gruchanie mi przeszkadza, gołąbeczki, ale to chyba nie jest odpowiedni czas i miejsce.

Jonathan wywrócił oczami, ale mimo wszystko wycofał się z przestrzeni osobistej swojej dziewczyny. Skoro to przez niego - i Akirę, gdyby nie on w ogóle by ich tutaj nie było - Reni znalazła się w tym bagnie, to musiał wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność i ją stąd wyciągnąć. Pytanie tylko - jak?

Zamknięto ich w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym wcześniej trzymano Renatę. Jonathan wywnioskował to z jej niezbyt zadowolonej miny i bardzo wymownego "O, jak miło, prawie zdążyłam się stęsknić", kiedy zorientowała się, dokąd ich prowadzą. Pokój nie miał żadnych okien czy otworów wentylacyjnych - poza małą kratką na górze -, a drzwi, jak już się zdążył przekonać, były kompletnie nie do ruszenia bez pomocy steli, którą zabrano jemu i Akirze razem z bronią. Ach, no i jeszcze wyglądało na to, że wampiry naprawdę zastosowały się do polecenia Mickela i przed drzwiami naprawdę stał ktoś, kto ich pilnował. I to bynajmniej nie jedna osoba, bo czasem udawało mu się usłyszeć zagłuszone przez drzwi fragmenty rozmów. I ziewanie. Ciekawe, która była godzina? Czas strasznie się zlewa, kiedy siedzi się zamkniętym w jakiejś skrytce w piwnicy i nie ma się co robić.

-Reni?

-Tak?- mruknęła dziewczyna, przenosząc wzrok na Akirę.

-Naprawdę wypuściłaś Clary?- Brunet spojrzał na nią sceptycznie spod uniesionej brwi, jakby naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że byłaby fizycznie zdolna do czegoś takiego.

Ku jego zdumieniu, Renata przytaknęła.- Wyprowadziłam ją z budynku, ale sama wróciłam. Mielibyście kłopoty, gdyby się okazało, że mnie nie ma.

-I tak je mamy.- zaoponował.- Trzeba było uciekać razem z nią. Przynajmniej byłabyś bezpieczna.

-Znasz mnie.- Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.- Nie mogłam was zostawić. Mimo, że jestem bezużyteczna i potrafię tylko pakować się w kłopoty.

Jonathan przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie jednym uchem, wciąż zastanawiając się nad drogą ucieczki, kiedy nagle coś do niego dotarło.

-Pomogłaś Clary uciec.- powiedział ostrożnie.- Dzięki tobie się wydostała.

-No shit Sherlock.- zakpił Akira.- Nie żebyśmy właśnie o tym rozmawiali.

Jonathan zignorował go zupełnie, wciąż wpatrując się w Reni tymi przenikliwymi, zielonymi oczami. Dziewczyna powstrzymała się przed nerwowym wczepieniem palców w bluzkę. Wiedziała, jakie pytanie teraz padnie i bała się, bo nie miała pojęcia jak na nie odpowiedzieć.

-Jak ci się to, na Anioła, udało?- zapytał Jonathan, prawie szeptem.

Teraz nie tylko Jonathan skanował ją wzrokiem - Akira również. W końcu do nich obu dotarło, że uwolnienie innego więźnia podczas gdy samemu jest się więźniem graniczy z cudem. I Renata w pełni się z nimi zgadzała, bo to co zrobiła w istocie było _fizycznie niemożliwe._ Nikt nie przechodzi przez zamknięte drzwi, ot tak, jakby ich w ogóle nie było. Skręcając w jeden z korytarzy niemal _wpadła_ na jednego ze strażników, a on tylko ją wyminął i poszedł dalej. To nie było normalne. Podobnie jak, to że wampir po ugryzieniu jej odskoczył jakby autentycznie został poparzony, a rana po tym zagoiła się krótką chwilę.

Zasługiwali na wyjaśnienia, ale ona sama nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. A Netarona nadal nie było. Czy to, co się z nią działo miało jakiś ścisły związek z jej aniołem stróżem...? Może... może czas najwyższy, żeby widzenie aniołów przestało być jej tajemnicą.

Otworzyła usta, żeby zacząć wyjaśniać im wszystko, o czym póki co sama wiedziała, kiedy rozległ się szczęk klucza w zamku i chwilę potem w metalowych drzwiach stanął Mickel. Ciężko określić ile wampirów stało za nim w korytarzu, ale na pewno zbyt wiele, aby dwójka nefilim bez broni dała im radę.

-Przytrzymać rudego.- powiedział oschłym tonem. Jego twarz przypominała kamienną maskę.- Pozostałą dwójkę wyprowadzić.

Jonathan zorientował się, że chodzi o niego dopiero, kiedy dwóch barczystych mężczyzn wykręciło mu ręce do tyłu i zmusiło do przyklęknięcia na ziemi. Próby wyrwania się spełzły na niczym. Mógł jedynie wściekać się i patrzeć jak po krótkiej szarpaninie Akira i Renata zostają wyprowadzeni z pomieszczenia. Na krótką chwilę zanim zniknęli z jego pola widzenia, udało mu się spojrzeć prosto w chmurne, jasne oczy Reni i poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Chwilę później jego ręce zostały oswobodzone. Na pożegnanie dostał jeszcze od jednego z wampirów kopniaka w głowę i przez parę sekund mógł podziwiać obrzydliwy uśmiech na twarzy Mickela zanim drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem i został sam. Ale ani to, ani ostry ból głowy nie miały większego znaczenia.

Przed oczami wciąż miał twarz Renaty.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak przerażonej.

* * *

Dochodziła godzina szesnasta. Słońce mimo, że było jeszcze wysoko na niebie, powoli zaczynało niebezpiecznie chylić się ku zachodowi. Alec co rusz nerwowo rozglądał się na boki, czując coraz większe zniecierpliwienie.

-Robi się późno, Izzy.- powiedział do siostry, która ani na minutę nie oderwała czujnego wzroku od znajdujących się dwieście metrów przed nimi zabudowań fabryki.- Musimy wracać do Instytutu i powiadomić Clave, zanim Mickel zwieje z Kielichem.

-Nie, jeszcze nie.

-Isabelle- westchnął cicho Alec.

-Nie możemy teraz iść.- powiedziała butnie.- Wiem, że zaraz coś się stanie.

-Niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć?- brunet załamał ręce. Jeśli przez upór jego siostry stracą Kielich Anioła, nigdy sobie nie daruje.

-W odróżnieniu od was - facetów, my posiadamy instynkt, braciszku.- wytknęła mu.- A mój właśnie głośno daje o sobie znać. Poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę. Jeśli nic się nie stanie, wrócimy do Instytutu.

Słysząc w jej głosie tą typową dla niej zawziętość, która oznaczała, że Izzy podjęła już decyzję i nie da jej sobie za nic wyperswadować, Alec zrozumiał, że nic więcej nie zdziała i postanowił zgodzić się na jej warunki. To nie tak, że słońce w ciągu marnej chwili zniknie z nieba jak za byle pstryknięciem palców.

Sześć minut później główne drzwi do budynku stanęły otworem. Wyszły z nich dwie postacie. Cóż, bardziej to wyglądało jakby zostali wyrzuceni ze środka niż wyszli stamtąd z własnej woli. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna - który wydawał się Alec'owi całkiem znajomy, ale równie dobrze mogłaby to być sprawka odległości - przytrzymywał kobietę o długich, jasnych włosach przed wparowaniem z powrotem do środka. Chwilę potem po okolicy rozległ się głuchy trzask i wejście się zamknęło. Byli zbyt daleko, aby dobrze im się przyjrzeć.

Ale wciąż mieli runę pozwalającą usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają.

Natychmiast sięgnął po swoją stelę i narysował na ciele odpowiedni znak, kątem oka zauważając, że Isabelle robi podobnie.

-...lałby, żebym cię odprowadził do domu.- powiedział mężczyzna. Alec nie słyszał początku ich rozmowy, ale wyciągnięcie jej z kontekstu było dosyć proste.

-Nie możemy go tak po prostu...!- krzyknęła dziewczyna, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Lightwood wyobraził sobie jak wbija paznokcie w skórzaną kurtkę, którą nosił mężczyzna.

-O nie. Najpierw zabiorę cię do Juna i upewnię, że jesteś bezpieczna, potem razem zastanowimy się, co z tym zrobić, okej?- kontynuował tym samym, uspokajającym tonem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź bezceremonialnie przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i zaczął szybkim krokiem oddalać się w stronę centrum.

-Cóż.- zaczęła Isabelle, kiedy szloch dziewczyny ucichł.- Miałam rację. Coś się stało. Tylko nadal nie bardzo rozumiem co.- powiedziała, opierając ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na brata.- Myślisz, że to Przyziemni?

-Nie wiem, Iz.- Alec pokręcił głową.- Wiem tyle, że ktoś tam w środku został, a więc nie tylko Kielich, ale i czyjeś życie stoi pod znakiem zapytania.

Rodzeństwo wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

-Clave?

-Najwyższa pora.


	20. Chapter 19: Not strong enough

Szukając jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia swojej tezy - nie lubił wchodzić w wątki, których nie był stuprocentowo pewien - Mickel kazał przynieść do swojego gabinetu broń skonfiskowaną dwójce Nefilim. Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko zauważając wśród dwóch innych mieczy i przynajmniej sześciu mniejszych ostrzy miecz o złotej klindze cyzelowanej z obsydianem ze wzorem z czarnych gwiazd biegnących wzdłuż środkowej bruzdy.

-Zabierzcie stąd resztę tych śmieci.- Machnął ręką na pozostałą broń, biorąc do skrytych za skórzanymi rękawiczkami rąk jedynie miecz rodowy Morgensternów.

Mimo iż nie mógł nawet marzyć o dotknięciu go bez ochronnych rękawiczek, uczucie wciąż było niezmiernie satysfakcjonujące.

-I przyprowadźcie do mnie dzieciaka.- dodał.

Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

* * *

Kiedy dwójka wampirów wykręciła mu ręce na plecy i wyprowadziła na korytarz, z trzecim podążającym za nimi niczym cień, Jonathan był już mega znudzony siedzeniem w zamknięciu. Nawet się trochę ucieszył. Tak odrobinkę. Nie miał najmniejszej szansy na wydostanie się z tamtej celi, ale teraz miał większe pole do manewru. Wciąż był dzień - był co do tego pewien, bo niektóre okna nie były zbyt szczelnie zabite deskami - starczyło poczekać na odpowiedni moment i prysnąć.

Chwilę później zamknięto go od zewnątrz w pokoju przypominającym stary gabinet. Z Mieckelem uśmiechającym się do niego zza biurka. Ech, a już robiło się coraz lepiej.

-Pewnie zastanawiasz się czego od ciebie chcę.- zaczął przywódca wampirów, przechadzając się po pokoju.

-Co zrobiłeś Akirze i Renacie?- odparł, obracając się w miejscu wraz z Mickelem. Nie zamierzał dać zajść się od tyłu.

-Wypuściłem ich.- powiedział.- I tak byliby już nie przydatni.

Nie miał żadnego dowodu, że mówił prawdę, ale jego słowa brzmiały szczerze. Liczył, że rzeczywiście tak było.

-Jeśli zaś chodzi o ciebie- kontynuował.- Uznałem, że będziesz idealnym zastępstwem za to rude chuchro, które wzięło nogi za pas.

Mickel zatrzymał się plecami do drzwi, skrzyżował ręce na klacie i przyjrzał się swojemu więźniowi z rosnącym zadowoleniem na twarzy.

-Sebastian Morgenstern. No kto by pomyślał.- powiedział, rozkoszując się zdumieniem na twarzy chłopaka, tym i jak usta zaciskają się w wąską linię, a zielone oczy błyszczą ostrzegawczo. To będzie bardzo ciekawe.- Wybacz, że na początku cię nie poznałem, ale musisz przyznać, że te nowe kolory są dość... mylące.

-Skąd wiesz kim jestem?- zapytał Jonathan, patrząc na Mickela wrogo. Kiedy Mickel zaczął zbliżać się w jego stronę, Jonathan odruchowo przesunął się bliżej ciężkiego dębowego biurka, gdzie tuż po wejściu zauważył Fosforosa. Nie wiedział, co jego miecz robił w gabinecie Mickela, ale podejrzewał, że było to zwyczajne niedopatrzenie z jego strony. Niedopatrzenie, które zamierzał wykorzystać.

Jego ręka drgnęła wykonując niemal niezauważalny ruch w stronę Fosforosa. Wampir zmarszczył brwi jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że miecz Morgensternów wciąż tam leży. Zupełnie o nim zapomniał... Czyżby właśnie popełnił poważny błąd? Nie chciał zabijać dzieciaka, co mogłoby się stać doszło do walki. Musiał bardzo ostrożnie to rozegrać.

Mickel parsknął śmiechem.- Chłopcze, jesteś sławny w całym Świecie Cieni! Gdybym nie myślał, że jesteś martwy wpadłbym na to o wiele szybciej. Chociaż...- Przekrzywił głowę jeszcze raz oceniając go wzrokiem.- Trzeba przyznać, że się zmieniłeś. Słyszałem, że farbowałeś włosy na czarno, ale nigdy nie posądziłbym cię o rudy. I jeszcze te oczy! Nagle stałeś się bardzo podobny do matki, wiesz? Pewnie Jocelyn jest przeszczęśliwa!

Jonathan tylko zacisnął zęby. Wciąganie w to Jocelyn było ciosem poniżej pasa, obaj o tym wiedzieli.

-Ach!- Kły wampira błysnęły w szerokim uśmiechu.- Ona nie wie, prawda?

Zmarszczył brwi i nie bawiąc się w dalsze podchody chwycił za rękojeść Fosforosa. W Grad nie miał okazji go użyć - wszystko udało im się zrobić po cichu, bez zadymy i niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi, ale teraz sprawa wyglądała trochę inaczej. Był sam na sam z wampirem, bez żadnych run - których, w odróżnieniu od Akiry, nie narysował sobie przed wycieczką do Alicante. Dlaczego? Bo nie. Po prostu nie. Doskonale pamiętał sceptyczny wzrok Akiry i jego zmarszczone brwi, kiedy tłumaczył mu z przekąsem, że runy nie gryzą i że nie powinien odrzucać ich działania tylko przez wzgląd na swoją paranoję.

Był zbyt uparty, żeby przyznać mu rację.

Teraz odrobinę tego żałował.

Mickel kontynuował swoją słowną grę, najwyraźniej uznając denerwowanie Jonathana za zabawne, bo wciąż szczerzył się szeroko.

-Słyszałem mnóstwo plotek o twoim rzekomym romansie z Królową Ferie.- wyciągnął kolejny temat.- Na początku ciężko mi było w nie uwierzyć, ale kiedy Dwór opowiedział się po twojej stronie... cóż, to było wystarczającym dowodem. Myślisz, że jej wysokość ucieszy się na widok dawnego kochanka? A może będzie chciała odwetu za porzucenie jej dla jakieś lichej przyziemnej dziw-

Jeszcze zanim wampir skończył ubliżać Renacie, Jonathan rzucił się na niego z mieczem. Mickel jakby tylko na to czekał. Zrobiwszy unik roześmiał się szyderczo, po czym sam przeszedł do ofensywy. Poruszał się niezwykle szybko nawet jak na wampira. Jonathanowi udało się parę razy zablokować jego ataki, ale kiedy sam spróbował ponownie wyprowadzić swój mężczyzna nie tylko ominął łokieć, którym Jonathan planował przywalić mu w zęby, ale także zdołał chwycić go za przegub. Uśmiechając się parszywie Mickel wykręcił jego nadgarstek pod nienaturalnym kątem. Jonathan stęknął z bólu i zacisnął zęby, a Fosforos z brzdękiem upadł na podłogę i został odkopany na bok.

-A może powinienem pójść o krok dalej i wezwać twoją drugą matkę, hm?- droczył się dalej Mickel. Jednocześnie, korzystając z tego, że Morgenstern jest chwilowo unieruchomiony, podciął mu nogi.

Jonathan'owi aż zadzwoniło w uszach, kiedy jego głowa grzmotnęła o wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę. Niemal natychmiast poczuł ponowny ból w ręce i ucisk na klatce piersiowej, gdy Mickel przyszpilił go do ziemi.

-Lilith wie.- Jak przez mgłę usłyszał swój własny głos odpowiadający na poprzednią zaczepkę wampira.- Niezbyt ją już obchodzę.- dokończył z trudem.

-Och?- Michel wykrzywił wargi w asymetrycznym uśmiechu.- Szkoda.

Poczuł jak wampir wzmacnia uścisk na jego nadgarstku i pochyla twarz bliżej jego szyi.

-Ale nadal uważam, że Królowa może być całkiem zadowolona. Przydałoby się tylko zrobić coś, żebyś przestał się tak rzucać.

Krzyknął krótko, gdy zęby wampira wbiły się w jego szyję. Próbował się wyrwać, ale jedna ręka to zdecydowanie zbyt mało, żeby strącić z siebie wampira, a nadgarstek drugiej zamknięty był w żelaznym uścisku Mickela.

Jonathan na chwilę zapomniał, co się dzieje. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się, nagle zrobił się strasznie senny. Przestał się szarpać. Miał wrażenie, że Mickel uśmiecha się z kłami wciąż zatopionymi głęboko w jego szyi, ale niezbyt go to obchodziło. Zamknął oczy...

A potem Mickel jeszcze mocniej naparł na jego uszkodzony nadgarstek i promieniujący ból rozprzestrzenił się na całą rękę, aż do ramienia. To go ocuciło. Sprawił, że znów otworzył oczy i spojrzał odrobinę trzeźwiej na beznadziejną sytuację, w której się znalazł. Nie ma mowy, żeby mógł ruszyć tamtą ręką. W ogóle miał problem z poruszaniem czymkolwiek, w miarę upływu krwi czuł się coraz słabiej. Kręciło mu się w głowie i powoli zaczynały drętwieć mu palce.

 _Nie istotne, czy zabije mnie na miejscu, czy odstawi półżywego do Jasnego Dworu, tak czy inaczej zaraz będzie po mnie.,_ to jedno zdanie przebiło się przez szum w jego umyśle i popchnęło go do działania, do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Resztę załatwiła adrenalina i budzący się pod jej wpływem instynkt Nocnego Łowcy, który sam nakierował jego lewą rękę na czubek rękojeści Fosforosa. Przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie i wbił ostrze prosto pod żebra napastnika. Poczuł silny ból w szyi, gdy Mickel wrzasnął i wyrwał zęby z jego ciała, pozostawiając po sobie otwartą do żywego mięsa ranę. Jonathan syknął, czując jak krew spływa mu po karku na podłogę, ale zignorował ból i wyrwał miecz z ciała wampira, po czym jednym mocnym kopnięciem zrzucił go z siebie.

Mickel upadł na plecy przyciskając dłoń do rany. Wcześniejsze rozbawienie zniknęło z jego twarzy, zastąpione teraz grymasem wściekłości. Warknął gardłowo, a spomiędzy jego pokrytych czerwoną cieczą ust wypłynęła stróżka krwi.

Widząc to Jonathan, pomimo całego zmęczenia, które go ogarnęło, na powrót poczuł irytację. W końcu to była _jego_ krew w ustach tego plugastwa.

Mickel wyraźnie szykował się do ponownego ataku - tym razem z zamiarem odebrania mu miecza razem z ręką - ale Jonathan był szybszy. W sekundę znalazł się nad nim i jednym ruchem przeciął mu krtań, aż do kręgów szyjnych.

Oczy wampira pozostały szeroko otwarte, ale martwe.

Jonathan odsunął się od trupa i z cichym jękiem oparł się plecami o ścianę. Wiedział, że powinien uciekać z tego miejsca póki jeszcze nie przypałętał się tu żaden zwabiony zapachem krwi wampir, ale po prostu nie był w stanie. Prawy nadgarstek był albo zwichnięty, albo złamany - sądząc po bólu raczej to drugie -, a z rozoranej szyi wolno wypływała czerwona ciecz. Wciąż niemiłosiernie bolała go głowa.

Spróbował się podnieść.

Podpierając się o ścianę udało mu się lekko chwiejnie stanąć na nogach, ale już w chwili, gdy próbował zrobić krok do przodu mięśnie ponownie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Ku jego zdziwieniu zamiast uderzyć w twardą podłogę, uderzył w innego człowieka. Czyjeś ramiona uchroniły go przed upadkiem, a Jonathana oblał zimny pot na myśl o tym, że może to być któryś w popleczników Mickela.

-Powoli, dzieciaku.- powiedział mężczyzna, a Jonathan prawie westchnął z ulgą.

Isao. To był Isao.

Oparł się o klatkę piersiową czarownika i rozluźnił minimalnie mięśnie, ale zacisnął palce na przedramionach jego marynarki, żeby zachować choć odrobinę równowagi. Skoro Isao tu był, to nie musiał się już niczym martwić.

Potem będzie czas na zastanawianie się, kiedy właściwie zaczął się czuć bezpiecznie w towarzystwie tego ekscentryka z zapędami do nekromancji.

-Zabiorę cię do siebie i tam poskładam cię do kupy.- Czy ta dziwna nuta w jego głosie to zmartwienie?- Jasna cholera, ty krwawisz.

 _No shit, Sherlock._

-Nic dziwnego, że masz problem z równowagą, skoro tak mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę.

 _Ciekawe,_ pomyślał, _nie słyszałem go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi od czasu mojej nieudanej próby samobójczej._

Jonathan poczuł chłodne palce czarownika na swojej potylicy, odgarniające włosy i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jego skóra jest wilgotna w tamtym miejscu. Musiał uderzyć w ziemię o wiele mocniej niż przypuszczał.

-Obyś nie miał wstrząsu mózgu... Hej, Jonathan. Słyszysz mnie w ogóle? Jonathan?

 _Nie,_ zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć zanim zamknął oczy i stracił resztki przytomności.

* * *

Po przybyciu do Instytutu Clary marzyła jedynie, aby wskoczyć do wanny pełnej gorącej wody, a następnie pójść spać. Jace odpuścił trochę, widząc, że jest zmęczona. W odróżnieniu od Simona, który biegał za nią jak szczeniaczek po korytarzach, wypytując czy na pewno jest cała i jak udało jej się uciec. Powoli nudziło jej się zbywanie go, ale nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy. Po prostu, nie.

-Simon, ledwo stoję na nogach, chcę się umyć i iść spać, a ty od pięciu minut stoisz mi w drzwiach do łazienki, błagam dajże spokój!- jęknęła. Gdyby miała odrobinę więcej krzepy zwyczajnie odepchnęłaby przyjaciela na bok, ale tak zwyczajnie nie dawała rady. Czasem Simon potrafił być równie zawzięty co ona. To chyba efekt dorastania razem.

-Ale...

-Na Anioła, nie wiem!- zawołała.- Ktoś otworzył mi drzwi i zniknął! Nie wiem kto to był, a teraz przesuń się, na litość boską, zanim mnie coś trafi!

Simon odskoczył od drzwi, cudem unikając dostania nimi w czoło. Zaraz po tym rozległ się szczęk klucza w zamku i Clary, zamknąwszy się w środku, wyskoczyła z wczorajszych ubrań i oddając się w pełni rozluźniającej kąpieli. _To był naprawdę dziwny dzień._ , westchnęła.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi, Simon przełknął nerwowo ślinę.- To... było dość przerażające.- powiedział. Chyba jeszcze nie widział Clary tak wyprowadzonej z równowagi. A przynajmniej nie pamiętał, żeby widział.

-Dźgasz lisa patykiem, a potem jesteś wielce zdziwiony, że nie wytrzymał i rzucił ci się do gardła.- wyjechał z poetyckim porównaniem Jace. Oczywiście on również chodził za Clary krok w krok, ani na chwilę nie tracąc jej z oczu.

-Chyba raczej wiewiórkę.- odparł odruchowo, odsuwając się od drzwi łazienki. Tak dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Jace wzruszył ramionami.- Rude, mordercze, chytre... równie dobrze może być i wiewiórka.

-Chłopcy, dajcie jej odpocząć.- powiedziała Akemi, mijając ich w korytarzu.- Na pewno jest zmęczona. Jutro porozmawiacie.- Już miała odejść, gdy przypomniała sobie o czymś jeszcze.- Dajcie mi znać, kiedy Isabelle i Alec wrócą ze zwiadu. Maryse i Robert chcieli z nimi wcześniej porozmawiać.

Gdy zniknęła za zakrętem, Simon westchnął.- Czy tylko mnie ta sprawa wydaje się mega podejrzana?

Spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Jace, w zupełności wystarczyło za odpowiedź. To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy zgadzali się ze sobą całkowicie.


	21. Chapter 20: Fire in my bones cz1

Clary cieszyła się, że rozdzielając pokoje w Instytucie Akemi wzięła pod uwagę to, że ona i Jace pomimo młodego wieku byli już prawnie małżeństwem i dała im wspólny pokój z podwójnym łóżkiem. Jaki był sens trzymania ich osobno, skoro i tak już sypiali razem?  
Po - dosłownej - ucieczce z łazienki, Clary z prędkością maratończyka przebrała się w piżamę i wskoczyła do łóżka, od razu podciągając kołdrę pod sam nos i zamykając oczy. Chwilę później usłyszała ciche skrzypienie drzwi, ale nawet nie drgnęła. Zmuszała się do miarowego oddychania, słysząc jak Jace krząta się po pokoju. Odetchnęła dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi do łazienki. Wolała nie ryzykować, że Jace'a najdzie ochota na rozmowę.  
Czy powinna w ogóle powiedzieć prawdę? Jace będzie wiedział, jeśli skłamie. A jeśli nie powie niczego, będzie jeszcze bardziej zawzięty, żeby się dowiedzieć. Za bardzo się o nią troszczył, żeby pozwolić temu incydentowi przejść bez echa.  
Nie chciała wydawać Jonathana. Czuła, że jest mu winna chociaż tyle. Jemu i tej jego... narzeczonej. Jace nie przepadał za Clave i nie był kapusiem, ale... tu chodziło o człowieka, który trzymał go na krótkim sznurku jak jakiegoś niewolnika, zabił Maxa i wywołał wojnę, na której zginęły setki Nefilim. Clary chciała wierzyć, że nie poleciałby prosto do Roberta, ale jednocześnie nie byłaby zdziwiona, gdyby to zrobił.  
 _Z drugiej strony... kto miałby stanąć po mojej stronie, jak nie Jace?_  
Była tak pochłonięta własnymi myślami, że nie usłyszała, kiedy blondyn wrócił do pokoju. Zorientowała się, gdy materac ugiął się lekko pod jego ciężarem, a ręka dotknęła jej odsłoniętego ramienia.  
Mimowolnie drgnęła.  
 _To byłoby na tyle z udawania, że śpię._  
-Clary?- powiedział, a nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi zabrał dłoń i odwrócił się do niej plecami.- Dobranoc, Clary.  
-B-branoc.- pisnęła.  
Jace wyłączył lampkę nocną. Leżeli tak po ciemku ładnych parę minut, oboje zmęczeni, ale żadne nie mogło zmusić się do zaśnięcia.  
 _Nie może tak być.,_ Clary zagryzła wargę. _Prędzej czy później musi się dowiedzieć. Czy nie lepiej będzie, jeśli dowie się ode mnie?_  
-Jonathan żyje.- wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu, głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.  
Jace na początku zupełnie znieruchomiał, po czym poderwał się z łóżka - mało nie zabijając się po drodze o zaplątane wokół nóg przykrycie - i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. Clary odruchowo zapaliła lampkę, po swojej stronie łóżka i usiadła.  
-Wiedziałem! Heh, oczywiście, że żyje, przecież byłoby zbyt pięknie gdyby był martwy.- Kopnął stolik, nie na tyle mocno, żeby zrobić sobie krzywdę, ale mebel i tak przesunął się kawałek.- Zaczynam serio myśleć, że ten dupek jest nieśmiertelny. Ile razy mamy go zabijać, żeby w końcu pozostał tam, gdzie jego miejsce?!  
-Jace.- uciszyła go Clary, zerkając ukradkiem na drzwi. Im dłużej mówił tym bardziej podnosił głos, a naprawdę nie trzeba im teraz więcej problemów.- To nie tak.  
-A jak?- Jace ściszył głos, ale wciąż było po nim widać, że nie jest z tych rewelacji zadowolony. Dostać pierścień Morgensternów w fan mailu to jedno. Dowiedzieć się, że Morgenstern naprawdę zmartwychwstał to drugie. Jace vmiał ochotę wyjść na dwór i coś rozwalić. Albo wytropić tego, który był odpowiedzialny za całą tą operę mydlaną i mu nakopać. Nieważne czy to Jonathan, Mickel czy ktokolwiek inny.  
Ale Clary patrzyła na niego z takim błaganiem w oczach... Musiał się ogarnąć i posłuchać do końca tego, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.  
-Gdzie on teraz jest?- westchnął.  
Clary potrząsnęła głową.- Nie mam pojęcia. Ostatnio widziałam go jakieś pół doby temu w tej starej fabryce. Może trochę więcej, bycie zamkniętym zaburza poczucie czasu.  
-Współpracuje z Mickelem?- zapytał, mając już własne podejrzenia.  
-Nie.- Pewność w jej głosie zdziwiła nawet ją samą.  
Za to Jace nie sprawiał wrażenia jakby jej wierzył.  
-Skarbie...- westchnął.  
-Nie skarbuj, tylko mnie posłuchaj.- poprosiła.- Kiedy się ocknęłam byłam sama. Potem przyszedł Mickel z kilkoma wampirami i z...  
-Jonathanem?- podrzucił z rezygnacją, siadając w nogach łóżka.  
Clary przytaknęła.- Był tam też Akira i jakaś dziewczyna.  
To trochę zbiło Jace'a z tropu.  
-Co robił tam Akira?  
-Nie przerywaj proszę.- uciszyła go. Po części dlatego, że chciała dokończyć; po części, ponieważ nie była pewna odpowiedzi.- Mickel pociągnął mnie za włosy, a potem zaczął bluzgać na wampira, który mnie tam przyprowadził, że jestem lichym rudzielcem i do niczego mu się nie przydam.  
-Czyli porwanie cię nie było częścią planu.- podsumował Jace.- Po prostu znalazłaś się w niewłaściwym miejscu i niewłaściwym czasie, jak zwykle.  
Clary postanowiła go zignorować.  
-Kazał mnie zabić.- kontynuowała.- Gdyby Jonathan się wtedy nie odezwał nie siedziałabym tutaj teraz.  
-Co powiedział?  
-Niewiele. Tylko tyle, że jestem Clarissą Morgenstern.- Bezwiednie zetknęła kosmyk włosów za ucho i zaczęła bawić się palcami.- Mickel uznał, że w takim razie lepiej będzie zostawić mnie przy życiu, żebym stanowiła jego kartę przetargową, gdy będzie negocjował z Królową Fearie.  
 _Czyli skubaniec jednak planuje połączyć siły z Jasnym Dworem._ , pomyślał Jace, a na głos powiedział:  
-Dobra, przyznaję. Sebastian...  
-Jonathan.  
-Jonathan ci pomógł.- poprawił.- Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że zrobił to z dobroci serca. Może potrzebował cię żywej, może obudził się w nim sentyment. Może szkoda mu przelania krwi Morgensternów w tak trywialny sposób. Wiesz, bez wielkiego zbiegowiska i tak dalej.  
-To nie jest już ta sama osoba, Jace. Nie jest już Sebastianem.- Odetchnęła i bardzo ostrożnie dobrała kolejne słowa.- Jest tym samym dzieciakiem, który prawie dwa lata temu powiedział ci jak pokonać Mrocznych, a potem umarł.  
Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, złote oczy zatopione w zielonych, oboje zdeterminowani i pewni swoich racji. W końcu Jace westchnął.  
-Naprawdę w to wierzysz?- zapytał zmęczonym głosem. Doskonale go rozumiała - sama miała już dosyć tego wszystkiego.  
-Chcę w to wierzyć.  
-W porządku.- powiedział tylko i posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.- Co stało się potem?  
-Wyszli, a ja zasnęłam. Rankiem obudziła mnie ta dziewczyna, którą widziałam wcześniej z Jonathanem i Akirą. Miała ze sobą moją stelę i Hesperosa. Nadal nie wiem jak udało jej się przejść przez zamknięte drzwi.- Clary zmarszczyła brwi.- Narysowałam runy i otworzyłam drzwi, a ona wyprowadziła mnie na zewnątrz. Kiedy zapytałam dlaczego mi pomaga powiedziała, że - uwaga - głupio byłoby nie pomóc przyszłej szwagierce.  
Jace zrobił minę jakby właśnie usłyszał, że ziemia wcale nie jest okrągła, a Raziel dorabia pracując na pół etatu w Starbucks'ie.  
-Że niby... to była jego... narzeczona?- zaryzykował pytanie.  
-Niby tak.  
-Mówiła jak się nazywa?  
-Renata Ju-coś-tam. Japońskie nazwisko, nie pamiętam.  
-Nocna Łowczyni?  
-Powiedziałabym, że Przyziemna, gdyby nie ta sprawa z drzwiami. Na pewno nie jest ani Nefilim, ani Podziemną.  
Jace gwizdnął i wplótł dłoń w złote włosy. Się porobiło.  
-Dlaczego nie było jej z tobą?  
-Po tym jak odprowadziła mnie do wyjścia, wróciła do środka. Mówiła, że robi za zakładnika i Jonathan i Akira mogą mieć kłopoty, gdy nagle zniknie. Trochę to głupie, ale w sumie ją rozumiem.- Clary sięgnęła po rękę Jace'a i ścisnęła ją delikatnie.- Ja też nie cierpię zostawiać tych, na których mi zależy na pastwę losu.  
Jace od razu odwzajemnił uścisk i zastanowił się nad jej słowami.  
-To by znaczyło, że Jonathan i Akira włamali się do Grad, bo Mickel postawił im ultimatum. Dziewczyna za Kielich.  
Clary przytaknęła.- Nie wyglądali jakby znaleźli się tam, ponieważ tego chcieli.  
-Ludzie Mickela nigdy w życiu nie dostaliby się do Alicante, a nawet jeśli, to nie udałoby im się ukraść Kielicha.- ciągnął Jace. Wszystko składało się w miarę logiczną całość.- Potrzebował Nefilim i wiedział, że każdy porządny Nocny Łowca prędzej zginie niż pójdzie na układ z mącicielem, który wywołał wojnę. Dlatego uznał, że lepiej będzie znaleźć takiego, który dał sobie spokój i próbował udawać Przyziemnego jak Akira... i Jonathan, jak się okazuje.- Zacisnął kciuk i palec wskazujący wolnej ręki u nasady nosa.- Jak...? Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że on żyje? Osobiście widzieliśmy jak umiera i zostaje skremowany, byłem przy tobie, gdy wsypałaś prochy do jeziora Lyn razem z tym cholernym pierścieniem. Jak?  
Clary wzruszyła ramionami.- Wcześniej też udało mu się jakoś wrócić.  
-Wcześniej - zaznaczył Jace.- pomogła mu Lilith. I o ile pamiętam, udało jej się tylko dlatego, że ty wcześniej wskrzesiłaś mnie. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktoś ostatnio wzywał Raziela, więc opcja "Jeden dla zła, Jeden dla dobra" odpada.  
-Najwyraźniej znalazł się ktoś wystarczająco sprytny aby to obejść. Może jakiś czarownik?- zasugerowała. Przypomniało jej się ostatnie spotkanie z tutejszym Wysokim Czarownikiem, jego czerwone, smocze oczy i wyniosły ton. Akira mówił, że jest potężny, ale czy wystarczająco, aby wskrzesić jej brata?- W ogóle to skąd wiedziałeś?  
-Słucham?- Jace przechylił głowę, nie zrozumiawszy pytania.  
-Kiedy powiedziałam, że Jonathan żyje, ty krzyknąłeś "wiedziałem". Skąd wiedziałeś?  
-Aaa.- Blondyn podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę biurka.- Po tym jak zniknęłaś do Instytutu przyszedł jakiś facet i zostawił to.- Wyciągnął z górnej szuflady płócienny woreczek i podał go Clary.- Zdaniem Akemi wyglądał jakby był pod wpływem czaru, rozkojarzony i zamulony, nie wiedział nawet jak się nazywał.  
Clary obróciła przedmiot w dłoniach, po czym rozluźniła sznurek aby go otworzyć i wysypała zawartość na kołdrę. Widok pierścienia rodowego Morgensternów nie zdziwił jej aż tak bardzo.  
-Wewnątrz zapisane są również współrzędne fabryki.- wyjaśnił Jace, podczas gdy Clary przyglądała się bliżej sczerniałemu sygnetowi.- Tak cię znaleźliśmy.  
-To nie jest zbieg okoliczności, to musiał być czarownik. Pewnie ten sam, który przywrócił Jonathana.  
-Nie znam lokalnych czarowników.- westchnął Jace.  
-Ja znam jednego.- powiedziała Clary.

* * *

Jun był w trakcie wymyślania tekstu piosenki, kiedy głośne ujadanie Keo wybiło go z rytmu i całkowicie zapomniał, co chciał właśnie napisać. Złamał rysik na kartce i spiorunował mopsa wzrokiem tak srogim, że pies jakimś cudem zrozumiał, że właśnie popełnił największy błąd swojego życia, zaskamlał cicho i ukrył się za nogami Renaty.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na brata z naganą.  
-On tylko domaga się wyjścia na spacer, Jun. To nic anormalnego, że pies potrzebuje ruchu.- powiedziała rozjuszonym tonem, a idol natychmiast spuścił z tonu. Renata denerwowała się tak rzadko, że oglądanie na jej twarzy tej emocji wydawało się dziwne i nienaturalne.  
Jun westchnął.  
-Nie mam teraz czasu.- powiedział takim tonem jakby cały świat nagle runął mu na głowę, dziewczyna złamała serce, a zespół miał się za chwilę rozpaść.- Terminy nas gonią, lada moment comeback i jeszcze to wasze zniknięcie, które totalnie rozstroiło mnie emocjonalnie...  
-Nie było nas jeden dzień, Jun.- przypomniała Reni, spuszczając z tonu.  
-I wciąż nie wyjaśniliście mi dlaczego.- przypomniał jej.- Nie wmówisz mi, że to "nic" po tym jak Akira odstawił cię do domu całą zapłakaną i to bez Jonathana, nie jestem głupi, wiesz?  
-Przecież tego nie sugeruję.- Uniosła ręce w geście pojednania.- Ja wyjdę z Keo i tak właśnie chciałam się przejść.- powiedziała.  
Narzuciła na ramiona dżinsową kurtkę i sięgnęła po smycz. Jun wyjrzał przez okno - był wieczór i słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem. Nie było jeszcze całkiem ciemno, ale...  
-Nigdzie nie idziesz.- zabronił.  
-Idę.- odparowała.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale Reni od zawsze była mistrzynią we wzrokowych potyczkach, więc kapitulacja Juna była tylko kwestią czasu.  
Westchnął, rzucając jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na psa próbującego wydostać się na zewnątrz przez szparę pod drzwiami i obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji odeśle go do swoich rodziców. Pies w apartamencie nigdy nie był dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że przez ostatni brak czasu strasznie go zaniedbywał.  
-Jesteś pewna?  
-Tak.  
-Ale tak na sto procent?  
-Tak.- powiedziała ostrzej, ale brat nie wydawał się przekonany, więc dodała.- Tym razem wezmę ze sobą telefon, więc w razie czego będę dzwonić. Obiecuję.  
Jun wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, po czym skinął niemrawo głową i wrócił do swojego tekstu. Reni poczuła się jakby skrzywdziła szczeniaczka. Kiedy ona i chłopaki użerali się z bandą Podziemnych on odchodził od zmysłów ze zmartwienia, a teraz gdy teoretycznie wrócili, Ren i Akira nawet nie potrafili dokładnie wytłumaczyć mu dlaczego zniknęli i gdzie po drodze zapodział się Jonathan. Nie chciała wciągać go do świata, do którego nie należał. A Jun czuł, że nie mówi mu prawdy i przez to stresował się jeszcze bardziej. Z kolei Renata nie mogła się zdecydować czy jest bardziej zła, czy zmartwiona. Nie dość, że Jonathan nie wracał to jakby tego było mało Netaron zniknął. Miał jej wytłumaczyć co się z nią działo w siedzibie wampirów, a zamiast tego rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Praktycznie nie rozstawała się z smartfonem, czekając na telefon od Akiry, który miał wrócić zaraz po odstawieniu jej do domu, ale czuła, że dzisiaj już nie zadzwoni.  
Reni podeszła bliżej do kanapy, wychyliła się zza jej oparcia i objęła Juna ramionami, opierając policzek na jego misternie ułożonej fryzurze.  
-Nic mi nie będzie.- powiedziała cicho.- Wiesz, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.  
-Wiem.- potwierdził.  
-Więc...?  
-Dobra, idź.- zgodził się w końcu.- Ale jak jutro rano zadzwoni do mnie policja i powie, że znaleźli cię w jakimś zaułku z-  
Prychnęła przerywając mu.  
-Powiedział ten, który chciał się rzucić z mostu!  
Jun pobladł.  
-Skąd ty...?  
-Jonathan mi powiedział w jakich okolicznościach się poznaliście. Nie można odmówić wam oryginalności.  
-...Idź już lepiej na ten spacer.- jęknął w końcu z rezygnacją.  
Reni uśmiechnęła się, pocałowała go w policzek i wyszła razem z Keo. Jun pomyślał, że kiedy Morgenstern już wróci to zdecydowanie go zabije. Potem jego uwaga ponownie przeniosła się na notatnik i złamany ołówek. Sięgnął po długopis i westchnął.

* * *

Około godzinę później Reni w końcu zaczęła kierować się z powrotem do domu. Może trochę przeciągała ten spacer, ale przynajmniej miała czas, żeby przemyśleć sobie wszystko i znacznie się uspokoiła. Znowu była sobą, a Keo bynajmniej na narzekał na trochę większą aktywność ruchową.  
Sprawdziła godzinę w telefonie, a następnie spróbowała przypomnieć sobie kiedy kursuje tramwaj, którym mogłaby dojechać do Shinjuku. W końcu zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła.  
 _Co mnie pokusiło, żeby jechać aż do Omori?,_ jęknęła w myślach. Było wiele parków, do których można było przejść się z psem o wiele bliżej centrum, a ona musiała wybrać akurat najbardziej wysuniętą strefę. _Będę musiała wrócić się do przystanku i stamtąd szukać jakiegoś połączenia... ach, Jun mnie zabije.  
_ Dalsze użalanie się nad sobą przerwało jej gwałtowne szarpnięcie za smycz.  
-Keo!- krzyknęła na psa, ale ten ani myślał się uspokoić. Zacisnęła na uchwycie także drugą rękę, żeby nie mógł się wyrwać.- Nie wiem, jakie zwierzątko futerkowe zobaczyłeś tym razem, ale nie myśl, że pozwloę ci za nim popędzić.- powiedziała całkiem poważnie, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, że są na środku ulicy. Co to ona pierwsza mówi do psa? Poza tym, w pobliżu nikogo nie było. Ulice były praktycznie puste, nie licząc przejeżdżających od czasu do czasu samochodów.  
Obróciła się, żeby sprawdzić co przyciągnęło uwagę Keo, ale zamiast tego zobaczyła coś innego. Olbrzymi betonowy budynek. Przywodził na myśl fabrykę, w której była ostatnio - równie opuszczony i zniszczony przez czas. Wiele okien było powybijanych, a praktycznie każdą ścianę pokrywało graffiti. Obiekt był ogrodzony, ale nie wystarczająco dobrze, by zapobiec ewentualnym włamaniom. Zresztą, dlaczego ktoś miałby się tam włamywać? Budynek był stary, obskurny i w dzień zapewne odstraszał równie skutecznie co teraz, nocą. Reni nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ktokolwiek chciał tu wchodzić. Może poza podchmielonymi facetami szukającymi miejsca na wypicie kolejnej butelki.  
Mimo to, w jednej chwili Reni poczuła wręcz fizyczną potrzebę podejścia bliżej i zajrzenia do środka. Coś ją tam ciągnęło i nie mogła tego zignorować nawet jeśli bardzo by chciała. Ledwo zarejestrowała moment, w którym zaczęła podchodzić bliżej do ogrodzenia. Płot był wysoki, ale równie zaniedbany, co reszta parceli, więc znalezienie dziury, która była wystarczająco duża, żeby się przez nią zmieścić nie stanowiło problemu. Przywiązała Keo, żeby gdzieś nie pobiegł i podeszła do pół otwartych drzwi wejściowych. Z wiszącej powyżej tabliczki nie dało się wiele przeczytać, ale jeden wyraz był całkiem wyraźny.  
-Szpital.- szepnęła Reni.  
Wychyliła się, żeby zajrzeć do środka i znów to poczuła. Potrzeba podejścia bliżej. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy wołanie o pomoc. Jakaś postać zamajaczyła jej na końcu korytarza.  
Zrobiła krok do przodu i...  
Zadzwoniła jej komórka.  
Reni podskoczyła przerażona. Wymamrotała coś pod nosem i sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni, aby bez wcześniejszego sprawdzenia kto dzwoni odebrać połączenie.  
-Halo?  
-Gdzie jesteś?- Znajomy, lekko zirytowany głos Juna ostatecznie przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.  
-W drodze do domu.- odparła, po chwili wahania.- Daj mi pół godziny i będę na miejscu.  
-No, mam nadzieję.- powiedział i zakończył połączenie.  
Reni rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie poobdzieranym ścianom i popękanej podłodze. Postaci, którą widziała wcześniej nie było. Odwróciła się i wolnym krokiem wróciła do miejsca, w którym zostawiła psa.  
-Chodź, Keo.- powiedziała, odwiązując go od ogrodzenia.- Jeśli nie stawimy się w salonie za trzydzieści minut twój pan zamknie mnie w pokoju na następny rok, a z ciebie zrobi sobie dywan do łazienki.


	22. Chapter 21: Fire in my bones cz2

**Will:** Przed przeczytaniem polecam odświeżyć sobie rozdział 17, bo zaliczył on maciupeńki update. Nie jest to konieczne, ale osobiście uważam, że pomoże wczuć się w klimat ;)

* * *

Większość Tokio była już pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Renata przewróciła się na drugi bok - po raz setny tej nocy - i westchnęła. Od kiedy wróciła ze spaceru nie mogła przestać myśleć o opuszczonym szpitalu, gdy zamykała oczy, widziała pod powiekami obskurny korytarz i ciemną, rozmazaną postać na końcu korytarza. Czasem jej wyobraźnia szła o krok dalej i postać wyciągała w jej stronę rękę, jakby zapraszając ją do środka.  
Pokręciła głową. To tylko zwidy... na pewno.  
Prawdopodobnie.  
Chyba?  
Wydała z siebie jęk pełen rozdrażnienia i zmieniła pozycję. A potem jeszcze raz. I kolejny.  
W końcu zerwała się do siadu, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Odgarnęła z twarzy splątane włosy - miała dosyć tych kłaków, przy najbliższej okazji się ich pozbędzie - i zapaliła lampkę nocną, aby spojrzeć na zegar.  
3:16  
Następnych parę minut upłynęło jej na gorączkowym zastanawianiu się przy akompaniamencie tykającego zegara i cichego mruczenia Ash w nogach łóżka.  
O 3:21 wyskoczyła z łóżka i zaczęła się w pośpiechu ubierać. Komunikacja miejska nie jeździła o tej godzinie, ale to nie szkodzi. Zamierzała wziąć z garażu Yamahę Juna.  
Wiedziała, że to co chciała zrobić było nie tylko niedorzeczne, ale i totalnie niebezpieczne. Była tylko osiemnastolatką, nie posiadającą żadnego pojęcia o samoobronie w dodatku bez anioła stróża, który podpowiedziałby jej, co robić. Jechanie w środku nocy do opuszczonego szpitala było głupotą... jednak czuła, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, nie tylko dzisiaj, ale już nigdy.

* * *

W środku nocy szpital wydawał się jeszcze groźniejszy niż wieczorem. Reni stwierdziła, że musi to być kwestia nieprzyjemnej atmosfery jaką wokół siebie roztaczał, bo światła było teraz tylko niewiele mniej niż wcześniej. Od strony ulicy było całkiem jasno i budynek nie prezentował się aż tak źle. Szkoda tylko, że musiała wejść do środka.  
Zacisnęła lewą dłoń w pięść, a prawą zapaliła latarkę i powoli przeszła przez otwór w ogrodzeniu. Ciężar smartphone'a w kieszeni spodni nie dawał wiele otuchy.  
Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę wejścia i zatrzymała się przed uchylonymi drzwiami i poświeciła do środka. Korytarz nadal nie wyglądał zachęcająco, ale gdy światło latarki dotarło do samego końca, spotykając ścianę Reni mogła stwierdzić, że tym razem na pewno był pusty. Zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc, czy pójść dalej, czy sobie odpuścić, kiedy usłyszała za sobą kroki. Reni spięła się odruchowo...  
-Sama, w środku nocy, przed nawiedzonym szpitalem.  
... i ponownie rozluźniła. Głos był lekko zmieniony, ale wciąż na tyle znajomy, że rozpoznała go bez problemu i niemalże westchnęła z ulgą.  
-Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak...  
-Głupia?- podrzuciła, odwracając się i stanęła jak wryta.  
-Miałem powiedzieć odważna.- Mężczyzna odrzucił kasztanową grzywkę z oczu.- Ale w twoim przypadku to chyba jedno i to samo.  
Reni jeszcze raz obrzuciła go wzrokiem, od kolorowych adidasów, przez sztruksowe spodnie, sweter i beżowy płaszcz po okulary z czarnymi oprawkami, wciąż nie mogąc dopasować głosu swojego anioła stróża do młodego mężczyzny, którego widziała przed sobą. Trzykrotnie niechcący poświeciła mu latarką w oczy, ale nawet nie mrugnął.  
-Netaron?- zapytała.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.- Poleciałem najpierw do twojego pokoju, ale oczywiście cię tam nie zastałem.- powiedział.- Nie było mnie tylko chwilę. Dlaczego zawsze musisz robić wszystko na przekór?- zapytał z wyrzutem i podszedł bliżej, stając z nią ramię w ramię.  
-Przepraszam.- powiedziała tylko, zamiast wypomnieć mu, że to on zostawił ją samą na cały dzień i jak skonfundowana się przez to czuła.- Coś jest nie tak z tym miejscem, mijałam je wcześniej i...  
-Oczywiście, że jest, nie słyszałaś mnie wcześniej?- przerwał jej.- Szpital jest nawiedzony.  
-Myślałam, że się droczysz.- Skierowała światło latarki wyżej, na poszarzałe ściany i czarne okna wyższych kondygnacji.  
Anioł posłał jej spojrzenie tak przenikliwe, że poczuła je pod skórą, mimo że patrzyła w drugą stronę.- Naprawdę niczego nie czujesz?- zapytał cicho.  
-Poza przemożną potrzebą ucieczki i schowania się pod kołdrą w łóżku Juna? Niekoniecznie.- wyznała, opuszczając latarkę i złapała kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim stróżem. Jego oczy były równie chłodne i poważne co zwykle, ale w ludzkim wydaniu ich kolor zdawał się być dokładnym odbiciem jej własnych, bladoniebieskich tęczówek.- A powinnam?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, objął ją ramieniem i zacisnął chłodne palce na dłoni, w której trzymała latarkę. Reni podążyła wzrokiem za światłem, kiedy kierował je w górę budynku aż do jednego z okien. Krew zastygła jej w żyłach, a lodowy dreszcz przebiegł po kręgosłupie, kiedy dostrzegła dwa czerwone punkty po drogiej stronie szyby. Oczy. Żarzące się, czerwone oczy, wpatrzone prosto w nią.  
-Co to?- wyszeptała, w duchu błagając aby Netaron nie puszczał teraz jej ręki.  
-Demon.  
-W opuszczonym szpitalu?- niedowierzała.  
-Niektóre z nich nie różnią się, aż tak bardzo od duchów.- wyjaśnił.- Przywiązują się do ludzi, miejsc, przedmiotów. Siedzą w ukryciu lub wprowadzają zamęt, aż nie zostaną odkryte i wypędzone. W przypadku silniejszych bytów to idzie jeszcze dalej. Demony przywiązują się głównie do emocji, do pragnienia zemsty, do rozpaczy, poczucia straty... nawet miłości. One nigdy nie odchodzą same z siebie.  
Reni z trudem oderwała wzrok od przenikliwych, czerwonych oczu.- Myślałam, że demony nie potrafią kochać.  
-Czy na pewno?- odparł.  
Gdy Renata ponownie uniosła oczy na okno, demon nie zniknął. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła błysk zębów i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.  
-Zabiorę cię do domu.- Zadecydował za nią Netaron.- Musimy porozmawiać.  
Nie ufała swojemu głosowi, więc skinęła tylko lekko głową i pozwoliła, aby Netaron poprowadził ją do zaparkowanego przy chodniku motocykla. Dopiero, kiedy musiała się schylić, aby przejść przez ogrodzenie oderwała wzrok od uśmiechającej się do niej bezkształtnej postaci.

* * *

Nie zapalała światła, nie chcąc ryzykować, że obudzi tym Juna. Po prostu odwiesiła kurtkę na wieszak, odłożyła klucze i na palcach przemknęła do swojego pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą swojego anioła stróża. Normalnie zaproponowała by gościowi herbatę, albo coś innego do picia, ale to był przecież Netaron - nie była nawet w stanie wyobrazić go sobie popijającego z nią herbatę w kuchni. Z drugiej strony, nie byłaby też w stanie wyobrazić go sobie jako człowieka, a tu proszę.  
-Wyjaśnij mi proszę, o co chodzi z... tym.- Skinęła głową na jego przyziemny wizerunek.- Opętałeś kogoś w drodze do mnie, czy jak?- rzuciła, zapalając lampkę nocną i tą stojącą na biurku, żeby mogła cokolwiek widzieć.  
-My nie opętujemy ludzi, Reni.- powiedział odwieszając swój płaszcz na ramię fotela.- Przyjmujemy taką formę, jaka jest dla nas najkorzystniejsza w danej sytuacji. Kiedy wyczułem demona w tamtym budynku, przyjąłem ludzką postać, żeby go nie sprowokować.- Zdjął z nosa okulary i je również odłożył na bok.  
-Trochę jak kamuflaż.- załapała Renata.  
-Dokładnie.  
-Dlaczego zdjąłeś okulary?- zapytała, nie żeby to rzeczywiście było ważne.  
-Nie potrzebuję ich.- wzruszył ramionami.- Poza tym są niewygodne.  
Reni usiadła po turecku na swoim łóżku, wśród pomiętej pościeli i zaczęła z namysłem głaskać kota. Przyjrzała się dokładniej ludzkiej twarzy Netarona teraz, kiedy nie miał na nosie okularów i doszła do wniosku, że nie różni się ona aż tak bardzo od jego anielskiego wyglądu jak na początku myślała. Jego skóra miała śniady kolor, a włosy - krótko ścięte na tyle z dłuższą, falowaną grzywką - kasztanowy. Miał pociągłą twarz z wysuniętym podbródkiem i prosty nos. Renata przechyliła głowę, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby Leonardo DiCaprio urodził się w połowie Azjatą, to właśnie tak wyglądałby w wieku dwudziestu lat. Poza tym było w nim też coś bardzo znajomego, ale nie potrafiła stwierdzić co dokładnie.  
-Więc tak wyglądałbyś, gdybyś był człowiekiem?  
-Gdybym dożył tego wieku, to tak. Najprawdopodobniej.- Przysunął fotel do komputera bliżej łóżka i usiadł na nim, dokładnie naprzeciwko Renaty.- Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania związane z moim wyglądem, czy możemy przejść do rzeczy?  
 _Gdybym dożył tego wieku_ , powtórzyła dziewczyna w myślach. Czy miał na myśli to, co myślała, że miał na myśli?  
-To może poczekać.- powiedziała, po sprawdzeniu godziny. Było prawie wpół do piątej, nie mieli dużo czasu.- Wyjaśnij mi co się ze mną działo w fabryce. Dlaczego ci ludzie - _te wampiry_ , poprawiła się w myślach.- mnie nie widzieli? Jak przeszłam przez drzwi? To było prawie jakbym...  
-Była duchem?- zasugerował, zanim zdążyła dokończyć.- Prawie. Wtedy w fabryce pomogłem ci przyjąć postać astralną, chociaż nadal uważam, że dałabyś radę zrobić to sama, gdybyś wiedziała, że możesz.  
-Dlaczego mogę przyjmować postać astralną?- zmarszczyła brwi.- Jestem niemal pewna, że ludzie tego nie potrafią.- I wtedy ją to uderzyło - widok złotej krwi wypływającej z ranek po ugryzieniu i tlący się nad nimi ogień. Jej dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do tamtego miejsca, wiedząc, że to nie miało prawa zagoić się w tempie w jakim się zagoiło i jeszcze nie pozostawić po sobie nawet śladu. U ludzi to tak nie działało.- Nie jestem człowiekiem.- wyszeptała ze zgrozą.  
Netaron odchylił się na fotelu i przytaknął.- Nie jesteś.  
-Więc czym?  
Mężczyzna posłał jej intensywne spojrzenie, którego nie mogła odczytać inaczej niż "domyśl się".  
-Twierdzisz, że jestem...- urwała, nagle mając ochotę się roześmiać.- Nie. Nie, to nie może być prawda. Nie mogę być jedną z was, nie jestem aniołem.  
-Dlaczego nie?- zapytał, jakby ją podpuszczał.  
-Bo... moi rodzice...- wykrztusiła w końcu nie mogąc wymyśleć żadnego innego powodu.  
-Byli ludźmi. Ale to nie ma wiele do rzeczy.- Netaron szybko ją uciął.- Ten dar nie jest dziedziczny.- powiedział, a kiedy ponownie zaczęła się wzbraniać pochylił się do przodu i opierając się na kolanach chwycił ją za dłonie.- Pomyśl tylko Ren... wystarczy, że spojrzysz człowiekowi w oczy i jesteś w stanie przejrzeć go na wylot, świetnie odgadujesz ludzkie emocje, rozpoznajesz nawet najdoskonalsze kłamstwo... nawet widzisz świat nocy mimo, że nie jesteś nefilim, jak myślisz, skąd to się wzięło?  
-Mama mówiła, że to dziedziczne.- powiedziała.- Że nasz Wzrok działa podobnie jak Wzrok nefilim, tylko jest lepszy i pozwala widzieć więcej.  
-Kłamała, Reni.- stwierdził spokojnie Netaron.- Nigdy niczego nie widziała, a nawet jeśli, to jej Wzrok nie mógł równać się twojemu. Skłamała, żeby cię chronić.  
Na samą myśl o tym, że mama mogłaby ją okłamać, Renata poczuła uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Zabolało.  
-Jesteś jedną z nas, Reni.- powtórzył Netaron, gładząc kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni.- Zawsze byłaś.  
-Więc jak to działa?- zapytała, powoli się poddając.- Anioły rodzą się z ludzi?  
-Nie do końca.- Netaron westchnął.- Ciężko to wyjaśnić, ten przypadek jest tak rzadki, że praktycznie się nie zdarza.  
-No to skąd możesz mieć pewność, że...  
-Mam.- przerwał jej ponownie, co zaczynało już ją powoli irytować. Zawsze miał tendencję do wcinania jej się w środek zdania, ale nigdy aż tak często w jednej rozmowie.- Mam pewność, bo sam jestem... _byłem_ takim przypadkiem.  
Renata podniosła wzrok z ich złączonych dłoni i spojrzała Netaronowi w oczy. Znowu miała wrażenie, jakby patrzyła w lustro, ich tęczówki miały dokładnie ten sam kolor. Włosy, kształt szczęki, mimika twarzy, nawet dłonie, wszystko w nim było tak cholernie znajome. Normalnie nigdy by tak nie pomyślała. Netaron w anielskiej postaci był zbyt jasny, zbyt doskonały, aby mogła go do kogokolwiek porównać, ale teraz bez skrzydeł i całej tej świetlistej aury, która go zawsze otaczała...  
 _...przyjąłem ludzką postać..._  
 _Gdybym dożył tego wieku..._  
 _...sam byłem takim przypadkiem._

 _Nie wiedziałem, że masz brata._  
-Aron?


	23. Chapter 22: Fire in my bones cz3

Wszyscy zawsze powtarzali jej, że wygląda dokładnie tak jak mama, ponieważ miała jej włosy, kolor oczu i szczupłą sylwetkę. Nie do końca się z tym zgadzała. Mimo, że tęczówki miała szaroniebieskie to sam kształt oczu odziedziczyła po ojcu. Podobnie jak nos - prosty, podczas gdy jej mama miała lekko zadarty - i kości policzkowe. Zamiłowanie do przedmiotów ścisłych również musiało pochodzić od taty, pamiętała, że mama nie znosiła odrabiać z nią matematyki. Pisała za to wiersze - Reni doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym udało jej się dokopać do starego pamiętnika matki przepełnionego poezją i krótkimi nowelami.

Im Renata była starsza, tym więcej dostrzegała w sobie cech po obojgu z nich. Potrafiła godzinami stać przed lustrem i zastanawiać się które z rodziców obwiniać za taki a nie inny - jej zdaniem niezbyt urodziwy - kształt bioder, czy dłoni.

I teraz kiedy siedziała naprzeciwko Netarona - _Arona_ \- wiedziała, że mogłaby w jego przypadku robić dokładnie to samo.

-Jesteś moim bratem.- To nawet nie było pytanie. Cokolwiek anioł by teraz nie powiedział, wiedziała, że ma rację.

Kącik jego ust uniósł się odrobinę, a Reni była w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że dokładnie ten sam uśmiech widziała lata temu na twarzy ojca.- Chyba raczej _byłbym_ twoim bratem. Trochę się rozminęliśmy, nie?

Aron. Jej brat, który zmarł dwa miesiące po urodzeniu na niewydolność serca.

-Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że umrze.- przypomniała sobie odpowiedź matki, kiedy jako mała dziewczynka spytała co się stało z jej bratem.- Był zbyt słaby, zbyt chorowity. Pytanie nie brzmiało czy, tylko kiedy. Tych kilkadziesiąt dni, które spędziłam z twoim bratem były najszczęśliwszym okresem w moim życiu. Nadal za nim tęsknię.

Potem nigdy już nie prosiła o "braciszka lub siostrzyczkę". Nie miała odwagi. Szukała przyjaciół w szkole, ale ciężko przetrwać w europejskiej podstawówce, kiedy ma się skośne oczy i cały czas mówi się o aniołach. W końcu dała sobie spokój... i zaczęła nieśmiało podejmować próby nawiązania znajomości ze swoim aniołem stróżem. Już dawno zauważyła, że Netaron zawsze zdawał się być tylko odrobinę starszy od niej, ale myślała, że to celowy zabieg mający wzbudzić w niej większe zaufanie. Ale może nie do końca.

 _Gdyby żył byłby teraz jakieś... trzy lata starszy ode mnie?_

-Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś?- zapytała smutnym tonem, wyrzucając sobie w myślach, że nie zorientowała się wcześniej.

-A co by to zmieniło?- odpowiedział pytaniem.

-Pewnie... pewnie patrzyłabym teraz na ciebie inaczej.- wyznała. Netaron zawsze był jej bliski, owszem. Znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy najlepszym - zmyślonym, warto dodać, ponieważ nikt poza nią go nie widział - przyjacielem, a cieniem podążającym za nią krok w krok, ale nie robiącym nic pożytecznego. Był olbrzymią częścią jej życia, ale nie był jej bratem. To miejsce zostało zajęte przez kogoś innego. Tak jak Renata powiedziała wcześniej Jonathanowi - nie czuła więzi z Aronem, a więź z Netaronem działała na zupełnie innych zasadach. Mimo, że obaj byli jedną i tą samą osobą.

-Widzenie aniołów jest wystarczająco niewinne, aby uchodzić za coś normalnego wśród dzieci. Gdybyś w zerówce opowiadała, że rozmawiasz ze swoim zmarłym bratem nie byłoby już tak kolorowo.- odparł Netaron.

Reni nie wiedziała czy ma to uznać za żart, czy wziąć na poważnie, więc postanowiła nie odpowiadać.

-Więc... jeszcze raz, jak działa ten "nasz przypadek".- spróbowała przywrócić rozmowę na poprzedni tor. Wciągu kilkunastu minut dowiedziała się nie tylko, że jej anioł stróż za życia był - _byłby_ \- jej bratem, ale także, że sama jest aniołem i jakoś wcześniej tego nie zauważyła. To było naprawdę wiele do przetrawienia, a czuła, że ta rozmowa jest jeszcze daleko od końca.- I poproszę jakieś ładne wyjaśnienie, najlepiej jakbyś mi to rozrysował na kartce.

Netaron mruknął, ale po kartkę nie sięgnął.- W takim razie powinienem zacząć od końca.- Odchylił się na krześle i zarzucił nogę na nogę.- My, anioły, jesteśmy istotami eterycznymi, przez co bardzo trudno jest nas zabić. Zazwyczaj nie wdajemy się również w otwartą walkę, więc nasi wrogowie nie mają nawet okazji spróbować swoich sił. Ale czasem...- Tutaj westchnął cicho.- Czasem to... nie do końca się udaje.

Reni przytaknęła, że rozumie. Netaron przeszedł dalej.- Od początku stworzenia wielu z nas również... zmieniło strony, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.- Kolejne przytaknięcie.- Dlatego i z wielu innych powodów nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ubytki w liczebności. Więc kiedy anioł umiera, jego dusza odradza się w nowym ciele. To jest właśnie nasz przypadek.

Renata nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Gapiła się tylko na Netarona z wyrazem czystego szoku na twarzy i próbowała przyswoić to, czego się właśnie dowiedziała. Była aniołem, nie tyle z ciała, co z ducha, w dodatku żyła już wcześniej w... poprzednim wcieleniu? Została reinkarnowana? Skoro mogło paść na kogokolwiek innego, to dlaczego akurat na nią?

-To nie my ustalamy, kiedy i jak się odrodzimy.- powiedział Netaron, jakby odgadując jej myśli.- To wszystko Jego wola.

-Czy ty... pamiętasz swoje poprzednie wcielenie?

Netaron pokręcił głową. Kręcona grzywka opadła mu na oczy.- Czasem miewam przebłyski, ale to nic konkretnego. Posłuchaj, nie wiem czy bardzo różnię się od swojego poprzedniego ja, ale wiem jedno - Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Reni w geście dodającym otuchy.- To co uważam, myślę i czuję jest prawdziwe, nawet jeżeli nie zgadza się z poprzednim schematem. Nie mam pojęcia kim byłem dawniej, ale wiem, kim jestem teraz. Na tym powinnaś się skupić, Ren. Na teraźniejszości, a nie na zbędnym roztrząsaniu przeszłości.

-Okej.- szepnęła, spuszczając głowę. Netaron miał naprawdę sporo racji, jednak czuła, że musi minąć trochę czasu zanim znów będzie się czuła w swojej skórze _jak u siebie_.

Następną chwilę spędzili w ciszy, Netaron chciał dać jej trochę czasu na ochłonięcie, aż w końcu, kiedy wskazówka minutowa na zegarze przybliżyła się do dwunastki, wstał i po cichu odstawił fotel na miejsce.

-Niedługo będzie świtać.

-Tak. I?- odparła, unosząc głowę.

-Chodźmy na dach.- powiedział.- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą muszę zrobić.

* * *

Kiedy podążała za swoim martwym bratem/aniołem stróżem na dach opatulona w miękki, kremowy sweter, nie miała pojęcia czego może się spodziewać. Myślała, że dzisiejszej nocy limit szokujących rzeczy został już wyczerpany. Nic bardziej mylnego.

-Zdejmij sweter.- poprosił, zatrzymując się trochę ponad metr przed nią.

Renata zgłupiała.- E? Po co?

-Po prostu go zdejmij.- powtórzył Netaron.

-Ale jest zimnooo.- jęknęła.

-Jeżeli lubisz ten sweter, to lepiej go zdejmij. Zaufaj mi, wiem co mówię.- za argumentował.

Reni uniosła powątpiewająco brew, ale wyraz twarzy Netarona był na tyle poważny, że w końcu zsunęła sweter z ramion i odłożyła go na obok na ziemię.- Co teraz?- zapytała.

-Teraz może trochę zaboleć.- odparł i zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zaprotestować położył jej rękę na głowie. Widziała jak jego oczy na ułamek sekundy rozbłysły, a potem uderzyła w nią fala lekkości, zupełnie tak jak wtedy w fabryce. Poczuła silne mrowienie na plecach, tuż za łopatkami... i nagle jej skóra w tamtym miejscu została rozerwana razem z materiałem bluzki, którą miała na sobie. Wciągnęła powietrze z sykiem, bo to, kurna, przyjemne nie było, ale ból zniknął na tyle szybko, że ledwie zdążyła go zarejestrować. Odruchowo sięgnęła ręką do miejsca, z którego rozchodziło się to dziwne ciepło i wyczuła pod palcami punkt - _dwa punkty_ -, gdzie skóra łączyła się z czymś o wiele, wiele twardszym. Natychmiast zabrała rękę. To były kości. Kości, które szybko zaczęły pokrywać się warstwą mięśni. Potem pojawiły się pióra.

Cały proces nie trwał więcej niż minutę. Renata była wyczerpana, nogi miała jak z waty i tylko szybka reakcja Netarona uchroniła ją przed upadkiem. Oparła się o niego z wdzięcznością.

-Żyjesz?- zapytał cicho.

Przytaknęła. Powoli zaczynało jej już przechodzić.

Obejrzała się przez ramię, natrafiając wzrokiem na swoje nowe skrzydła. Były prawie jej wielkości - grzbiet znajdował się mniej więcej na wysokości oczu, a najdłuższe lotki kończyły się tuż nad ziemią - i wyglądały na ciężkie, mimo że dla Reni nie ważyły praktycznie nic. Spróbowała nimi poruszyć i, o Jezu, jakie to było dziwne. Wydawało jej się, że czuje każde pióro z osobna.

- _Mo-mogłeś mnie ostrzec_.- odezwała się i aż ją zamurowało. To nie był jej głos! To znaczy... był, ale brzmiał inaczej. Dźwięczniej, melodyjniej.

-To jak ze zrywaniem plastra, najlepiej zrobić to szybko i z zaskoczenia.- Netaron podniósł z ziemi jej sweter i wyciągnął rękę, aby jej go oddać.

Renata owszem, sweter przyjęła, ale co zrobić z nim dalej już nie wiedziała.- _Emm. Będę teraz musiała wyciąć w nim dwie wielkie dziury, czy coś?_

Netaron zaśmiał się.- W żadnym wypadku.- Zabrał od niej sweter i zarzucił go na jej ramiona. Ku zdumieniu Renaty ubranie przeniknęło przez skrzydła jakby w ogóle ich tam nie było.- Pamiętasz co mówiłem o postaci astralnej?

- _Że mogę ją przyjąć?_

Przytaknął.- Tak. Możesz sprawić, że całe twoje ciało, albo jego część stanie się niematerialne. Będziesz musiała się teraz dobrze pilnować, przynajmniej dopóki nie nauczysz się lepiej nad tym panować.- W jednej chwili jego ludzkie przebranie zniknęło i Netaron znowu był sobą.- _To, że czegoś nie widać nie znaczy przecież, że tego nie ma._

- _Umm_.- mruknęła.- _Pewnie jest jeszcze cała masa rzeczy, których muszę się nauczyć, nie?_

- _Oczywiście, że tak_.- potwierdził.- _Ale większość z nich przyjdzie z czasem. Na razie musisz pamiętać tylko o jednym - ciało jest jedynie naczyniem. Dostosuje się i przyjmie taką formę, jaką mu każesz. Umysł musi grać pierwsze skrzypce._

Oboje poczuli na twarzach ciepłe promienie, gdy nocna szarość stopniowo znikała z nieboskłonu.

Nad Tokio wschodziło słońce.

* * *

Następnego dnia od samego rana Clary i Jace zmuszeni byli zmierzyć się z dość naglącym problemem - zachować Jonathana w tajemnicy, czy powiedzieć o nim reszcie?

-Wiesz, że nie mogę okłamać Aleca.- powiedział blondy do swojej żony.- To znaczy mogę, ale z marnym skutkiem. Będzie wiedział, że ściemniam nawet jeśli się nie odezwę.

Clary nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić. Okłamywanie któregokolwiek z ich przyjaciół nie przyniosło by większego efektu - byli na to zbyt zawzięci i znali się zbyt dobrze. Z drugiej strony, powiedzenie im wprost o Jonathanie też nie wydawało się najlepszym pomysłem. Wiedziała, że z Simonem nie byłoby większych problemów, ale Izzy i Alec? Po tym co się stało z Maxem miała wątpliwości jak rodzeństwo mogłoby się zachować.

Może dawniej by się nie wahała. Jeszcze dwa dni temu wydałaby brata Clave bez chwili zwłoki. Ale to było zanim została porwana i zanim Jonathan i Renata uratowali jej życie. Teraz czuła, że jest im winna chociaż możliwość wytłumaczenia się i wiedziała, że Clave nie da im tej możliwości.

-Więc co robimy?- zapytała, bo sytuacja serio wydawała się bez wyjścia.

Jace zmarszczył brwi.- Nie mamy żadnego kontaktu do Jonathana, nie?

Clary pokręciła głową.- Widziałam go tylko raz i to było zanim został wysłany do Alicante. Nie wiem gdzie jest teraz, ani czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje. Niby możemy spróbować dotrzeć do tego czarownika, o którym ci mówiłam, ale nie mamy pewności czy rzeczywiście ma on coś wspólnego z Jonathanem...

-Czekaj.- przystopował ją.- Powiedziałaś, że Akira też tam był.- Clary skinęła głową.- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Alec'iem, kiedy wrócili z Iz do Instytutu. Powiedział, że widzieli dwójkę ludzi opuszczających fabrykę po południu.

-Tylko dwójkę?

-Ta. Powiedzieli, że ich nie kojarzą, więc to musieli być Akira i ta laska, o której mówiłaś.- powiedział.

Zmartwiła ją trochę świadomość, że Jonathan nie uciekł razem z resztą, ale w końcu mieli jakiś punkt zaczepienia.-Myślimy o tym samym?- Uśmiechnęła się.

-Przetrwać śniadanie i dorwać Akirę?

-Zdecydowanie tak. Akemi na sto procent będzie wiedzieć gdzie go znaleźć.


	24. Chapter 23: Sound of Silence

Następnego popołudnia, po tym jak w końcu udało jej się ochłonąć po ostatnich wydarzeniach i trochę się przespać, Reni wybrała się do Wysokiego Czarownika Ikebukuro. Jonathan opowiadał jej o Isao, czasami słyszała jak rozmawiał z nim przez telefon, ale sama nigdy go nie spotkała. Poprosiła Akirę o jego adres i przyszła, chociaż brunet mówił jej wcześniej, że Jonathana tutaj nie ma, bo sam sprawdzał.

Westchnęła. Owszem, sama wiedziała, że to mało prawdopodobne, żeby go tu spotkała. Niemniej Jonathan już od trzech dni nie dawał znaku życia. Wychodziła z siebie ze zmartwienia mimo iż nowo nabyty instynkt mówił jej, że nic mu nie jest. Sama świadomość, że Jonathan żyje była niewystarczająca. Chciała wiedzieć, gdzie jest i jak się czuje. Chciała móc z nim porozmawiać.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i stanął w nich wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, o oliwkowej cerze, czarnych, kręconych włosach i równie ciemnych oczach. Miał na sobie dżinsy i czarną marynarkę narzuconą na czerwoną koszulkę. Był boso.

-W czym mogę pomóc?

Reni jeszcze raz uważnie mu się przyjrzała, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewała się, że czarownik będzie wyglądał trochę jak Albus Dumbledore z mniej dostojną brodą. Dobrze, że się myliła.

-Em... Dzień dobry.- przywitała się.- Nazywam się Renata Yume i chciałam zapytać-

-Ach, Reni.- Neutralny wyraz twarzy Isao nagle rozjaśnił uśmiech.- Isao Morri, ale to już chyba wiesz, skoro do mnie przyszłaś. Wejdź do środka.

Przepuścił ją w drzwiach i od razu zaczął kierować się w stronę salonu. Reni trochę niepewnie ruszyła za nim.

-Kawy? Herbaty?- zaproponował.- Wina?- dodał jakby odruchowo, po czym pacnął się w czoło.- A nie, ty chyba jesteś nieletnia.

-Może wody?- zapytała Reni, odrobinę się rozluźniając.

-Mam sok jabłkowy.

-Więc poproszę.

Isao zniknął w kuchni i wrócił chwilę później ze szklanką soku i półmiskiem ciastek. Postawił oba naczynia na ławie i usiadł naprzeciwko swojego gościa.

-Jonathan nie wspominał nigdy, że jego wybranka jest aniołem.- rzucił swobodnie, a Renata niemal zakrztusiła się kawałkiem ciastka. Szybko popiła sokiem, a następnie spojrzała na Isao z szokiem w oczach.

Był pierwszą osobą - poza Netaronem, oczywiście - która zauważyła. Na początku bała się pokazywać bratu na oczy, a co tu dopiero mówić o wychodzeniu do ludzi na ulicę, w obawie, że ktoś da radę zobaczyć jej skrzydła. Cały wczorajszy dzień chodziła jak na szpilkach, nie czując nawet żadnego zmęczenia po nieprzespanej nocy. Dzisiaj postanowiła dać trochę na luz, co nie znaczy, że iluzja zelżała.

-Bo Jonathan nie wie.- odparła w końcu. Czuła, że Isao jest osobą godną zaufania, a zazwyczaj nie myliła się w takich sprawach.- Właściwie, to sama wiem dopiero od niedawna.- powiedziała, poruszając minimalnie skrzydłami.- Widzi je pan?

-Tak.- powiedział, wpatrzony w przestrzeń za jej plecami.- Nie całe tylko... jakby widmo.

Reni skinęła głową, na znak zrozumienia. Netaron wspominał, że ludzie - i wszystkie inne stworzenia, które mają w sobie choć cząstkę ludzkiej krwi - nie będą ich widzieć. Najwyraźniej Isao miał bardzo silną więź ze światem duchowym. Może to właśnie pozwoliło mu z powodzeniem ściągnąć Jonathana zza światów?

 _W każdym razie, będę musiała później poćwiczyć tą zmianę kształtu, o której mówił Netaron._ postanowiła. To powinno być bezpieczniejsze i prostsze niż stałe bazowanie na cudzej ślepocie.

-Panie Morri- zaczęła, ale Isao przerwał jej gestem ręki.

-Isao wystarczy.- powiedział, w końcu odrywając wzrok od jej skrzydeł.

-Isao,- ponowiła.- Przyszłam zapytać o Jonathana.

-Pytaj.

Reni wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Czy wiesz, gdzie on jest? A jeśli nie, czy dałbyś radę go namierzyć?

Isao zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. Kiedy chwilę później znów na nią spojrzał, na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

-Jonathan jest tutaj.- powiedział, czerpiąc satysfakcję z zaskoczonej miny Renaty.

-Ale Akirze powiedziałeś-

-Skłamałem.- przyznał, wzruszając ramionami.- Uznałem, że nie ma potrzeby uświadamiania panicza Kurohany odnośnie stanu Jonathana. Zwłaszcza, że za jakiś czas wszystko i tak wróci do normy. Ale ty, moja droga, to co innego.- powiedział.

-Co to znaczy?- zapytała Reni, niewiele rozumiejąc z pokrętnej gadaniny czarownika.- Mogę go zobaczyć?

Z jakiegoś powodu Isao wybuchnął śmiechem. Wstał z fotela i ocierając wyimaginowaną łzę z oka powiedział:

-Oczywiście, tylko będziesz musiała poczekać, aż go złapię.- To mówiąc wszedł po schodach prowadzących na piętro i zniknął Renacie z zasięgu wzroku.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko przytłumiony głos Isao i odgłos szurania... czy on przestawiał meble? Renata zaczęła się poważnie obawiać, co takiego zrobił sobie Jonathan - lub co zrobił mu Isao -, że lepiej było nie mówić nikomu o jego "stanie". Usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Co się tam do licha ciężkiego działo?

Po upływie jakiś pięciu minut ponownie usłyszała kroki na schodach i poderwała się na nogi, widząc Isao trzymającego za ogon białego... gryzonia?

-Proszę bardzo, masz swojego chłopaka.- powiedział, starając się zignorować piekący ból w miejscu, gdzie zwierzątko wbijał mu zęby w rękę.

-O mój Boże, zmieniłeś go we fretkę?!

-To gronostaj.- poprawił ją czarownik, po czym syknął głośno.- Jonathan, puszczaj moją rękę, albo zaraz przerobię cię na tatar!

Wciąż zszokowana Renata podbiegła do Isao, zabrała mu swojego chłopaka i wróciła z nim na kanapę. Zaraz po tym jak usiadła, Jonathan wyrwał się z jej uścisku. Reni nie zdążyła zarejestrować, kiedy znalazł się na jej ramieniu, tuż pod włosami z pazurkami wczepionymi mocno w jej sweter. Poczuła na karku delikatne wibracje, kiedy gronostaj zawarczał na Isao.

Czarownik prychnął w odpowiedzi, trzymając się za pogryzioną rękę.

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- zapytała Reni, sięgając po Jonathana, żeby ściągnąć go z ramienia, ale ponownie jej umknął.

-Poplecznicy Mickela są teraz podzieleni. Część podejmuje jeszcze jakieś próby ratowania sytuacji, ale lada dzień Clave ich sprzątnie, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Wojna ma się ku końcowi i w mieście panuje obecnie zupełny chaos.- wyjaśnił siadając na swoje poprzednie miejsce.- Uznałem, że bezpieczniej będzie jeśli Jonathan zniknie na jakiś czas, dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi.

-A wyraził na to zgodę?- zapytała marszcząc brwi.

-Cóż, nie...

-W takim razie chcę żebyś go odczarował.- zażądała, ostatecznie zostawiając Jonathana w spokoju.

Isao pokręcił głową. Jego ręka iskrzyła się, kiedy leczył ugryzienia.

-Nie zrobię tego.- powiedział.- Nie teraz. Minie parę tygodni, maksymalnie miesiąc i wampiry znikną z ulic, a ci Nefilim, którzy się tutaj pozjeżdżali, wrócą do Idrisu. Wtedy zdejmę zaklęcie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, moja droga, Jonathanowi nie dzieje się tutaj żadna krzywda.- dodał, widząc jak gniew Renaty stopniowo zanika.- Dla niego czas płynie inaczej. Pewnie nie jest nawet świadom, że minęły już prawie cztery dni odkąd znajduje się w tej formie.

Jonathan sam zsunął się z jej ramienia i usiadł na jej kolanach, wpatrując się w nią czarnymi, paciorkowatymi oczami. Reni pogłaskała go delikatnie po miękkim futerku na głowie i długim grzbiecie, aż do ogona zakończonego czarnym pędzelkiem.

-Niech się cieszy, że został gronostajem, zawsze mogłem zmienić go w szczura, a wtedy nie byłby już taki uroczy.- dodał jeszcze Isao.

-Wciąż uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe.- zmroziła go wzrokiem, ale bez wcześniejszej złości.- Myślisz, że jak jesteś Wysokim Czarownikiem to wszystko ci wolno? Mogłeś chociaż się ze mną skontaktować-

Isao jednym pstryknięciem zamknął jej usta. Dosłownie. Potem podszedł do kanapy, na której siedziała i kucnął przed nią, opierając łokcie na jej kolanach. Jonathan zasyczał raz jeszcze i głębiej zakopał się w jej włosach.

-Zdejmę zaklęcie, jeśli obiecasz, że przestaniesz gadać i pozwolisz mi wyjaśnić, co naprawdę stało się, kiedy Akira odprowadził cię do domu. _Deal_?

Reni przez chwilę wpatrywała się prosto w jego czerwone, połyskujące oczy z cienką, pionową źrenicą. Mimo, że były to oczy demona, to wyglądały na szczere. Skinęła głową.  
Isao zdjął zaklęcie i chociaż czuła, że znów jest w stanie mówić, nie zrobiła tego. Tylko dalej patrzyła na niego niecierpliwie, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

Czarownik uśmiechnął się. Wstał z podłogi i usiadł na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu, dokładnie naprzeciwko Renaty.

-Nocne zamieszki na ulicach nie są jedynym powodem, dla którego go tu trzymam.- zaczął tłumaczyć. Reni cieszyła się, że chociaż raz nie owija w bawełnę tylko od razu przechodzi do sedna.- Pewnie nie masz o tym pojęcia, ale po tym jak zostawiliście go z wampirami, Jonathan wpadł w małe kłopoty.- prychnął.- Trochę mało powiedziane. Mickel chciał wydać go Królowej Fearie.

Renata wstrzymała oddech. Jonathan opowiadał jej o Królowej. Dokładnie wiedziała jaka była ich relacja. Co by zrobiła władczyni Jasnego Dworu, gdyby... zabiłaby go? Wydała Clave? Reni nie wiedziała, ale była za to pewna, że wtedy obecność Jonathana przestałaby być tajemnicą. Cały Świat Cieni wiedziałby, że Morgenstern żyje.

Isao był niemal przekonany, że dziewczyna zasypie go gradem pytań, albo zacznie się usprawiedliwiać, że wcale nie chciała go zostawiać. Jednak ona zachowała wszystkie swoje wątpliwości dla siebie i nawet nie pisnęła. Isao był pod wrażeniem. Chodził już trochę po tym świecie i wiedział, że każdego człowieka można wpisać w jakiś stary, powtarzalny schemat. Natomiast Renata wydawała się inna, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

-Jak pewnie się domyślasz, nie doszło to do skutku.- kontynuował Isao po krótkiej przerwie.- Wywiązała się między nimi walka i przez chwilę musiało być poważnie, bo gdy dotarłem na miejsce Jonathan był na skraju przytomności. Stracił sporo krwi, sam by się stamtąd nie wydostał. Tak czy inaczej, wygrał. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to znaczy-

-Zabił ich przywódcę.- wyrwała do przodu, nawet nie czekając aż skończy mówić.- Wampira, który rozpoczął bunt.

-I którego Nocni Łowcy tropili miesiącami, owszem.- parsknął śmiechem.- Kiedy znaleźli jego zwłoki był już ziemnym trupem. Cóż, nie żeby wcześniej nim nie był.

-I dlatego go tu trzymasz? Bo Clave szuka sprawcy?- Reni uniosła brew do góry.

-Clave szuka bohatera.- poprawił ją.- Sprawcy szukają ci zwolennicy Mickela, którzy nie są wstanie pogodzić się z jego śmiercią i pragną zemsty. Co gorsza, wiedzą kogo szukać.

-Kiedy kogoś skrzywdzisz, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto ci odda.- powiedziała Renata, bezwiednie głaszcząc miękkie futerko Jonathana, który znów wrócił na jej kolana, gdy tylko zagrożenie w postaci Isao oddaliło się na bezpieczną odległość.

-Żadna zbrodnia nie przechodzi bezkarnie.- dodał Isao, wpatrując się w białą fretkę - czy tam gronostaja - wzrokiem, którego Reni nie mogła wziąć za nic innego niż troskę.- Dlatego wolę mieć go tutaj. Nie oczekuj, że tak po prostu zostawię go bez opieki, kiedy na drugim końcu Tokio Inkwizytor popija sobie herbatkę. Siedzimy w tym obaj, chroniąc jego, chronię swój własny tyłek.

Renata skinęła głową. Czarownik był specyficzny, ale rozumiała jego powody... i chyba naprawdę zaczynała go lubić.

-Skąd wiedziałeś, że będzie potrzebował pomocy?- zapytała.

-Zakląłem jego miecz. W przypadku wejścia Fosforosa w kontakt z krwią miałem zostać natychmiast powiadomiony o tym czyja jest to krew... i gdzie dokładnie znajduje się miecz.

-Zadziałało.- stwierdziła Reni.

-Perfekcyjnie.

-Dziękuję.

Wcześniej Isao wyglądał na zamyślonego, ale teraz wrócił na ziemię i spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię odrobinę nieprzytomnie.

-Za co?- zapytał, nie mając pojęcia o co mogło jej chodzić.

-Za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiłeś.- Renata posłała mu przyjazne spojrzenie.- Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby go tutaj. Mało tego, ty naprawdę się nim zaopiekowałeś. Może masz trochę... zbyt drastyczne podejście, ale wciąż... dziękuję.- powtórzyła raz jeszcze i uśmiechnęła się.

Isao jeszcze chwilę patrzył na nią jakby brakowało jej piątej klepki, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Tak bardzo nie oczekiwał, że ktoś mu kiedyś podziękuje, że w pierwszej chwili nie uwierzył, kiedy autentycznie te podziękowania otrzymał. Co prawda, nie od Jonathana, tylko jego narzeczonej, ale co z tego? Prędzej mu gruszka na wiśni wyrośnie niż usłyszy Morgensterna dziękującego komukolwiek.

* * *

Zlokalizowanie Akiry wcale nie było takie proste jak Clary i Jace na początku zakładali. Mężczyzna był świeżo po przeprowadzce do innego mieszkania i Akemi nie miała jeszcze jego dokładnego adresu, a jedynie okręg, w którym mieszkał. W dodatku od rana nie odbierał telefonu.

-Często mu się tak zdarza?- zapytał Jace.

Akemi pokręciła głową.- Skądże zazwyczaj odbiera od razu. Z drugiej strony jest jeszcze wcześnie, więc zakładam, że śpi. Oni wszyscy mają nawyk siedzenia w pracy od południa do północy.- wyjaśniła, odkładając komórkę.- A właściwie to dlaczego, chcecie się z nim skontaktować?

Jace i Clary wymienili ukradkowe spojrzenie, po czym zgodnie posłali głowie Instytutu niewinne uśmiechy.

-Spotkaliśmy go niedawno i pomyśleliśmy, że skoro zna Tokio jak własną kieszeń to byłby świetnym przewodnikiem.- powiedział Jace.

-Mógłby nam pokazać to i owo.- dodała Clary.

Kobieta westchnęła z rozbawieniem.

-Jesteście niemożliwi.- zawyrokowała.- Jeszcze wam mało wycieczek po wczoraj?

Na tym się chwilowo skończyło. Ani Clary, ani Jace nie widzieli sensu w szukaniu igły w stogu siana. Dlatego zamiast szukać mieszkania, postanowili wyszukać w Internecie wytwórnię płytową Owari Entertainment, w której pracował. Już mieli się do niej wybrać, aby zrobić rozeznanie, kiedy do tokijskiego Instytutu przybyli Robert i Maryse z dwudziestką Nocnych Łowców i skutecznie odcięto im drogę wyjścia na kolejnych parę godzin z powodu przesłuchań i masy zamieszania z fabryką. Siedziba wampirów została już względnie zinfiltrowana wczoraj, po powrocie Izzy i Aleca, ale dopiero dzisiaj podzielono się z nimi szczegółami.

-Martwi?- powtórzył głucho Alec.

Robert skinął głową.- Kilkoro zginęło w trakcie walki, co jest zrozumiałe, ale poza nimi na miejscu było jeszcze około trzynaście innych trupów.

Clary wstrzymała oddech.

-Wszystkie wampirze.

I wypuściła powietrze z cichym świstem. Maryse spojrzała na nią wzrokiem dodającym otuchy.

-Nie robiliśmy tam żadnej rozpierduchy.- powiedziała Isabelle.- Nawet nie wchodziliśmy do środka.- Posłała Clary pytające spojrzenie, ale rudowłosa tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

-I tu właśnie zaczyna się problem.- Inkwizytor westchnął.- Wstępna sekcja i ślady wskazują na trzy różne powody śmierci. Ślady kłów w na skórze jednoznacznie wskazują na jakąś wewnętrzną bójkę pomiędzy członkami klanu i o tyle, o ile to jest jeszcze logiczne, tak zupełnie nie wiemy jak wytłumaczyć spopielone na węgiel ciała we wnętrzu budynku.- przerwał na chwilę.- Oraz fakt, że ich przywódca został zamordowany we własnym gabinecie za pomocą broni serafickiej.

Izzy, Alec i Simon na te słowa wyszczerzyli oczy ze zdumienia, a Clary i Jace wymienili kolejne porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

Po zakończeniu oficjalno-rodzinnego spotkania spróbowali jeszcze raz obgadać sprawę, ale nie udało im się wpaść na żaden sensowny pomysł - i tak nie mogli się ruszyć z Instytutu dopóki Clary nie zostanie przesłuchana, co mogło zając trochę czasu. W końcu nie była jedyną osobą w kolejce, Clave udało się schwytać aż szesnastu buntowników.

Dodatkowo, Akemi wyglądała jakby zaczynała kojarzyć fakty zwłaszcza po tym jak dotarła do niej informacja, że jej młodszy brat był widziany w Alicante tuż przed zniknięciem Kielicha. Dlatego, gdy następnego dnia na przesłuchaniu Akemi zapytała ją wprost czy Akira jest zamieszany w całą sprawę, Clary powiedziała prawdę.


	25. Chapter 24: Love the way you lie

Niecałe piętnaście minut po tym, jak Renata wróciła do domu od Isao w drzwiach apartamentu jej i Juna stanęło dwóch Nocnych Łowców. Czarnowłosa kobieta o niebieskich oczach - wyglądała na około czterdzieści lat - oraz wysoki mężczyzna o ciemno brązowych włosach i takich samych oczach. Mógł być niewiele starszy od Juna, ale Reni już dawno nauczyła się, że wygląd zewnętrzny Azjatów nie zawsze świadczy o ich wieku. Oboje byli ubrani na czarno, z czarnymi runami widocznymi w miejscach, których nie przykrywało ubranie.  
-Słucham?- powiedziała zdziwionym, aczkolwiek uprzejmym tonem. Na pożegnanie Isao ostrzegł ją, że lada dzień może się u niej pojawić ktoś z Clave - w końcu była obecna przy zamieszaniu z wampirami - ale nie spodziewała się, że to będzie tak szybko.  
 _Ciekawe, czy dwóch innych puka właśnie do drzwi Akiry._  
Mężczyzna wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z czarnowłosą kobietą, po czym zaczął przedstawiać siebie i ją po japońsku.  
-A, proszę się nie kłopotać, mogę bez problemu mówić po angielsku.- machnęła ręką i uśmiechnęła się.  
Mężczyźnie widocznie nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Kobieta za to odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą i odwzajemniła jej uśmiech.  
-Jestem Maryse Lightwood, kieruję Instytutem w Nowym Jorku.- przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę, którą Reni przyjaźnie uścisnęła.  
-A ja przyszedłem tu właściwie tylko dlatego, że Maryse potrzebowała tłumacza i już czuję się niepotrzebny.- westchnął mężczyzna.- Kazuo, jestem miejscowy.- Z nim też Renata wymieniła uścisk dłoni.  
-Renata-  
-Ren!- przerwał jej wrzask Juna dochodzący z łazienki. Że też akurat dzisiaj musiał zostać w domu.- Kto przyszedł?!  
-Ludzie z Clave!- odkrzyknęła. Jej szczerość wprawiła Maryse i Kazuo w lekkie zdziwienie, ale Renata nie wiedziała żadnego powodu, żeby okłamywać brata w tej sprawie. Zwłaszcza, że...  
-To jakaś firma ubezpieczeniowa?!  
...prawdopodobieństwo, że załapie było niewielkie. Heh.  
Maryse odchrząknęła.  
-Czy moglibyśmy zająć pani chwilę czasu... na zewnątrz.- dodała, spoglądając znacząco w głąb mieszkania.  
Reni zdusiła śmiech.  
-Oczywiście.- powiedziała. Wyciągnęła z rozsuwanej szafy kurtkę i narzuciła ją na ramiona.- Jun, wychodzę na chwilkę!  
-Nie daj się znowu porwać!

* * *

Trochę głupio było rozmawiać na korytarzu, gdzie niósł się głos i każdy mógł ich podsłuchać, więc Renata zaproponowała dach, a Maryse zgodziła się. Kazuo nie wyglądał jakby miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, chyba naprawdę przyszedł tylko z zamiarem tłumaczenia ich rozmowy.  
-Zadam pani kilka pytań i chcę, żeby odpowiedziała pani na nie szczerze.- powiedziała Maryse, ani na moment nie spuszczając z Reni wzroku.  
-Ma się rozumieć.- Reni przytaknęła.  
 _Wszystko zależy od tego jakie pani zada pytania._ , dopowiedziała w myślach. Czy Anioły w ogóle mogły kłamać? Netaron powiedział kiedyś, że nie. Ale ona wciąż była po części człowiekiem. _Zobaczymy na ile to moje człowieczeństwo się dzisiaj zda._  
-Jest pani Przyziemną ze Wzrokiem, tak?  
-Owszem.  
To nie było kłamstwo, tylko lekkie niedopowiedzenie.  
-I przyznaje pani, że była zamieszana w ostatnie wydarzenia-  
-Gdyby było inaczej nie byłoby was tutaj.- wtrąciła, otulając się szczelniej kurtką. Naprawdę zaczynało robić się coraz zimniej.  
-W istocie. Opowie mi pani o wszystkim czego pani doświadczyła?  
I tu zaczynały się schody. Jeśli dotarli też do Akiry - a dotarli na pewno - to jego też będą poprosili o szczegóły. Renata była pewna, że przyjaciel nie piśnie ani słowa o Jonathanie, ale co dokładnie powie? Jeśli podadzą dwie różne wersje może być krucho.  
 _Dobra skup się._ , powiedziała sobie w myślach i zamknęła oczy. _Co Netaron mówił o wnikaniu do ludzkiego umysłu? Jeśli uda mi się dotrzeć do Akiry..._  
Westchnęła głęboko i na chwilę opuściła barierę ochronną odgradzający jej umysł od reszty świata. Lawirowała myślami po ulicach Tokio nasłuchując głosu Akiry i jednocześnie starając się ignorować wszystkie inne. Maryse nie poganiała jej. Najwyraźniej uznała, że ostatnie wydarzenia wywołały u niej pewną traumę i teraz ciężko jest jej o nich mówić. Niecałe półtorej minuty później udało jej się odnaleźć umysł Akiry. Spojrzała na świat jego oczami. Był w Instytucie w Tokio, w pomieszczeniu przypominającym trochę salę przesłuchań - pozbawionym okien, z jedną tylko parą drzwi, które na chwilę obecną pozostawały zamknięte. Rozmawiał ze swoją siostrą i Inkwizytorem - Robertem Lightwoodem. Z jego myśli wyczytała również, że to najprawdopodobniej Clary i Jace podkablowali na Akirę do Akemi, natomiast do niej dotarto drogą dedukcji - w końcu Akira nie miał na miejscu wielu znajomych, którzy odpowiadaliby jej opisowi, blond włosy w Japonii stanowiły raczej rzadkość. Była jednak zbyt zaaferowana, aby mieć komukolwiek cokolwiek za złe.  
 _To naprawdę działa!_  
Powstrzymanie cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu kosztowało ją naprawdę wiele wysiłku. Pozbierała się mentalnie w garść i rozpoczęła przedstawienie.  
-Byłam na randce ze swoim chłopakiem.- zaczęła, dodając do swojego poważnego tonu nutkę smutku.- Byliśmy w kinie, a potem poszliśmy napić się czegoś ciepłego. W pewnym momencie do kawiarni wpadł Akira. To jest-  
-Tak, znam Akirę bardzo dobrze.- przerwał jej Kazuo.- Nie musisz go opisywać.  
Reni tylko skinęła głową.  
-Czy twój chłopak jest Przyziemnym, tak jak ty?- zapytała Maryse.  
-Tak.- odparła. Pierwsze kłamstwo. Zaszumiało jej w głowie i poczuła lekki uścisk w gardle. Ale nie było to na tyle poważne, żeby powstrzymać ją od dalszego mówienia.- Ale ma Wzrok, jak ja.  
-Kontynuuj.- zachęciła ją Maryse, kiwając w zrozumieniu głową.  
Reni opowiedziała o tym jak zostali zabrani do kryjówki wampirów. Trzymając się relacji Akiry powiedziała, że ona i Jonathan - który oczywiście wcale nie miał na imię Jonathan w tej historii - zostali zabrani i zamknięci osobno zanim zdążyła usłyszeć cokolwiek istotnego z jego rozmowy z hersztem bandy. Wspomniała również o Clary i o tym jak dzięki niekompetencji straży i wczesnej porze dnia udało jej się ją uwolnić.  
-Tak bardzo się bałam.- powiedziała płaczliwym tonem, gdy relacjonowała swoje bliskie, niezbyt przyjemne spotkanie z wampirem.  
-Ale nie ugryzł cię?- zapytała Maryse i skierowała wzrok na szyję dziewczyny. Wyglądała na naprawdę przejętą.  
Renata potrząsnęła głową, choć w rzeczywistości było zupełnie inaczej. Rany zagoiły się całkowicie w kilka sekund po swoim powstaniu. Choćby mieli ich szukać, nie znajdą nawet najmniejszego śladu, świadczącego o tym, że w ogóle istniały. Wiedziała, bo sama na początku ich szukała, nie mogąc wyjść z szoku, że zniknęły.  
-Nie zdążył.- wychlipała.- Akira wrócił w samą porę, żeby go powstrzymać.  
-Miał coś ze sobą? Słyszałaś o czym rozmawiał z Mickelem?  
-Um... chyba... chyba coś a la... jakiś kubek? Kielich może?  
Na te słowa Maryse zaświeciły się oczy. Spojrzała na Kazuo z miną "A nie mówiłam?".  
-To jednak on ukradł Kielich.- powiedziała do niego.- Od początku wam mówiłam, że jego nagłe pojawienie się w Instytucie, a potem w Alicante nie może być przypadkowe.  
Kazuo westchnął.  
-Teraz nie wiem czy mam być dumny, że mój szwagier w pojedynkę wykiwał całą straż pilnującą tego żelastwa, czy może wręcz przeciwnie.  
-Nawet nie żartuj.- zganiła go Maryse.- To poważna zbrodnia.  
-Ale uzasadniona.- odparował Kazuo.- Gdyby czekał, albo próbował komuś powiedzieć zakładnicy mogliby ucierpieć. Wiesz o tym, Maryse.  
Słysząc podobną wymianę zdań po stronie Akiry, Reni postanowiła zrobić to samo, co on i po prostu pociągnęła opowieść dalej.  
-Potem ja i Chris zostaliśmy puszczeni wolno.- powiedziała, ponownie skupiając na sobie uwagę rozmówców.- Ale powiedzieli, że Akira ma zostać, bo uwolniłam tamtą dziewczynę, a wciąż potrzebny był im jakiś Nocny Łowca. Nie wiem do czego. Myślałam, że umrę ze zmartwienia, ale on wrócił jeszcze tego samego dnia. Cały umazany krwią.- dodała.  
 _Czyli... Akira jednak postanowił wziąć wszystko na siebie._ pomyślała. _Cóż, skoro i tak go podejrzewali to chyba nie było lepszej opcji._  
Przesłuchanie Akiry i późniejsza kłótnia Akemi z Robertem Lightwoodem skończyła się wielce prawdopodobną opinią Inkwizytora, że jeśli Kielich się odnajdzie, Akira zostanie ułaskawiony, może nawet uznany za bohatera, który wykonał kluczową rolę w zakończeniu wojny. Ale jeśli Kielich się nie znajdzie, to nie ma nawet co liczyć na uniknięcie więzienia.  
Gdyby Maryse i Kazuo nie blokowali drogi Renata już dawno byłaby u Isao i pytała co, do diaska, zrobił z tym przeklętym Kielichem. Skoro nie znaleźli go w fabryce to musiał być u czarownika, po prostu nie było innej opcji.  
Ale nie, jej przesłuchanie jeszcze nie dobiegło końca. Miało paść jeszcze jedno pytanie i Renata musiała stanąć na wyżynach swoich umiejętności aktorskich, żeby jej uwierzyli.  
-Gdzie teraz jest Chris?  
Chociaż nie. Wcale nie było aż tak trudno. Wystarczyło, że przypomniała sobie jak czuła się jeszcze wczoraj, kiedy nie wiedziała, że Jonathan siedzi u Isao, zmieniony w białą fretkę.  
-Nie wiem.- szepnęła i pozwoliła łzom spłynąć po policzkach.- Nie mam pojęcia.  
 **  
**

* * *

Po kilku pustych słowach pocieszenia - Maryse i Kazuo najpewniej stwierdzili, że "Chris" zginął z ręki jednego z wampirów, albo zwyczajnie dał dyla i ukrył się gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, toteż można się domyślić jak nieszczerze brzmiały ich zapewnienia, że zrobią wszystko, żeby go odnaleźć - i przeproszeniu za roztrząsanie nieprzyjemnych wspomnień dwójka nefilim w końcu pożegnała się z Renatą.  
-Nie wracasz do domu?- zapytał Kazuo, widząc, że dziewczyna nie poruszyła się ani o milimetr.  
-Chcę tu jeszcze chwilę zostać.- powiedziała tak smutno i jak tylko potrafiła.  
Nocny Łowca posłał jej ostatnie spojrzenie i ruszył do wyjścia za Maryse. Drzwi od wejścia na dach zamknęły się za nimi i Reni odczekała całe dziesięć sekund na wypadek jakby mieli wrócić, po czym ściągnęła z siebie kurtkę i karmelowy sweter, który miała pod spodem.  
Wciąż nie była przyzwyczajona do skrzydeł, ale uwielbiała uczucie lekkości, które towarzyszyło jej, gdy zrzucała ludzką powłokę. Czuła się wtedy całkowicie wolna. Nie istniało nic, co mogłoby ją ograniczyć. Ale skrzydła nie były osobnym bytem przyczepionym do jej ciała, tylko jego częścią. Miała wrażenie, że posiada dwie dodatkowe kończyny.  
-No to jazda.- szepnęła i odleciała.

Wpadła do domu Isao jak burza, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem. Właściwie, przeniknęła przez drzwi zanim zdążyła na powrót przybrać materialną, widzialną dla wszystkich formę. Czyli, z perspektywy czarownika pojawiła się znikąd na środku jego kuchni akurat w chwili, gdy parzył herbatę.

-Słodki Merlinie, co ty tutaj znowu robisz?!- wydarł się, ale nie miała mu tego za złe. Sama by się przestraszyła, gdyby była na jego miejscu. W dodatku wylał sobie wrzątek na rękę, to musiało boleć.

-Przyszłam po Kielich.

-Jaki kielich?

-Kielich Anioła.- sprostowała.

I wtedy po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcze strachu. A może Isao wcale nie ma Kielicha? Może nie pomyślał, żeby go ze sobą zabrać, a potem wziął go któryś z wampirów, gdy w pośpiechu opuszczali fabrykę. Jeśli tak, to artefakt przepadł, razem z Akirą.

Isao nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią. Wyglądało na to, że wcale jej nie słuchał. Z grymasem bólu na twarzy osuszył zaczerwienioną rękę i przeklął głośno. Zaczął leczyć rękę za pomocą magii, drugi raz w ciągu dwóch godzin, warto dodać. Najpierw Jonathan teraz jego dziunia, miał dość tych zamachów na swoje życie!

Dopiero kiedy skończył zwrócił się znowu do Renaty.

-Jeszcze raz - czego znowu chcesz?

-Kielicha. Tego ukradzionego z Instytutu. Potrzebuję go.

-To trzeba było mówić godzinę temu, kiedy tu byłaś zamiast przyprawiać mnie o stan przedzawałowy!

-Masz go?- zapytała, ignorując jego marudzenie.

-Oczywiście, że go mam, myślałaś, że jestem głupi?! Nie zostawiłbym Kielicha Anioła w ruderze pełnej wampirów!

-Dasz mi go?- poprosiła.

Isao wyszedł z kuchni, dając jej znak ręką, żeby poszła za nim. Stuknął palcem w jeden z kieliszków do wina stojących w oszklonym kredensie w salonie, a ten na jej oczach zmienił się w Kielich Anioła.

-Bierz go.- zachęcił, wciąż trzymając drzwiczki do kredensu otwarte.- Mogę wiedzieć do czego jest ci tak potrzebny?- zapytał.

-Dziś w nocy odniosę go do Grad.- powiedziała, obracając naczynie w dłoniach.

-Zupełnie sama?- zapytał zdumiony.- Może chociaż transport chcesz?

-Nie, dam radę.- uśmiechnęła się psotnie i poruszyła skrzydłami, wiedząc, że czarownik jest w stanie je zobaczyć. Może w niewielkim stopniu, ale jednak.


	26. Chapter 25: Colors

Renata nie zbawiła u Isao długo. Przyszła tylko po Kielich i już miała z nim wychodzić, kiedy czarownik zatrzymał ją i po krótkim "zaczekaj" zniknął w lustrze wiszącym na ścianie w korytarzu. Dosłownie - przeszedł przez lustro, a tafla szkła nic tylko zafalowała delikatnie. Renata aż przysunęła się bliżej z zainteresowaniem. Czy wszyscy Wysocy Czarownicy tak bardzo ukrywali się ze swoim zawodem? Dom Isao wyglądał na pozór zupełnie normalnie. Wszystkie magiczne skrytki i pomieszczenia były ukryte - nie jakoś bardzo, ale wystarczająco, aby można było je przeoczyć, jeżeli przyjrzy się im tylko pobieżnie. Może Isao przyjmował wielu Przyziemnych gości?  
Jej rozmyślania przerwał powrót czarownika. Wrócił tą samą drogą, którą wyszedł. Reni uniosła brew i kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
-Fajne drzwi.- powiedziała.  
-Nie lubię jak ludzie grzebią w moich rzeczach.- odparł, wciągając w jej stronę ciemny, bawełniany woreczek. Był dosyć lekki, a zawartość przesypywała się jej pomiędzy palcami, kiedy wzięła go do ręki.  
-To jakiś proszek?- dopytała.  
Isao przytaknął.- Wywołuje u osoby utratę pamięci, bez żadnych efektów ubocznych poza lekką dezorientacją. Rozmywa wspomnienia tylko do jakiś dziesięciu minut wstecz, więc musisz działać od razu, bez zbędnego czekania. Wystarczy szczypta, najlepiej drogą oddechową, ale możesz go również dodawać do napoi. Jakieś pytania?  
Reni uchyliła usta.  
-Poza "po co mi to".- sprostował.  
-A to w takim razie żadnych.  
-Cieszy mnie to.  
-Ale serio, po co mi to?  
-Jesteś młoda i widać, że dopiero uczysz się jak to - pokręcił ręką, mając na myśli zarówno jej przemianę, jak i Świat Nocy sam w sobie - wszystko działa. W każdej chwili coś może ci się wymsknąć i nigdy nie do końca wiadomo, komu ufać. Lepiej, żebyś go miała. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Renata ponownie spojrzała na granatowy materiał, po czym schowała go do kieszeni.  
-Dzięki.  
Isao miał rację. Dopóki Reni nie pozna pełni swoich możliwości, zarówno pod kontem fizycznym jak i psychicznym, lepiej było mieć jakiś plan awaryjny.

* * *

Przesłuchanie Akiry na pewno nie znajdywało się na liście rzeczy, które Clary i Jace zamierzali przegapić. Oczywiście, na czynny udział by im nie pozwolono, ale od czego ma się stele, prawda? Clary stworzyła Bramę prowadzącą do pomieszczenia znajdującego się bezpośrednio przy sali przesłuchań, a Jace przyłożył czubek steli do ściany, która rozmyła się ukazując wnętrze pokoju. W środku Akemi i Robert siedzieli naprzeciwko Akiry, przy metalowym stole i scenerii wyjętej żywcem z filmu kryminalnego. Głowa Instytutu przypatrywała się młodszemu bratu z mieszanką troski i podejrzliwości, w odróżnieniu od Inkwizytora, którego ściągnięte brwi i liczne zmarszczki na czole zdradzały wyłącznie zniecierpliwienie. Wyrazu twarzy Akiry nie dały się odczytać. Głównie dlatego, że półleżał na stole opierając głowę na złożonych ramionach. Wyglądał jakby był nieprzytomny... albo spał.  
Ktoś musiał kopnąć go dyskretnie pod stołem - pewnie Akemi - bo wyprostował się nieznacznie. Wciąż opierał się na stole, ale teraz jego głowa spoczywała na zgiętej w łokciu ręce, także Clary i Jace widzieli jedynie tył jego głowy.  
-Mógłbyś zachować trochę powagi, w obecności Inkwizytora.- syknęła na niego czarnowłosa.  
-No, a co robię? Jestem tak poważny, że zaraz usnę.- odbił piłeczkę Akira.  
Clary przypomniała sobie, że wiele lat temu, kiedy wciąż jeszcze była Przyziemną dziewczyną wychowującą się tylko z matką i Lukiem, Simon i Rebecca zwykli przegadywać się w ten sposób. Typowy wymiana zdań typowego rodzeństwa. Clary poczuła dziwny uścisk w sercu, zaraz jednak przywróciła się do porządku.  
Przesłuchanie się zaczęło.  
Akira odpowiadał na każde zadane pytanie konkretnie i bez zwłoki. Clary byłaby pewnie skłonna uwierzyć, że jego historia jest w stu procentach prawdziwa... gdyby nie to, że ani słowem nie wspomniał w niej o Jonathanie. Zapytany o to z iloma osobami został porwany, Akira odpowiedział, że z dwoma, ale jako drugą osobę nie podał jej brata.  
-Szczerze mówiąc, to nie znam gościa.- mówił.- Renata przedstawiła go wcześniej jako swojego chłopaka, ale nawet nie próbowałem zapamiętać jak się nazywa. Przyziemny nastolatek tymczasowo łażący za rączkę z młodszą siostrą mojego kumpla - nic wartego uwagi.  
Jego głos brzmiał idealnie - trochę znudzony, ale stabilny, jakby Akira faktycznie chwilę wcześniej został wyciągnięty z łóżka i zapytany co sobie życzy na śniadanie. Gdyby Clary nie wiedziała lepiej pewnie dałaby się na to nabrać.  
Robert drążył temat jeszcze chwilkę, ale Akira dalej szedł w zaparte, więc w końcu odpuścił. Tylko Akemi dalej nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie odezwała się.  
Jak się można było spodziewać, Akira nie został wypuszczony po zakończeniu przesłuchania. W końcu ukradł - a przynajmniej twierdził, że to on go ukradł - jeden z najcenniejszych dla Nefilim artefaktów i nawet jeśli zrobił to z nożem przy gardle, to Kielich wciąż pozostawał zaginiony.  
Robert wyszedł z sali i parę minut później wrócił do niej razem z Maryse. Kiedy Clary usłyszała, że wersje wydarzeń Akiry i Renaty pokrywały się za sobą bezbłędnie, nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Przecież spora część tego była kłamstwem.  
-Może zdążyli się wcześniej spotkać i ustalić jedną wersję, czy coś.- szepnął do niej Jace.  
Lightwoodowie uznali przesłuchanie za "zakończone, a przynajmniej na razie" i niemal od razu wyszli, mówiąc, że wracają do Idrisu omówić sprawę z Radą. Kazuo zaproponował, że odprowadzi ich do Bramy. Jace zaczął odsuwać rozjaśnioną stelę od ściany, ale Clary powstrzymała go kładąc swoją rękę na jego.  
-Zaczekaj.- powiedziała. Miała przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.  
I faktycznie, niecałą minutę po wyjściu Inkwizytora, Akemi, która wciąż nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca na krześle powiedziała:  
-A teraz chcę usłyszeć prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń.  
Akira wzruszył ramionami.- Słyszałaś.  
Czarne włosy Akemi zsunęły się z jej ramion, gdy pochyliła się nad stołem, mrużąc oczy.- Rozmawiałam wcześniej z mamą, wiesz? Powiedziała, że paru naszych starych znajomych widziało cię w Alicante... z jakimś rudym chłopakiem.  
Wiedziała, że Akira tylko udaje wyluzowanego. Znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy kłamie. Oraz, żeby poznać kiedy z normalnego siebie, wchodzi w narzuconą rolę jak aktor na planie filmowym. Przez lata grał tak przykładnego syna-Nocnego-Łowcę.  
Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się gdy wspomniała Alicante.  
Spędzili chwilę mierząc się niezbyt przyjaznymi spojrzeniami, po czym Akira skapitulował. Jego siostra prędzej oddałaby Instytut niż pozwoliła mu ujść płazem z tej sytuacji.  
-To prawda.- westchnął.- Nie byłem w Alicante sam, ale...  
-Ale?  
-Ale podjęcie decyzji o tym czy cię wtajemniczyć nie należy do mnie.  
Brew Akemi uniosła się ku górze.- Czyja zatem?  
Akira zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Mogę zadzwonić?

* * *

Ledwo wylądowała na dachu apartamentowca i sięgnęła po swoją kurtkę, a już rozdzwoniła się jej komórka. I tym razem, o dziwo, nie był to Jun.  
-Akira?- mruknęła i odebrała połączenie.- Halo?  
-Cześć, Ren.- przywitał się Akira. Brzmiał na zmęczonego i Reni mu się wcale nie dziwiła.- Mogłabyś, proszę, przyjść na chwilę do Instytutu? Zdaje się, że będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.  
Renata zdziwiła się. Czyżby nadal go przesłuchiwali? W dodatku w Instytucie? W takim razie do czego była potrzebna ona, przecież trzymała się jego wersji.  
-Ymm. Mogłabym.- powiedziała w końcu.- Ale do czego będę ci potrzebna?  
Usłyszała po drugiej stronie słuchawki głębokie westchnięcie.- Lightwood'owie wrócili już do Alicante, żeby obgadać wszystko z Radą, ale moja siostra chce ze mną jeszcze porozmawiać na... bardziej prywatnym polu. I kazała ciebie również sprowadzić.  
To nie brzmiało dobrze.  
-Chodzi o Jonathana?- zadała pytanie, które od chwili chodziło jej po głowie. I zdaje się, że nie tylko jej.  
-Raczej tak.- Jego odpowiedzi były lakoniczne i niezdecydowane. Reni odniosła wrażenie, że siostra Akiry siedzi teraz dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, czujna na każde słowo, które padnie z jego ust.- Nie chcę podejmować decyzji bez ciebie.- Nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś, czego później będę żałował, pozostało niewypowiedziane. Reni zrozumiała go tak czy inaczej.  
Zawiał chłodniejszy wiatr.  
-W takim razie przyjdę.- zadecydowała, mocniej otulając się kurtką.  
-Dzięki.- odetchnął z ulgą.- Wyślę ci adres.  
Renata nie potrzebowała adresu. Znalezienie Instytutu z lotu ptaka zajęłoby jej maksymalnie kilka minut, ale chciała nadal utrzymywać chociaż pozory normalności. W oczach Akiry jest Przyziemną, nie powinna nawet wiedzieć czym jest Instytutu, nie wspominając o jego dokładnym położeniu.  
-Yhym.- przytaknęła.- Do zobaczenia.  
Zakończyła połączenie i sprawdziła godzinę na wyświetlaczu. Minęła prawie godzina od kiedy wyszła z mieszkania z Kazuo i Maryse, a powiedziała Junowi, że "wychodzi na chwilkę". Westchnęła i wybrała numer brata.  
-Gdzie. Ty. Się. Znowu. Podziewasz.- wycedził Jun na przywitanie, a Reni musiała zagryźć wargę, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.  
-Przepraszam cię bardzo.- powiedziała szczerze.- Wyszłam na chwilę, ale to się przeciągnęło. Muszę jeszcze pójść na chwilę do Akiry, poprosił, żebym mu z czymś pomogła.  
-Do Akiry?- powtórzył po niej.- Czego chce od ciebie Akira?  
-On...- urwała, zastanawiając się nad wymówką. Okłamywanie Clave to jedno, ale własnemu bratu nie mogła więcej ściemniać prosto w twarz. I to wcale nie dlatego, że anioły wedle przyjętej normy nie kłamały, po prostu było jej go szkoda. Jun nie zasługiwał na to, żeby całe dnie się o nią zamartwiać.- Posłuchaj, to ważna sprawa i może mnie przez chwilę nie być.  
-Związana z waszym ostatnim zniknięciem?  
-Tak. Ale to nic niebezpiecznego, przysięgam ci.- dodała szybko.  
-Ren.- powiedział, zbyt poważnym jak na niego tonem.- Kiedy wrócisz, masz mi wszystko wyśpiewać, rozumiemy się? Gdzie zniknęliście, kim byli ci ludzie, którzy przyszli dzisiaj, czego teraz chce od ciebie Akira, dokąd wywiało Jonathana i co on ma z tym wspólnego. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, rozumiesz?  
Renata przytaknęła.  
-Powiem ci, obiecuję.  
-Trzymam cię za słowo.- odparł.- Mam dosyć własnych problemów, chcę przynajmniej wiedzieć na czym stoję.  
I rozłączył się. Reni oddaliła telefon od twarzy i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz, zastanawiając się nad słowami Juna. Ostatnio była tak zajęta martwieniem się o Jonathana i odkrywaniem siebie na nowo, że brat zszedł na dalszy plan. Teraz jak tak o tym pomyślała, to faktycznie zachowywał się jak nie on. Był jakiś przygnębiony, bardziej odizolowany niż zwykle, jego uśmiechy coraz częściej wyglądały na wymuszone. Od kiedy w ich życiu pojawił się Jonathan nie miał żadnych odpałów i zapędów samobójczych, ale wciąż...  
Telefon zawibrował, oznajmiając przyjście nowego SMS'a. Akira wysłał adres.  
Renata odsunęła myśli o bracie na bok i skupiła się na obecnym problemie, ale na pewno nie zamierzała dać za wygraną tak jak ostatnim razem. Zdaje się, że nie tylko ona miała komuś sporo do powiedzenia.

* * *

-Zaraz tu będzie.- powiedział Akira, odkładając smartfon na stół.  
-Siostra Juna?- dopytała Akemi. Brunet przytaknął.- Co ona ma do tego?  
-Wiele więcej niż ja.- odparł.- Poczekaj chwilę, niedługo powinna tu być.  
Trochę ponad pięć minut później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i w progu stanęła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.- Akemi, przyszła jakaś Przyziemna. Nie wiem, czy potrafi przejrzeć iluzję, ale powiedziała, że Akira kazał jej tu przyjść.- Jej wzrok na chwilę uciekł w stronę bruneta, zaraz jednak ponownie zwróciła się do Akemi.- Mam ją wpuścić?  
-Jak najbardziej. Przyprowadź ją od razu tutaj.  
-Ma Wzrok, więc możesz odpuścić sobie zbędne ceregiele.- dodał Akira.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyszła szybko, próbując nie spalić się ze wstydu.  
Akemi spojrzała na brata.- Szybko przyszła.  
Akira wzruszył ramionami.- Może była w pobliżu.  
Gdy drzwi do sali przesłuchań otworzyły się ponownie, stała w nich już Renata. Wyglądała na bardzo skrępowaną.  
-Dzień dobry.- Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało z palcami zaciśniętymi na rękawie kurtki.  
Wcześniej Akira nie kwestionowałby jej nieśmiałości, ale ostatnie dni sprawiły, że zaczął się zastanawiać ile z jej wizerunku było tylko farsą.  
Jego siostra podeszła do nowoprzybyłej i uścisnęła jej rękę na przywitanie.- Witam. Renata Yume, jak mniemam.  
-Tak, a pani jest siostrą Akiry.- odgadła.- Nie wspomina o pani zbyt często.  
-Czemu mnie to nie dziwi.  
Odpowiedziało jej pełne oburzenia prychnięcie z drugiej strony stołu. Obie postanowiły je zignorować.  
-Byłam już dzisiaj przesłuchiwana przez Clave.- Reni uznała, że najwyższy czas przejść do rzeczy.- Zakładam, że coś jest jeszcze coś co wymaga wyjaśnienia, skoro Akira poprosił abym przyszła.  
-Owszem. Usiądź, proszę.  
Renata zajęła miejsce, na którym siedział wcześniej Robert Lightwood.- A więc?  
-Od kiedy posiadasz Wzrok?- zaczęła na spokojnie Akemi.  
-Od dziecka.  
-Czyli już wcześniej wiedziałaś, że Akira jest nefilim?  
Reni spojrzała na Akirę. Uśmiechnęła się.- Tak. Po prostu nigdy nie było okazji, żeby o tym porozmawiać.  
Akira uniósł brew. Znał tę dziewczynę od lat i nigdy nawet nie śmiał podejrzewać jej o posiadanie Wzroku. Niczym nie zdradziła również, że wie o jego przeszłości. Naprawdę była dobra w okrywaniu się.  
Akemi tymczasem zajrzała w notatki pozostawione przez Maryse i Kazuo i postanowiła przestać owijać w bawełnę.- Jaki kolor włosów ma Christopher?- zapytała znienacka.  
-Proszę?- zapytała zdezorientowana.  
-Twój chłopak.- sprostowała Akemi.- Ten, który zaginął. Jaki ma kolor włosów?  
Renata wstrzymała oddech. Kolor włosów? Skąd nagle takie pytanie? Skoczyła szybko w myśli Akiry - mimo, że wiedziała, że nie powinna - aby odszukać to, co ją ominęło. Zdanie "widziało cię w Alicante... z jakimś rudym chłopakiem" zabrzmiało jej w głowie i Reni poczuła się jakby postawiono jej szacha.  
-Rude.- przyznała, starając się brzmieć pewnie.  
Właśnie nas wkopałam prawda?  
-Z raportu Isabelle i Aleca Lightwoodów wynika, że opuszczałaś fabrykę w towarzystwie osoby o ciemnych, najpewniej czarnych włosach. Nie rudych.- doczytała i zamknęła folder.  
A jak.  
Głowa tokijskiego Instytutu spojrzała kolejno na swojego brata i jego koleżankę. Z ich twarzy można było czysto i klarownie odczytać, że wygrała. Szach-mat.  
-Dobra, dzieciaki, nieźle wam szło, ale coś tu się wyraźnie nie zgadza.- Akemi nonszalancko zarzuciła nogę na nogę, ignorując pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Akiry.- Zdaje się jakby bardzo zależało wam na zachowaniu tego dla siebie, więc mam dla was dwie opcje. Pierwsza - wzywam Clave i zabieramy was do Gard, żeby Miecz Anioła zrobił swoje.- Tu spojrzała na Akirę.- Druga - wyśpiewacie mi wszystko teraz, a ja zastanowię się i może spróbuję zachować to dla siebie. Jak będzie?  
Renata i Akira wymienili spojrzenia. Oboje czuli, że pierwsza opcja to nic więcej jak straszak, niemniej czy warto było ryzykować? Reni wiedziała, że ostateczna decyzja należy do niej (teoretycznie, należała do Jonathana, ale on chwilowo nie miał prawa głosu), inaczej w ogóle by jej tu nie było.  
Po chwili westchnęła.  
-Powiemy prawdę.- powiedziała.- Pod warunkiem, że nie opuści ona tego pomieszczenia.  
Akemi rozłożyła ręce.- Nie mamy tu kamer.  
-Kamer nie.- zerknęła na ścianę po swojej lewej.- Ale może Jace i Clary zechcieliby wejść do środka skoro i tak o wszystkim już wiedzą.

* * *

Will: Wiem, że się spóźniłam i przepraszam ;-; Ale są święta i koniec semestru i jeszcze onet usuwa platformę z blogami, więc musiałam się przenieść na wordpressa, a to wszystko trochę trwało.  
Co prawda jest 26 grudnia, ale nie jest jeszcze chyba za późno na życzenie wam wszystkim Wesołych Świąt i Udanego Sylwestra ^^


	27. Chapter 26: Unforgiven

-Może Jace i Clary zechcieliby do nas dołączyć skoro i tak już o wszystkim wiedzą.

Ręka Jace'a trzymająca stele drgnęła. Obraz w ścianie rozmył się na chwilę, a gdy zaraz potem wrócił do poprzedniego stanu, nie tylko Renata patrzyła się w ich stronę.

-Clary, Jace.- powiedziała Akemi, jakby wcale nie rozdzielała ich ściana.- Jeżeli natychmiast nie pojawicie się tutaj, wyciągnę konsekwencje.

Clary przełknęła głośno i szturchnęła Jace'a w ramię, żeby się ruszył. Wystarczająco już się narazili, a Akemi nie wyglądała jakby żartowała.

* * *

Reni odwróciła wzrok dopiero, gdy stela została odsunięta od ściany.

-Skąd wiedziałaś?- zapytał, Akira trącając ją nogą pod stołem.

Nastolatka wzruszyła ramionami.- Intuicja?- Przecież nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że nagle okazało się, że jest reinkarnacją anioła i potrafi wyczuwać obecność każdego żywego organizmu w swoim otoczeniu. Może kiedyś, ale nie teraz.

Akemi tymczasem wstała od stołu i ruszyła w stronę drzwi jeszcze zanim Clary zdążyła niepewnie je otworzyć i zerknąć do środka. Jace stał kawałek za nią ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i znudzoną miną bad boya, po którym bycie przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku spływa jak po... cóż, kaczce.

-Akemi, my- Clary chciała zacząć się tłumaczyć, ale głowa Instytutu jednym gestem wygoniła ich z powrotem na korytarz.

-Nie wychodzić mi stąd.- rozkazała, po czym sama wyszła i zamknęła drzwi.

Akira i Renata rozluźnili się trochę, gdy zostali sami i wykorzystali tę chwilę odroczenia wyroku na wzięcie paru głębszych oddechów.

-Na Anioła, w co ja się wpakowałem.- mruknął Akira, odchylając głowę do tyłu na oparciu.- W imię czego? W imię _kogo_?

-Będzie dobrze.- odparła Reni.

Akira prychnął, niezbyt pocieszony.- Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć?- zapytał, mając na myśli Akemi. Clary i tak już wiedziała. Jace też skoro przyszedł razem z nią.

-Nie mamy innego wyboru.- westchnęła.

-Nie ufam jej.- przyznał Akira, tym samym tonem. Zza drzwi słychać było podniesione głosy, głównie żeńskie.

-To twoja siostra.- przypomniała Renata, niedowierzającym tonem.

-Oraz głowa tokijskiego Instytutu.- odparł.- Znam ją, Ren. Byłaby w stanie przymknąć oko na parę błahostek, ale to? Sebastian Morgenstern żywy i na wolności? Nie ma mowy, żeby po prostu odpuściła. Nie teraz, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze liżą rany po wojnie, którą wywołał.

Miał rację oczywiście. Ale co innego mogliby zrobić? Albo wydadzą Jonathana teraz, po cichu, w grupie względnie zaufanych osób, albo później pod wpływem Miecza na oczach całego Clave. Nagle Reni przypomniała sobie o proszku, który dał jej Isao i jej ręka automatycznie powędrowała do kieszeni, by sprawdzić, czy wciąż ma go ze sobą. Woreczek był na swoim miejscu.

-Isao dał mi proszek, który częściowo wymazuje pamięć.- przyznała po cichu, patrząc na Akirę z powagą.

Brwi nefilim uniosły się w zdziwieniu.- Sugerujesz to co myślę, że sugerujesz?

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Akemi wróciła do pokoju przesłuchań. Za nią weszła Clary i Jace, który zamknął drzwi. To by było na tyle z narady taktycznej. Renacie pozostało liczyć, że kiedy - jeśli - dojdzie do tego czego oboje się obawiają, to uda im się wszystko rozsądnie rozegrać.

-I mam rozumieć, że wasza dwójka doskonale wie, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w leżu Mickela.- rzuciła za siebie Akemi, opadając ciężko na krzesło.

Jace wzruszył ramionami, a Clary skrzywiła się odrobinę.- Mniej-więcej.

Akemi już czuła się wykończona, a miała przeczucie, że było jeszcze bardzo daleko do końca. Zerknęła na sufit, jakby chciała powiedzieć "Boże, daj mi siły" po czym ogarnęła wzrokiem czwórkę nastolatków (czy już raczej młodych dorosłych. Dobrze by było, jakby jeszcze potrafili zachowywać się jak na ich wiek przystało).

-Słucham.

Akira i Reni spojrzeli po sobie. Brunet skinął lekko głową - "Zaczynaj" - na co Renata pokręciła głową i poruszyła brwiami - "Ty nas w to wpakowałeś, ty zaczynaj". Zmarszczone czoło, ręce skrzyżowane na piersi - "Mowy nie ma, to twój facet".

-Czekam.- Akemi dosłownie czuła, jak robią jej się zmarszczki na czole, od stałego piorunowania wzrokiem swojego młodszego brata. O tak, to będzie długi dzień.

-N-no więc...- zaczęła chwiejnie Reni.

-Morgenstern żyje.- wciął się Jace, wygłaszając słowa, które nie chciały żadnemu z nich przejść przez gardło z zadziwiającą łatwością i nutką znudzenia. Renata nie mogła być mu bardziej wdzięczna.

-Słucham?!- Oczy Akemi rozszerzyły się w szoku.

-To prawda, Aki.- Teraz, gdy najgorsze było już za nimi Akira przejął szybko przejął pałeczkę.- Prawdą jest też wszystko, co powiedziałem wcześniej z tą różnicą, że po Kielich zostaliśmy wysłani obaj - ja i Jonathan - pod groźbą skrzywdzenia Renaty. Szczerze, to wszystko moja wina.- westchnął lekko, ale nie przerywał, nie chcąc dać Akemi szansy na przerwanie mu.- Kiedy wyczułem, że ludzie Mickela mnie śledzą, spanikowałem. Sądziłem, że nie odważą się skonfrontować dwóch nefilim w środku miasta, ale trochę się przeliczyłem. Potem, gdy przestaliśmy być potrzebni, Mickel uwolnił mnie i Reni, ale musiał jakoś domyślić się kim jest Jonathan, bo zabrał go na rozmowę. Od tamtej pory go nie widziałem, ani jego, ani Kielicha.

-Kielich jest bezpieczny.- podjęła szybko Renata.- Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły, ale mogę obiecać, że jutro rano będzie już z powrotem w Gard.- Wyczuła na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie Akiry. No tak, o tym zapomniała wspomnieć.

Akemi - zdumiona do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziała co powiedzieć - przymknęła oczy i oparła czoło na chłodnej dłoni. Kiedy odezwała się po krótkiej chwili, nie pytała już o Kielich - coś w tonie tej Przyziemnej sprawiało, że naprawdę wierzyła w jej słowa, więc nie drążyła tematu - zapytała tylko - Mam rozumieć, że to Jonathan Morgenstern stoi za obróceniem w pył połowy tokijskiej bazy operacyjnej Mickela włącznie z wampirami na jego usługach, którzy akurat znajdowali się w środku i nie zdążyli uciec?

Renata nie wiedziała, że poza Mickelem tamtego wieczora zginęli jeszcze inni rewolucjoniści. Isao nic o tym nie wspominał. Mimo to z pełnym przekonaniem zaprzeczyła.- To nie on. Przysięgam, jeśli byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego, w ogóle nie znaleźlibyśmy się w tej sytuacji. To był ktoś inny.- dodała.

-I ty pewnie wiesz kto.- To już nie brzmiało jak pytanie i Reni skuliła się lekko pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem japonki, która normalnie była o pół głowy niższa od niej.

-Do-myślam... się...- potwierdziła cicho, ale nie ciągnęła. Isao był jej ostatnią linią obrony. Tak długo jak nikt nie wiedział o jego bliskim powiązaniu ze sprawą, Jonathan był bezpieczny.

Zapanowała dość krępująca cisza. Renata czuła na swoich plecach wzrok Clary i Jace. Wiedziała, że oboje mają wiele pytań, ale to nie był właściwy czas i miejsce, a ona nie była właściwą osobą, żeby na te pytania odpowiadać. Akira mierzył swoją siostrę kamiennym spojrzeniem, które nie zdradzało zbyt wiele, ale Reni słyszała huragan myśli w jego głowie. Mimo nadziei na pokojowe załatwienie sprawy, był gotowy do zareagowania w każdej chwili.

-I co ja mam teraz z wami zrobić, dzieciaki?- zapytała retorycznie, z rezygnacją, ale Reni już wiedziała, że nie ma co liczyć na rozejm.

-Nic.- odezwał się Akira, kamiennym tonem.- Złożyliśmy zeznania, Mickel nie żyje, a Kielich lada moment wróci do Clave. Zostaw to jak jest.- Gdy Akemi pokręciła głową dodał - On nie stanowi zagrożenia.

Akemi parsknęła cichym, wymuszonym śmiechem.- Nie stanowi zagrożenia? Wiesz, ilu moich przyjaciół zginęło w wojnie, którą rozpętał?

Słowa cisnęły się Reni na usta, ale Akira ubiegł ją zanim zdążyła się odezwać.

-Mówisz o osobie, która już nie istnieje. To nie jest ten sam Jonathan.- _Banalne zdania, które i tak nie zmienią faktycznego stanu rzeczy,_ pomyślała Renata. Tylko ona wiedziała jak blisko krawędzi był Jonathan, kiedy go poznała. Tylko ona wiedziała, jak ciężko mu było żyć dźwigając na barkach życia wszystkich osób, które przez niego odeszły. Tylko ona wiedziała, co się dzieje w jego głowie, bo tylko przed nią kiedykolwiek się otworzył. Akira nie znał go nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak ona, jednak, paradoksalnie, w jego ustach te banalne zdania brzmiały bardziej prawdziwie, niż gdyby pochodziły od niej. Renata znała Akirę od wielu lat, ale w życiu nie była mu tak wdzięczna, jak dzisiaj. _Szkoda, że to nie wystarczy._ , pomyślała, sięgając do kieszeni.

-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Ile go znasz? Parę miesięcy? Wiesz, że to nie wystarczy!- mówiąc stopniowo unosiła ton głosu. Reni była pewna, że nie tylko ona usłyszała w nim jej zawód i poczucie zdrady - jakby nagle znów znalazła się w środku Mrocznej Wojny i rodzony brat, z którym się wychowała właśnie wyciągnął ruszył na nią z mieczem.

-Aki-

-Muszę to zgłosić.

-Proszę cię.

-Akira, wiesz, że muszę!- I z tymi słowami podniosła się z krzesła.

Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Jace zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, odruchowo chcąc zablokować wyjście. Niepotrzebnie, bo Akira zerwał się ze swojego miejsca w tym samym czasie i chwycił siostrę za rękę, nim zdążyła zrobić choćby krok w jego stronę. Sekundę później Renata też była na nogach i dmuchnęła jej w twarz niewielką ilość fioletowego proszku Isao.

Akira górą pokonał dzielący ich stół i złapał kobietę, zanim osunęła się na ziemię.

-Powinienem chyba zapytać o to wcześniej, ale czy to na pewno bezpieczne?- zapytał, patrząc na nieprzytomną Akemi z troską.

-Tak.

-Bo jeśli nie, to głowa pewnego Czarownika zawiśnie u mnie na ścianie.

-Po pierwsze, eww~ - Reni skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.- Po drugie, tak, to jest bezpieczne. Straci tylko wspomnienia z ostatnich dziesięciu minut.- powiedziała, szczerze licząc, że mówi prawdę.

-Długo to planowaliście?- zapytała Clary, otrząsając się z szoku.

Renata i Akira wymienili spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało.

-Blondi, chodź. Pomożesz mi.- zarządził Akira, zarzucając sobie jedno ramię Akemi za kark i umieszczając wolną rękę pod jej kolanami.- Musimy ją zabrać na górę.

Jace posłał jeszcze wszystkim poza Clary spojrzenie mówiące, że wybitnie im nie ufa, po czym z lekkim ociąganiem otworzył drzwi i przepuścił przodem Akirę z Akemi na rękach.

-A co my mamy robić?- zapytała Clary.

-Znajdźcie Kaza, powiedzcie mu, że jego żona zasłabła i módlcie się, żeby wam uwierzył.- poinstruował brunet nawet się nie odwracając. Jace niechętnie poczłapał za nim.

Dziewczyny, pozostawione same sobie, spojrzały na siebie z niepokojem.

-Too~... Wiesz gdzie go szukać, czy...

Renata pokręciła głową.

-Aha. No ja też nie bardzo.

I wyszły obie w ślad za chłopakami.

* * *

Gdy Reni wróciła do domu dwie godziny później, zastała w salonie włączony telewizor i niedopitą kawę, ale nie Juna. Na drzwiach lodówki wisiała za to kartka z informacją, że jej brat musiał na chwilę skoczyć do wytwórni, ale do osiemnastej powinien wrócić i lepiej, żeby zastał ją wtedy w domu z przekonywującą wymówką i dużą pizzą bo inaczej... Nie dokończył groźby. Prawdopodobnie szkoda mu było czasu na wymyślanie jej, skoro nawet nie wyłączył telewizora.

Renata westchnęła. Powinna się cieszyć, że pamiętał chociaż o przekręceniu klucza w zamku i zabraniu go ze sobą.

Na zegarze widniała godzina siedemnasta dwadzieścia dwa, Keo pochrapywał cicho w legowisku (słaby byłby z niego pies stróżujący), a Reni wróciła do salonu i padła plackiem na kanapę. Obawiała się, że rozmowa z Junem może skończyć się podobnie, co rozmowa z Akemi. Jeśli powie prawdę, oczywiście. Jeśli skłamie, Jun od razu ją przejrzy, a nawet jeśli nie, to Reni i tak sobie tego nie wybaczy. Była jeszcze bardziej zestresowana niż, gdy Akemi zagoniła ją w kozi róg w Instytucie.

 _Boże, co ja mam robić?_

Z ciężkim sercem zrobiła jedyną rzecz, jaką była w stanie w tej chwili zrobić.

Zadzwoniła po pizzę.

* * *

Will: No tak.

Shun: No tak.

Will: Ja wiem, że trochę mnie nie było (i pewnie dalej by mnie nie było, gdybym przypadkiem nie weszła na drugą pocztę mailową i przypadkiem nie zauważyła, że zaczynają pojawiać się komentarze o treści gdzie się podziewam [tak jest ten rozdział to wasza zasługa dziewczyny ;D]) ale to bardziej siła wyższa niż jakakolwiek niechęć do pisania - widmo matury dyszy nam w kark, więc blogi zeszły na trochę dalszy plan. Ale nie musicie się martwić, mam w planach skończyć tę historię, choćbym miała to zrobić sama i tylko dla siebie xD Nie będzie też jakoś specjalnie długa - powoli toczymy się w stronę końca. Mam pomysł na kontynuację, coś w stylu nowego pokolenia, ale muszę mieć jakiś odzew czy ktoś by chciał w ogóle coś takiego czytać, bo jak nie to what's the point.


	28. Chapter 27: In The Air Tonight

Mimo swojej obietnicy, że wróci do osiemnastej, Jun pojawił się w domu dużo później. Pizza już dawno wystygła, a Renata była w trakcie trzeciego odcinka _Hwayugi -_ koreańskiej dramy, którą włączyła, zmęczona nerwami i zachodzeniem w głowę, co powie bratu, gdy w końcu się pojawi. Ostatni odcinek oglądała z Jonathanem, ponad trzy tygodnie temu i miała w planach zaczekać z kontynuowaniem aż wróci, ale trudno. Najwyżej obejrzy je jeszcze raz. I owszem, była z siebie całkiem dumna, że udało jej się wkręcić ex-półdemona-nocnego-łowcę w koreańskie dramy.

Cóż, teraz nie było jej tak do śmiechu.

Jun wyglądał na wykończonego, zirytowanego i podłamanego na duchu jednocześnie. Nawet podkład - droższy niż wszystkie _jej_ kosmetyki razem wzięte - nie był w stanie do końca zakryć worków pod jego oczami. Renata poczuła jak na sam widok łamie jej się serce.

Wyłączyła serial, gdy wszedł do salonu i poczekała aż spokojnie rozezna się w otoczeniu - patrzył przez chwilę na pizzę, jakby zapomniał skąd wzięła się na stole i po co. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął w końcu na kanapie, a w rezultacie na Reni _i_ Keo oraz przepraszająco-proszących spojrzeniach, które mu posyłali (Keo był pewnie po prostu głodny. Renata natomiast...), westchnął jakby coś ciężkiego zwaliło mu się na klatkę piersiową.

-Jun, ja-

Uciął ją machnięciem ręki i opadł na kanapę.

-Mów.- powiedział, łagodniej niż planował. Wizualizował sobie w myślach tę rozmowę od kilku godzin, ale teraz jakoś nie miał siły zrealizować żadnego z tych scenariuszy. Cała złość uleciała, zostało tylko przytłaczające zmęczenie i chęć położenia się spać, żeby nigdy się nie obudzić.

Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na tę rozmowę, ale oboje wiedzieli, że musiała kiedyś nadejść. A jak nie teraz, to kiedy?

-Zacznę od początku.- obiecała Renata.- Ale nie jestem pewna, czy będziesz w stanie mi uwierzyć.- dodała, utwierdzając się w podjętej decyzji. Powie prawdę. I nie będzie uciekać się do tanich sztuczek, jak to zrobili wcześniej z siostrą Akiry.

Jun nie skomentował, sięgnął tylko po kawałek zimnej pizzy i rozsiadł się wygodniej naprzeciwko niej.

Reni miała już czas przemyśleć, od której strony zacząć temat. Ze wszystkich możliwych opcji - Jonathana, wampirów, Clave - zdecydowała się w końcu na tę, od której tak naprawdę wszystko się zaczęło. Od Wzroku.

-Widzę anioły.

* * *

Atmosfera jaka zapanowała w ich salonie, gdy Renata skończyła mówić była tak ciężka, że można by ją kroić nożem. Keo nadal łypał proszącym wzrokiem na resztki pizzy, a Ash od dobrych trzech godzin drzemała na krześle barowym, oboje równie nieświadomi, co właśnie wydarzyło się w tym pokoju i Reni poczuła lekkie uczucie zazdrości.

 _Jakie życie byłoby proste._ , pomyślała. Potem przypomniała sobie o swoim narzeczonym zaklętym w fretkę i momentalnie zmieniła zdanie.

Czekała na jakiś komentarz ze strony brata, ale on tylko wpatrywał się w nią jak ciele w malowane wrota, z kawałkiem pizzy w ręce (wciąż tym samym, gdzieś po drodze zapomniał jak się je). Reni wręcz słyszała trybiki obracające się w jego głowie.

-Jun?- zapytała cicho. O Boże, a co jak go zepsuła? Może dlatego anioły nigdy nie pokazywały się ludziom? Dlaczego Netaron jej tego nie powiedział?!

-Ja...- wykrztusił w końcu- Ja... zawsze wiedziałem, że z tym facetem jest coś nie tak. Kto normalny widząc osobę zbierającą się do skoczenia z mostu postanawia zacząć z nią swobodną pogawędkę. Serio, jak porytym trzeba być-

-Jun!

-No co? Nie możesz mi wmówić, że to jest normalne!- wybuchnął.

Miał rację, oczywiście. Z Jonathanem było źle na początku i nadal nie było idealnie, ale... Ale było lepiej. Teraz, po prawie roku znajomości, wyraźnie widziała jak z "nie chcę już żyć, dajcie mi umrzeć" jego nastawienie do świata zmieniło się na "prawie okej" i to był naprawdę duży postęp. Dla Jonathana, dla Juna, dla nich wszystkich.

-Ren?- usłyszała głos Juna, znów cichy i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej.

-Tak?

-Gdzie on teraz jest?- zapytał.

-U przyjaciela. Wróci za parę dni, jak sprawa przycichnie.

-Dobrze.- powiedział, po czym westchnął.- Dobrze.- powtórzył.- Wrócimy jeszcze do tematu, tylko... czuję, że muszę się z tym przespać.

Renata skinęła głową.- Odpocznij.

Jun wstał z kanapy i był już przy wyjściu z pokoju, kiedy Reni powiedziała jeszcze.- Może mnie nie być dzisiaj w nocy.- przyznała niepewnie.- Muszę... coś gdzieś odnieść.

-Uważaj na siebie.- odparł brunet, nawet już nie protestując.

* * *

 _Wow.,_ pomyślała Reni wpatrując się z góry w panoramę Alicante. Już wiedziała, czemu nazywają je Miastem Szkła, stolica Nefilim naprawdę była zniewalająca. Już nie wspominając o samym Idrysie. _Muszę kiedyś wybrać się tu za dnia. Najlepiej latem. Ah, Ren! Zadanie, skup się na zadaniu!_ , upomniała się mentalnie i pogładziła kciukiem trzon Kielicha. Potem powoli zleciała na ziemię, ruszając w stronę Grad. Maskowanie się było o wiele prostsze, gdy nie skupiała się tylko na ukrywaniu skrzydeł i tłumieniu Niebiańskiego Ognia. Paradoksalnie, teraz, przechodząc się ciemną nocą w anielskiej postaci po Alicante czuła się o wiele pewniej niż codziennie na ulicach Tokio. Po prostu, wiedziała, że nikt jej nie zobaczy, bo znajdowała się w pełni w wymiarze duchowym, daleko poza zasięgiem ludzkich oczu.

Znalezienie Sali Anioła przyszło jej łatwo. Przed drzwiami stała warta, a Reni zastanowiła się, czy jest sens stawiania strażników, żeby pilnowali pustego pomieszczenia. Z drugiej strony, to dobrze, że ktoś pilnował wejścia.

 _Będą świadkowie, którzy zeznają, że nie widzieli nikogo wchodzącego do środka._

Minęła Nocnych Łowców i przeniknęła przez dwuskrzydłowe, zdobione drzwi. Jej wzrok od razu powędrował na olbrzymi posąg Razjela, trzymający w jednej ręce miecz, a w drugiej kielich. Sama sylwetka anioła była odwzorowana nawet dobrze, ale skrzydłom wiele brakowało do oryginału - wydawały się zbyt... liche. A już na pewno w niczym nie umywały się do prawdziwych anielskich skrzydeł. Mimo to posąg robił wrażenie.

- _Wyglądasz na oczarowaną.-_ Usłyszała obok rozbawiony głos Netarona.- _Na żywo Razjel wygląda o całe niebo lepiej niż na tych marnych kopiach._

Reni odpowiedziała mu drobnym, czułym uśmiechem.

- _Najpierw znikasz na tydzień, potem pojawiasz się i mówisz mi, że jestem aniołem odrodzonym w nowej postaci oraz, że przez cały ten czas byłeś moim bratem - czym całkowicie rozwalasz całą dotychczas znaną mi rzeczywistość - a następnie znowu znikasz.-_ powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od posągu.- _Ogólnie więcej cię nie ma, niż jesteś. Zawsze tak było i byłam po prostu zbyt ślepa by to zauważyć, czy teraz coś się zmieniło?_

 _-Zmieniło się wszystko, Ren._ \- odrzekł, stając po jej prawicy.- _Zaczynając od całego świata, a kończąc na tobie. Jedyne pojęcia, które zawsze pozostaną takie same to Boska doskonałość, anielska cierpliwość, diabelski upór i ludzka obłuda._

Renata westchnęła. Przyszła tu tylko, żeby odnieść Kielich, ale skoro Netaron postanowił w końcu się pokazać, to chciała skorzystać z okazji. Czuła w sercu, że ich drogi się rozchodzą. Teraz, gdy nie potrzebowała już jego opieki lada moment zostanie przydzielony do innego człowieka. Nie wiedziała, kiedy go znowu zobaczy. Oderwała wzrok od posągu i spojrzała na swojego anioła stróża - czy wciąż mogła go tak nazywać? - z mieszaniną troski i zagubienia. Twarz Netarona, oświetlana tylko przez księżyc i nikły blask skrzydeł wyglądała prawie jak wyciosana z kamienia twarz stojącego przed nimi posągu. Mimo to, wciąż widziała w niej podobieństwo do jego ludzkich rodziców- do _ich_ rodziców.

 _-Też jestem człowiekiem._ \- przypomniała mu.

 _-Jeszcze._ \- odparł.- _Gdy umrzesz, ludzkie ciało przestanie cię ograniczać. Wtedy w pełni staniesz się jedną z nas._

Jedną z nas.

Gdy umrzesz.

Jakoś te stwierdzenia brzmiały bardzo, bardzo źle teraz, gdy wiedziała, że są spokrewnieni nie tylko duchowo (jak wszystkie Anioły) ale też i biologicznie. Nie mogła jednak winić Netarona za myślenie w anielskich kategoriach. W odróżnieniu od niej, Aron nie zdążył nawet doświadczyć życia na ziemi, w świcie ludzkim. Nie zdążył doświadczyć _bycia_ człowiekiem. Dlatego nie rozumiał jej przywiązania do świata przyziemnego. Czy raczej - nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie potrafiła się z nim rozstać teraz, gdy uświadomiono jej, że może mieć o wiele więcej.

- _Nie poczuj się urażony.-_ odparła w końcu.- _Ale nie chcę jeszcze umierać._

 _-I bardzo dobrze. Człowieczeństwo daje ci wiele możliwości, które dla większości z nas są nieosiągalne. Możesz pomagać ludziom w prawdziwy, realny sposób, Ren. Nie wolno ci zmarnować tego życia.-_ powiedział jej _.- Wyjdź za Jonathana, ukończ studia, załóż rodzinę i patrz jak rośnie w siłę. Nie musisz się spieszyć, nikt nie będzie cię poganiał. Ważne, żebyś potem nie żałowała ani jednej decyzji i wspominała miło każdą chwilę._

Okeeej, może jednak rozumiał trochę więcej, niż jej się wydawało. Mimo to, w jego głosie nie było cienia goryczy, czy zazdrości, jedynie proste stwierdzenie faktu. Tak jakby to, czy jej ludzkie życie skończy się za dziesięć lat, czy za pięćdziesiąt nie robiło żadnej różnicy. Z jego perspektywy pewnie nie robiło.

Potrząsnęła głową. Musiała przestać myśleć o bzdurach i wykorzystać to, że w końcu go widzi.

- _Powiedziałam dzisiaj Junowi o Jonathanie._ \- przyznała.- _I o sobie._

- _Wiem. I?_

Serio? _I_? Jak daleko sięgał jego brak zainteresowania podejmowanymi przez nią decyzjami?

- _Nie przerwał mi ani razu, a kiedy skończyłam mówił tylko o Jonathanie._ \- ciągnęła dalej.- _Tak jakby fakt, że jego przybrana siostra jest aniołem momentalnie uciekł mu z głowy._

- _Bo dokładnie tak było._

- _Słucham?_

- _To element naszej natury_.- powiedział Netaron.- _Nie pokazujemy się ludziom często, a nawet gdy jesteśmy zmuszeni to zrobić, ich wspomnienia o tym bardzo szybko znikają. Jun słuchał cię, gdy mówiłaś o swoim niedawnym odkryciu. Po prostu nie zapamiętał tej informacji._

Renata zmarszczyła brwi.- _Czyli teoretycznie mogłabym chodzić po ulicy z rozłożonymi skrzydłami i każdy kto by mnie zobaczył momentalnie by o nich zapomniał?_

- _Nie._ \- zaprzeczył ostro.- _Po ulicach kręci się zbyt wiele demonów, byś mogła tak ryzykować._

Słuszna uwaga.

- _Cóż, dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś._ \- westchnęła.

 _-Muszę ci coś dać.-_ Netaron postanowił zmienić temat.

Renata posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- _Co takiego?_

 _-Twój miecz._

 _-Moje...co?_ \- Renata zmarszczyła brwi.

Netaron uniósł rękę, a runa na zewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni zmieniła kolor na płynne złoto. W tej samej chwili zapłonął na niej ogień o barwie czystego złota, z którego powoli wyłonił się miecz. Ostrze było koloru znajdującego się gdzieś pomiędzy bielą, a czystym srebrem, rękojeść pokryta złotymi odbłyskami.

 _Moja mina musi być bezcenna.,_ pomyślała Reni, przenosząc zszokowane spojrzenie z Netarona na miecz i nie mogą uwierzyć własnym oczom.

 _-To... dla mnie?-_ wydukała.

 _-Zawsze był twój.-_ powiedział Netaron i wyciągnął rękę z mieczem w jej stronę, chcąc jej go oddać.- _Ja miałem go tylko przechować, dopóki nie będziesz gotowa._

Renata przypomniała sobie wtedy, że wciąż trzyma w rękach Kielich Anioła i odstawiła go szybko do pustej, ale naprawionej już gabloty, w której stał wcześniej. Potem niepewnie zabrała od Netarona miecz, jakby bała się, że zaraz rozpadnie jej się w rękach.

Adamas. Czysty, nieprzetworzony adamas złączony z czymś, co wyglądało jak złoto, ale na pewno złotem nie było. Metal - czy to w ogóle był metal? - wręcz promieniował mocą, wytwarzając ciepło osobliwie kontrastujące z chłodem adamasu. U góry klingi tuż pod miejscem, w którym łączyła się z rękojeścią Reni dostrzegła anielską runę - tą samą, która widniała na dłoni Netarona. Ostrożnie przesunęła po niej palcem i znak zabłysnął na złoto, a Renata poczuła dziwne ciepło w prawej ręce. Uniosła dłoń do oczu i zafascynowana patrzyła jak identyczna runa pojawia się na wierzchu jej dłoni.

Minęła chwila zanim w końcu wydukała:

- _Wow._

A potem palnęła pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.

 _-Myślałam, że anioły to pacyfistyczne stworzenia._

 _-Żebyś się nie zdziwiła.-_ wargi Netarona wykrzywiły się w asymetrycznym uśmiechu.

- _Czym są te złote odbłyski?_ \- zapytała.

- _To metal z serca gasnącej gwiazdy.-_ wyjaśnił _.- Wykuty u zarania dziejów. Dawno, dawno temu, gdy Lucyfer nosił jeszcze imię Niosącego Światło._

 _Pamiętasz te czasy?_ chciała zapytać. _Czy ja też kiedyś będę pamiętać wszystko to, czego moja dusza doświadczyła w poprzednich wcieleniach?_ W wyobraźni czuła jak zawala się na nią ogrom niezliczonych lat istnienia, wspomnienia sięgające stworzenia świata, a może nawet dalej. Te osiemnaście lat, które spędziła w ludzkiej postaci nagle wydały się okropnie małoznaczące. Nie podobało jej się to.

- _Nie umiem tym walczyć_.- powiedziała, wracając do tematu ostrza. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas.

- _Nie musisz umieć_.- zapewnił ją.- _Wątpię, abyś miała okazję często używać go do walki. To nie jest zwykła broń pokroju tej, którą posługują się nefilim._

- _Miecz, który mają nefilim zmusza do mówienia prawdy.-_ przypomniała sobie _.- Ten też będzie?_

 _-Tylko istoty, różne od nas. Miecz nie zmusi anioła do mówienia prawdy, gdyż anioły z reguły nie kłamią._

 _-O ironio.-_ Renata uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. _\- Coś jeszcze?_

- _Musisz uważać na kim go używasz.-_ ciągnął Netaron. _\- Gdybyś niechcący zraniła nim swojego znajomego, czarownika, skutki mogłyby być fatalne. Ogień wtopiony w miecz bezlitośnie niszczy wszelkie ślady demonicznej aury, bez różnicy, czy występuje ona w sferze fizycznej czy duchowej. Dla ludzi o niezatrutym sercu będzie całkowicie niegroźny, o ile nie zdecydujesz inaczej._

- _Rozumiem.-_ Renata jeszcze raz spojrzała na złotą runę na swojej ręce.- _Dzięki temu udało ci się go przywołać? Też będę mogła to robić?_

 _-Ta runa to_ nexus _. Stanowi ogniwo między tobą, a mieczem.-_ wyjaśnił.- _Więc tak, będziesz mogła przywołać go, kiedy tylko chcesz._

 _-Fajnie._

 _-Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musisz wiedzieć.-_ Netaron przerwał jej zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej.- _Ten miecz, podobnie jak ty, balansuje na granicy świata materialnego i duchowego. Jest narzędziem, które podlega całkowicie twojej woli. To znaczy, że od ciebie zależy jaki przyjmie kształt i funkcję._

 _-Co to znaczy?_

 _-Spróbuj zmienić go w cokolwiek innego, a będziesz wiedzieć o czym mówię._

Reni posłała mu powątpiewające spojrzenie, a potem ponownie wbiła wzrok w klingę, nie wiedząc jak się za to zabrać. Po kilku minutach gniewnego pomrukiwania w końcu jej starania dały jakiś efekt - klinga zaczęła się skracać.

 _-No, brawo.-_ pochwalił Netaron z częściowo skrywaną ironią.- _Udało ci się zrobić sztylet. Niezbyt to kreatywne, ale ważne, że dałaś radę._

Renata westchnęła.

 _-To trudne.-_ poskarżyła się.

 _-Z czasem się nauczysz.-_ obiecał jej _.- Manipulowanie kształtem miecza jest prostsze od zmiany własnego kształtu. Jeszcze wiele przed tobą.-_ Uśmiechnął się prawie złośliwie. Prawie.

 _-Taa...-_ burknęła Reni. Miała wrażenie, że minie tysiąc lat zanim w końcu będzie się mogła nazwać się "jedną z nich".- _I naprawdę mogę zmienić go w co chcę?_

 _-Nie inaczej. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym zaprosić cię na dach._ \- powiedział Netaron, rozpościerając skrzydła.

 _-Po co?-_ zapytała Reni i podążyła za nim.

 _-Chcę pokazać ci jak wygląda prawdziwa postać miecza.-_ odparł zatrzymując się na dachu jednego z budynków. Renata przystanęła obok niego i uniosła brew.

Czyli forma w jakiej był miecz wcześniej nie była prawdziwa?

 _-Różni się od tego co trzymam w ręce?_

Netaron uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z wciąż iskrzącą się runą...

 _-Nie do końca.-_ powiedział _.- Jest tylko trochę... większy._

...a potem nad pogrążonym we śnie Alicante ze złotych płomieni wyłonił się miecz wielkości boiska do koszykówki.

Renata zagryzła policzek, żeby nie przekląć. Faktycznie... trochę duży.

 _-Pokazuję ci to, żeby cię przestrzec, Ren.-_ zaczął Netaron, nie doczekawszy się od dziewczyny żadnej odpowiedzi.- _W swojej prawdziwej formie miecz jest najpotężniejszy, ale też szalenie niebezpieczny. Masz pojęcie, co by się stało, gdyby spadł teraz na ziemię?_

Zdobyła się tylko na pokręcenie głową.

 _-Moc uwolniona przy uderzeniu byłaby tak wielka, że wszystko w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów zniknęłoby z powierzchni ziemi._

Reni miała wrażenie, że lada moment ugną się pod nią nogi. Pięćdziesiąt kilometrów?! Miecz, który został stworzony do czynienia dobra naprawdę mógł wyrządzić tak wiele złego?

 _Broń, to tylko narzędzie.,_ powiedziała sobie w myślach. _Tylko narzędzie._

 _-Dzięki, że mnie ostrzegłeś.-_ wykrztusiła dopiero po chwili.- _Czy... to się..._

 _-Raz-_ odpowiedział, zanim dokończyła pytanie.- _Setki lat temu._

 _-Aha_.- mruknęła i spojrzała na spoczywający w jej dłoni sztylet. Wyglądał tak niepozornie, że nigdy by nie pomyślała jakich może dokonać zniszczeń jeśli zostanie niewłaściwie użyty.- _Serio. Dzięki, że mnie ostrzegłeś_.- powtórzyła, łapiąc z aniołem kontakt wzrokowy.

 _-Nie ma za co.-_ odpowiedział.- _Przeprowadzenie cię przez to jest moim obowiązkiem._

 _-A potem?-_ zapytała, czując irracjonalny lęk przed odpowiedzią.- _Co będzie później?_

Netaron westchnął.

 _-Gdy już przestaniesz mnie potrzebować, rozstaniemy się w pokoju._

 _-Nigdy nie przestanę cię potrzebować.-_ zaprotestowała.- _Jesteś monstrualną częścią mojego życia!_

Ku zdumieniu Renaty z ust Netarona wyrwał się krótki śmiech. To było... niewiarygodne! Śmiał się z niej i to jeszcze w takiej sytuacji!

 _-Nie możesz się bardziej mylić, Ren.-_ powiedział, zanim zdążyła mu wygarnąć.- _Jest wiele osób, których będziesz potrzebować, ale ja nie jestem jedną z nich. A przynajmniej nie będę._ \- Podszedł bliżej zanim Renata zdążyła to zarejestrować i poczochrał ją po włosach.- _Nie jestem ci nieodzowny. Jestem tylko jednym z epizodów w twojej księdze życia, po którym przyjdą następne. Pojawią się kolejni, którzy będą potrzebować ciebie bardziej niż ty potrzebujesz mnie. Rzeczy się zmieniają. Na tym polega życie, Zirael._

Renata nie pytała nawet dlaczego ją tak nazwał, była zbyt... wstrząśnięta? poruszona? załamana?... by powiedzieć cokolwiek.

 _-Byłeś ze mną całe moje życie.-_ wyszeptała.- _Zawsze... Od momentu narodzin. Nie mogę cię tak po prostu stracić._

Netaron wyplątał długie palce z jej włosów i przyciągnął ją do siebie - Reni nie wiedziała czy ze współczucia, czy dlatego, że był do niej równie przywiązany, co ona do niego, ale z wdzięcznością wtuliła się w niego i pozwoliła się objąć.

Do łóżka położyła się dopiero dwie godziny później, a chwilę potem zaczęło świtać.


End file.
